6:Dragonball Z2: Asean Saga
by Ryan the author
Summary: After Dabura ran off, the Z fighters must regroup and find him. But unknown to them a new chapter in this demonic war is about to begin and they are about to learn that perhaps Dabura isn't the king of the demons after all... Meet Asean! The true King!
1. Dragonball Z2 Episode 118: Dabura’s new

Authors Note: Welcome to the Asean Saga! This is a direct continuation from the Dabura Saga, if you have not read the Dabura saga or the other saga in Z2 in order then go back, read those, and then come back here, or the least you can do is read from the Merl Saga to this saga if you so choose to. And to all those who have been with me from the beginning, enjoy the new saga, it will hopefully be very long, and it'll probably be the darkest saga in any Dragonball creation ever, including fan fictions and the actually TV shows and Manga's, enjoy and if you want, ask me questions about the story.

Dragonball Z2 Episode 118: Dabura's new technique, unleashed.

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, the final lap of the battle against Dabura came upon our heroes as they continued to be a dominating force against the king of the demons…

Dabura: let's see how well you regenerate without your leg to guide you! (About to pull it off)

Dablina: damn you! (She shouts)

(Suddenly Dabura is hit in the side of the face)

Dabura: (Flies away to the side and skids across the ground)

Rya: (He was the one who kicked him, he lands on the ground next to Dablina) you, okay?

Dablina: don't ask me that…

Rya: suit yourself.

Dabura: (About to get back up)

Oub: (Suddenly appears above Dabura then lands hard on top of him)

Dabura: Ugggg! Get off me!

Oub: (Stands on Dabura so Dabura cannot stand back up) not until you, surrender.

Rya: good job Oub, right according to the plan.

Oub: I'm a man of quality. (Smiles)

Rya: (Smiles)

Dabura: get, off of me!

Oub: sorry but that isn't happening today.

Dabura: how can a mortal keep me down like this?

Narrator: and it wasn't long before the rest of the Z-fighters surrounded the ailing king and told him his only option was surrender, but of course that didn't stop him as he quickly called for some backup with 100's of his minion demons coming to his aid, and it definitely worked for the time being…

(All the Z-fighters have been fighting one on one against the demon minions)

Tien: (Is shown kicking one in the head and then knocking it with both of his fists into the ground) you okay, Choutzou?

Choutzou: (After having just blasted a demon to death) yeah!

Tien: good! (Blasts one of the demons into an oblivion)

Gotrix: (Is shown fighting off multiple minions) you are all tough, but not tough enough. (Stops moving and then blasts them all on all sides with quick-flash beams)

(Krillian, 18, and Marron are shown fighting their own separate demons)

Krillian: (Blasts one) how are we doing?

Marron: fine!

18: do I need to answer?

Krillian: I guess that means you're doing well.

(The fighting continues)

Narrator: this just lasted long enough so Dabura could continue his match against Dablina, and everything was working out for him during the match and he proved he was a lot stronger and able to beat her in his condition, but of course chances of him beating her with Rya coming in were slim at best…

Rya: me again! (Kicks him in the side knocking him down toward his demons close to the ground)

Dablina: I'll have to admit he almost had me there. (Has her hands on her eyes)

Rya: as long as it wasn't much.

Dablina: (Takes her hands off her eyes, you see trails of blood going down her face, but she regenerates her eyes and the blood stops flowing and she looks normal again, but the blood remains on her face) let's end this debauchery.

Rya: I couldn't agree more.

Narrator: and again Dabura became surrounded and was used as a tennis ball by our heroes…

Vegeta: (Punches him in the stomach)

Dabura: (Spits up salvia)

Vegeta: (Knocks him toward someone else)

Rya: (Kicks him in the air)

Pan: (Appears behind him and head butts him to Piccolo)

Piccolo: (Roodhouse kicks him to Gohan)

Gohan: (Uses both of his feet and hits Dabura into the sky where Oub blasts him down with a beam and then Goku gets him from behind)

Narrator: and after that display of power Dabura thought it best that he make his leave from the area, and by that: he ran!

Dabura: (Is disoriented and looks toward the stronger foes) (Weakened) it won't be long… (Flies away as fast as his Ki can take him)

Oub: hey! Where do you think you're going?

Vegeta: he's running away!

Goku: well let's not sit and wait to see where he goes! Let's roll out!

(Everyone shakes their head in agreement and the search begins)

Narrator: what does Dabura plan on doing while on the run? And can he manage to stay hidden from the eyes of the Z-fighters? And what is this new technique that everyone is speaking of? Find out, today on Dragonball Z2!

(Dabura)

Dabura: (Is shown moving across the sky at an alarming rate) Mind: if I keep up with this speed they will be able to sense me… I can't allow that. (He dips down to the ground and lands behind a boulder) (He starts to breathe hard; he feels all of his pained areas and puts pressure on them) Mind: arrrg…. Damn those mortals… how could they have done all of that to me? It's impossible!

(Remembers back to past episodes)

(Episode 113)

Story: how did they do it?

Dabura: take this! (Uses his machine gun/sprinkler spit attack again)

Gohan: (Completely disappears from his location leaving what appears to be a hologram of himself behind)

Dabura: what?

Gohan: (Is right next to Dabura on his side) (Grabs onto Dabura's arm and raises it to the air) hi, how you doing?

Dabura: huh? What!? How?

Gohan: practice… (Backhands Dabura)

Dabura: (Goes flying off and crashes into the ground going very deep under the ground at least 25 to 50 feet down)

Gohan: (Looks down toward Dabura who lies in the crater on the ground)

(Crater)

Dabura: (Looks up toward Gohan with a look of shock on his face)

(Gohan is shown smirking toward Dabura)

(Episode 115)

Story: every time something good happened another thing went wrong…

Rya: (Suddenly appears and lays a jump kick right to Dabura's back)

Dabura: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (He screams as he flies forward)

Dablina: (Is able to push the beam back)

Rya: (Flies in toward Dabura)

Dabura: (Still recovering from the attack)

(Skip)

Pan: (Appears and kicks him into the sky)

Vegeta: (Appears above Dabura and then puts both of his fists together and bangs Dabura back toward everyone else)

Oub, Trunks, and Goten: (Appear and they all shoot off their signature attacks)

Dabura: (Is hit with them)

Bra: (Appears, she also shoots a beam at Dabura)

Dabura: (Is knocked more)

(And finally)

Goku: (Appears and punches Dabura in the cheek)

Dabura: (Flies back, and stops himself while in the air) … (Holding onto all of his wounds) no…

(Dabura looks around and sees he is surrounded by the Z-fighters)

Story: they have treated me like I am nothing to them, and they may think that now… but boy… when the time comes and I load up that technique, they won't think so lowly of me anymore!

(Back to Episode 118)

Dabura: Mind: of course… I still don't know what the technique does… only that it is powerful…

(Memory of when he was told of the technique)

Dabura: (After he had received his powers) I feel…I feel… marvelous.

Spirit: you are also… alive… (It talks with a calm echo sounding voice)

Dabura: but why? Why did you do this for me?

Spirit: I… I… have my reasons…

Dabura: what do you want me to do now?

Spirit: pay me back, by using your new powers, return to the Demon world, and muster up your strength and conquer the world on the other side of yours.

Dabura: you mean the Human side?

Spirit: yes…

Dabura: but there is a truce…

Spirit: if you want to keep these powers, you must do this for me.

Dabura: I'll lose them if I don't?

Spirit: yes… and you will return to this forsaken place yet again.

Dabura: I will! I will!

Spirit: and also… if you find yourself in a pinch…there is a new technique that you should now know.

Dabura: I don't- wait… yes I feel it.

Spirit: (Puts its Smokey hand in the air and forms a small metal rectangular box) (Hands it to Dabura)

Dabura: (Grabs it and it seeps into his skin for storage) hmm… so when the time is right, you want to me to commence with the technique.

Spirit: yes, I do.

Dabura: what is the box for?

Spirit: the final stage of the technique, and once you use it, what's inside will kill all of your foes, no matter how strong they are.

Dabura: (Smirks) right away…

(Back to present time)

Dabura: Mind: well… whatever it does, I'll find it out when I use it and those mortals will suffer the consequences of messing with a king. And there will be no more Queen when I return to the Demon world. (Starts to chuckle a low chuckle)

(Z-fighters)

(They are shown moving across the sky looking around for Dabura)

Piccolo: he appears to have stopped using his Ki, he knows we can sense him, he could be anywhere in this area just walking around…

Goku: well he is pretty big; he isn't that hard to miss.

Pan: I don't know what he thinks he's solving by running away like this.

Gohan: he said he had a technique that took him awhile to load up, maybe he wanted to by some time so he could prepare it away from us and then use it when he sees us again.

Trunks: that sounds logical to me.

Goten: but does he really think he can perform it in time? I mean were all over the place!

Bra: and also, what kind of technique involves his not being around us?

Trunks: one that involves a lot more then just gathering Ki.

Oub: and plus after everything we put him through I doubt he has any Ki left.

Vegeta: let's not jump to any kind of conclusions here; he could just as easily blow us all away if he wanted to with whatever that technique is.

Dablina: (Is shown far in front of the Z-fighters searching around with her eyeballs looking around all corners)

Rya: (Flies up right next to her) you sure are determined to find him…

Dablina: I want him dead that's why, and no one is going to tell me otherwise.

Rya: do you know anything about the technique that Dabura can use?

Dablina: why don't you read my mind?

Rya: I'm having trouble finding information on the technique; it's almost as if a barrier is preventing anyone from knowing its secrets.

Dablina: well even if there was no barrier, I didn't know anything about it, until Dabura had mentioned it before he ran off. So you would have gotten nothing from me.

Rya: true. Bu what kind of attack do you think it'd be?

Dablina: knowing Dabura, I bet it was a bluff so he could just run off. The red coward!

Rya: well it's better safe then sorry…

Dablina: Drone… why don't you tell me something… why are you with these… mortals?

Rya: because they saved my life from a terrible threat and they took me in their homes and treated me as one of them.

Dablina: and I'm supposing you want to do the same for me? Is that right?

Rya: well…

Dablina: I'm here to be anyone's friend! I am doing this simply for myself; I still haven't decided if I'm going to destroy you all are not after Dabura is gone.

Rya: you're still on that?

Dablina: you bet your ass I am.

Rya: well whatever you decide I'll be behind you 100 percent.

Dablina: (Eyeballs Rya as they keep moving)

Rya: (Smirks)

Dablina: (Smirks)

(Dabura)

Dabura: (Is shown running across the grounds) Mind: I can't seem to find a suitable place that has enough space… and if I clear the area of the houses and the hills then I'll just give myself away… damn their sensing abilities…

(He then feels something)

Dabura: damn! They're close! (Runs behind a big cliff) arrrg…

(From the side you see all the Z-fighters flying above the sky to the side of the cliff)

Dabura: …

(Z-fighters)

(Moving across the sky)

Krillian: hey! Maybe we should check one of these cliffs! You never know he could be behind one of them.

Goku: yeah that's true… I think we ought to split up and check them all.

Vegeta: fine!

(They all stop moving and then land on the ground)

(Dabura)

Dabura: (Behind a cliff) damn… there's nothing worse then more then one cliff in a given area, you might as well just show yourself to the world in situations like this…

(Z-fighters)

Goten: Trunks and I will look over here! (Points toward the opposite direction of where Dabura is located)

Goku: okay.

(Goten and Trunks walk off)

(Tien and Gotrix are shown eyeballing around)

Tien: you feel anything Gotrix?

Gotrix: no, but I know he's not far from here.

Tien: what about you Choutzou?

Choutzou: not yet…

Yamcha: how do you guys do that!?

Gotrix: do what?

Yamcha: act so cool, calm, and cordial!?

Tien: I don't know… a gift I guess.

Gotrix: me too.

Yamcha: (Sighs) I wish I had that kind of attitude…

(Everyone is shown walking around in different directions)

(Dabura)

Dabura: maybe if I just kill one of them to silence them, I can still buy myself some time.

(Piccolo, Rya, and Vegeta)

(They are split up from the others)

Piccolo: I think I just heard him speak!

Vegeta: you did?

Piccolo: yes… he's definitely in this area.

Rya: but where exactly? (He doesn't ask it to Piccolo; he says it in a way that it sounds like he's asking himself)

(Dablina)

Dablina: (Is shown in the sky floating around looking for him) where are you Dabura!? Show your cowardly face! Come out and fight me like a true demon!

(Vegeta, Rya, Piccolo)

Rya: you're going to scare him off Dablina!

(Dablina)

Dablina: psh…

(Vegeta, Piccolo, Rya)

Rya: arrrg…

Vegeta: it doesn't matter he won't be gone for long at all.

(Pan and Bra)

(They are shown walking around alone looking for the king)

Bra: where is this guy? You'd think you could see a man as big as him, easy.

Pan: apparently not…

Bra: you know Pan; I have to tell you something, ever since you got those powers, you don't seem to be as chatty as you used to be.

Pan: I guess with power came maturity…

Bra: what's that supposed to mean?

Pan: nothing against you, it's just these powers made me see the world a lot differently then you, and it kind of made me a lot more serious when it comes down to defending it, it's nothing about you.

Bra: well still… I kind of miss the old Pan…

Pan: (Smiles) sometimes I do too…

Authors Note: I don't miss the old Pan at all!

(Goku)

Goku: (Walks behind one of the cliffs) hmm… not here. That's kind of weird, I didn't think he was smart enough to conceal his power.

Gohan: (Comes walking over) apparently so…

Goku: any luck?

Gohan: no, but I'm still looking.

Goku: maybe he's not in this area after all.

(Goten and Trunks)

(They are shown lifting up rocks and throwing them around in search of Dabura)

Goten: where are you?

Trunks: we just want to talk!

Goten: Trunks, why would he believe something like that?

Trunks: I don't know… maybe he's not smart…

(Oub walks over)

Oub: (Lifts up a rock) hey guys! I think I found something!

Trunks: what?

(They walk over to Oub)

Oub: its fresh demon blood… he obviously has been wounded somewhat and was definitely here not long ago.

Goten: then that also means he could still be here.

Trunks: maybe we ought to tell my dad and Goku.

Goten: yeah that sounds like a good idea to me.

Oub: right behind you!

(Krillian, 18, and Marron)

(They are all shown walking together)

Krillian: this is one of the few cliffs that looked extra suspicious!

18: it's also the one you failed to see when we first started looking…

Krillian: well…

Marron: I can smell some funky odor, he was defiantly here…

(They continue walking behind the cliff)

(When they reach the back they see Dabura's foot steps right next to each other)

18: hmm… (She kneels down and studies it) wait a minute… (She looks to the other side of the cliff and notices the ground where they first landed) he was behind here when we first landed, he felt nervous and was hiding behind here, he left a big imprint of shoes, and a little blood from our attacks…

Krillian: where could he have run off to without being seen?

18: I don't know.

Marron: he can't be far from here, especially with that wound and the fact that he doesn't seem to know how to conceal his tracks.

18: I hope it's not a trap.

Krillian: we can handle any kind of trap! (Laughs)

18: don't do that again.

Krillian: okay…

(Pan and Bra)

(They are shown walking)

Bra: man I could really use a bath right about now…

Pan: so could I, but do you see me complaining?

Bra: well…

(They start walking past another cliff)

(From the other side of the cliff, you hear breathing and you see through the person's eye looking toward Bra and Pan)

(He chuckles)

(Pan and Bra)

Bra: I could really go for a-

Pan: look out Bra!

Bra: huh?

Pan: (Jumps into the air and knocked Bra to the ground)

(Suddenly Dabura came out and almost completely blew Bra away with just his melee attack)

Dabura: (Lands on the ground) arrrg…

(Pan and Bra both get back up)

Bra: hey! You could have killed me!

Dabura: that's the idea.

Pan: you shouldn't have tried it Dabura… I FOUND HIM! (She shouts really loud) now what do you plan to do?

Dabura: this… (Speeds over to them)

Pan: huh?

Dabura: (Appears by them, and he grabs onto bra by her head and hold her by her neck as a hostage)

Pan: let her go!

Dabura: I don't think so…

Bra: (Has a look of horror and shock on her face) oh my…

Dabura: one false move and she's dead…

Pan: …

Dabura: not so tough now, hey?

(The others come flying over and they land)

Vegeta: what!? Let go of her, or I'll rip you limb from limb!

Dabura: I don't think so… I'm calling the shots now. And I say, you give me a huge head start.

Goku: or you'll do what!?

Dabura: isn't it obvious? I'll snap her neck into two like a twig.

Vegeta: arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggg…. You made the stupidest mistake in your life!

Dabura: now, now, you know what will happen if you attack me now.

Dablina: I don't care about these people… I'll kill you right now! (Forms a beam in her hand and points it toward Dabura)

Dabura: go right ahead and do it, I have noticed you are working with them now, and they may even call you a friend, but if you aided in the death of this girl then well… I guess the gloves would certainly come off, and after I'm gone they will surely go after you and they will make sure you die painfully.

Dablina: …

Dabura: believe it…

Dablina: (Puts her hand down and the beam disappears)

Dabura: thank you… (Backs up with Bra in his arms) (He then backs up far enough to make do his escape; he speeds off really quickly letting Bra go in the process)

Vegeta: damn it!

Pan: come on! Let's go and get him!

Goku: were becoming venerable here, I think soon were going to have to send some of us home.

Piccolo: I agree.

Vegeta: people like you Bra, I'm sorry but you just are not strong enough to be out here.

Bra: WHAT!? You let Tien, and Yamcha, and Gotrix, and the little guy come out here!

Yamcha, Gotrix, and Tien; hey!

Vegeta: well they aren't as vulnerable… they are not taken by threats.

Bra: ahhhh, this blows! (Kicks the ground)

(Dabura)

(Somewhere far off)

Dabura: (Reaches an area that looks perfect for his technique to be pulled off) my goodness… it's perfect! (He then lands on the ground) now it's time to begin… (Forms his sword in his hand) (He then starts using the sword as a pencil with the dirt and sand on the ground used as ink) (He starts to draw a symbol in the ground; he draws a fairly big circle with the sword)

(Z-fighters)

(They are shown flying across the sky)

Goku: were getting close to him!

Gohan: I can feel it!

Dablina: and when he's found, he's dead!

Vegeta: agreed!

(Dabura)

Dabura (Has nearly finished the drawing) (In the middle of the circle is what looks to be a skull with a star pointed sideways and the skull in the middle of that star, and on each point of the 4 corners of the star there is a weird symbol, or musical note on each star corner) I'm so close to being done…

(The Z-fighters are then seeable)

Pan: there he is!

Goten: got him!

(Dabura)

Dabura: (Laughs, he then starts to do the same incantation he did in the last episode, he is speaking some weird demonic language)

(Suddenly the metal rectangular box that the spirit gave to him comes out of his body and then floats over to the circle)

Dabura: (Continues the demonic language incantation)

(The box lands in the middle of the circle where the skull is)

Dabura: (Takes one of his claws and slits his palm and takes his demonic blood out and drops it on the box) I can already feel the power…

(The Z-fighters land)

Goku: this is the end of the road for you Dabura!

Dabura: (Laughs and looks to the Z-fighters) do you really believe that, mortals? It's too late, the technique has been used, it's only a matter of time before you all die by my hands.

Dablina: shut up! (Flies toward him and kicks him to the ground)

Dabura: (On the ground, continues to laugh, he then looks back toward Dablina) it's allover for you. (Laughs)

Yamcha: but what's he trying to get at?

Krillian: (Gulps) guys, something is happening!

Goku: what?

Vegeta: I sense something from that box…

Goku: me too.

Gohan: so do I.

(The circle as well as the box starts to glow a yellow color)

Dablina: huh? (Looking toward the box from her location)

Dabura: (Smiles, and laughs) (He then stands back up)

(A weird sound is heard from the box as the whole area shines a bright yellow)

(Some of what appear to be minion demons move around the box and the demonic symbol in the ground)

Marron: this is creeping me out!

18: stay strong Marron.

(Suddenly the box opens up, a bright yellow lights shoots out of the box)

Dabura: …

Dablina: (Covers her eyes a little bit)

(The Z-fighters do so as well)

Rya: what in the world…

(Suddenly you think you hear something hovering out of the box, but suddenly something shoots out of the box, it is a line of fire shot toward the sky)

(The fire continues upward in the sky)

Oub: what's going on here?

Trunks: I haven't got a clue!

Bra: (Looks up in the sky, and she sees a grouping of the fire) look everyone! (Points)

(The rest of the Z-fighters look up)

(Dablina looks up as well)

Dabura: (Doesn't really understand what happened) (Sweat drops) this must be the precursor to my ascension…

Vegeta: (Notices something in the flames in the sky) there's something in those flames!

Goku: WHAT!?

Pan: I see it!

(You see up close toward the fiery sky)

(And on the inside you see the back of a flame-like figure, it has the head of pointy fire, it then turns his head around and you see its eyes, they flash a yellow color, there is no face, only yellow flashing eyes, its whole body is completely made out of fire, like a Fire Elemental, it's legs are fire, it's arms are fire, everything about it is fiery)

(The flames that were all over the sky then diminish, and now all you see is the fiery figure)

Gohan: what is that?

Goku: I… I… don't know.

Dabura: …

Dablina: …

(Everyone is speechless)

(The flame figure is shown in the sky looking down toward all the Z-fighters, Dablina and Dabura)

Narrator: what is this that floats above the Z-fighters, could this fiery being be a slave to Dabura's power? Or is it much, much more? Stay tuned for scenes for the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, the being known as the flame has surfaced, but the question is, is it apart of Dabura's technique and if so, will Dabura use this new adversary to destroy our heroes once and for all? It sure doesn't look that way! On the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 119: The Flame

Authors Note: Here's a fact, the symbol that Dabura drew into the ground is a real demonic symbol, and you can find it online by typing in demonic symbols or symbol in a google search. See ya next time as this new story develops!


	2. Dragonball Z2 Episode 119: The Flame

Dragonball Z2 Episode 119: The Flame

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, Dabura gave the slip from the battle to go and perform his new found technique, and it was up to the Z-fighters to find him and stop him before he could…

Piccolo: he appears to have stopped using his Ki, he knows we can sense him, he could be anywhere in this area just walking around…

Goku: well he is pretty big; he isn't that hard to miss.

Pan: I don't know what he thinks he's solving by running away like this.

Gohan: he said he had a technique that took him awhile to load up, maybe he wanted to by some time so he could prepare it away from us and then use it when he sees us again.

Trunks: that sounds logical to me.

Goten: but does he really think he can perform it in time? I mean were all over the place!

Bra: and also, what kind of technique involves his not being around us?

Trunks: one that involves a lot more then just gathering Ki.

Oub: and plus after everything we put him through I doubt he has any Ki left.

Vegeta: let's not jump to any kind of conclusions here; he could just as easily blow us all away if he wanted to with whatever that technique is.

Narrator: after some basic searching the Z-fighters decided to check in a valley full of cliffs to see if Dabura was hiding behind one of them…

Piccolo: I think I just heard him speak!

Vegeta: you did?

Piccolo: yes… he's definitely in this area.

Rya: but where exactly? (He doesn't ask it to Piccolo; he says it in a way that it sounds like he's asking himself)

(Dablina)

Dablina: (Is shown in the sky floating around looking for him) where are you Dabura!? Show your cowardly face! Come out and fight me like a true demon!

(Vegeta, Rya, Piccolo)

Rya: you're going to scare him off Dablina!

(Dablina)

Dablina: psh…

(Vegeta, Piccolo, Rya)

Rya: arrrg…

Vegeta: it doesn't matter he won't be gone for long at all.

(Pan and Bra)

(They are shown walking around alone looking for the king)

Bra: where is this guy? You'd think you could see a man as big as him, easy.

Pan: apparently not…

Narrator: and just when they found him and thought it was all over he pulled a devilish trick out of his sleeve…

Pan: you shouldn't have tried it Dabura… I FOUND HIM! (She shouts really loud) now what do you plan to do?

Dabura: this… (Speeds over to them)

Pan: huh?

Dabura: (Appears by them, and he grabs onto bra by her head and hold her by her neck as a hostage)

Pan: let her go!

Dabura: I don't think so…

Bra: (Has a look of horror and shock on her face) oh my…

Dabura: one false move and she's dead…

Narrator: Bra was used as leverage so Dabura could make his exit, thus leading to the final stretch and where Dabura used his technique, and he got more then he expected…

Dabura: (Takes one of his claws and slits his palm and takes his demonic blood out and drops it on the box) I can already feel the power…

(The Z-fighters land)

Goku: this is the end of the road for you Dabura!

Dabura: (Laughs and looks to the Z-fighters) do you really believe that, mortals? It's too late, the technique has been used, it's only a matter of time before you all die by my hands.

Dablina: shut up! (Flies toward him and kicks him to the ground)

Dabura: (On the ground, continues to laugh, he then looks back toward Dablina) it's allover for you. (Laughs)

(Skip)

(Suddenly you think you hear something hovering out of the box, but suddenly something shoots out of the box, it is a line of fire shot toward the sky)

(The fire continues upward in the sky)

Oub: what's going on here?

Trunks: I haven't got a clue!

Bra: (Looks up in the sky, and she sees a grouping of the fire) look everyone! (Points)

(The rest of the Z-fighters look up)

(Dablina looks up as well)

Dabura: (Doesn't really understand what happened) (Sweat drops) this must be the precursor to my ascension…

Vegeta: (Notices something in the flames in the sky) there's something in those flames!

Goku: WHAT!?

Pan: I see it!

(You see up close toward the fiery sky)

(And on the inside you see the back of a flame-like figure, it has the head of pointy fire, it then turns his head around and you see its eyes, they flash a yellow color, there is no face, only yellow flashing eyes, its whole body is completely made out of fire, like a Fire Elemental, it's legs are fire, it's arms are fire, everything about it is fiery)

(The flames that were all over the sky then diminish, and now all you see is the fiery figure)

Gohan: what is that?

Goku: I… I… don't know.

Dabura: …

Dablina: …

(Everyone is speechless)

(The flame figure is shown in the sky looking down toward all the Z-fighters, Dablina and Dabura)

Narrator: what is this mysterious flaming being who now stands before our heroes? Find out, today on Dragonball Z2!

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Kabito Kai: what in the world is that?

Elder Kai: I'm not sure… I think… I think it's a demon.

Kabito Kai: so was Dabura's technique a summoning technique?

Elder Kai: it would appear that way… but I'm just not quite sure. There's something different about this being.

Kabito Kai: I know… it has wicked energy.

Elder Kai: I know…

(They continue to look through the crystal ball)

(Earth)

(The Flame's area)

Flame: (Is shown floating in the sky looking down toward everyone else still)

(Z-fighters)

Krillian: what the heck is that thing?

18: I have no idea.

Marron: again, this is really creeping me out!

Pan: whatever it is…it's strong… a little too strong.

Bra: (Feeling nervous) maybe that spirit guy was right when he told Dabura whatever the technique was would kill us all…

Vegeta: don't think that, whatever it is, we will deal with it, we always do.

(Dabura and Dablina)

Dabura: (Still not sure about what happened) umm… hmm…

Dablina: that thing… its power is enormous… I can't even describe it.

Dabura: (Comes to a realization) now I understand what the spirit said to me… that flame being is the technique. I am its master, and it is my slave. It will do as I say.

Dablina: you have to be joking Dabura! Do you really think a being as strong as it will obey you?

Dabura: it has to… I am after all, the King of the demons. And from what I can tell, that thing is a demon.

Dablina: you're a fool…

Dabura: a difference of opinion… (He then shouts up to the Flame) GET DOWN HERE AND KNOW YOUR MASTER!

(Flame)

Flame: (Does an about-face and looks toward Dabura from the sky)

(Dabura and Dablina)

Dabura: that's right, come down here and heed my commands! For I am the king of all demons.

(Flame)

Flame: (Ignores Dabura and then turns around and looks back toward the Z-fighters)

(Dabura and Dablina)

Dablina: some master you are…

Dabura: I don't understand… he should be obeying me! GET DOWN HERE AND ADDRESS YOUR MASTER! (He shouts to the Flame)

(Z-fighters)

Tien: it's not listening to Dabura at all…

Piccolo: guys, I don't think it's here for him.

Goku: then what could it be here for?

Vegeta: who knows… whatever it maybe it- wait a second!

Goku: what?

Trunks: what is it dad?

Vegeta: I've seen this thing before!

Goten: you have?

Piccolo: how?

Vegeta: I mean it was just for a second… and I thought I was just seeing things…

(Remembering back to Episode 91)

Vegeta: (Is shown walking down a pathway in the forest looking around darting his eyes back and forth) where is that blasted Machine at? I mean how can you miss a machine or hide a machine of its size!?

(Vegeta continues walking on)

Vegeta: (Comes to a river and looks inside of it) hump… that river water is strangely very clear… (He goes down and grabs a palm full of water) (He begins slurping it)

(Vegeta grabs a little more water and drinks it and then finishes up)

Vegeta: hmm… (He stands up and has his eyes closed and rubs his bottom lip) (He then opens his eyes) (He looks in the water) huh? (He sees his reflection, but standing next to him is some sort of flame like figure) what the!? (He looks to his side to see what he saw)

(There's nothing there)

Vegeta: huh!? (Looks back into the river and there is no other figure in sight) (He then begins looking around his surroundings)

(Back to episode 119)

Vegeta: and that was during Pan's fight with Merl. I just thought it was a figment of my imagination and I didn't speak of it afterwards after everything that had been going on.

Goku: how could it have been around though if it was inside that box?

Vegeta: I don't know…

(Flame)

Flame: (Is still looking toward the Z-fighters with his yellow glowing eyes)

(Dabura and Dablina)

Dabura: GET THE HELL DOWN HERE YOU STUPID SLAVE!

Dablina: that thing is going to kill you Dabura if you keep talking like that, you're lucky your even alive as of this moment after everything you've said to it.

Dabura: he'll come too, in a moment! I know he will!

Dablina: …

(Z-fighters)

Rya: that thing… it doesn't have a mind I can read.

Piccolo: well I wouldn't expect a bunch of fire to be able to think.

Rya: yeah, I guess you're right.

Goku: I really don't like the way it's looking at us.

(Dabura and Dablina)

Dabura: maybe it'll only listen to physical commands, let me try to tell him to kill all of those mortals. ATTENTION SLAVE, KILL ALL OF THOSE MORTALS! (He shouts)

Dablina: psh… do you really think it's going to lis-

(Flame)

Flame: (Looks away from the Z-fighters, but points his arm out and blows a huge ball of fiery energy toward the Z-fighters)

(Z-fighters)

Goku: oh my gosh! Everyone hold on!

(Goku and Goten both use instant transmission and they make sure to take everyone else with them)

(The fiery energy ball hits the ground and the ground they were once standing on, explodes)

(Flame)

Flame: (Surveys the damage)

(All the Z-fighters appear on top of cliff just right near where they were at before)

Krillian: oh my goodness! I saw my life flash before my eyes! Again!

Gotrix: it just tried to kill us all in one shot.

Goku: well then, I guess we know whose side he's on.

Oub: there's no way he can be on Dabura's side, he's way too strong for that.

(Dabura and Dablina)

Dablina: wow… he actually did what you asked him to.

Dabura: (Smirks) good, it just needed to get accustomed to my voice. (Yells up to the Flame) GOOD JOB! NOW DO IT AGAIN ONLY THIS TIME HIT THEM ALL!

(Flame)

Flame: (Turns and around and looks toward Dabura) (It then speaks out loud in a low and calm voice) I didn't do that because you told me too… I did that because I wanted to.

(Dabura and Dablina)

Dablina: what!?

Dabura: what are you trying to say?

(Flame)

Flame: (Moves its head around in a spiral fashion, and then it stretches, and then suddenly, he appears in front of Dabura and Dablina)

Dablina: …

Dabura: you better listen to me!

Flame: my beautiful incarnations.

Dablina WHAT!?

Dabura: what are you trying to say?

Flame: this place… it's changed so much from before…

(Z-fighters)

Gohan: he's been here before?

Goten: oh man…

Rya: …

(Dabura, Dablina, and the Flame)

Dablina: we are not your incarnations! We are the king and queen of the demons, if anything, we rule over you. And soon I will be the only ruler.

Dabura: psh…

Flame: no… no one rules over me…

Dabura: quit talking like that! And start to obey me! (Jumps toward the Flame)

Flame: (Just stands there)

Dabura: (Throws a punch at the Flame)

Flame: (Some of his fire separates as Dabura threw his punch)

Dabura: huh? (He then takes his fists back)

Flame: (His fire goes back to normal)

Dabura: I didn't even touch anything.

Dablina: he doesn't have skin, genius!

Flame: you are both exactly as I remember…

Dablina: who are you?

Flame: I'm like you…

(Dabura and Dablina both stop and look at each other and then look back at the flame)

Flame: (Points his right arm toward Dabura and his left arm toward Dablina)

(Elongated fireballs are shot out)

(Both Dablina and Dabura are shot backwards into walls of cliffs)

(Z-fighters)

Pan: oh my…

Bra: he took them both down in one swoop.

Rya: what is this thing?

Goku: I… I… don't know.

(The Flame)

Flame: (Floats in the air toward the Z-fighters and he lands on top of the cliff)

(Z-fighters)

Vegeta: arrrg… could you quit showing off!? (Flies toward the Flame)

Goku: Vegeta no!

Vegeta: (Tries to punch the Flame as well)

Flame: (Moves his hand out and grabs Vegeta's arm)

Vegeta: ug…

Flame: the human body can only take so much when it comes down to burns… don't you know? After so much fire has engulfed them, they simply just give out… but I guess in your case, since you're a Sayian and all, you'll last a few minutes longer. Or then again… much less then a human. (Has a grip on Vegeta's arm)

Vegeta: (Screams out loud) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (His arm is beginning to catch fire)

Goku: Vegeta! (Shoots a blast toward the Flame)

Flame: (Part of his fire singes out of the way as the beam goes by, in other words, he evaded it)

Trunks: we can't let him do this!

Bra: Trunks!

Trunks: (Flies in toward the Flame)

Flame: (Still burning Vegeta)

Trunks: (About to lay a kick to the Flame's side)

Flame: (Looks to Trunks and a whole wall of fire is shot toward Trunks)

Trunks: huh? No! (Is hit by the fire)

Pan: Trunks!!!

Bra: no! Trunks!

Trunks: (Falls to the ground and rolls around to get all the fire off of him) oh man… oh man… (Has a good amount of burns on his body) (Goes back to normal Sayian mode)

Goten: oh no!

Flame: (Still burning Vegeta's arm) tell me… how much does this hurt, my friend?

Vegeta: (His whole arm is on fire) (He just looks at his arm in shock)

Flame: shock is a mortal-like emotion, this goes to show you, are not so tough after all.

(Dabura and Dablina)

(They both get loose from their imprints on the wall)

Dablina: what the hell was that all about?

Dabura: I'm going to destroy that thing if it's the last thing I do!

Dablina: you do realize he's going to kill you? Don't you?

Dabura: no one can kill the King of the demons… no one.

Dablina: well if you do kill him, be ready for me next. I'm not showing you any mercy.

Dabura: humph… (Floats in the air toward the Flame)

(Z-fighters)

(Pan is shown next to Trunks comforting him, so is Bra)

Pan: you're going to be okay Trunks!

Trunks: it hurts… it hurts real bad…

Bra: hold on Trunks!

Goku: why am I just standing here?

Rya: Goku… you're petrified…

Goku: that's what that is?

Rya: this thing can't scare you… can it?

Goku: it's doing a pretty good job.

Rya: I'll go in there!

Piccolo: Rya, that might not be a good idea, we should just wait and-

Rya: wait for them all to die?

Piccolo: …

Rya: exactly. (Walks in)

Gohan: dad…

Goku: yeah son…

Gohan: is this guy like… the devil?

Goku: (Sighs) sure looks that way…

Flame: it's been so long since I've taken the life of another living being…

Vegeta: … (Still stands in a state of shock)

Flame: and yours… it probably won't make me feel any better.

Dabura: (Appears behind the Flame and had a blast shot toward him)

Flame: (Is hit by the beam but nothing happens to him, but he does turn around and look toward Dabura)

Dabura: you don't throw your master around!

Flame: (Decides to drop Vegeta to the ground)

Vegeta: (Falls to the ground on his back)

Rya: (Runs up to him) damn… (Looks at Vegeta's still burning arm) (He puts his hand over it and uses some kind of liquid technique to put the flames out) (He kneels down to Vegeta and lifts up his sleeve)

Vegeta: (His whole arm is burned to a crisp and could easily just break off)

Flame: (Looking silently toward Dabura)

Dabura: you don't seem to know your place here, I summoned you, so it's only natural that your obey me, just as that spirit had intended.

Flame: (Starts to laugh)

Dabura: what?

Flame: (Continues to laugh a deep intimidating laugh much like the Predator's from the Movie: Predator)

Dabura: …

Flame: (Continues to laugh)

Dabura: WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!!!???

Flame: you, and your stupidity… (He brakes into a bunch of fireballs and then flies over in front of Dabura and then reassembles himself) can't you place my voice?

Dabura: what?

Flame: let me help you out: (His voice suddenly changes to an echo sound) "pay me back, by using your new powers, return to the Demon world, and muster up your strength and conquer the world on the other side of yours." Does that ring a bell for you?

Dabura: you… you… you were that spirit? You were the one that brought me back?

Flame: yes… and now you paid me back by brining me back as well.

Dabura: wait… so this was all a ploy from the beginning!?

Flame: whatever floats your boat.

Dabura: I don't understand… what was this all about?

Flame: me. (Blows a bunch of fire toward Dabura)

Dabura: (Is shot back into the sky)

Flame: (Turns himself into a bunch of fireballs again and then flies toward Dabura)

Pan: (Shouts to Goku) grandpa! We need Sensu beans! Now!

Trunks: (Still lies burned)

Bra: and for my dad too!

Goku: …

Rya: (Has Vegeta around his shoulder) she's right Goku, they need help… fast!

Goku: I… I…

Gohan: dad!

Goten: what's wrong?

Goku: I… I…

Gohan: oh no! He's completely out of it!

Goten: but, how?

Goku: I… I…

Narrator: Goku is in shock after witnessing this new foe burn Vegeta's arm right in front of him with some of the hottest flames of hell, but why is Goku doing this now? This has never happened before! Is Goku that scared of this new foe? And in speaking of him, who is he for that matter, and what is his purpose here? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Dabura battles against the flame demon but his power proves way too much against Dabura, and it doesn't look like he'll have a chance at winning, and at the same time Goku needs to be knocked out of his shocked statement so the Z-fighters can assess the situation and bring the needed help back for both fallen warriors Vegeta and Trunks, will they be in time? You don't want to miss it, next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 120: True demon


	3. Dragonball Z2 Episode 120: True demon

Dragonball Z2 Episode 120: True demon

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, a new adversary made his presence known on the battlefield after Dabura had unknowingly summoned him, and it wasn't long before this new Flame-like creature attacked the Z-fighters without a moment's hesitation…

Dabura: maybe it'll only listen to physical commands, let me try to tell him to kill all of those mortals. ATTENTION SLAVE, KILL ALL OF THOSE MORTALS! (He shouts)

Dablina: psh… do you really think it's going to lis-

(Flame)

Flame: (Looks away from the Z-fighters, but points his arm out and blows a huge ball of fiery energy toward the Z-fighters)

(Z-fighters)

Goku: oh my gosh! Everyone hold on!

(Goku and Goten both use instant transmission and they make sure to take everyone else with them)

(The fiery energy ball hits the ground and the ground they were once standing on, explodes)

(Flame)

Flame: (Surveys the damage)

(Skip)

Dabura: (Smirks) good, it just needed to get accustomed to my voice. (Yells up to the Flame) GOOD JOB! NOW DO IT AGAIN ONLY THIS TIME HIT THEM ALL!

(Flame)

Flame: (Turns and around and looks toward Dabura) (It then speaks out loud in a low and calm voice) I didn't do that because you told me too… I did that because I wanted to.

Narrator: and after that display of power you learn a few things about this guy and that he's been on Earth once before…

Flame: my beautiful incarnations.

Dablina: WHAT!?

Dabura: what are you trying to say?

Flame: this place… it's changed so much from before…

(Z-fighters)

Gohan: he's been here before?

Goten: oh man…

Rya: …

Narrator: and it wasn't long before some of our heroes started to drop like flies in the battlefield…

Vegeta: (Tries to punch the Flame as well)

Flame: (Moves his hand out and grabs Vegeta's arm)

Vegeta: ug…

Flame: the human body can only take so much when it comes down to burns… don't you know? After so much fire has engulfed them, they simply just give out… but I guess in your case, since you're a Sayian and all, you'll last a few minutes longer. Or then again… much less then a human. (Has a grip on Vegeta's arm)

Vegeta: (Screams out loud) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (His arm is beginning to catch fire)

Goku: Vegeta! (Shoots a blast toward the Flame)

Flame: (Part of his fire singes out of the way as the beam goes by, in other words, he evaded it)

Trunks: we can't let him do this!

Bra: Trunks!

Trunks: (Flies in toward the Flame)

Flame: (Still burning Vegeta)

Trunks: (About to lay a kick to the Flame's side)

Flame: (Looks to Trunks and a whole wall of fire is shot toward Trunks)

Trunks: huh? No! (Is hit by the fire)

Pan: Trunks!!!

Bra: no! Trunks!

Trunks: (Falls to the ground and rolls around to get all the fire off of him) oh man… oh man… (Has a good amount of burns on his body) (Goes back to normal Sayian mode)

Narrator: this spectacle was so horrid that Goku went into shock! After having witnessed something like that, who wouldn't? And while this was happening, Dabura learned a sad truth from this fiery devil…

Dabura: you don't seem to know your place here, I summoned you, so it's only natural that you obey me, just as that spirit had intended.

Flame: (Starts to laugh)

Dabura: what?

Flame: (Continues to laugh a deep intimidating laugh much like the Predator's from the Movie: Predator)

Dabura: …

Flame: (Continues to laugh)

Dabura: WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!!!???

Flame: you, and your stupidity… (He brakes into a bunch of fireballs and then flies over in front of Dabura and then reassembles himself) can't you place my voice?

Dabura: what?

Flame: let me help you out: (His voice suddenly changes to an echo sound) "pay me back, by using your new powers, return to the Demon world, and muster up your strength and conquer the world on the other side of yours." Does that ring a bell for you?

Dabura: you… you… you were that spirit? You were the one that brought me back?

Flame: yes… and now you paid me back by brining me back as well.

Dabura: wait… so this was all a ploy from the beginning!?

Narrator: indeed it was as confirmed by the Flame, but how exactly? What plans does this new threat have? And why did he need to Dabura to enact them? The Flame didn't stand by and allow Dabura to ask that question!

Dabura: I don't understand… what was this all about?

Flame: me. (Blows a bunch of fire toward Dabura)

Dabura: (Is shot back into the sky)

Flame: (Turns himself into a bunch of fireballs again and then flies toward Dabura)

Narrator: and Goku appeared long gone to our heroes…

Rya: (Has Vegeta around his shoulder) she's right Goku, they need help… fast!

Goku: I… I…

Gohan: dad!

Goten: what's wrong?

Goku: I… I…

Gohan: oh no! He's completely out of it!

Goten: but, how?

Goku: I… I…

Narrator: can Goku break out of this trance in time to help the ailing Trunks and Vegeta? Or will someone else have to take his place? Find out, right now, on Dragonball Z2!

(The battleground is shown, cracks are shown in the grounds and the sky is shown for a quick second but suddenly a crash is heard)

Dabura: (Is shown slammed into the ground) arrrg… arrrg… (Wounds all over his body)

Flame: (Appears in the sky just above him) so then, you're the king of the demons? Wow… great job! (Sarcastic)

Dabura: damn you!

Flame: and your design was so cool too…

Dabura: what are you talking about!?

Flame: it's only natural that you don't remember, it's how you were programmed.

Dabura: arrrg… (Points both his arms toward the Flame and shoots a large beam)

Flame: (Just stands there)

(The beam goes right through him to the other side flying off into space)

Flame: I don't even have to evade the attack… that's the benefit of being uncoporliall.

Dabura: (Stands back up on both of his feet) you've pissed me off for the last time! Look down on me as your master and all will be forgiven.

Flame: hmm… (Disappears)

Dabura: huh?

Flame: (Reappears in front of Dabura) (Punches him right in the side of the cheek)

Dabura: (Is getting thrown to the side, he has a burn mark on his cheek, and smoke comes off of it as he hits the ground yet again)

Flame: just as I said… exactly as you were programmed.

Dabura: (Breathing hard while on the ground)

(Z-fighters)

(Goten and Oub are shown close to the edge of the cliff watching the fight)

Goten: Dabura doesn't stand a chance against that thing.

Oub: I know… it's like he's fighting air.

(Gohan is shown trying to get Goku out of his shock)

(Pan is shown trying to help Trunks)

(Bra is shown trying to help Vegeta)

Vegeta: arrrg… I… I… can't feel my arm at all…

Bra: try not to talk…

Vegeta: arrrg…

Goten: (Turns and looks toward Gohan) have you gotten any progress Gohan!?

Gohan: not really… be patient Goten! (Trying to snap Goku out of it)

Goten: time is of the essence we need to get some Sensu beans before that thing decides it wants to come back. And this time I think he'll finish the job!

Pan: (Holding onto Trunks) don't bring up false conclusions like that Goten! We just weren't ready the last time, the next time will be a lot more strategically set.

Goten: whatever you say man…

Rya: (Crossing his arms) let's just hope it'll be enough.

Goku: …

Gohan: come on, dad!

(Fight)

Dabura: (Getting thrown across the sky) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Slams into a boulder)

Flame: (Flies toward Dabura and lands a number of feet in front of him) (He then begins walking toward him)

Dabura: arrrg…

Flame: (Continues to walk)

Dabura: you are nothing to me! You are just a flame! No fire can stop a demon because demons live with fire! You're nothing but a spirit to me!

Flame: (Stops walking) you misunderstand here… I am indeed a demon rather you believe it or not. Of course, I think, right now, I'm more of a demon then you are.

Dabura: that's a lie!

Flame: just look at me… you said you lived around fire, but did you ever think that maybe you had to be the fire?

Dabura: …

Flame: exactly…

Dabura: if you're a demon then why are you fighting your master! I am the king!

Flame: (Appears in front of him) (Grabs him and starts slapping him) FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER! (He shouts really loud (Continues to slap Dabura back and forth)

(Dablina)

Dablina: (Is shown watching this spectacle as it unfolds) this is prosperous… Mind: who the hell is this guy?

(Remembering Back to Episode 118)

(Suddenly the box opens up, a bright yellow lights shoots out of the box)

Dabura: …

Dablina: (Covers her eyes a little bit)

(The Z-fighters do so as well)

(Skip)

(Suddenly you think you hear something hovering out of the box, but suddenly something shoots out of the box, it is a line of fire shot toward the sky)

(The fire continues upward in the sky)

(You see up close toward the fiery sky)

(And on the inside you see the back of a flame-like figure, it has the head of pointy fire, it then turns his head around and you see its eyes, they flash a yellow color, there is no face, only yellow flashing eyes, its whole body is completely made out of fire, like a Fire Elemental, it's legs are fire, it's arms are fire, everything about it is fiery)

(Remembering back to Episode 119)

Story: and he took those mortals out like nothing!

Flame: the human body can only take so much when it comes down to burns… don't you know? After so much fire has engulfed them, they simply just give out… but I guess in your case, since you're a Sayian and all, you'll last a few minutes longer. Or then again… much less then a human. (Has a grip on Vegeta's arm)

Vegeta: (Screams out loud) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (His arm is beginning to catch fire)

Goku: Vegeta! (Shoots a blast toward the Flame)

Flame: (Part of his fire singes out of the way as the beam goes by, in other words, he evaded it)

Trunks: we can't let him do this!

Bra: Trunks!

Trunks: (Flies in toward the Flame)

Flame: (Still burning Vegeta)

Trunks: (About to lay a kick to the Flame's side)

Flame: (Looks to Trunks and a whole wall of fire is shot toward Trunks)

Trunks: huh? No! (Is hit by the fire)

Pan: Trunks!!!

Bra: no! Trunks!

Trunks: (Falls to the ground and rolls around to get all the fire off of him) oh man… oh man… (Has a good amount of burns on his body) (Goes back to normal Sayian mode)

(Back to Episode 120)

Dablina: whatever this thing is… it's sure as hell a demon… you can count on that.

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Kabito Kai: sir, do you have any idea who that is?

Elder Kai: well… I can't really get an identity if all it is, is fire, Kabito!

Kabito Kai: oh… sorry… so you don't remember any stories about any fire elemental-like creatures?

Elder Kai: as a matter of a fact- I haven't.

Kabito Kai: oh… I thought you had something for a second

Elder Kai: well I don't! Do you think I have all the answers?

Kabito Kai: well…

Elder Kai: why you-!

Kabito Kai: (Notices a flicker in the background of the Elder Kai) sir! (Points toward the flickers) it's happening again!

Elder Kai: what!? (Turns and looks and sees the flickers) what's going on here? First, there are unexplained fire elementals, and then 2nd there's an unexplained flicker going around! As far as I can tell you it equals death!

Kabito Kai: how do you come to that conclusion, ancestor?

Elder Kai: everything equals death these days.

Kabito Kai: umm…

Elder: oh, you'll understand when you're older.

Kabito Kai: okay…

(They both look toward the flicker in the sky)

(Back on Earth at the fight)

Dabura: (Is getting stomped on by the Flame)

Flame: (Keeps scrunching and burning Dabura)

Dabura: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Screaming in pain)

Flame: (Keeps stomping him)

Dabura: if you're so much stronger then me, then why don't you just kill me!

Flame: I could ask you that same question. (Stomps hard on Dabura)

Dabura: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Blood spits out)

(Z-fighters)

Tien: this is getting ridiculous! Is Goku coming around Gohan?

Gohan: he's not doing too good…

Tien: damn…

Yamcha: I heard Goten knew Instant Transmission… maybe he could go and get some Sensu beans!

Goten: (Comes to a realization) of course! Why didn't I think of that!? I'm so stupid! Alright I'll get right on it! (Puts both his fingers on his forehead) maybe a Sensu Bean will work on dad and get him out of that state.

Bra: well you're just going to have to go and find out.

Goten: right! (He then uses his transmission and disappears)

Piccolo: (Walks up to Rya) I think you know just as well as I do that he's going to kill Dabura, when that happens, what is our next plan of action? This guy will obviously come after us, next. And from the looks of it he's untouchable, he kind of reminds me of Merl…

Rya: I really don't know… as far as I can tell you right now, we'd better hope that Dabura finds a way to beat him.

Piccolo: are you saying you have no ideas?

Rya: well… yeah.

Piccolo: then we're screwed?

Rya: well… unless he leaves peacefully…

Piccolo: like that'll happen.

Rya: (Chuckles) yeah…

(Both Piccolo and Rya start to chuckle)

(Fight)

Flame: I seem to remember my incarnation being stronger…

Dabura: I am not your incarnation!

Flame: you are you just don't know it. But of course, now you do.

Dabura: I was born out the skies of the Demon world! So in all reality, I created myself.

Flame: that's what you were programmed to think.

Dabura: shut up about that! (Flies toward the Flame) (Tries to hit him)

Flame: (Puts up his elbow)

Dabura: (Hits the Flame's elbow)

Flame: (Stands there)

Dabura: (His elbow starts to burn) arrrg…

Flame: don't you just adore that feeling?

Dabura: (Let's go of the Flame)

Flame: …

Dabura: you're a… you're a monster!

Flame: I'm a monster? What about you?

Dabura: who are you!?

Flame: you're past; you're present, and your future. Your priest, your mother, your father, and your god. I am the one who breeds life to all of those in need of one… the anti-Christ ain't got nothing on me! (Turns into a flame-like wall and soars toward Dabura)

Dabura: (Shrieks) (Puts his cape over his body to try and shield the flames)

(Koren's tower)

Goten: (Comes running up the stairway to Koren's tower) Koren!? Yajirobe!? Are you two here?

(Goten looks around for them)

Goten: hello?

(Suddenly a door opens up and Yajirobe comes walking out)

Yajirobe: yeah? What is it Goten? You got Koren at a bitchy time.

Goten: what do you mean?

Yajirobe: I'm saying he's been bitching all day about demonic energy, evil kings, and death. You know: blah blah blah blah blah!

Goten: well he's right to worry! All of that is happening.

Koren: (Comes walking out) and maybe if Yajirobe would get off his backside, maybe we could figure a way to send these demons back to their world.

Goten: you can do that?

Koren: yes, but as of now that's not looking entirely possible because of wide load over here.

Goten: umm… I see.

Yajirobe: who you calling wide load!?

Koren: you!

Yajirobe: why you dirty rotten house cat!

Koren: don't you talk to me like-

Goten: guys! Guys! I just came for some Sensu beans, Trunks, Gohan and I guess my dad have been hurt.

Koren: I know… I felt all of their presences weaken as it happened. And Goku has gone into a shock state.

Goten: why though?

Koren: perhaps after so many battles he's coming down to a realization that it's never going to end and that he has to keep fighting for the rest of his life and he is trying to learn to accept it, but it shocks him way too much.

Yajirobe: how the hell would you know that?

Koren: it's just a theory.

Yajirobe: nerd.

Koren: why you-

Goten: could I just have some Sensu beans now?

Koren: hmm… sure… but I have a feeling that you're going to need more then just Sensu beans in the trials ahead.

Goten: what do you mean?

Koren: you'll find out. (Throws Goten a bag of Sensu beans)

Goten: (Looks at the bag) (Opens it up and counts the amount in the bag) wow… 10… that's a lot for one bag.

Koren: I'm feeling charitable today, that's why.

Goten: well you should be like that more often! Thanks you guys! See ya Koren, see ya Yajirobe! (Starts running down the side stairs and then jumps off flying in the air)

Yajirobe: why do you always talk in riddles?

Koren: I wasn't! I was just saying he may need more then just Sensu beans!

Yajirobe: why don't you just act normal and just tell him?

Koren: you have no idea!

Yajirobe: I have a good idea that you're an idiot! (Walking away)

Koren: (Walking with him) no amount of fish can allow me to get used to you up here.

Yajirobe: no amount of beans can get me used to you.

(They close the door to their room)

Goten: (Is shown flying across the air) okay, now to get back there instantly. (Puts his fingers on his head) (Disappears)

(Back at the Battleground)

(Z-fighters)

Pan: (Still holding onto Trunks)

Trunks: Pan… I… I don't think I can hold it together much longer…

Pan: but Trunks! It was nothing! A little fire can't burn through your armor!

Trunks: but it can sure take a lot out of you…

Pan: don't think that! Please!

Bra: (Is shown with her father) daddy! Come on, stay strong! Even if help wasn't on the way you'd learn to fight with one arm!

Vegeta: (Smirks) sure, and next you can tell me I don't need legs or even a head to fight.

Bra: comments like that will get you nowhere.

Vegeta: (Chuckles)

Goten: (Reappears)

Gohan: oh, thank goodness you arrived!

Goten: alright, we got 10 of these babies so let's put them to some use.

Pan: well don't waste anymore time! Let's get to healing.

Goten: (Runs up to Trunks and kneels down) okay buddy, here ya go. (Gives Trunks the Sensu bean)

Trunks: (Chews it)

(Goten and Pan wait eagerly)

Trunks: (Chews a few more times, he then swallows) (Suddenly he quickly gets back up and his burns slowly disappear) (He looks at his body) (He then sighs with relief) whew… that sure was close!

Pan: (Laughing) yes! Thank goodness you're alright Trunks! (Hugs Trunks)

Trunks: I'm not going anywhere.

Pan: please, don't ever do anything like that again.

Trunks: you know, I just might take your word for it.

Pan: (Smiles)

Trunks: (Smiles)

Goten: (Smirks, he then runs up to where Bra and Vegeta are) you ready Vegeta?

Vegeta: as ready as I can be.

Bra: oh thank the Kai's for you Goten, no wonder I'm going out with you, you're hero!

Goten: (Blushes) (Kneels down and then gives Vegeta the bean)

Vegeta: (Chews his Sensu bean and then swallows quickly)

Bra: come on…

Vegeta: (Suddenly jolts up) (He then lifts his arm up in the air and moves it around, feeling has come back to his arm and it no longer appears burned) whew… that was a little too embarrassing. (Stands back up)

Bra: oh daddy… I'm so glad you're okay! Can you use your arm at 100 percent?

Vegeta: at the rate it's moving now I'd say it'd work at 120 percent.

Goten: that sure is saying a lot!

Vegeta: (Looks toward Dabura and the Flame) that thing has to be destroyed…

Bra: but how?

Vegeta: who knows… but it does, some way, some how.

Goten: I better get to my dad! He needs it bad! (Runs up to Gohan and Goku)

Gohan: oh thank goodness you came! It seems I'm losing dad more and more by the minute.

Goten: well let's not waste anymore time. Alright dad, I need you to take this.

Goku: I… I…

Goten: I know, I know. (Gives the bean to Goku)

Goku: (Chews the bean)

Gohan: you're almost there.

Goku: (Swallows)

Goten: (Smiles)

Goku: huh!? (Breaks out of his shock) Gohan? Goten?

Gohan: welcome back dad.

Goten: great heavens, we thought you were long gone!

Goku: wow… that hasn't happened to me in awhile… but I guess the sight of that burning really got to me, and I fell into shock… I've never seen something so brutal, especially done to one of my friends.

Gohan: all that matters now is that you're here, so that's good.

Goku: yeah… but I do know we have to figure out how to kill this fiery man. He's way too dangerous to keep around.

Goten: yep… that's what I hear.

(Fight)

Dabura: (Is shown on the ground again) who am I kidding? I can't beat him or those mortals!

Flame: (Appears above Dabura looking down toward him) and you'd be right on that fact. You were created to be nothing, and you'll always be nothing.

Dabura: you're going to kill me before I even get a chance to find out what the hell you're talking about, aren't you?

Flame: probably… depends on my mood.

Dabura: so then… you bring me back just to kill me?

Flame: yep. That pretty much sums everything up in a nutshell.

Dabura: (Chuckles)

Flame: what's funny?

Dabura: everything that's happened today…

Flame: (Shakes his head) it has been funny? Hasn't it?

Dabura: (Smirks)

(You see from Dabura's view)

(He is looking up toward the Flame)

Flame: (His fiery foot is shown stepping on his face)

(Supreme Kai planet)

Kabito Kai: that demon is going to kill Dabura at any moment.

Elder Kai: I'd like to think so… but the big question is what does this all mean? Why does he want to do it?

Kabito Kai: that's the question of the day, ancestor.

Elder Kai: obviously the fact that he tricked Dabura into summoning him had some really big significance, I'd like to no why he chose Dabura.

Kabito Kai: he has mentioned that Dabura and Dablina are his incarnations.

Elder Kai: hmm…I see…

(As the Elder Kai ponders this Kabito Kai notices the flicker again)

Kabito Kai: what is with that thing?

Elder Kai: I'd just ignore it by now…

Kabito Kai: wait a minute… It's doing something funky.

Elder Kai: quiet…

(The flicker is shown in what appears to be a cloud form and it moves around awkwardly)

Kabito Kai: sir, you might want to look at this.

Elder Kai: in a minute!

Kabito Kai: but sir-!

Elder Kai: I SAID IN A MINUTE! (He shouts)

(The cloud suddenly shoots toward the Elder Kai and Kabito Kai)

Kabito Kai: it's coming this way!

Elder Kai: what?

(The cloud then reaches them)

Kabito Kai: it's coming to me!

Elder Kai: huh!?

(The cloud reaches Kabito Kai)

Kabito Kai: (Screams)

(The cloud hits Kabito Kai, suddenly a bright light flashes)

Kabito Kai: (Keeps shrieking as this happens)

Elder Kai: (Watches the spectacle)

(Suddenly you hear a popping sound)

(The light then slowly diminishes)

Elder Kai: (Had his eyes covered) (He then uncovers them) what in the world is- OH MY GOODNESS!

(The Supreme Kai and Kabito have defused)

Supreme Kai: (Is shown looking at his body) huh? What is this?

Kabito: (Is shown, he looks at Supreme Lai) master? How has this happened… how have we defused?

Supreme Kai: I… I don't know Kabito…

Elder Kai: umm… maybe he knows. (Points toward someone else who appeared on the planet)

Supreme Kai: huh? (Looks toward the mystery person)

Kabito: (Also looks toward the mystery man) what? That's… that's impossible!

(The man is then show in all of his glory, he has taken the Kabito Kai form from Kabito and the Supreme Kai)

Authors Note: In other words, he has taken Kabito Kai's body and knocked Supreme Kai and Kabito out of the fusion, but he is still using the fused body.

Visitor: (Kabito Kai) hello, there…

(The Elder Kai, the Supreme Kai, and Kabito all look in shock toward this new being standing before them)

Narrator: Kabito and Supreme Kai have returned to their normal bodies, but somehow a new being has taken over the Supreme Kai and Kabito's fused form and is using it to his advantage. Who could this new mystical figure be? And the biggest question of all, who is the demon that is battling Dabura? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Dabura continues his hardest to try and take down the Flame figure, but all would soon come to a quick end, and at the same time this new being has joined the Elder Kai, the Supreme Kai, and Kabito in the watching of this fight on Earth, what does this new being know? And what is his connection? And the Z-fighters try to plan a strategy of their own, next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 121: A special Visitor


	4. Dragonball Z2 Episode 121: A special Vis

Dragonball Z2 Episode 121: A special Visitor

Authors Note: I know, I know, I just realized that on the last episode I had Goten get Sensu beans when Oub could have just healed them. I had the forgetting curse on me last time, much like how Akira Toryiama forgot things, I forgot things as well

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2, Dabura tried his hardest to face-off against this fiery demon but all of his efforts were proven in vane as the being continued to knock the king around like he were nothing…

Dabura: (Stands back up on both of his feet) you've pissed me off for the last time! Look down on me as your master and all will be forgiven.

Flame: hmm… (Disappears)

Dabura: huh?

Flame: (Reappears in front of Dabura) (Punches him right in the side of the cheek)

Dabura: (Is getting thrown to the side, he has a burn mark on his cheek, and smoke comes off of it as he hits the ground yet again)

Flame: just as I said… exactly as you were programmed.

Dabura: (Breathing hard while on the ground)

(Skip)

Dabura: (Getting thrown across the sky) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Slams into a boulder)

Flame: (Flies toward Dabura and lands a number of feet in front of him) (He then begins walking toward him)

Dabura: arrrg…

Flame: (Continues to walk)

Dabura: you are nothing to me! You are just a flame! No fire can stop a demon because demons live with fire! You're nothing but a spirit to me!

Flame: (Stops walking) you misunderstand here… I am indeed a demon rather you believe it or not. Of course, I think, right now, I'm more of a demon then you are.

Dabura: that's a lie!

Flame: just look at me… you said you lived around fire, but did you ever think that maybe you had to be the fire?

Dabura: …

Flame: exactly…

Dabura: if you're a demon then why are you fighting your master! I am the king!

Flame: (Appears in front of him) (Grabs him and starts slapping him) FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER! (He shouts really loud (Continues to slap Dabura back and forth)

Narrator: and while the onslaught was occurring, elsewhere Goten saw some old friends at Koren's tower…

Goten: guys! Guys! I just came for some Sensu beans, Trunks, Vegeta, and I guess my dad have been hurt.

Koren: I know… I felt all of their presences weaken as it happened. And Goku has gone into a shock state.

Goten: why though?

Koren: perhaps after so many battles he's coming down to a realization that it's never going to end and that he has to keep fighting for the rest of his life and he is trying to learn to accept it, but it shocks him way too much.

Yajirobe: how the hell would you know that?

Koren: it's just a theory.

Yajirobe: nerd.

Koren: why you-

Goten: could I just have some Sensu beans now?

Koren: hmm… sure… but I have a feeling that you're going to need more then just Sensu beans in the trials ahead.

Goten: what do you mean?

Koren: you'll find out. (Throws Goten a bag of Sensu beans)

Goten: (Looks at the bag) (Opens it up and counts the amount in the bag) wow… 10… that's a lot for one bag.

Koren: I'm feeling charitable today, that's why.

Goten: well you should be like that more often! Thanks you guys! See ya Koren, see ya Yajirobe! (Starts running down the side stairs and then jumps off flying in the air)

Narrator: after that Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks were nursed back to health. Meanwhile on the Supreme Kai Planet something happened which was thought to be impossible to happen to the Potara Fusion of Kabito and the Supreme Kai…

(The cloud suddenly shoots toward the Elder Kai and Kabito Kai)

Kabito Kai: it's coming this way!

Elder Kai: what?

(The cloud then reaches them)

Kabito Kai: it's coming to me!

Elder Kai: huh!?

(The cloud reaches Kabito Kai)

Kabito Kai: (Screams)

(The cloud hits Kabito Kai, suddenly a bright light flashes)

Kabito Kai: (Keeps shrieking as this happens)

Elder Kai: (Watches the spectacle)

(Suddenly you hear a popping sound)

(The light then slowly diminishes)

Elder Kai: (Had his eyes covered) (He then uncovers them) what in the world is- OH MY GOODNESS!

(The Supreme Kai and Kabito have defused)

Supreme Kai: (Is shown looking at his body) huh? What is this?

Kabito: (Is shown, he looks at Supreme Lai) master? How has this happened… how have we defused?

Narrator: indeed it was true, Supreme Kai and Kabito defused their bodies and now came back to their normal states, but there fused body was not long gone as another visitor appeared before them…

Supreme Kai: I… I don't know Kabito…

Elder Kai: umm… maybe he knows. (Points toward someone else who appeared on the planet)

Supreme Kai: huh? (Looks toward the mystery person)

Kabito: (Also looks toward the mystery man) what? That's… that's impossible!

(The man is then show in all of his glory, he has taken the Kabito Kai form from Kabito and the Supreme Kai)

Visitor: (Kabito Kai) hello, there…

(The Elder Kai, the Supreme Kai, and Kabito all look in shock toward this new being standing before them)

Narrator: who is this new mystical being that stands before the Kai's? And what is his connection all that has happened? Find out, on Dragonball Z2!

(Supreme Kai Planet)

(Supreme Kai, Kabito and the Elder Kai look toward this new being standing before them in the Kabito Kai fused form)

Supreme Kai: who… who are you? How have you taken over a fused body?

Visitor: (Kabito Kai) there are many things an individual like me can do. (Has the same Kabito Kai voice as well)

Kabito: that doesn't answer the question! Now answer him!

Visitor: (Looks toward them but then looks away and toward the crystal ball where the fighting is happening) so then… he has returned after all.

Elder Kai: what?

Supreme Kai: do you know something about what's happening down on the Earth!?

Visitor: yes… all too much.

Supreme Kai: then perhaps you can shed a little light.

Visitor: no… not yet… I need to see how this turns out first and if he's going to do what I think he's going to do.

Kabito: how dare you speak to him in that-

Supreme Kai: Kabito… if he doesn't feel comfortable explaining it to us yet then will abide by that, he'll tell us everything we want to know soon enough.

Kabito: but master, he is trespassing on sacred grounds! And he stole our body!

Supreme Kai: don't worry Kabito… I have a feeling this man is the key we need to everything, the moment I felt his presence grace our planet's surface I felt a light get lifted. I trust him.

Kabito: if… if you say so Master.

Elder Kai: (Looks toward the visitor) hmm… (Sees something that Kabito and Supreme Kai don't see about him)

(Back on Earth at the battleground)

Dabura: (Is shown floating in the air breathing really hard with wounds all over his body)

Flame: (Appears a number of feet in front of him with his flame-like arms crossed) this is becoming a bit of a nuisance to me. But I should give you points for staying strong and living this long, most things I fight die instantly, rather it be physically harmed or emotionally.

Dabura: shut up! (Throws a beam at the flame)

(There is an explosion)

(The smoke clears)

(The Flame stands there in his same position still)

Dabura: (Breathing) Mind: it's no use…

Flame: you may not know this now… but you were created to die. And so was your 'wife' as you like to call her. (Eyeballs Dablina)

(Dablina)

Dablina: (Is shown watching the fight with a wide eyed expression)

(Fight)

Dabura: (Chuckles)

Flame: what is it? What's making you laugh?

Dabura: the fact that you think you can stop me… the king of all demons. Even if I do die, I will return some way, some how. And when I do I become stronger then ever before!

Flame: you don't get it do you? I'm the reason you are alive, I'm the reason you have these new powers, I am the reason you are in this new form! And I'm the one that gave you life! And I can take it away as I see it fit.

Dabura: you underestimate my power… I will return rather you assist me or not, that's just how I am.

Flame: I'll give you credit, you got spunk… and you certainly are a demon with what you have put on the table… but I'm sorry, I'm just so much more…

Dabura: think what you want, I will find a way to destroy you!

Flame: no one destroys me… no one… (Shoots forward toward Dabura in a fiery wall)

Dabura: huh? (Is covered by the fire wall)

(Z-fighters)

Goku: goodness… this is nuts.

Vegeta: Kakorot, I say we attack them and destroy all of them right now!

Goku: Vegeta, do you just love kissing the ground?

Vegeta: arrrg…

Goku: we need to see how this plays out first, and as far as I can tell you right now that flame guy is one tough customer… I won't know the full extent of his power until Dabura is gone.

Vegeta: so are you saying there could be a chance?

Goku: maybe… considering the fact that we ourselves also began to dominate Dabura.

Gohan: yeah but part of the reason for that is because we all ganged up on him.

Pan: and plus, not to brag or anything but you got me, and my dad and of course Rya. We both have extreme powers and I'm fairly confident to say I could have beaten Dabura myself if I had been given the chance.

Gohan: Pan's right dad.

Goku: hmm… well then… Pan, Gohan, are you up for another round?

Pan: …

Gohan: are you sure?

Goku: yeah, I'm confident that you two should be able to take that flame-guy out.

Rya: Goku! Do not throw your blood away like that! If I can somehow get a mind read on this guy I can pinpoint exactly what kind of power will be up against.

Piccolo: how do you propose to do that if he doesn't have a mind?

Rya: that's just it… I don't know…

Goten: we're running out of options here!

Oub: we need to think of something!

Piccolo: he's right, there's only a matter of time before that guy comes after us.

Goku: hmm…

Krillian: maybe we should just get out of here and meet up at Kame House and just sleep? That's a good idea! Maybe this flame guy will go away.

18: you would say something like that.

Krillian: well…

18: coward…

Krillian: and proud of it…

Marron: (Covering her face)

Vegeta: (Looks to Goku) we must think quickly, there are only precious moments left.

Goku: right… (As he watches the battle)

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Visitor: (Continues to watch the fight through the crystal ball)

Supreme Kai: (Whispering to Elder Kai) he's very peculiar isn't he, ancestor.

Elder Kai: perhaps so…

Kabito: I still think it is unwise to allow a stranger on these grounds! It was horrible enough that we had a living person on here before, but a stranger? That's a new low.

Supreme Kai: Kabito, just try to show some respect here, he might not want to share the information he has with us if we show him attitude.

Kabito: perhaps… but are we sure he isn't just saying he has information? How do we know he's not working with the enemy?

Visitor: (Doesn't turn to look at Kabito and Supreme Kai but says a response) I'm not…

Kabito: huh?

Supreme Kai: see, now you already made him mad!

Kabito: …

Visitor: I hope you know I sacrificed everything to stop this demon the last time. It was a horrid time… a time I do not need to be reminded of by the likes of seeing him again. And it would be nice if I was respected, especially since I believe I deserve it for what I did so many years ago.

Elder Kai: if you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you do?

Visitor: I will give the answers in time, for now, I must watch this battle to see just how strong he has become in his seclusion.

Elder Kai: (Continues to study the Visitor)

(Supreme Kai and Kabito look at Elder Kai, wondering what he's doing)

(Back on Earth)

(Fight)

Flame: (Has Dabura held by the shirt raised in the air) (He is punching Dabura consistently in the face)

Dabura: (As he is getting slammed is losing blood by the second)

Flame: (Continues to punch and slap Dabura in the face)

(Dablina)

Dablina: this is becoming too intense… that demon keeps playing with him; he could have killed him a long time ago. I need to go in there and finish him off just to get the satisfaction of killing him myself. (She looks toward the Flame)

Flame: (As he is beating Dabura down) (Eyeballs Dablina and his eye flashes yellow)

Dablina: huh? That's… (Suddenly she starts to yelp out loud) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Holds onto her head)

(Z-fighters)

Piccolo: what's wrong with her?

Rya: I don't know…

(Dablina)

Dablina: (Holds onto her head still shrieking) (Her mind is shown and what appear to be old memories are returning to her head and causing significant pain)

(The memories show her and Dabura on a table in the Demon world, and other bits show the spirit guy as well (Of whom is the Flame.), and she sees a memory of her hand coming into existence)

Dablina: (Has new random memories but can't place them together) when he looked at me it must have jogged my memory… but… that doesn't make any sense… unless… someone completely erased those memories from us. Well, it's not like I can make anything out of them.

Rya: (Comes floating down) what's wrong? Your mind appears to be all over the place.

Dablina: it's none of your concern, don't treat me as mortal. I never need help, and I never ask for opinions.

Rya: you sure did earlier today when we saved your ass a few times.

Dablina: well… you can say that now, but you sure didn't save me from breaking into a million pieces.

Rya: alright, there was one default, but you can't blame me entirely.

Dablina: sure…

(Both Rya and Dablina look toward the battle)

Dablina: he looked at me and suddenly some memories returned to my head, almost as if they were removed and then replaced.

Rya: hmm… whatever they are, I'm sure there is more bound to come to you very soon. And when they do you can figure this whole thing out.

Dablina: I suppose.

(Fight)

Dabura: (Coughing up blood and getting punched in the stomach)

Flame: (Goes up close to Dabura and backhands him in the nose)

Dabura: (Falls backwards onto the ground)

Flame: get up, please.

Dabura: (Slightly off balance) you think you have me all figured out, don't you?

Flame: yes, I know almost every nook and cranny about you.

Dabura: but did you know about this!?

Flame: …

Dabura: (Takes a heavy breathe and then spits out his stone spit)

Flame: hmm? (Is hit with the spit)

Dabura: (Laughs) not even you can stop this!

Flame: (Looks at his fiery arm and sees it's beginning to turn into stone)

Dabura: now I'm about to wipe your smug away and walk way with the last laugh!

Flame: (Looks at both his arms and sees they are completely covered by stone)

(The Flame is not showing any emotion, he isn't frightened or anything, he is acting like he is welcoming it)

Dabura: yes! Yes! Freeze over, forever!

Flame: (Body half of his body is completely covered)

(His head and his pointy flame top are shown)

(The stone finally covers his face and head as well)

Flame: (His statue sits there perfectly still)

Dabura: (Slowly begins to chuckle) no way… (He then breaks out in laughter) now who created who? (Laughs) you thought you could win? Didn't you? (Laughs)

(Dablina and Rya)

Dablina: my goodness… did he actually beat him?

Rya: it sure does look that way, but looks are always deceiving in this world.

(Z-fighters)

Bra: are you kidding me? He actually won!

Pan: wow… I guess he was right that no matter how strong you may become you still can be hindered useless by just one attack.

Marron: no kidding!

18: that seemed a little too easy to me.

Piccolo: and you'd be right… this is far from over.

(Goku and Vegeta look down toward the statue and Dabura)

Vegeta: is he?

Goku: yes…

(Fight)

Dabura: now that he's out of the way, I have bigger fish to fry. (Looks toward the Z-fighters) (He also looks toward Dablina and Rya)

(Dablina and Rya)

Dablina: you can bring it on Dabura!

Rya: calm down!

Dablina: shut it!

Rya: …

(Fight)

Dabura: (Smirks) and now… I shall finish what I started. (Points his hand toward the statue of the figure) now: GO BACK TO HELL! (About to blast the statue)

Flame: (Suddenly cracks appear in the statue)

Dabura: huh!?

(Z-fighters)

Bra: no way!

18: are you serious?

Krillian: what the hell!?

Tien: he has enough power to break out of the statue!?

Choutzou: oh my gosh! Tien, just how strong is this guy?

Tien: I… I…

Yamcha: no way!

Gotrix: this being is immune.

Goku: wow… so he's alive after all.

Vegeta: how can he break free from the stone?

Goku: obviously this goes to show us that he's a lot stronger then all of us, including Pan and Gohan.

Vegeta: you must be joking!

Goku: far from it… if he's able to do that he'll rub all of us into the ground! Unless of course he's just lucky.

Gohan: you can't be serious dad! You're saying we won't stand a chance now!?

Goku: I… I don't know.

Pan: we have to grandpa! We have to!

(Fight)

Dabura: (Looks on in amazement and with a sweat drop going down his face)

(He looks toward the breaking statue)

Flame: (His statue form continues to crack off)

Dabura: no…

Flame: (Suddenly burst out with energy and the whole statue pieces fly off of him)

Dabura: that… that…. Is impossible…

Flame: that was rather annoying if I do say so myself. And it really pissed me off.

Dabura: (Looks toward the Flame) …

Flame: (Disappears and reappears in front of Dabura)

Dabura: arrrg…

Flame: (Head butts Dabura)

Dabura: (Spits up saliva)

Flame: (He then kicks Dabura in the side of the face)

Dabura: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Flies back many feet away into a cliff far from the Z-fighters location)

Flame: humph… (Disappears)

(Z-fighters)

Yamcha: did you guys just see what I saw?

Tien: we sure did.

Choutzou: every second of it.

Gotrix: Dabura is going to die any moment now.

Goku: wow… that guy is so strong.

Vegeta: I don't like this one bit.

Oub: wow…

(In the rubble of the collapsed cliff that Dabura is in)

Dabura: (Is shown lying on his face in the rubble) well then…

Flame: (His flames shoot toward one another and then reassemble in front of Dabura) hello.

Dabura: (Chuckles) well then, I guess you got me where you want me.

Flame: you'd be right.

Dabura: so then, I'm never going to find out what this was all about?

Flame: most likely not. Unless by some chance one of the dead people you meet know my story, which I highly doubt.

Dabura: I'm not going out without getting a final blow of my own!

Flame: …

Dabura: take this! HELL CANNON! (Shoots out a big red beam)

(The beam hits the Flame)

(The smoke clears and the Flame still just stands there unharmed)

Flame: psh… that was a waste of good energy.

Dabura: humph…

Flame; (Smirks)

Dabura: who are you?

Flame: I'm the king! (Point his hand toward Dabura)

Dabura: damn…

Flame: yaaaaaaaa! (Blasts out a beam of epic proportions)

Dabura: arrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhghghghhhhhhhhhghghhgh! (Is hit by the beam)

(There is a shock sequence amongst the Z-fighters and Dablina and Rya)

(The beam is so powerful it completely consumes Dabura and vaporizes him into dust)

(There are shockwaves all across the land after an attack like that)

(Z-fighters)

Krillian: he… he killed him.

18: what an attack!

(Flame)

Flame: (Still has his hand pointed out toward the area he blew Dabura away in) hmm… (Put his hand down) (He then turns his head and looks toward the Z-fighters)

(Z-fighters)

Bra: oh man…

Pan: crud…

Goten: guys we need to be ready!

Gohan: agreed!

Oub: this is nerve wrecking.

Piccolo: just concentrate Oub.

Oub: right.

(Dablina and Rya)

Dablina: I can't believe it…. he killed him.

Rya: I never thought he actually would.

(Z-fighters)

Piccolo: yes… Dabura's power level has completely disappeared. Well that's one problem gone.

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Supreme Kai: that thing beat him… wow!

Kabito: what remarkable power.

Elder Kai: a little too remarkable for a demon.

Visitor: so then… you're just as strong if not stronger then the last time, huh? (He tell the flame, but says it to himself) if he succeeded in killing Dabura then…

Supreme Kai: huh?

(Back on Earth)

(Flame)

Flame: (Notices something) no way… it can't be true. This would have to be one of the biggest coincidences ever! (Walks toward an open area not far from the battlefield)

(Z-fighters)

Marron: what?

Bra: what's he blabbing about?

Goku: something bad, that's for sure.

(Flame)

Flame: (Walks to the open area, he looks down toward the ground) to think that my incarnation just happened to choose this area, where exactly what I am looking for is here. (Points both his hands toward the ground) (He then says some weird incantation in another language)

(Z-fighters)

Pan: what is he saying?

Bra: I don't know…. I don't even think my mom could figure it out.

Vegeta: (Look of confusion on his face)

(Flame)

Flame: (Electrical surges go all around his body)

(Suddenly rumbles are heard in the Earth)

(It's very loud as well and shaky)

(The Z-fighters lose their balance and fall over)

(Suddenly from out of the ground some weird statue starts popping out)

(Whatever is coming out is 20 times bigger then the Flame demon)

(The huge statue sticks out of the ground, the statue is that of a huge demonic monster, razor sharp teeth, and what appear to be horns on it's head with tusks and a huge body)

Flame: (Looks up toward the statue) (Chuckles) one down… seven to go. (Looks toward our heroes) got to go! (Waves to them) (He then disperses into fireballs and flies away)

(Z-fighters)

Yamcha: what just happened?

Tien: I don't know.

(Everyone looks in shock)

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Visitor: (Scrunching his hands) so then, they do still exist after all… damn…

Kabito: alright! That's it! I've waited long enough! You have stood by idly and hardly said a word to us! We want answers!

Visitor: are you sure about that?

Kabito: yes!

Supreme Kai: I apologize for Kabito's rudeness, but I too would like to know.

Visitor: would you like to as well? (To the Elder Kai)

Elder Kai: sure, why not?

Visitor: very well… but if I am to tell this story… I ask you one request.

Supreme Kai: name it.

Visitor: bring me Son Goku.

Supreme Kai, Elder Kai, and Kabito: huh!?

Narrator: Dabura has been killed by the hands of the flame demon, and now he has dug a statue of a monster out of the ground, what does this all mean? And what secrets will this Visitor tell the Kai's? And why does he need Goku there? Find out everything you've needed to know and more on the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, his name is the Super Supreme Kai and he has arrived to aid our heroes in the stopping of the evil demon that goes by the name: Asean! Learn a new history, next time on Z2, and a plot to conquer the world!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 122: The Super Supreme Kai


	5. Dragonball Z2 Episode 122: The Super Sup

Dragonball Z2 Episode 122: The Super Supreme Kai

Authors Note: This is a special extended episode, be prepared for length!

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, the Flame continued his slaughter of Dabura and Dabura continued to try and take him down but all attempts were at a loss…

Flame: (Appears a number of feet in front of him with his flame-like arms crossed) this is becoming a bit of a nuisance to me. But I should give you points for staying strong and living this long, most things I fight die instantly, rather it be physically harmed or emotionally.

Dabura: shut up! (Throws a beam at the flame)

(There is an explosion)

(The smoke clears)

(The Flame stands there in his same position still)

Dabura: (Breathing) Mind: it's no use…

Flame: you may not know this now… but you were created to die. And so was your 'wife' as you like to call her. (Eyeballs Dablina)

(Dablina)

Dablina: (Is shown watching the fight with a wide eyed expression)

(Fight)

Dabura: (Chuckles)

Flame: what is it? What's making you laugh?

Dabura: the fact that you think you can stop me… the king of all demons. Even if I do die, I will return some way, some how. And when I do I become stronger then ever before!

Flame: you don't get it do you? I'm the reason you are alive, I'm the reason you have these new powers, I am the reason you are in this new form! And I'm the one that gave you life! And I can take it away as I see it fit.

Dabura: you underestimate my power… I will return rather you assist me or not, that's just how I am.

Flame: I'll give you credit, you got spunk… and you certainly are a demon with what you have put on the table… but I'm sorry, I'm just so much more…

Dabura: think what you want, I will find a way to destroy you!

Flame: no one destroys me… no one… (Shoots forward toward Dabura in a fiery wall)

Dabura: huh? (Is covered by the fire wall)

Narrator: and the visitor on the Kai planet seems to know a few things about the situation, as he was quite offended when Kabito accused him of being with the enemy…

Visitor: (Continues to watch the fight through the crystal ball)

Supreme Kai: (Whispering to Elder Kai) he's very peculiar isn't he, ancestor.

Elder Kai: perhaps so…

Kabito: I still think it is unwise to allow a stranger on these grounds! It was horrible enough that we had a living person on here before, but a stranger? That's a new low.

Supreme Kai: Kabito, just try to show some respect here, he might not want to share the information he has with us if we show him attitude.

Kabito: perhaps… but are we sure he isn't just saying he has information? How do we know he's not working with the enemy?

Visitor: (Doesn't turn to look at Kabito and Supreme Kai but says a response) I'm not…

Kabito: huh?

Supreme Kai: see, now you already made him mad!

Kabito: …

Visitor: I hope you know I sacrificed everything to stop this demon the last time. It was a horrid time… a time I do not need to be reminded of by the likes of seeing him again. And it would be nice if I was respected, especially since I believe I deserve it for what I did so many years ago.

Elder Kai: if you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you do?

Visitor: I will give the answers in time, for now, I must watch this battle to see just how strong he has become in his seclusion.

Elder Kai: (Continues to study the Visitor)

Narrator: and meanwhile, it was time to say goodbye to the 'king' of the demons: Dabura, once again…

Dabura: that… that…. Is impossible…

Flame: that was rather annoying if I do say so myself. And it really pissed me off.

Dabura: (Looks toward the Flame) …

Flame: (Disappears and reappears in front of Dabura)

Dabura: arrrg…

Flame: (Head butts Dabura)

Dabura: (Spits up saliva)

Flame: (He then kicks Dabura in the side of the face)

Dabura: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Flies back many feet away into a cliff far from the Z-fighters location)

Flame: humph… (Disappears)

(Skip)

Flame: psh… that was a waste of good energy.

Dabura: humph…

Flame; (Smirks)

Dabura: who are you?

Flame: I'm the king! (Point his hand toward Dabura)

Dabura: damn…

Flame: yaaaaaaaa! (Blasts out a beam of epic proportions)

Dabura: arrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhghghghhhhhhhhhghghhgh! (Is hit by the beam)

(There is a shock sequence amongst the Z-fighters and Dablina and Rya)

(The beam is so powerful it completely consumes Dabura and vaporizes him into dust)

(There are shockwaves all across the land after an attack like that)

Narrator: and just like that, Dabura was finally defeated and out of the picture. But after his death the Flame demon did something weird… not only did he run away but he brought something from deep within the ground to the above world…

Flame: (Notices something) no way… it can't be true. This would have to be one of the biggest coincidences ever! (Walks toward an open area not far from the battlefield)

(Skip)

Flame: (Walks to the open area, he looks down toward the ground) to think that my incarnation just happened to choose this area, where exactly what I am looking for is here. (Points both his hands toward the ground) (He then says some weird incantation in another language)

(Skip)

Flame: (Electrical surges go all around his body)

(Suddenly rumbles are heard in the Earth)

(It's very loud as well and shaky)

(The Z-fighters lose their balance and fall over)

(Suddenly from out of the ground some weird statue starts popping out)

(Whatever is coming out is 20 times bigger then the Flame demon)

(The huge statue sticks out of the ground, the statue is that of a huge demonic monster, razor sharp teeth, and what appear to be horns on its head with tusks and a huge body)

Flame: (Looks up toward the statue) (Chuckles) one down… seven to go. (Looks toward our heroes) got to go! (Waves to them) (He then disperses into fireballs and flies away)

Narrator: from what we saw, it looked as if he had risen a demon sculpture from out of the ground! What would this mean for our heroes? And meanwhile… the visitor on Supreme Kai's planet decides it best to tell Supreme Kai of this new situation on Earth…

Visitor: (Scrunching his hands) so then, they do still exist after all… damn…

Kabito: alright! That's it! I've waited long enough! You have stood by idly and hardly said a word to us! We want answers!

Visitor: are you sure about that?

Kabito: yes!

Supreme Kai: I apologize for Kabito's rudeness, but I too would like to know.

Visitor: would you like to as well? (To the Elder Kai)

Elder Kai: sure, why not?

Visitor: very well… but if I am to tell this story… I ask you one request.

Supreme Kai: name it.

Visitor: bring me Son Goku.

Supreme Kai, Elder Kai, and Kabito: huh!?

Narrator: what does this visitor know? And why does he want Goku? And most of all, what in the world is going on here!? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Z-fighters-They are shown standing in front of the giant demonic monster's statue)

(They are shown on the cliff, the wind blows by)

Pan: hmm… that was pretty weird…

Bra: I know… he just picked up and left… and he left a pretty creepy looking statue out here.

Pan: what do you think this thing is?

Trunks: something my mom could probably decipher.

Rya: I've got a bad feeling about this…

Tien: no kidding…

Choutzou: I think it looks pretty cool. I've never seen a Statue so big before.

Gotrix: I sense all kinds of evil energies surrounding this thing, I recommend we leave.

Goku: yeah, you're probably right… what I want to know though is where that guy went off to. Did he leave the planet?

Gohan: I don't know…

Vegeta: look at the evidence, you morons! Didn't you hear what he said? He said: "one down… seven to go." What do you think that means? Obviously there are more of these statues out there and he's looking to find them all. Why? I haven't the faintest idea, but we sure as hell aren't going to find out by just standing here.

Piccolo: he's right, whatever this thing is, it can't be good, the fact that we're trying to figure it out right now is not a good thing, we ought to focus our attention to finding that demon.

Rya: you're welcome to help Dablina.

Dablina: humph… (Smirks and has her eyes closed and her arms crossed)

Yamcha: well then, if we're going to go Demon hunting then lead the way!

Gotrix: getting serious, aren't you Yamcha?

Yamcha: you bet your ass I am.

Goku: alright then! Let's go!

(Suddenly a voice breaks out across everyone)

Voice: Goku! Goku!

Goku: huh? Who's that? Supreme Kai is that you? You sound a little bit different…

Supreme Kai's voice: that's because I am no longer Kabito Kai, Kabito and I have separated.

Goku: huh? How I thought that was impossible with the Potara fusion. Some weird occurrence must have happened then.

Supreme Kai's voice: and you'd be right… there's someone up here who knows everything about that demon and he wishes to speak to you about it.

Goku: why me?

Supreme Kai's voice: I guess because you're the leader or something.

Goku: well then, I guess I'll be up there in a second then.

Supreme Kai's voice: and for everyone else, the man told me to have you guys tail the flame demon, once you find him make sure you stop him from reaching his next objective.

Vegeta: what!?

Supreme Kai's Voice: that's all he said, just keep the demon from reaching his next goal, so in other word… (Gulp) fight him.

Goten: he can't be serious…

Trunks: I think he is.

Goku: well guys… good luck on distracting him then, I'll be back in a few moments.

Vegeta: fine Kakorot, will keep these grounds safe as best as we can without you.

Goku: right.

Gohan: …

Goku: be careful you guys.

Gohan: we will dad, we will.

Goku: see ya! (Put his fingers on his forehead and then disappears)

Krillian: so then… he wants us to fight that guy?

Pan: yep…

Krillian: well, let's make funeral arrangements…

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Goku: (Suddenly appears on the planet) wow… this place sure hasn't changed much since I was here last. (Looks around at the beautiful landscape) but that doesn't mean it looks bad. Man, I remember when Vegeta and I nearly got killed up here fighting Buu! Wow those were good times.

Supreme Kai: maybe for you. (Appears near Goku)

Goku: SUPREME Kai! (Runs up to him and hugs him) wow! I haven't seen you in this form in years! (He then looks up and sees Kabito) and Kabito! Wow! It's been year's since I've seen you in one piece… I'd got to say, combined you two look completely different.

Kabito: (Blushes)

Supreme Kai: (Also blushes)

Kabito: umm… hello to you.

Elder Kai: what about me?

Goku: (Looks to Elder) Ohhh! Hey there! (Waves to Elder Kai) you look pretty much the same as the last time I was here. (Chuckles)

Elder Kai: that just goes to show you that I'm as fit as an ox and no how to keep my figure.

Goku: umm… sure… (He then notices the Visitor standing with his arms crossed next to the crystal ball looking toward Goku) umm… huh? (Looks toward Supreme Kai and Kabito) how… how in the world is your fused form still here?

Kabito: he's the reason we were separated in the first place.

Supreme Kai: you see Goku he took over our fused body and is using it as a vessel, why? I can't quite say. But when he took over our Potara form, both Kabito and I spilt apart once again.

Goku: that's a little funky… it's like I'm seeing double or something… or triple to be exact! One's really short. (Referring to Supreme Kai) the other's really old. (Referring to Elder Kai)

Elder Kai: hey!

Goku: and one's got really long hair and is taller then everyone here.

Visitor: humph…

Goku: but anyway, I know we're all waiting in anticipation with what you have to say sir, so go right ahead!

Visitor: fine… I will, nice to meet you Goku. Allow me to properly introduce myself to you all. I am one of the four almighty, SUPER SUPREME KAI'S!

(There is a shock sequence amongst Goku and the Kai's and Kabito)

(Back on Earth)

(Z-fighters are shown flying across the sky trying to tail the Flame)

Rya: I know for a fact that he's traveling separately, or in other words he's discombobulated himself into separate fiery pieces and is flying around the skies.

Pan: I remember one person who could that all too well… (An image of Merl's face goes into her mind)

Trunks: don't worry Pan, you won't have to blow yourself up this time, will take this guy down as best as we can.

Pan: I don't know… he may share the same quality as Merl, the fact that he can break apart and move really fast makes me think that if we try to punch him then will get burned… I mean Dabura never was able to test that theory out as he never got one punch out on him.

Bra: I kind of felt sorry for him when that happened…

Dablina: don't ever feel sorry for that prick. (Flies a little bit ahead of them)

Bra: …

Pan: …

Trunks: (Talks quietly to Pan) my question is why are we letting this one live? Why is Rya so infatuated with her?

Pan: well… my grandpa really doesn't like killing.

Trunks: she's evil… she'll betray us as soon as this is over.

Pan: but what if she doesn't?

Trunks: well…

Pan: exactly… besides half the people on our team haven't always been pure beings.

Trunks: I suppose you're right considering who I'm related to… (Looks to Vegeta who is flying ahead of him near Piccolo)

Piccolo: I can see him.

Vegeta: you can?

Piccolo: he's not far ahead.

Vegeta: how come I can't?

Piccolo: just look harder.

Vegeta: (Concentrates himself, he then sees ahead as far as he can and notices some fireballs moving across the sky at alarming rates) I see him…

Piccolo: everyone, get ready!

(They speed up and get ready to enter combat)

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Goku: Super Supreme Kai, huh?

Super: that is correct.

Elder Kai: I knew it! I just knew it! The moment you arrived here, I just knew you were a Kai! I don't know why but in the pit of my stomach I could just feel it! What were you doing flickering around on these grounds and as a spirit for one thing? And what in the world is Super Supreme Kai?

Supreme Kai: ancestor, you mean to say you don't know what a Super Supreme Kai is? I thought you would have been able to shed some light too.

Elder Kai: nope… I haven't a clue… obviously this guy was before even my time.

Super: and you'd be right.

Kabito: my goodness! Then I apologize to you, my Excellency sir! If there is anyway I can make it up to-

Super: there's no need, you were feeling stressed, it's natural. Everyone feels it every once and awhile and they'll do and say anything to justify themselves.

Goku: so… what next?

Super: right… you see, we Super Supreme Kai's came into existence a few thousand years after Earth had been created, there were indeed five of us in total and we were part of the regime of mystical beings who helped create the Universe in the beginning. All five of us had extreme powers… sure, you have the four quadrant Kai's that watch over separate galaxies, sure you have the Grand Kai who oversees their actions, sure you even have a Supreme Kai, sworn to secrecy and intelligence, and sure you have people like the Elder Kai's Dai Kaio, and you. (Points to Elder Kai) but you all never knew about the ones who existed thousands of years before you all came. And even when you were around, we were also sworn to secrecy from you all.

Goku: wow…

Elder Kai: my goodness… and I thought that the Elder Kai's were enough.

Super: which brings me to my next conclusion… you see though the Kai's came into existence many eons ago, there was another that came years before us…

Goku: the demons!

Super: exactly. The demons came to be here before we were born, they were the first constructors of the universe and back in those times all there was, was darkness and dampness, the universe as we know it was a hell. Demons ran amok throughout countless galaxies with no others strong enough to go up against them. And after much battling with one another the demons wanted to create and mold beings that could live on these selected planets and make a prosperous life, and then they'd kill them and take their souls. Demons fed on souls… the only way they could continue to be immortal was if they collected souls, and the only way to do this was to create souls, let them live their lives, and then when they died or if they killed them, they'd collect the souls. But let me remind you, this was back when demons considered the entire universe to be their demon world. And it continued to be like this for thousands of years until one day a new being came to be, and that being… was a Kai.

Goku: wow… after all of those years and you guys finally came?

Elder Kai: it sure took us long enough.

Super: Kai's were meant to be the exact opposite of a demon; we wanted different goals as it was apart of our nature to want to save people rather then to hurt them. After the Super Supreme Kai's came, we had helped build all of Otherworld and the places that these souls could go to, we made it to save those who did not deserve to burn in the demon worlds and were able to get these souls to come to Otherworld. The demons really did not like the fact that the Kai's were stealing away their "merchandise" as they liked to call it, and so war was intimate, but the bad thing was, there were so few Kai's and so many demons, there was literally nothing we could do, except make more things that would help us in war. So we created Ki.

Goku: are you serious!? You're the reason why there's Ki?

Super: well Ki existed years before; it was just localized to merely the Kai's and the demons until the Kai's decided it was time for Mortals to learn how to manipulate Ki. So we gave each and every mortal we could find in the Universe the ability to learn how to use Ki. Every living thing out there has the capacity and the know how to use Ki in their own way, shape, or form. Not only did the Kai's fight in the war… but so did any Mortals who chose to fight on our side. Some of those mortals got so good with their Ki they got even stronger then some of the Kai's. And we were lucky as most of the mortals we had gotten into contact with wanted to get rid of the demons once and for all and as the generations went by, the demons were finally defeated. Though not forgotten… as just a thousand years later, on a planet called Earth the demons had been bumped down their, many of the demons has died during the wars but those who lived were able to keep their demon world on Earth, but unfortunately for them they could not beat the Earthlings who lived on the planet at the time, so they created an opposite dimension parallel to that of the human world on Earth so they could regroup, create, and rebuild their empire to the way it once was. After thousands of years of seclusions the demons reappeared again, though their numbers were weaker they themselves had gotten stronger. And it was at this time that the demons started recruiting humans to join them and become demons themselves.

Goku: really? Are you serious? Humans really accepted offers of becoming demons?

Super: yes… it was in a human's nature… as humans were made by demons.

Goku: THEY WERE!?

Super: well a good lot of them… humans have to thank demons for they are the reason they exist. That's why humans can be heartless animals at times. And since humans had a thirst for power, they accepted the offers given to them by the demons. And as the years went on… there was that one such human…

Goku: huh?

Supreme Kai: what do you mean?

Super: during your battle with Dabura, Goku… did he make any mention of a term called: "Half-blood"?

Goku: umm… let me think… uhh… oh yeah! Yes he did! I remember! He called Dablina one.

(Remembering back to Episode 109)

Dabura: you misunderstand… I have done some last minute training that would make me a little more then I am right now. The only weak one here… is you.

Dablina: what?

Dabura: you are pathetic… just like the minions. How can a half-blood like you have ever been considered remotely close to my wife?

Dablina: how dare you!

Dabura: QUIET! You don't deserve to speak! As a matter of fact, you don't deserve to live!

(Back to Episode 122)

Goku: we didn't think much of it when he said it, we just assumed it was some demon insult; we didn't bother to ask any questions on it.

Super: well the thing is, Dablina was once a human.

Goku: really!?

Super: yes, that's what a half-blood is… you see demons were spilt into two factions after the demons had been beaten in the war and forced to live on the other side of Earth, and this was after the demons had started taking humans to their side, one faction had full pure-blood demons, like Dabura, and the other, half-blood demons like Dablina.

Goku: so that's why she looks so much like a human, cause she is a human.

Super: exactly. She was offered eternal life and a damnation of her soul to become a demon because she had darkness in her heart as a human. This brings me to my next point… when he… came into the picture.

Goku: and who would that be?

Super: Asean…

Goku: is that the name of the flame-demon!?

Kabito: you're not insinuating that-

Super: yes… the flame creature you saw today was indeed a human at one point in time.

Elder Kai: but how? He looks like a pure demon to me… I don't know any flame-like humans…

Super: just wait and I'll get to that point in the story to explain that.

Goku: so then, this "Asean" guy is the flame-demon?

Super: he's much… much more then that. He was once a young village man before he was seduced by demon that turned him… though that demon would soon realize it was the worst decision in his existence to allow someone like Asean to join the demon ranks. You see, here's another truth… in history usually the pure things of a race are the dominate people, but in this case that isn't entirely true as the Half-bloods proved just as powerful if not more powerful then the Pure-bloods. And many half-bloods killed pure-bloods to test their limits, and so to protect one another and to have the demons stay secluded, minion demons were created for the soul purpose of serving. These demons would take the fall for any half-blood or pure-blood that was in danger. And not long after these minions were made new orders and decrees were made to limit the attacks on pure-bloods and half-bloods fighting one another. These decrees were made by none other then Asean.

Goku: really? How? Was he the right hand to Dabura or something?

Super: no… you misunderstand… he was the highest there was.

Goku: what?

Super: Asean is the King of the demons.

(There is a shock sequence amongst everyone the Supreme Kai planet)

Supreme Kai: are you serious!?

Kabito: but how!?

Elder Kai: are you sure?

Goku: but that doesn't make sense… then who was Dabura?

Super: Dabura and Dablina are incarnations of Asean.

Goku: I overheard Asean using that term when he was talking to them both, what does it mean?

Super: it means they were created by him. Technically he is their father.

Goku: WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!? (Shouting)

Super: yes. He created them after a certain event rendered him powerless… but before I get into that let me tell you a history about him.

(A shadowy figure of the human form of Asean is shown, you can't see him and don't know what he looks like in his normal form)

Super: he was a human… a human with enough evil in his heart to make a serial killer cringe. After he had ascertained the ability to be a demon he slaughtered his entire village, killed his whole family and let no one lived. And after so many years as a demon Asean did something no other demon had ever done before… he killed the king of that time and took his place, and that king was the one who made him a demon in the first place and he killed him. And after that Asean decreed that it was time to rebuild the demon empire, so he ordered the systematic take over of the human world. In which he succeeded triumphantly in doing, Earth was under his control, and after it was taken by him and his hordes his plans were to take over another, and another, and another until the whole universe was coved by demons yet again. And at the time, Asean was the strongest thing in the universe outside of that Drone Corpolius. And the only people who were strong enough to stop him, was myself and the three other Kai's who were by my side.

Goku: whoa…

Super: I was the North Kai, and I was the strongest of the four. East, he was wise and strong, West, she was beautiful and she sure knew how to shake a good punch or two. And South, he was the oldest of us and he knew more about the demons then I or the others even dared to know. We knew we were the only ones who could stop Asean and take down his demon regimen for good. Unfortunately we hadn't anticipated all the things he had. He had created 8 monstrous demons that were larger then Asteroids to aid him; all 8 represented pure evil… one of them was Azazel, a giant devil looking beast with tusks and horns…

Goku: he was that statue we saw!

Super: exactly… he was the thing you saw today. After him was Baal, then Bune, Caim, Dagon, Dumah, Furfur, and last but not least Gusion. These demons were created by Asean to crush the humans and take down any threat against them, they turned the human world into another demon world, and they were the bringers of death to the humans. And the only way for these 8 demons to be defeated was if we had stopped their master, so all 4 of us went to Earth to take down King Asean…

(Story being told and shown)

(4 beings appear on Earth)

(They are the Super Supreme Kai's)

(The Earth is nothing but dark and damp, full of lava and fire, it's literally a hell on Earth)

(In the background you see one of the monster demons blowing fire out towards towns and houses)

North: (The one telling the story) WHERE ARE YOU!? SHOW YOURSELF ASEAN! (He shouts)

West: shouldn't we think this through first?

South: don't hinder North's judgment; he knows what he's doing.

East: I sure hope so.

(These Kai's look more human then they do Kai)

(North's real body has long silver silk hair and somewhat of a pointy nose and an old Kai suit on much like the Supreme Kai's wore)

(The other three Kai's look human as well, West is pretty, South is old, and East is young)

(All 4 Kai's fly into the air)

North: show yourself! We are not afraid! This holy war you are trying to start ends today!

(Suddenly someone appears)

(You can't see them clearly because of the darkness but you notice some yellow glowing eyes in the darkness, it is Asean in his original human form, but, like I said, you can't see him clearly and do not know what he looks like)

Asean: I was wondering when you'd come… (He has a natural sounding voice and he sounds quite young, but still manly) how do you like my world?

North: I'd say you've really outdone yourself.

Asean: (Chuckles) why thank you… now as soon as I kill you four all of my troubles will be over and the universe will fill with demons yet again like my ancestors before me.

South: I'm tired of talking, let's take him down!

Asean: I hope you realize you are going against royalty.

West: not the good kind.

North: you underestimate us Asean, we are stronger then many demons… and we can as strong as you.

Asean: then why don't we test that theory? Come at me! (Leaves himself open for an attack)

North: alright let's charge him!

Story: and indeed we did…

(The Kai's storm Asean and get into an epic battle with him)

Story: South was the first to fall, he was too brittle to fight and he gave out and died of exhaustion as well as Asean's lack of mercy. And beautiful West was second to fall… she was broken in two by Asean.

Asean: (Is shown using his arm as a slicer and cuts her in two)

Story: it was just East and I now as we stood against Asean, but soon it would just be me.

East: I won't let you kill more! (Flies toward Asean)

Asean: (Grabs onto East's arm and tears it out of its socket)

East: (Screams in pain)

Asean: (Karate chops East's neck)

East: (Neck breaks)

Asean: (Puts his hand on East's chest and then proceeds to tear out his heart)

North: (Can't believe what he just saw)

Asean: this heart represents life… the life of my demon brothers and the conquest we have sought to see for so long.

North: arrrg… (Getting angry)

Asean: (Chuckles) I've killed three Super Supreme Kais, what does that tell you? Three of the original makers of the Otherworld are dead. Wow… I never thought it would be so easy.

North: well you haven't faced me enough to know for sure! I'm much different then the others.

Asean: then bring it on, Kai.

North: (Flies toward Asean)

Story: Asean and I locked into war with one another, not caring what happened below us, not caring what happened to the side of us, and not caring what would happen next to us both… I was a fight that Asean would always remember, I was his strongest foe and was worthy of his battle crown… but in the end I just wasn't strong enough… we fought for hours and hours, but as I grew more and more tired, he grew stronger.

Asean: you're not looking too good Kai.

North: …

Story: he was right… I was running out of options… but then I thought of a technique that would be my saving grace, although it would not kill Asean it would trap him for eternity to where he could never harm anyone again.

(North and Asean lock into battle once again)

Asean: give up Kai, and die.

North: I won't ever…

Asean: you realize how stupid you are being?

North: stupid enough!

(They continue to fight)

Story: I then finally went through with what I had planned.

North: (Pulls out a big ice-cycle knife)

Asean: (Stops in his tracks) what is that?

North: something that'll send you where you belong.

Asean: do you honestly believe that sharp pointy toys can hurt me? You must not know who I am.

North: you misunderstand… this baby is different… I may not be able to defeat you but I can sure, stop you for good!

Asean: huh?

North: (Appears in front of Asean) goodbye! (Raises the Ice-cycle blade in the air and then stabs Asean really hard in the chest)

Asean: ughhghhghhghggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggggggggggggggg!!!

North: now we both go!

(There is a bright flash of light)

(The metal box appears)

Asean: (Screams)

North: (Closes his eyes)

(There is an explosion)

North: (His body is destroyed)

Asean: (His body turns into molecules and is sucked into the box)

(The ice-cycle blade falls to the ground and then disintegrates)

(All is quiet)

Story: I had stopped Asean that day by sending him into a prison for eternal things like him. And in order to do that, I had to sacrifice my life to send him there… but something happened to me of which the likes had never happened in the history of the world… I didn't die… I might as well have died, but when my body was destroyed my consciousness survived, I was a floating spirit who drifted across any landscape I could find, rather it be in Otherworld or on Earth, or anywhere in the universe. I didn't try to take someone else's body because I thought that the Super Supreme Kai's era was over not hat Asean was gone and the demons were sent back to the Demon world… but something was amiss… the mission was not complete. The day I sent Asean to his prison a part of his soul did not get inside…his consciousness also escaped damnation that day, he had no body and most of his soul was gone, but he had enough to show himself and not have to endure the pain of the imprisonment his other half was receiving in his prison. I knew he was still around because the 8 monster demons did not die when he was rendered useless… they merely turned into statues. If Asean had been truly stopped they would have died, but they didn't…. and since I learned he was still around, I knew one day he would try to return again, how? I did not know… but I knew he would.

(Outside of the story)

Goku: wow… what a story…

Elder Kai: I… I… had no idea.

Kabito: how remarkable...

Supreme Kai: and I thought Majin Buu was bad…

Super: don't worry… I'm not done yet…

(Back in the story)

Story: after many years of study I had learned of what Asean was going to do and I could do nothing to stop him, I could only search for whoever may be strong enough to defeat him in the future. And since all I was, was essence I could go anywhere almost completely undetected, along with Asean.

(In the demon world)

Story: Asean could only show himself to people for short amounts of time in his spirit form when he wished to speak to people, and when he did appear, he appeared to his minions in the demon world and told them that his absence would not be forever and that in order to keep things running, they were to create two beings for him that would not only run the Demon world but would be the vessel Asean needed to return to the living world once again. He wanted to create something arrogant and evil, something with a thirst for power… and thus the creation of Dabura came into order, a full-blooded demon created in the Demon World, and soon after, Dablina, a human turned demon… after they had made these demons they programmed them to make the think they were the true rulers of the demon world, Dablina's past life and been erased from her memory and Dabura was programmed to believe he was king of the demons. When in reality, he was made for the soul purpose of brining Asean back to the living world and involved him being in control of the demon world. The minions were told to listen to Dabura's every command just like if they were to listen to Asean; they did this at the same time keeping in mind that one day their "true king" would return.

(Out of story)

Goku: why didn't Asean just come back right then and there?

Super: it's a lengthy process, Dabura's powers must develop throughout the years and Asean cannot convince Dabura to summon him in the demon world, only in the human world… which Dabura opted to go to. The truce Dabura made with the human world allowed Asean as well to gain new energy through the years as well, so Asean waited.

(Back in the story)

Story: suddenly one day Dabura surfaced into the human world… but to Asean's surprise… it didn't happen the way it was supposed to. it was because of Babidi that Asean did not come back…

(Shows when Dabura turned into Majin again)

Babidi: (Shouts) BABADA-DABA! (Uses his magical mind control spell) (Eyes flash yellow)

Dabura: (Stops attacking in his tacks and starts holding onto his head and screaming allowed in pain) what- what is this?

Dablina: huh? (Has a look of shock on her face)

Babidi: it will only be a matter of moments now.

Dablina: (Gets up and stands near Dabura) (She realizes what the spell was) Dabura! You have to fight it! Fight it Dabura, you are much stronger then that insignificant bug!

Dabura: I can't… (Holding onto his head screaming)

Dablina: don't you say that you damn fool! Do it now, stop it from taking your mind! You have a kingdom to maintain!

Dabura: I… I…

Babidi: (Chuckles)

Dabura: (Suddenly he lets go of his forehead and then he starts breathing hard, it is revealed that he now has an 'M' on his forehead) (Breathing)

(Back to the story)

Story: with Dabura as a Majin Asean could not get him to perform the ritual to bring him back because he was under the control of Babidi and any affiliations he had would be nothing with Asean. And things got even worse when Dabura died the first time…

(Back in DBZ)

Majin Buu: (Turns Dabura into A cookie)

Dabura: (Lands on the ground as a cookie)

Majin Buu: (Hops over to him and then picks him up and then stuffs him in his mouth and eats him)

(Back to the story)

Story: Asean's plans had been hindered… he would have come back had all of those events not happened during your battle with Buu. But Asean would not be stopped so easily… he would search the bowels of Hell 20 times over, looking under every crevice and looking for every evil being, but he would not find him in Hell. His essence continued to look in Otherworld all over, it took him years to find him, and the only place Asean's essence had not checked, was Paradise. Asean didn't expect to find him but got more then he bargained for when he saw Dabura in his ghost tale state watering the plants and acting like a good-person. Asean found him and reawakened the evil in his heart and with the power Asean had possessed even in his bodiless form he was able to bring Dabura back with the new powers needed for the technique and ritual to be performed, and so Asean deceived Dabura by promising him everything but ultimately giving nothing.

Dabura: (After he had received his powers) I feel…I feel… marvelous.

Spirit: you are also… alive… (It talks with a calm echo sounding voice)

Dabura: but why? Why did you do this for me?

Spirit: I… I… have my reasons…

Dabura: what do you want me to do now?

Spirit: pay me back, by using your new powers, return to the Demon world, and muster up your strength and conquer the world on the other side of yours.

Dabura: you mean the Human side?

Spirit: yes…

Dabura: but there is a truce…

Spirit: if you want to keep these powers, you must do this for me.

Dabura: I'll lose them if I don't?

Spirit: yes… and you will return to this forsaken place yet again.

Dabura: I will! I will!

Spirit: and also… if you find yourself in a pinch…there is a new technique that you should now know.

Dabura: I don't- wait… yes I feel it.

Spirit: (Puts its Smokey hand in the air and forms a small metal rectangular box) (Hands it to Dabura)

Dabura: (Grabs it and it seeps into his skin for storage) hmm… so when the time is right, you want to me to commence with the technique.

Spirit: yes, I do.

Dabura: what is the box for?

Spirit: the final stage of the technique, and once you use it, what's inside will kill all of your foes, no matter how strong they are.

Dabura: (Smirks) right away…

Story: Dabura used the technique unknowingly bringing back the devil himself.

Rya: what in the world…

(Suddenly you think you hear something hovering out of the box, but suddenly something shoots out of the box, it is a line of fire shot toward the sky)

(The fire continues upward in the sky)

Oub: what's going on here?

Trunks: I haven't got a clue!

Bra: (Looks up in the sky, and she sees a grouping of the fire) look everyone! (Points)

(The rest of the Z-fighters look up)

(Dablina looks up as well)

Dabura: (Doesn't really understand what happened) (Sweat drops) this must be the precursor to my ascension…

Vegeta: (Notices something in the flames in the sky) there's something in those flames!

Goku: WHAT!?

Pan: I see it!

(You see up close toward the fiery sky)

(And on the inside you see the back of a flame-like figure, it has the head of pointy fire, it then turns his head around and you see its eyes, they flash a yellow color, there is no face, only yellow flashing eyes, its whole body is completely made out of fire, like a Fire Elemental, it's legs are fire, it's arms are fire, everything about it is fiery)

(The flames that were all over the sky then diminish, and now all you see is the fiery figure)

Story: now Asean has returned after 30,000 years of being gone.

(Out of the story)

Goku: about the fiery look, if he's human, why does he look like that?

Super: obviously that's not his true form. You see although Dabura brought him back, he wasn't able to retrieve Asean's whole body from the box- yet. So now the only thing you get right now is his inner pure demon. But eventually… he may become his original self yet again.

Kabito: that's the most complex story I've ever heard…

Supreme Kai: so this happened before Majin Buu came into the picture?

Super: yes… if Asean had existed at the same time as him he would have crushed Buu with a breathe.

Elder Kai: oh dear…

Goku: man…

Super: and now that he killed Dabura I believe he thinks he's already won.

Goku: well we won't let him win! You can count on that! (With determination)

Supreme Kai: so why exactly did you want to tell Goku?

Super: because Goku is one of the most powerful fighters in the universe and his whole team has so much power! I've been watching you in my seclusion for many years Goku, watching, and seeing what happened with you, and I'd have to say you're the strongest in the Post-Asean world and therefore I believe you are the one who will defeat Asean.

Goku: are you sure?

Super: I'm positive that you will do what I failed to do. You will kill Asean.

Goku: if it's what you want, as long as my friends are able to help.

Super: of course.

Goku: what about you though? Can't you help?

Super: I would have…

Goku: but?

Super: you see I was very powerful back 30,000 years ago when I fought Asean… I was basically an equal of his, I took this body because I knew now was the time to return to this world once more, and you my power takes a long… long time to retain itself, but when my power does get up to snuff it will combine with he KabitoKai's power and I will become a super powered warrior, perhaps even stronger then Asean and I'd be able to beat him… but you see… my power takes weeks and sometimes months to return after I take a body. You are the only hope Goku.

Goku: I was afraid you'd say that… well… I'm assuming that the 8 giant demons that were turned into statues are his objectives, am I right?

Super: yes… if he is able to find all 8 of those demons, he will bring them back to their normal forms and the world will no doubt go back into the darkness it was when he was in power so many years ago. Now go and help your friends, we will stay up here and help in anyway possible. But the most is up to you.

Goku: I understand. I won't let you down!

Super: I know you won't.

Narrator: Goku has just learned a horrible truth! The True King of the demons has come back to the living plane and he plans to collect! How can Goku and the others stop this new menace? And what will the others think of this bizarre story? Find out next time on Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, the Z-fighters fight Asean and try their best to stop him from reaching his next demon statue but he is too driven to stop now as this new battle to end all battles begins, next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 123: True King of the Demons! Bow down!


	6. Dragonball Z2 Episode 123: True King of

Authors Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in weeks, I've been taking a break and trying to figure out my next move, don't worry this story will never truly be abandoned, I just might take leagues of absences.

Dragonball Z2 Episode 123: True King of the Demons! Bow down!

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, Goku was asked to appear on the Supreme Kai Planet to hear the words of a new friend who has long been without a body, the Super Supreme Kai, he told Goku of this new threat that he thought he had stopped years before, the once human who had turned demon and soon the king, Asean…

Super: yes… it was in a human's nature… as humans were made by demons.

Goku: THEY WERE!?

Super: well a good lot of them… humans have to thank demons for they are the reason they exist. That's why humans can be heartless animals at times. And since humans had a thirst for power, they accepted the offers given to them by the demons. And as the years went on… there was that one such human…

Goku: huh?

Supreme Kai: what do you mean?

Super: during your battle with Dabura, Goku… did he make any mention of a term called: "Half-blood"?

Goku: umm… let me think… uhh… oh yeah! Yes he did! I remember! He called Dablina one.

(Skip)

Super: exactly. She was offered eternal life and a damnation of her soul to become a demon because she had darkness in her heart as a human. This brings me to my next point… when he… came into the picture.

Goku: and who would that be?

Super: Asean…

Goku: is that the name of the flame-demon!?

Kabito: you're not insinuating that-

Super: yes… the flame creature you saw today was indeed a human at one point in time.

Elder Kai: but how? He looks like a pure demon to me… I don't know any flame-like humans…

Super: just wait and I'll get to that point in the story to explain that.

Goku: so then, this "Asean" guy is the flame-demon?

Super: he's much… much more then that. He was once a young village man before he was seduced by demon that turned him… though that demon would soon realize it was the worst decision in his existence to allow someone like Asean to join the demon ranks. You see, here's another truth… in history usually the pure things of a race are the dominate people, but in this case that isn't entirely true as the Half-bloods proved just as powerful if not more powerful then the Pure-bloods. And many half-bloods killed pure-bloods to test their limits, and so to protect one another and to have the demons stay secluded, minion demons were created for the soul purpose of serving. These demons would take the fall for any half-blood or pure-blood that was in danger. And not long after these minions were made new orders and decrees were made to limit the attacks on pure-bloods and half-bloods fighting one another. These decrees were made by none other then Asean.

Narrator: and it was at this moment that Goku and the others had learned the truth about who was the king of the demons…

Goku: really? How? Was he the right hand to Dabura or something?

Super: no… you misunderstand… he was the highest there was.

Goku: what?

Super: Asean is the King of the demons.

(There is a shock sequence amongst everyone the Supreme Kai planet)

Supreme Kai: are you serious!?

Kabito: but how!?

Elder Kai: are you sure?

Goku: but that doesn't make sense… then who was Dabura?

Super: Dabura and Dablina are incarnations of Asean.

Goku: I overheard Asean using that term when he was talking to them both, what does it mean?

Super: it means they were created by him. Technically he is their father.

Goku: WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!? (Shouting)

Narrator: and the Super Supreme Kai wasn't done yet as he explained about the 8 demons that Asean was going to resurrect from the statues…

Super: I was the North Kai, and I was the strongest of the four. East, he was wise and strong, West, she was beautiful and she sure knew how to shake a good punch or two. And South, he was the oldest of us and he knew more about the demons then I or the others even dared to know. We knew we were the only ones who could stop Asean and take down his demon regimen for good. Unfortunately we hadn't anticipated all the things he had. He had created 8 monstrous demons that were larger then Asteroids to aid him; all 8 represented pure evil… one of them was Azazel, a giant devil looking beast with tusks and horns…

Goku: he was that statue we saw!

Super: exactly… he was the thing you saw today. After him was Baal, then Bune, Caim, Dagon, Dumah, Furfur, and last but not least Gusion. These demons were created by Asean to crush the humans and take down any threat against them, they turned the human world into another demon world, and they were the bringers of death to the humans. And the only way for these 8 demons to be defeated was if we had stopped their master, so all 4 of us went to Earth to take down King Asean…

Narrator: and he also explained how Asean was placed into the metal box prison…

Story: I had stopped Asean that day by sending him into a prison for eternal things like him. And in order to do that, I had to sacrifice my life to send him there… but something happened to me of which the likes had never happened in the history of the world… I didn't die… I might as well have died, but when my body was destroyed my consciousness survived, I was a floating spirit who drifted across any landscape I could find, rather it be in Otherworld or on Earth, or anywhere in the universe. I didn't try to take someone else's body because I thought that the Super Supreme Kai's era was over now that Asean was gone and the demons were sent back to the Demon world… but something was amiss… the mission was not complete. The day I sent Asean to his prison a part of his soul did not get inside…his consciousness also escaped damnation that day, he had no body and most of his soul was gone, but he had enough to show himself and not have to endure the pain of the imprisonment his other half was receiving in his prison. I knew he was still around because the 8 monster demons did not die when he was rendered useless… they merely turned into statues. If Asean had been truly stopped they would have died, but they didn't…. and since I learned he was still around, I knew one day he would try to return again, how? I did not know… but I knew he would.

(Skip)

Story: after many years of study I had learned of what Asean was going to do and I could do nothing to stop him, I could only search for whoever may be strong enough to defeat him in the future. And since all I was, was essence I could go anywhere almost completely undetected, along with Asean.

(In the demon world)

Story: Asean could only show himself to people for short amounts of time in his spirit form when he wished to speak to people, and when he did appear, he appeared to his minions in the demon world and told them that his absence would not be forever and that in order to keep things running, they were to create two beings for him that would not only run the Demon world but would be the vessel Asean needed to return to the living world once again. He wanted to create something arrogant and evil, something with a thirst for power… and thus the creation of Dabura came into order, a full-blooded demon created in the Demon World, and soon after, Dablina, a human turned demon… after they had made these demons they programmed them to make them think they were the true rulers of the demon world, Dablina's past life and been erased from her memory and Dabura was programmed to believe he was king of the demons. When in reality, he was made for the soul purpose of brining Asean back to the living world and involved him being in control of the demon world. The minions were told to listen to Dabura's every command just like if they were to listen to Asean; they did this at the same time keeping in mind that one day their "true king" would return.

(Skip)

Story: Asean's plans had been hindered… he would have come back had all of those events not happened during your battle with Buu. But Asean would not be stopped so easily… he would search the bowels of Hell 20 times over, looking under every crevice and looking for every evil being, but he would not find him in Hell. His essence continued to look in Otherworld all over, it took him years to find him, and the only place Asean's essence had not checked, was Paradise. Asean didn't expect to find him but got more then he bargained for when he saw Dabura in his ghost tale state watering the plants and acting like a good-person. Asean found him and reawakened the evil in his heart and with the power Asean had possessed even in his bodiless form he was able to bring Dabura back with the new powers needed for the technique and ritual to be performed, and so Asean deceived Dabura by promising him everything but ultimately giving nothing.

Narrator: after Super had explained every little detail on the Asean story, it was now time for Goku to return to the Earth and to finish what the Super Supreme Kai had started so many years before…

Super: you see I was very powerful back 30,000 years ago when I fought Asean… I was basically an equal of his, I took this body because I knew now was the time to return to this world once more, and you my power takes a long… long time to retain itself, but when my power does get up to snuff it will combine with he KabitoKai's power and I will become a super powered warrior, perhaps even stronger then Asean and I'd be able to beat him… but you see… my power takes weeks and sometimes months to return after I take a body. You are the only hope Goku.

Goku: I was afraid you'd say that… well… I'm assuming that the 8 giant demons that were turned into statues are his objectives, am I right?

Super: yes… if he is able to find all 8 of those demons, he will bring them back to their normal forms and the world will no doubt go back into the darkness it was when he was in power so many years ago. Now go and help your friends, we will stay up here and help in anyway possible. But the most is up to you.

Goku: I understand. I won't let you down!

Super: I know you won't.

Narrator: will Goku live up to his word? And will the Z-fighters be able to put a stop to this demonic threat? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Z-fighters)

(They are shown right behind Asean)

Tien: I see him! We're really close.

Vegeta: good…

Rya: alright everyone we have to stay vigilante! Don't lose sight of anybody!

Everyone: right!

(Asean)

Asean: (Is shown soaring across the sky in fireball form) (You then see a spark of yellow showing his eye and he eyeballs the Z-fighters and suddenly stops midair and turns back into his normal fiery state)

(Z-fighters)

Krillian: whoa! Whoa! Watch out everybody!

(The Z-fighters nearly pass Asean because of his sudden stop and their fast speeds)

(The Z-fighters appear to the sides of Asean and stand on opposite sides of one another)

Goten: alright man, I think it's time you just stopped what you're doing right now.

Asean: do you even know what I'm doing?

Trunks: evil, that's what you're doing.

Asean: you assume that just because I am a demon that what I do today is evil… through my eyes what I am doing is for the common good of my people. To me, all of you are the evil ones.

Vegeta: believe what you want! We're still going to stop you!

Asean: (Looks to Dablina) my beautiful incarnation…

Dablina: will you stop calling me that! I am not your incarnation! I've been a demon my whole life and nothing more!

Asean: you know what you were Dablina…

Dablina: I know at one point I was human but I do not remember that life at all.

Asean: because it was under my direction that you should forget… and now that my plans have been enacted you can now be my pet in the demon world.

Dablina: are you serious? I would never be your pet! I am no slave to anyone! I am the Queen of the demons!

Asean: the queen is fake. Come to me, Dablina. It is your purpose.

Rya: she doesn't want you! Now get ready to fight! (Jumps in toward Asean)

Asean: (Eyeballs Rya) (Shoots fire-like laser beams from his eyes)

Rya: (They hit Rya in his arm) ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Falls to the ground making a small crater in the ground) (Starts rolling on the ground trying to put the fire out)

Vegeta: damn! That fire really hurts! Someone go in there and help him, I'll take care of this monster.

Trunks: right!

Goten: okay!

(Trunks and Goten run in to aid Rya)

Vegeta: okay, you freak! Let's dance!

Asean: …

Vegeta: (Disappears) (Reappears behind Asean) (Throws a punch)

Asean: (Grabs onto Vegeta's fist without much work at all) humph… (Flicks his wrist)

Vegeta: (Shoots back into a cliff side)

18: damn…

Krillian: what are we going to do?

Marron: I don't know.

Pan: we can't stand here! Let's fight! (Jumps in)

Trunks: Pan! No!

Pan: (Is about to kick Asean)

Asean: (Grabs onto her leg in the air)

Pan: arrrg…

Asean: a nice human female… I remember all of your in the beginning… you're the ones that started this all…

Pan: are you going to kill me or not? I haven't got all day!

Asean: (Chuckles)

Pan: (With one of the hands behind her back forms a large beam) (She then shows the hand to Asean and shoots a blast at him)

Asean: (Disappears for a split second but then reappears with the beam already having missed him and he grabs onto Pan's leg again)

Pan: damn it!

Asean: (Kicks Pan in the chest)

Pan: (Is projectile into the air)

Vegeta: (Reemerges) he's mine! (Flies toward Asean and throws many punches at him)

Asean: (Keeps reforming his flames and moving them around away from Vegeta's punches, you can call it a kind of dodging maneuver)

Vegeta: quit moving so much you damn wildfire!

Asean: okay. (Stops moving and then backhands Vegeta in the face)

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (His nose is on fire for a second) (He is able to put it out) (He lost sight of Asean) huh?

Asean: (Appears high in the sky) I don't have time for all of you nuisances I have children to awaken.

Dablina: (Shouts to him) what children!?

Asean: (Appears suddenly in front of Dablina) you're brothers and sisters…

Rya: (Gets back up)

Trunks: are you okay enough to fight Rya?

Goten: yeah, that fire had looked like it got the best of you.

Rya: I'm fine… 3rd degree burns won't stop me. You two hold the fort and make sure everyone else is safe.

Goten: sure.

Trunks: right away! Be careful!

Rya: right…

(Goten and Trunks jump away)

Rya: (Walks in toward the fight)

Asean: (Is walking toward Dablina sniffing her and looking at her)

Dablina: … (Clenches her teeth and is sweating somewhat)

Asean: I think I know why I chose you… beautiful, strong, willing, everything you could ever ask in a demon woman. (Appears in front of her and puts his face in her face) but you know what… you're a cunt…

Dablina: WHAT!? What did you call me!?

Asean: HOW DARE YOU WORK WITH HUMAN WHEN YOU COULD BE OUT KILLING EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! WHY AREN'T YOU KILLING EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! (He screams at the top of his fiery lungs)

Dablina: (Is frightened by this outburst)

Asean: if you are not killing them, then I suppose I will kill you right now! (Forms a beam in his hands without hesitation and points it right in front of her face) bleed as you die.

Dablina: (In shock)

Rya: (Appears to Asean's side and throws kick that goes right through his fiery body)

Asean: more of this… (Looks to Rya) you're really annoying me.

Rya: I tend to get annoying really fast to things like you!

Asean: shut up! Stop speaking with such weird dialogue, it makes you sound like an idiot.

Rya: …

Asean: (Suddenly appears in front of Rya) (Knees him in the stomach)

Rya: (Spits up saliva and blood and did not get time to react)

Asean: that's not enough… (Knees him in the same part of his stomach again)

Rya: (Spits up more blood and saliva)

Asean: still not enough… (Does the same thing over again)

Rya: (Continues to spit up more blood)

Asean: I'm still not satisfied! Bleed more! Just bleed more! Start bleeding more! (Repeatedly in a row knees him in the stomach without stopping)

Bra: he's killing him!

Marron: I can't watch!

18: arrrg… (Jumps in and fires off a beam)

Asean: (Disappears from Rya and then appears in front of 18 and head butts her and before she has time to crash into the ground he's already back at Rya kneeing him in the stomach)

18: Mind: (Falling to the ground) Mind: he took me out as if I were nothing…

Krillian: damn it! I know there's nothing I or you can do Marron… damn it!

Marron: …

Vegeta: (Appears behind Asean) (Throws another punch)

Asean: (As he hits Rya is able to grab onto Vegeta's attack as well) (Sighs) same stuff… (Completely changes his view and turns over to Vegeta and then punches him really hard knocking him to the ground)

Vegeta: (Is shown on fire again, only it goes out really fast) damn it… (Has blood coming out of his mouth)

Rya: (Falls to the ground) (Holding onto his pained and burned stomach after having received horrible blows to it)

Asean: two powerful men down, quick and easy. (Looks to the other Z-fighters) who else wants to die today? How about the lovely ladies in the front? (Referring to Marron and Bra)

Bra: creep!

Marron: bastard!

Asean: (Appears in front of them) do you think that of me now?

Bra: no!

Marron: never! We love your work! (With frightened tone to her voice)

Asean: do you? Really? (Looks into her face) I love my work too… (About to kill both Bra and Marron when he is attacked from behind) damn it! Who the hell is it this time? (Looks to see Pan in the air)

Pan: (She had shot that blast at Asean) (She is breathing hard after the last attack Asean threw at her) stop this right now! It's your last war-

Asean: (Appears in front of her and punches her across her left and right side of her face and then puts his fiery fists together and knocks her down into the ground creating a crater) (He then points his hands together toward Pan and shoots a giant fire-beam toward her which also engulfs her in the ground)

Trunks: PAN!!!

Goten: no, Pan!!!

Asean: okay, that one is dead! Now who else? I have many important things to do!

Trunks: you son of a bitch! (Flies in toward Asean)

Goten: Trunks wait! (Trying to stop Trunks)

Trunks: (Flies in toward Asean but before he can even reach him Asean already appears in front of him and back-kicks him into the ground)

Asean: hmm…

Trunks: (On the ground) he took that much out of me…?

Vegeta: (Appears behind Asean again and tries to sneak attack him)

Asean: (Dips down as Vegeta was to attack him and then comes up behind Vegeta and grabs a hold of him)

Vegeta: (Starts to burn again) arrrg…. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

Asean: does it feel good? Tell me, do you love it?

Vegeta: …

Asean: (Screams at the top of his lungs again) I SAID DO YOU LOVE IT!!!!

Vegeta: yes! Yes! I love it! (Actually getting scared of Asean)

Asean: if you love that then you'll love this. (Puts his fiery hand on Vegeta's mouth)

Vegeta: (Eyes start to convulse he is in extreme burning pain)

Bra: no! Daddy!

Piccolo: damn…

Asean: will you people stop whining so much? I hate that infernal racket! WILL SOMEBODY SHUT THAT GARDEN HOSE OFF!!! (He screams at the top of his lings again)

Krillian: he's insane!

Yamcha: I know! Everything he is says proves how much of a maniac he is!

Gotrix: he's almost frightening…

Asean: (About to go in for the kill on Vegeta)

(Suddenly Asean is attacked from behind again)

Asean: (Turns his head all the way around) what is it now?

(It is shown to be Goku, he has returned from the Otherworld)

Gohan: dad's back!

Goten: oh thank goodness!

(Pan's rubble)

Pan: (Is shown coming out of it with many burn marks on her) gran- grandpa?

Asean: hey! I know you! You're the Sayian guy called Goku! I've watched you in my absence from this world… you are one of the strongest warriors here! Awesome! I can kill you now instead!

Goku: you'd like that? Wouldn't you?

Asean: wouldn't I ever! (Acting childish)

(Asean, like a maniac tosses Vegeta face down into the ground below and fast rates)

Goku: arrrg… (Angered at what he did to Vegeta)

Asean: you don't like the fact that I hurt him, do you?

Goku: …

Asean: why not? Hurting is fund! You ought to try it one day! How's about right now? Hurt all of those people behind you!

Goku: you really think I'm going to listen to you?

Asean: (Appears in front of Goku and grabs him by the neck and rises him into the air) I SAID HURT ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE BEHIND YOU! (He screams loudly)

Goku: … (Gagging)

Asean: I'm going to crush your windpipe!

Pan: (Tries to attack Asean again)

Asean: STUPID WHORE! (Slaps her to the ground)

Pan: (Flies into Goten knocking him to the ground as well)

Goku: (Tries to break free of Asean's hold)

Asean: what? What are you doing?

Goku: (Tries to get out)

Asean: you want out of this pain?

Goku: …

Asean: I don't think you do.

Goku: (Suddenly smoke starts to appear from his neck) (Starts to scream in pain)

Asean: tell me if that's painful to you.

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Supreme Kai: is this how he was back in your time!?

Super: I don't remember him being this insane… his time gone must have really made his screws go loose…

Kabito: they are all going to die if we don't help them.

Elder Kai: but how do we help them.

Super: arrrg… I do not know… I didn't anticipate him to be able to hold his own so well in his fire elemental form.

Supreme Kai: well apparently he can.

Super: I can only pray that he gets out of that hold.

Elder Kai: that really doesn't put us on ease…

Super: Mind: damn…

(Back on Earth at the fight)

Asean: hurting is good… hurting makes you feel great, doesn't it?

Goku: (Trying to keep his composure)

(Suddenly Piccolo, 18, and Krillian appear on opposite sides of Asean)

Asean: huh?

(All three warriors shoot out their specialty moves at Asean)

(All of the beams hit Asean)

(There is a smoke screen made)

Goku: (Is shown falling toward the ground)

Gohan: (Appears and catches Goku in the air) are you alright dad?

Goku: (Barely conscious) I… I… didn't expect that at all…

Gohan: try not to talk too much.

18: did we get him?

Piccolo: probably not… but we might have weakened him.

Krillian: I don't know I think-

Asean: (Appears in front of Krillian and picks him up and then throws him across the air miles and miles away)

18: Krillian!

Asean: was that your lover? Why don't you love me instead!

18: DAMN YOU! (Flies in toward Asean)

Asean: (Disappears and Reappears next to Piccolo)

Piccolo: huh!?

Asean: (Picks Piccolo up and uses him as a weapon and throws him at 18)

18: shit! (Is hit with Piccolo hard and they both fall to the ground)

Asean: this isn't fun at all! I thought that this new day and age would bring me all kinds of new power! This isn't what I signed up for.

Yamcha: are you guys peeing your pants right now? I know I am…

Choutzou: I'm right there with you Yamcha…

Asean: okay, I've had enough exercise for now… (Wipes his fiery forehead) it's time to call my children in for dinner! Bye-bye! (Waves to the Z-fighters) (He then disperses into fireballs and then soars away)

(The Z-fighters are shown broken and beaten on the ground)

Oub: (Stood there motionless the whole time) I was… I… was too scared… I couldn't budge…

(A little time passes)

Oub: (Heals everyone who was wounded in the battle)

Trunks: thank you Oub.

Oub: don't mention it.

Goku: (Is back on his feet looking away from everyone else)

Vegeta: (Is shown standing with his arms crossed) (Looks to Goku) so Kakorot… I'm fairly confident know everything there is to know about that demon that just treated us all like we were mosquitoes. TELL ME WHY HE CRUSHED AND SPAT ON OUR GOOD NAMES! (Angry)

Goku: (Sighs) (Turns around)

(All the Z-fighters turn and look toward Goku)

Goku: he... he… is the king of the demons.

(Everyone is shocked)

Tien: but I thought Dabura was the king of the demons?

Goku: no, that's what he wanted everyone to think during his time away… but now that he has returned… he has retained his place.

Dablina: what?

Goku: you might not like this Dablina… it is a long story… but it makes all the more sense.

(Goku tells the entire story to the Z-fighters, he doesn't miss one detail, he tells them of the Super Supreme Kai, that his name is Asean, the history between Kai's and Demons, and human, he tells of Dabura and Dablina's purpose and existence and that her existence was a lie, everything)

Dablina: so… Dabura and I were just made to be a tool?

Goku: yes… I'm sorry.

Rya: even I couldn't have picked a story like that up… I'm sorry for this Dablina.

Dablina: be quiet… (Looks away from everyone else and crosses her arms)

Rya: … (Sighs)

Gohan: if he's as strong as they say he is, how in the world are we going to stop him?

Goku: I frankly don't have a clue.

Vegeta: we have to think of something quick or he'll get done finding all of those statues faster then we finish our sentences! We have to get a move on!

Goku: right… everyone… let's stick together and get flying!

(Some people are reluctant to go forward but they continue anyway)

Goku: we will find a way to beat him… we have to.

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Kabito: is there any kind of help they can have there?

Supreme Kai: I have no idea.

Elder: did you make a mistake, Super?

Super: I will not admit any mistake, I chose Goku for a reason. He will win.

Elder: …

Supreme Kai: …

Kabito: …

Super: he will…

(Asean-On Earth)

Asean: (Is shown raising his arms in the air saying his demonic incantation again)

(And from out of the dirt mounds comes another demon statue, this one has a skull-like face and a huge sword in its hand)

Asean: you will reawake soon… Baal. Just be a little patient… you will make blood yet again. (Floats into the air in front of the giant statue) (He then turns and looks toward the view screen) 2 down… 6 to go! (Laughs like a crazy man) (He then turns into fireballs and soars off into the distance)

Narrator: you have just seen the most insane villain that our heroes have faced! And after what he has proven he can do, do our heroes stand a chance against this new foe? And will they be able to stop him from brining his demon children back if they do? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Asean continues to try and find his demons, and meanwhile many of our heroes decide to drop out of the fight, leaving many of the stronger ones left to take Asean down, but how can they succeed? And will they succeed? You don't want to miss the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 124: You just signed your death warrant!

Authors Note: wow… I made Asean a lot crazier then I had originally intended, I think he's insane because of the things he said, if you don't believe me then re-read some of his lines to fully understand. Anyway, stay tuned for the next episode! And again I apologize for the absence.


	7. Dragonball Z2 Episode 124: You just sign

Dragonball Z2 Episode 124: You just signed your death warrant!

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, the Z-fighters took it into their hands to see if they could put a stop to the flaming king of the demons, Asean. Vegeta was the first to try, but just as expected it was a futile attempt…

Vegeta: damn! That fire really hurts! Someone go in there and help him, I'll take care of this monster.

Trunks: right!

Goten: okay!

(Trunks and Goten run in to aid Rya)

Vegeta: okay, you freak! Let's dance!

Asean: …

Vegeta: (Disappears) (Reappears behind Asean) (Throws a punch)

Asean: (Grabs onto Vegeta's fist without much work at all) humph… (Flicks his wrist)

Vegeta: (Shoots back into a cliff side)

Narrator: and secondly, Pan tried an attack…

Pan: we can't stand here! Let's fight! (Jumps in)

Trunks: Pan! No!

Pan: (Is about to kick Asean)

Asean: (Grabs onto her leg in the air)

Pan: arrrg…

Asean: a nice human female… I remember all of your in the beginning… you're the ones that started this all…

Pan: are you going to kill me or not? I haven't got all day!

Asean: (Chuckles)

Pan: (With one of the hands behind her back forms a large beam) (She then shows the hand to Asean and shoots a blast at him)

Asean: (Disappears for a split second but then reappears with the beam already having missed him and he grabs onto Pan's leg again)

Pan: damn it!

Asean: (Kicks Pan in the chest)

Pan: (Is projectile into the air)

Narrator: every attack seemed to be thwarted by the King as easy as swatting a fly! Even Rya stood no chance and Asean took the time to torture Rya as much as he could…

Asean: (Suddenly appears in front of Rya) (Knees him in the stomach)

Rya: (Spits up saliva and blood and did not get time to react)

Asean: that's not enough… (Knees him in the same part of his stomach again)

Rya: (Spits up more blood and saliva)

Asean: still not enough… (Does the same thing over again)

Rya: (Continues to spit up more blood)

Asean: I'm still not satisfied! Bleed more! Just bleed more! Start bleeding more! (Repeatedly in a row knees him in the stomach without stopping)

Narrator: and at the same time not only was he evil and powerful and thirsted for blood, he also had a few screws loose as he fought against Earth's special warriors…

Asean: (Dips down as Vegeta was to attack him and then comes up behind Vegeta and grabs a hold of him)

Vegeta: (Starts to burn again) arrrg…. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

Asean: does it feel good? Tell me, do you love it?

Vegeta: …

Asean: (Screams at the top of his lungs again) I SAID DO YOU LOVE IT!!!!

Vegeta: yes! Yes! I love it! (Actually getting scared of Asean)

Asean: if you love that then you'll love this. (Puts his fiery hand on Vegeta's mouth)

Vegeta: (Eyes start to convulse he is in extreme burning pain)

Bra: no! Daddy!

Piccolo: damn…

Asean: will you people stop whining so much? I hate that infernal racket! WILL SOMEBODY SHUT THAT GARDEN HOSE OFF!!! (He screams at the top of his lings again)

Krillian: he's insane!

Yamcha: I know! Everything he is says proves how much of a maniac he is!

Gotrix: he's almost frightening…

Narrator: and it was at that moment that Goku decided to his reappearance on the battlefront…

(Suddenly Asean is attacked from behind again)

Asean: (Turns his head all the way around) what is it now?

(It is shown to be Goku, he has returned from the Otherworld)

Gohan: dad's back!

Goten: oh thank goodness!

Narrator: but even Goku wasn't able to turn the tables on this evil being…

Asean: why not? Hurting is fun! You ought to try it one day! How's about right now? Hurt all of those people behind you!

Goku: you really think I'm going to listen to you?

Asean: (Appears in front of Goku and grabs him by the neck and rises him into the air) I SAID HURT ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE BEHIND YOU! (He screams loudly)

Goku: … (Gagging)

Asean: I'm going to crush your windpipe!

Pan: (Tries to attack Asean again)

Asean: STUPID WHORE! (Slaps her to the ground)

Pan: (Flies into Goten knocking him to the ground as well)

Goku: (Tries to break free of Asean's hold)

Asean: what? What are you doing?

Goku: (Tries to get out)

Asean: you want out of this pain?

Goku: …

Asean: I don't think you do.

Goku: (Suddenly smoke starts to appear from his neck) (Starts to scream in pain)

Asean: tell me if that's painful to you.

Narrator: and suddenly without much warning Asean ran off once again, in search of his demonic children once again…

Asean: okay, I've had enough exercise for now… (Wipes his fiery forehead) it's time to call my children in for dinner! Bye-bye! (Waves to the Z-fighters) (He then disperses into fireballs and then soars away)

(The Z-fighters are shown broken and beaten on the ground)

Oub: (Stood there motionless the whole time) I was… I… was too scared… I couldn't budge…

Narrator: after the Z-fighters got back on their feet they discussed exactly how they were going to stop Asean in his tracks, but meanwhile Asean was still already on his next demonic statue, at this point he was ahead of the Z-fighters 2 to 0…

Asean: (Is shown raising his arms in the air saying his demonic incantation again)

(And from out of the dirt mounds comes another demon statue, this one has a skull-like face and a huge sword in its hand)

Asean: you will reawake soon… Baal. Just be a little patient… you will make blood yet again. (Floats into the air in front of the giant statue) (He then turns and looks toward the view screen) 2 down… 6 to go! (Laughs like a crazy man) (He then turns into fireballs and soars off into the distance)

Narrator: Asean is still on the move! Will our heroes put a stop to his deadly game? Find out on Dragonball Z2!

(Asean's soaring flames are shown moving across the skies of Earth in search of his next demonic statue)

(Cities below)

Random people: -did you just see that!?

-I know! Can fire really travel like that?

-I don't know man!

(Asean)

(Still soaring)

Asean: (In his fireball state) these people do not realize what is in store for them once my children are reawakened. They will scream and fear but they will eventually realize who they truly worship, and they will call me their father. (Continues to move on in the sky)

(Z-fighters)

(They are all shown moving at incredible speeds trying to catch up with Asean)

Vegeta: come on! We have to keep on moving!

Bra: we're moving as fast as we can daddy!

Vegeta: every second counts!

Goku: man, the way he moves is incredible… I never expected him to be this fast.

Vegeta: if there's one thing I've learned from my time with you Kakorot, it's don't underestimate your opponent.

Goku: that sure is something to keep in mind.

(Remembers back to Episode 123)

Asean: you don't like the fact that I hurt him, do you?

Goku: …

Asean: why not? Hurting is fun! You ought to try it one day! How's about right now? Hurt all of those people behind you!

Goku: you really think I'm going to listen to you?

Asean: (Appears in front of Goku and grabs him by the neck and rises him into the air) I SAID HURT ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE BEHIND YOU! (He screams loudly)

Goku: … (Gagging)

Asean: I'm going to crush your windpipe!

Pan: (Tries to attack Asean again)

Asean: STUPID WHORE! (Slaps her to the ground)

Pan: (Flies into Goten knocking him to the ground as well)

Goku: (Tries to break free of Asean's hold)

Asean: what? What are you doing?

Goku: (Tries to get out)

Asean: you want out of this pain?

Goku: …

Asean: I don't think you do.

Goku: (Suddenly smoke starts to appear from his neck) (Starts to scream in pain)

Asean: tell me if that's painful to you.

(Back to Episode 124)

Goku: …

Vegeta: what's wrong?

Goku: if he was able to do what he did to me back there… I really don't know what we're going to be able to do to stop him.

Vegeta: think positive! If we at least do something to delay him from getting to the other statues, that might buy us some time.

Goku: time for what?

Vegeta: to figure out how to kill him!

Goku: I see…

Vegeta: it'll be hard, but it has to get done somehow. Nothing can truly be unbeatable… there is always a way to win, no matter how impossible it may seem.

Goku: right…

Vegeta: …

(They all continue to fly on)

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Supreme Kai: sir, have you figured a way to assist Goku yet?

Super: why must you keep asking me this?

Supreme Kai: I'm sorry it's just… we are very short on time.

Super: arrrg…

Supreme Kai: (Backs up from Super a little) I'm sorry! I won't ask again!

Super: no, no, calm down, this is your home you have the right to question me. And the only answer I can give you that this time, is no answer at all.

Elder Kai: hmm…

Supreme Kai: but there has to be someway to help.

Super: I will continue to think on it, but I will not give you the answer until I myself have an answer.

Kabito: this is becoming inconceivable…

Elder Kai: well Kabito, you just have to be patient, I'm sure the Super Supreme Kai will think of something, I mean if he became before even my time I think he's more likely smarter then I.

Kabito: I suppose… but that doesn't make him any better of a tactician.

Elder Kai: perhaps not… but he is all we can rely on at this time.

Super: (Is pacing back and forth)

Kabito: right.

Super: (Continues to think) (Paces back and forth)

(Back on Earth-The Z-fighters)

(As they move along suddenly a few of them stop)

Vegeta: what is the meaning of this!? We have to keep on moving!

Bra: you've been pushing us for the last hour! Lay off a little bit… (Breathing trying to catch her energy)

Marron: I can barely move my arms…

18: everyone has lost ample amounts of energy; we can't force them all to move on like this.

Goku: …

Krillian: I hate to admit it, but she's right… I'm one of those few people.

Trunks: dad, the others needs to get healed again by Oub and perhaps some more Sensu beans.

Vegeta: why?

Tien: huh?

Choutzou; what?

Vegeta: I think now is the time to make cuts from this team.

Yamcha: what do you mean Vegeta!? Who said you could decide that!

Vegeta: just take a long look at yourselves! Do you really think you guys even stand a chance against someone like me or Kakorot? Let alone the king of all the demons! Face it! Almost 50 percent of you are useless. You've been useless since Majin Buu, and continue to be useless today!

(Everyone is silent)

Vegeta: I recommend right now, that a number of you leave right now, while you still can, you all know who you are.

Goku: I hate to admit it, but Vegeta is right… having to give you all equal battle rights just isn't good, and a lot of you don't even match the person next to you's league. It's time that some of you throw in the towel for a little while.

Tien: well then… if this is the case… Choutzou… we're leaving.

Choutzou: but where will we go?

Tien: (Sighs) I suppose back to the Lookout… (Looks to Yamcha and Gotrix) you two are on the same boat… there is no point of us fighting with them; we will only get in the way.

Yamcha: but…

Gotrix: no Yamcha, don't fight it. Search your feelings; you know it to be true. Perhaps one day we will be strong enough to fight someone like the king and someone like Goku and Vegeta, but not today, not yet.

Yamcha: (Sighs) alright…

Bra: I guess this means I have to go as well…

Pan: you're still really strong Bra… it's just… we worry about your safety.

Bra: no, no! I understand. (Getting ready to leave) make sure you guys kicks his ass!

Pan: (Smiles)

Vegeta: (Chuckles)

Marron: dad… you know what this means?

Krillian: yeah I know… 18 are you coming with us?

18: no… I'm going to continue to fight and though I may not be as strong as the others here, I am still stronger then you and Marron.

Krillian: that doesn't make me feel too good about myself.

Marron: me either…

Goku: anyone else who wants to leave, state your claim right now, or else we will press forward.

(No one else says anything after the others)

Tien: well then… see ya guys in the winners circle!

Gotrix: good luck to you all.

Choutzou: see ya!

Yamcha: bye-bye I guess…

(Tien, Choutzou, Gotrix, and Yamcha all fly off)

(Marron and Krillian say their good byes to 18 and the others)

(Marron and Krillian fly off)

Bra: (Goes up to Vegeta and kisses him good bye) good luck daddy… (Looks to Trunks) and good luck to you as well.

Trunks: (Nods his head)

Bra: (Goes up to Pan)

(They both hug)

Bra: come back safely.

Pan: I can guarantee it.

Bra: (Nods her head) (She then looks back and flies off with the others who left)

Vegeta: well then… we should get a move on.

Goku: right!

(And without much thought, everyone flies off once again)

(Tien and the others are shown looking back toward the rest of the team moving forward)

Tien: don't die on us…

(Asean)

Asean: (Suddenly stops moving and forms back into his flame-form) (Sniffs around) I can feel that I am getting close to one of my babies… Bune, it's been so long since I've seen you last. (He then starts sniffing in a different direction) those people are coming after me again… I can smell their stench… oh, how I loave that mortal stench. Well then, if they choose to fight me, then so be it. (Stands there waiting for the Z-fighters to reach him)

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Supreme Kai: brace yourselves! I can tell the battle is just about to begin.

Kabito: but at what cost master? You know there is no chance for them to stop him.

Supreme Kai: Kabito you've said that for years… do you realize who Goku and the Z-fighters are? They have been through sticky situations like this before, what makes this any different; Goku always finds a way to win no matter how impossible it may be.

Kabito: but we may be overestimating he and the team's abilities as fighters! We can't risk the universe completely on them!

Super: we can when they are the only hope…

Kabito: … (Shows his place)

Elder Kai: let's just wait and see if Goku has any tricks of his own up his sleeve before we pass judgment upon him.

Kabito: I suppose you are correct, let us see if Goku can justify his name and his team.

(Back on Earth- Asean)

Asean: (Has his arms crossed)

(The Z-fighters hyper drive sparkles can be seen converging on Asean)

Asean: (Smirks)

(The Z-fighters arrive and stop in front of Asean)

Asean: what took you so long...?

Goku: we ran into some traffic.

Asean: …

Goku: you may have stopped us before, but before we weren't ready, this time we know exactly what we are up against therefore everything will be stacked in our favor.

Asean: you know, I could have destroyed that entire city below us considering how late you all were showing up. But I chose to show a little decency at least until my children are reborn into this world.

Goku: we aren't going to let you get any more of those demons out of their prisons.

Asean: you can't stop me, nobody can.

Oub: that's it! I'm sick and tired of hearing from you demons! When will you all just give it a rest already! Your demon era is over!

Asean: it is never over boy…

Goten: what's wrong Oub?

Oub: I never told you guys this before but I was raised to believe against the demon ordeals, in all honesty these guys are an offense to my existence. You ruin my family and their beliefs with your entrapped agenda!

Asean: you are an ignorant person… you know that? I hope you realize that the demons were your makers.

Oub: I refuse to believe that!

Asean: believe what you choose, but the truth is right in front of you.

Oub: arrrg… I want to fight him first!

Goku: but why Oub!?

Oub: like I said, he's kind is an offense to my family and everything they stand for! If he succeeds then my family will suffer!

Piccolo: wow… Mind: he's willing to die for his families beliefs… I should have expected this.

Dablina: do you really think you can win, mortal?

Oub: you bet!

Dablina: (Chuckles)

Oub: (Looks to Dablina) what's it matter to you!? You're no better then him! I still don't know why we haven't killed you yet!

Rya: calm down Oub!

Oub: I will when I kill this "king of the demons" as he likes to call himself.

Goku: if you are going to fight Oub, just remember one thing… be careful!

Oub: I will Goku, I will.

Rya: hmm…

Oub: (Moves in toward Asean)

Asean: so then… you guys are playing tag-team? That would have to be the lamest tactic in the book.

Oub: fighting together isn't all it's cracked up to be, and if I need help I can tag someone else in at any point in time.

Asean: I suppose that's true… but you see, killing you is not the only thing I'm going to do, I am, and I repeat this, I am going to kill the others as well. Since you all chose to come after me… you have all just signed your death warrants.

Oub: shut up and fight me! (Jumps into the air and flies toward Asean)

Asean: (Stands there awaiting Oub)

Oub: (Reaches him and starts throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at Asean, not slowing down at all)

Asean: (Purposely barely dodges his attacks)

Oub: why don't you fight me instead of cowering!?

Asean: COWERING!? (Stops moving and punches Oub really hard in the cheek)

Oub: (Head is almost taken clean off, instead he flies across the sky and slams hard deep within the ground)

Asean: (Screams) I AM NOT COWARD!!! COWARDICE IS A HUMAN EMTION! I HAVE NOT FELT IT FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS!! I WILL NOT FEEL TODAY EITHER! I WILL KILL YOU FOR SAYING SUCH THINGS! (Flies really fast down to the where Oub crashed)

Goku: oh no! He's going to kill him!

Vegeta: no Kakorot, we can't help him… not until he needs us, let him have his day.

Goku: arrrg…

(Asean)

Asean: (Reaches where Oub crashed, goes into the hole he made into the ground and goes down and reaches Oub)

Oub: (Is barely conscious)

Asean: (Lands on top of Oub with his foot and starts to push down)

Oub: arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggg…

Asean: feel this pain… you know you enjoy pain, pain is life for a human.

Oub: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh arrrrhhhhhhhhggggggggg…

Asean: accept your pain as it is your reason for living. (Pushing down hard on Oub's stomach)

Oub: (Tries not to continue screaming)

Asean: ACCEPT IT! (Stomps on Oub harder)

Oub: (Spits up blood)

Asean: yes… yes… blood… the best part of any human's body.

Oub: yo… you… you… are a hu… human…. Too…

Asean: I have long since repressed my human past. And will to, after you die I will make sure you don't keep your body, you will be nothing but a puff cloud unable to use any kind of power, you will no longer be human. Therefore yo will repress your human life!

Oub: I won't let you do that… I won't… (Trying to get back up)

Asean: (Keeps him pinned to the ground) you, like every other human, will bow down to my feet; you will accept your destiny.

Oub: no ones destiny is written in stone… no one… not even us humans, the ones you demons claimed to have created! (Is able to power up a little) (His pink aura begins to go around him as he begins to use his Kid Buu level powers)

Asean: you're energy is changing… (Removes his flame-like foot from Oub's stomach)

Oub: (Is able to stand back up on his feet and he continues to power up with his pink aura around him) like Majin Buu before me, I shall prevail!

Asean: at what?

Oub: battling the universes best fighters! (Lunges toward Asean)

(They get into battle)

(Above ground)

(The Z-fighters are shown awaiting any sign of Oub and Asean's reemergence)

Rya: Goku, I recommend we get down there. Oub does not know what he's gotten himself into.

Piccolo: Oub know very well, he just felt so offended that he wanted to try himself to see if he could find a weak point to Asean, he knew he would most likely lose, but he wanted to try anyways.

Pan: I don't want him to get himself killed! Marron is going to be so upset!

Trunks: I think everyone is going to be upset if we all die.

Gohan: dad! Should we be standing here!?

Goku: I don't know son… I just don't know.

(Suddenly an explosion is heard from under the ground)

(A wall of fire and energy shoots up)

(And from within the wall Oub and Asean emerge and engage in hand and feet combat from both sides)

Goten: he's back!

Trunks: well then, I guess he's not down and out yet.

Piccolo: good…

(Oub and Asean continue to exchange punches and kicks)

Asean: (Stops and grabs onto Oub's arms) every human was given a destiny when they were created, you are no different, you were made to serve me. It is the purpose that you humans have longed for all of these years; you finally have your answer. You are all just as much my incarnations as Dabura and Dablina, and my 8 demons. Join the demon cause now, or I will force you too.

Oub: I think I'd rather die then serve you! (Tries to sweep Asean)

Asean: (Jumps into the air and floats above Oub) you're simple melee moves are nothing compared to what I can do. I am not going to kill you, unless you give me reason, don't take a path opposite of your destiny. If you do that then the only radical choice you get is death.

Oub: like I said, I'd rather die then be apart of your agenda!

Asean: if that is your choice… you humans have but one destiny, and those who think they do not, have a different sort of destiny… I will steal your soul and send it to the Demon world, you will not be able to get to Heaven or Hell after I am done with you.

Oub: do whatever you-

Asean: (Suddenly appears in front of him)

Oub: …

Asean: (Punches him in the face)

Oub: (Is instantly knocked unconscious)

Asean: (Smirks)

Oub: (Is shown falling toward the ground)

Asean: …

Oub: (Falls onto the ground, his pupils have disappeared and his pink aura dissipates)

(Z-fighters)

Pan: oh no! OUUUUBBBBB!!!

Gohan: damn it…

Piccolo: Oub…

Goku: arrrg…. Oub… how can this happen to you?

Asean: it's simple… that is what happens when a human does not follow his or her own destiny… they simply give out. There is no other way around it. The only thing they can do… is accept it.

Goku: you're insane.

Asean: no, it's just my methods are different then yours.

Trunks: do you guys know what this means?

Asean: you lost your healer. Without him there is no way to return from the brink of death. Now your own well being… Is completely in your hands.

Goku: … (Realizes that without Oub this will make things all the more harder)

Asean: so… who wishes to embrace their destiny next?

(Everyone is shown looking toward Asean unsure of their next move)

Narrator: Oub has fallen in battle and it would look at this moment that Asean is no where near going to be stopped, what other surprises does this radical beast possess and who else is going to step into the battle field? Find out on the next Exciting episode of Dragonball Z2

Scenes: next time on Z2, another fighter steps into battle but the outcome comes out the same, can there be any stop to this madness? And at the same time Dablina's memories of her past life reawaken in her mind, what will this mean in her new quest to protect herself from the monster known as Asean? Stay tuned!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 125: Recollections


	8. Dragonball Z2 Episode 125: Recollections

Dragonball Z2 Episode 125: Recollections

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, the Z-fighters learned the truth behind the demon Asean and thought it best that some member of the team drop out of the battle as it was apparent that a lot of them were just not going to be strong enough to face Asean, a wise decision made by Vegeta…

Vegeta: I think now is the time to make cuts from this team.

Yamcha: what do you mean Vegeta!? Who said you could decide that!

Vegeta: just take a long look at yourselves! Do you really think you guys even stand a chance against someone like me or Kakorot? Let alone the king of all the demons! Face it! Almost 50 percent of you are useless. You've been useless since Majin Buu, and continue to be useless today!

(Everyone is silent)

Vegeta: I recommend right now, that a number of you leave right now, while you still can, you all know who you are.

Goku: I hate to admit it, but Vegeta is right… having to give you all equal battle rights just isn't good, and a lot of you don't even match the person next to you's league. It's time that some of you throw in the towel for a little while.

Tien: well then… if this is the case… Choutzou… we're leaving.

Choutzou: but where will we go?

Tien: (Sighs) I suppose back to the Lookout… (Looks to Yamcha and Gotrix) you two are on the same boat… there is no point of us fighting with them; we will only get in the way.

Yamcha: but…

Gotrix: no Yamcha, don't fight it. Search your feelings; you know it to be true. Perhaps one day we will be strong enough to fight someone like the king and someone like Goku and Vegeta, but not today, not yet.

Yamcha: (Sighs) alright…

Bra: I guess this means I have to go as well…

Pan: you're still really strong Bra… it's just… we worry about your safety.

Bra: no, no! I understand. (Getting ready to leave) make sure you guys kicks his ass!

Pan: (Smiles)

Vegeta: (Chuckles)

Marron: dad… you know what this means?

Krillian: yeah I know… 18 are you coming with us?

18: no… I'm going to continue to fight and though I may not be as strong as the others here, I am still stronger then you and Marron.

Krillian: that doesn't make me feel too good about myself.

Marron: me either…

Goku: anyone else who wants to leave, state your claim right now, or else we will press forward.

(No one else says anything after the others)

Tien: well then… see ya guys in the winners circle!

Gotrix: good luck to you all.

Choutzou: see ya!

Yamcha: bye-bye I guess…

(Tien, Choutzou, Gotrix, and Yamcha all fly off)

(Marron and Krillian say their good byes to 18 and the others)

(Marron and Krillian fly off)

Bra: (Goes up to Vegeta and kisses him good bye) good luck daddy… (Looks to Trunks) and good luck to you as well.

Trunks: (Nods his head)

Bra: (Goes up to Pan)

(They both hug)

Bra: come back safely.

Pan: I can guarantee it.

Bra: (Nods her head) (She then looks back and flies off with the others who left)

Vegeta: well then… we should get a move on.

Goku: right!

(And without much thought, everyone flies off once again)

Narrator: and after saying goodbye to those dropping out of the fight, they caught up with Asean and Oub was the first one to fight the King…

Oub: that's it! I'm sick and tired of hearing from you demons! When will you all just give it a rest already! Your demon era is over!

Asean: it is never over boy…

Goten: what's wrong Oub?

Oub: I never told you guys this before but I was raised to believe against the demon ordeals, in all honesty these guys are an offense to my existence. You ruin my family and their beliefs with your entrapped agenda!

Asean: you are an ignorant person… you know that? I hope you realize that the demons were your makers.

Oub: I refuse to believe that!

Asean: believe what you choose, but the truth is right in front of you.

Oub: arrrg… I want to fight him first!

Narrator: and indeed Oub did fight Asean, but it wasn't long before he fell to the King's Ultimate power…

Asean: (Suddenly appears in front of him)

Oub: …

Asean: (Punches him in the face)

Oub: (Is instantly knocked unconscious)

Asean: (Smirks)

Oub: (Is shown falling toward the ground)

Asean: …

Oub: (Falls onto the ground, his pupils have disappeared and his pink aura dissipates)

(Z-fighters)

Pan: oh no! OUUUUBBBBB!!!

Gohan: damn it…

Piccolo: Oub…

Goku: arrrg…. Oub… how can this happen to you?

Asean: it's simple… that is what happens when a human does not follow his or her own destiny… they simply give out. There is no other way around it. The only thing they can do… is accept it.

Narrator: who else will step into the ring and will they meet the same fate as Oub in battle, and how will the battle commence without their healer? Stay tuned!

(Oub is shown in his unconscious state on the ground)

Goku: arrrg… (Scrunching his fists together)

Vegeta: damn…

Trunks: what the hell are we going to do now?

Goten: Oub didn't know what he was getting himself into, we won't make that same mistake again, the next time someone enters it'll be someone knowing more about what they are dealing with and they won't make Oub's mistake.

Gohan: you can't honestly believe that Goten. It doesn't matter if we know what we're up against or not, were still going to get rubbed into the ground.

Goten: well I don't what else to think here!

Gohan: (Sighs) I know… I know…

Goku: Oub may not have been ready for you, but I sure am!

Asean: then please, step into the battlefield and let's have a match.

Goku: my pleasure! (About to step in)

Pan: (Suddenly jumps in front of Goku) no Grandpa! If you hadn't noticed lately he's way out of your league.

Goku: what?

Pan: I want to fight him!

Goku: Mind: wow… am I really just a shadow of my former self? Everyone seems to be surpassing me… accept Vegeta and a few of others, but Pan… hell even Oub and Gohan have abilities that surpassed even my full Power Prater status. I don't know why but it appears that I'm just getting weaker and weaker and they continue to grow stronger and stronger… I guess I really am getting old after all…

Pan: grandpa?

Goku: yes?

Pan: what do you think? You think I can take him?

Goku: I don't know Pan but you have to realize you can't go at him with just brute strength alone, it takes more then that. And it also takes more then blowing yourself up as well.

Pan: I promise I won't do that again, believe me.

Gohan: (Walks forward near Goku and Pan) Pan, I think I should help you as well, I'm the only other person who has ascertained a higher level other then you.

Pan: no dad, I want to try on my own first, and if it all goes well you won't need to fight… but if the scales are more tipped into his favor… well I'm fairly confident you'll get your chance.

Gohan: I see…

Goku: well Pan if you really want to go in there and fight then go right ahead. And if you need any help I'm sure at least one of us will come to your aid.

Pan: right!

Gohan: be as careful as you can Pan!

Goku: Mind: wow… and Gohan isn't as overprotective as he used to be… I guess seeing Pan use her Mystic abilities really changed his opinion of her as a fighter. It makes me proud to be her Grandfather.

(The other fighters are shown watching as Pan prepares to take on Asean)

Asean: so then… the woman wishes to fight me? Well then, if it is what you desire then so be it. Come at me with everything that you've got.

Pan: (Walks forward) I'll gladly do that! And I'll start with grandfather's signature move!

Asean: (Sighs)

Pan: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-

(The Others)

Goku: (Smirks)

(Battle)

Pan: HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (Releases a red wave out toward Asean)

Asean: (Stands there as the beam gets closer to him)

(You see a close up of his yellow eye as the beam explodes in his location)

Pan: alright! A direct hit!

(The Others)

Vegeta: don't get too cocky!

(Battle)

Pan: right! (Jumps closer into the battleground and looks around for Asean) I know you're around here somewhere.

(She looks around the smoke trying to find the Demonic beast)

Pan: where are you!?

(From your view you see the smoke created from the blast move upwards toward Pan)

Pan: (Doesn't notice the smoke moving toward her)

Smoke: (Reaches behind her)

Pan: (Knows something is right next to her)

Smoke: (Moving on her)

Pan: huh!? (Turns around and tries to wave it away)

Smoke: (Covers her)

Pan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (She starts to cough a lot as the smoke continues to stay on top of her)

(The Others)

Gohan: damn! He must have used the smoke to his advantage!

Rya: so… he used his fire-elemental form to take the form of common smoke… genius if I do say so myself.

Dablina: …

(Battle)

Pan: (Continues to cough covering her mouth trying to not breathe in the smoke)

Smoke: let's try something else…

Pan: huh?

Smoke: (Turns into fire)

Pan: (Screams allowed) agghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Asean: (As the fire all around Pan) why must you scream? Fire is your friend! Fire doesn't really hurt… as a matter of a fact you start to like it after awhile.

Pan: (Still trying to fight the blaze and escape the flames surrounding her) (She begins to sweat a lot and contracts a few burns on her body) Mind: I'm beginning to think this was a mistake…

Asean: (As the flames surrounding her) (A devilish face appears in the flames and make a smirk toward Pan, and suddenly the face shoots forward and takes the form of the normal Flame version of Asean) (He appears in front of Pan and has a hold on the front of her neck)

Pan: damn it… (Trying to keep her composure)

Asean: I sense you have great powers within you… but you are still no good as a fighter… at least to demons of my caliber.

Pan: …

Asean: you know you might make a good demon as well… unfortunately there isn't enough darkness in your heart to unlock that… that's too bad.

(The Others)

Dablina: arrrg… (Holds onto her head)

Rya: huh!? What's wrong Dablina!?

Dablina: the darkness… I remember the darkness…

Rya: what?

Dablina: (Starts screaming out loud and holding onto her head)

Rya: whatever it ism, you have to fight it!

Dablina: no… it's not that… it's something else.

Rya: then what is it?

Dablina: my past… my forgotten past…

(Suddenly you are taken back more then a thousand years ago)

(A man is shown in an outdoor spring bath with many women surrounding him)

Man: (Is somewhat old and has a brown mustache, from the looks of it he's very full of himself) ah, day in, and day out I still have the best women all over me!

Woman # 1: and it's not just because of your immense wealth, sir… it's your dashing good looks.

Woman # 2: you're lovely smile…

Woman # 3: everything about you is wonderful.

Man: (Laughs) it's to be expected from you all. (Looks to another woman who is near him as well but she appears more distant) what's wrong with you today?

(The woman is revealed to be Dablina in her past life as a human)

Dablina: (With a towel around her) I'm sorry sir… I've just felt off today.

Man: well we can't have that, you're my most beautiful trophy; I can't afford to lose you.

Dablina: I understand sir.

Man: if you want to win that contest I started you better start feeling better quick.

Dablina: right away sir!

(The other women and the man then start to play with one another in the water)

Dablina: (Remains distant from everyone else and she looks away)

(Sometime later in the dressing room for all the women)

Dablina: (Is shown sitting looking at herself in the mirror)

(One of the women walk up to her)

Woman: that was pitiful portrayal you showed out there Dablina. How do you expect to get anymore points for the contest with behavior like that?

Dablina: Lila, what does it matter? He already said I was the most beautiful one in the group.

Lila: that doesn't mean a thing. If you want to win his most beautiful woman contest and go on that trip he was planning you better improve your game.

Dablina: it's a silly contest.

Lila: why do you say that?

Dablina: it is degrading! A woman should be allowed to speak her mind and do what she pleases, not have to follow the design of a male.

Lila: if he heard you speaking those words it'd be your head.

Dablina: typical of a conformist woman such as yourself. I'm going to teach you all that wining this contest doesn't involve kissing and touching that man every waking moment. It's much more then that and I'm going to find it and when I do he will declare me the winner.

Lila: I'm sorry but I truly doubt that.

Dablina: believe what you want… I'll be the victor in the end. And you will all come begging for me to teach you my secret ways, but you won't. You won't ever learn my secrets.

Lila: well then… (Prepares to leave) if that is what you believe then the game is on.

Dablina: (Smirks) bring it on!

(Outside of Dablina's head)

Dablina: (Takes her hands off her head) I… I … remember some of my past.

Rya: (Reads her mind) that's what you were? A servant woman?

Dablina: more like a servant slut… that was who I truly was?

Rya: but that doesn't explain the darkness.

Dablina: I must find out more… my head must unlock those repressed memories!

(Battle)

Asean: do you believe yourself ready to die?

Pan: I won't let you kill me this easily… I will never give in.

Asean: if I had a gold piece for every time I heard that one… let me just tell you right now… I foresee that when I do kill you… I will break a bone in your body which will equal instant death.

Pan: I won't let you find that bone! (Tries to attack him with her feet)

Asean: (Grabs onto her legs with his other fiery hand) the best thing about being made of fire is that I can manipulate pretty much any airspace without much work at all.

Pan: what are you getting at?

Asean: I'm simply getting at this… (Suddenly three more fiery arms come out his fiery body)

Pan: huh!?

Asean: (Uses the other three arms to punch Pan in the stomach)

Pan: …

Asean: (One of them punches her in the stomach again, another one punches her on the side, another in her chest and finally with his normal arms he punches her on the side of the face)

Pan: (Flies back and crashes into the ground)

(The Others)

Gohan: Pan!

Goku: oh man… that wasn't too good.

Vegeta: she better get back on her feet, that's all I can say.

Trunks: Pan…

(Pan)

Pan: (Is back on her feet again breathing hard) okay… I didn't quite expect that…

Asean: (Appears in the sky above her with just two arms) that's the beauty of having a fiery body, the fact that you really don't have a body at all.

Pan: I guess that's what makes it hard to beat you.

Asean: not only that but because I'm just powerful in general.

Pan: I wonder what you'll think after this… (Starts to power up) let's see if you can handle my full power!

(The Others)

Gohan: she's going all the way.

Goku: I thought she already had.

Gohan: no… a little, but not all the way… she wanted to see how powerful he really was first before she went to 100 percent. All I have to say is it's about time.

Goten: that's a pretty good tactic.

Trunks: I just hope the Mystic power doesn't let us all down.

Gohan: hopefully it won't.

Vegeta: I'm just curious about how much stronger she has gotten since Merl.

Gohan: way stronger. I know that for fact.

Trunks: me too.

(Battle)

Pan: (Is shown powering up) arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Asean: (Watches her power up)

Pan: (Continues with her powering up)

(The Others)

Piccolo: what enormous energy.

18: it's wonderful!

Goku: that's my granddaughter for ya.

(Battle)

Pan: (Finishes powering up) (There is a yellow aura around her but her hair stays black, she has gone to her full Mystic powers)

Asean: wow… I was right… you do have great power.

Pan: now you know what I'm truly capable of. (She has darker eye shadow as well)

Asean: I would have to assume a lot of things. But I still don't have a body, do I?

Pan: …

Asean: (Smirks) (Disappears)

Pan: huh?

Asean: (Reappears right in front of her) …

Pan: (Just looks up toward Asean) shit…

Asean: (Smirks) (Punches her really hard in the chest)

Pan: (Spits out blood)

Asean: right on your pressure point! How did I know it was there? Easy, your chest as one spot that has the worst pressure point of all and it cuts the circulation form your air supply.

Pan: (Tries to breathe but has the wind knocked out of her)

Asean: just try it…

Pan: … (Trying to knock breathe back into her)

Asean: (Chuckles) stop trying to recalibrate yourself, what's broken can't be fixed.

Pan: (Finally just gives out and falls to the ground unconscious, she goes back to her normal power mode)

Asean: humph…

(The Others)

Gohan: no! Pan! She had powered up all the way to her maximum and he took her out in one punch!?

Vegeta: these days that's become more and more apparent.

Trunks: I'm going to kill him!

Goku: control yourself Trunks!

Trunks: I vowed ever since Merl that I would not let anyone hurt Pan ever again, and I already failed in that promise, the only way to make it up to her is to fight him.

Vegeta: you know you'll die son.

Trunks: I know… but at least I wouldn't die in-

Vegeta: don't even finish that sentence. You are not fighting him, and if you try I'll knock you out. No more vendettas' a loss is a loss, nothing more.

Trunks: …

Goku: Mind: wow… and even Vegeta has changed drastically over the years!

(Battle)

Asean: there is a difference here with this loss… you see since I hit her pressure point air is no longer circulating to her brain as easily… really it's a 50/50 chance. On one hand she could recover in a timely fashion, and in the other… well I think you know that one.

(The Others)

Gohan: (Getting angry) for your sake you better hope she wakes up!

Asean: is that honestly going to help the situation any? I don't think it will. And plus I'd just do the same thing to you so why bother? I'll just kill you like I'll kill everyone else.

(The Others)

Dablina: kill… kill… kill…

Rya: is it happening again?

Dablina: yes… I feel it… I feel it!

Rya: what is the significance of kill!?

Dablina: I… I… (With her hands on her head)

(Suddenly you go into her memory again)

(Over a thousand years ago)

(In the rich man's pool area)

(All of the women who he has as his beautiful servants are shown standing in line in front of him, Dablina is one of them)

Dablina: (Has her arms crossed)

Man: after much careful consideration and study the past couple of weeks I have come down with a decision on of who I believe to be the most attractive woman here and who will accompany me on my next vacation. You all did very well during this competition and to be honest with you, you are all very beautiful in my book and I'd like to take you all, but in this case I am a man of my word and I can only take one of you.

Dablina: (Smirks and is hopeful of her chances of wining)

Lila: (Stands next to Dablina)

Man: (Sighs) the winner of the best lady competition is…

Dablina: …

Lila: …

Man: Lila!!!

Lila: (Has a happy face and starts to cheer and jump for joy, the women congratulate her, accept for Dablina)

Man: (Walks up to Lila and they both hug each other)

Dablina: (Just stands there with a wide eyed expression)

Man: (Laughing)

Lila: thank you so much sir! I will not let you down!

Man: I know you won't!

Dablina: after everything we've been through you choose her!? (She shouts)

Man: Dablina… I'm sorry it's just… the past few weeks you've been very impulsive and you've been rude, you've even threatened the other girls, I can't have that on my vacation. You are a beautiful woman but you don't know how to use it properly.

Dablina: what!? Am I just a thing to you? A thing for pleasure!? Is that all I am to you!?

Man: I will not answer that.

Dablina: you women are blind! You don't realize how he uses us! You are all pigs! Self loathing, hated pigs!

Man: now there is no need for that.

Dablina: you are going to rue this day… all of you will rue this day! (She shouts) (She then turns around and walks away)

Man: (Sighs) just another sore loser.

Lila: She'll get over it eventually.

(Some time a lot later)

(In Lila's private room)

Lila: (Dress is being fitted and put on her by another servant woman)

Servant: this dress looks mighty fine on you Ms. Lila.

Lila: why thank you… it has to look perfect for this evening's dinner.

Servant: I will make sure of that. Listen could you please wait right here, I have to go and get some more picks.

Lila: right.

Servant: (Bows to her and then walks out)

Lila: (Is shown brushing her hair looking in her mirror) (She smiles at herself)

(Suddenly someone appears in the doorway)

Lila: (Notices them through the mirror) Dablina, is that?

Dablina: (Comes walking into the room)

Lila: listen… about today… you may have lost this competition, but I'm confident to say that he'll probably have another one for next year. So you have a whole year to prepare for it.

Dablina: what, so I can lose again?

Lila: you shouldn't think so negatively… I think you ought to get some help… maybe the church will do you some good.

Dablina: the church has failed me… I hate and despise anything to do with it.

Lila: then you are lost.

Dablina: no… no… I'm not the one whose lost… it's you and this entire mansion! You all live like brainless oafs, and it's the men that control our every whim!

Lila: you are misconstruing this, it's nothing like that.

Dablina: no… you are, and that's why today, out of many other days, I am going to change that forever.

Lila: what do you mean?

Dablina: (Has a smirk on her face and starts to chuckle somewhat)

Lila: you are scary me, I think you should leave.

Dablina: no… not anymore… I am no longer someone's puppet. (Pulls out a knife)

Lila: Dablina… what are you doing with that?

Dablina: (Just stairs at her with an evil grin)

Lila: please put that away before you hurt someone.

Dablina: that's the idea.

Lila: you mean…

Dablina: (Smiling) yes…

Lila: (Gets up and tries to run for the door)

Dablina: (Trips Lila onto the ground)

Lila: (Fell on her face)

Dablina: I hope that pretty face of yours has been scratched, because then he'll just throw you out to the dogs like so many before you.

Lila: (Turns onto her back and looks up toward Dablina) please! Please! You have to think this through! You don't want to do this! Please, spare me!

Dablina: I've done a lot of thinking… and no one makes a fool out of me… not anymore.

Lila: no! No! No!

Dablina: (Pus her foot down on Lila's stomach and then kneels down level with Lila's face) see you hell…

Lila: …

Dablina: (Slits Lila's throat with the knife)

Lila: (Blood spews out everywhere getting all over not only her own dress but Dablina's dress as well) (She is gurgling as she loses blood and tries to exert pressure on her neck, but it all fails and within moments she is dead)

Dablina: (Looks at Lila and tilts her head, she looks at the blood on her dress and the blood on her own hands, she then licks it) hmm… nice…

(Outside of the mansion)

Dablina: (Is shown walking out the front door)

(Somehow no one had noticed her walking through the halls of the Mansion)

Dablina: (Had a torch in her hand, she turns around looks at the house and goes up to a leaf sticking out of the mansion, she then uses the torch and lits it on fire) (She then starts walking away from it)

(The mansion is shown quickly getting engulfed in flames and within a timely fashion the mansion was burned down completely most likely killing everyone inside)

Dablina: (I shown walking away from the fiery mansion behind her with many evil looks)

(Many days later)

Dablina: (With the same dress on with blood soaked all over it lying on the front of a tree in the middle of a deep forest)

Voice: Dablina… Dablina…

Dablina: (Ignores it with her eyes closed)

Voice: Dablina… Dablina…

Dablina: (Slowly opens her eyes) have you all finally found me?

Voice: no… I am not the cavalry.

Dablina: where are you? Show yourself.

Voice: (Appears in the sky and it is shown to be a spirit like being, the same spirit that visited Dabura, and that spirit being Asean)

Dablina: what are you?

Spirit: I am a friend.

Dablina: psh… I don't have any friends.

Spirit: (Chuckles) if that's what you want to believe.

Dablina: what does a ghost want with me?

Spirit: I am far from a ghost…

Dablina: then I don't have any business with you so leave me in peace.

Spirit: that's exactly what I am looking for in you. Such hatred, such jealousy, you have all of the ingredients necessary

Dablina: ingredients for what!? Are you making a stu or something?

Spirit: …

Dablina: listen I'm just going to wait until the law finds me and accept the fate they give me, I've been running for awhile now and I'm tired of doing it. Now leave me be and allow them to take me away.

Spirit: what if I told you I had something to offer you that would make to where you would never have to worry about being captured or used the way you were used again. What if I could offer you something that would make you more then just a human?

Dablina: I don't follow.

Spirit: (Puts out his spirit-like hand) just take my hand and I will give you your freedom.

Dablina: what's the catch?

Spirit: there is no catch… you will live a carefree life, forever.

Dablina: well… I was taught to abide by the spirits, and well you certainly are a spirit.

Spirit: (Smirks)

Dablina: fine… I will accept whatever it is you are offering to me.

Spirit: excellent, just take my hand and your future awaits you.

Dablina: (Pus her hand in his hand)

(Suddenly many lights shoot out)

(The view goes a bright light)

(Both Dablina and Asean disappear from the human world)

(Outside of Dablina's memory)

Dablina: (Takes her hands off her head and breathes hard)

Rya: my goodness… did you really do that?

Dablina: yes… yes… I remember everything now… just like he lied to Dabura about power… he lied to me about my freedom!

Rya: …

Dablina: I had the darkness in my heart and I killed many people. I was the number one candidate at the time for becoming a half-blood. He erased my memory and gave me a memory that isn't real! He used me just like that man used me!

Rya: don't go getting yourself killed! You know you're not strong enough!

Dablina: I don't care! I don't care! (Jumps into the air and starts flying toward Asean)

Rya: no! (Jumps into the air after Dablina flying toward her)

Asean: (Is shown looking toward Dablina) what does she want?

Dablina: (Continues toward the King)

Narrator: Dablina has learned the truth about her past and found out exactly how she became a demon in the first place, and now that she knows the truth will this be the driving mechanism to defeat Asean once and for all? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2, to get the answer!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Dablina enters the battle, but Rya tries to convince her to stand down, and meanwhile Super is still thinking of a way to beat Asean, and another Z-fighter steps into the battlefield to take Asean on, all next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 126: Demonic plight


	9. Dragonball Z2 Episode 126: Demonic pligh

Dragonball Z2 Episode 126: Demonic plight

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, another fighter stepped into the ring to take on Asean, that fighter being the strong willed quarter Sayian, Pan…

Pan: what do you think? You think I can take him?

Goku: I don't know Pan but you have to realize you can't go at him with just brute strength alone, it takes more then that. And it also takes more then blowing yourself up as well.

Pan: I promise I won't do that again, believe me.

Gohan: (Walks forward near Goku and Pan) Pan, I think I should help you as well, I'm the only other person who has ascertained a higher level other then you.

Pan: no dad, I want to try on my own first, and if it all goes well you won't need to fight… but if the scales are more tipped into his favor… well I'm fairly confident you'll get your chance.

Gohan: I see…

Goku: well Pan if you really want to go in there and fight then go right ahead. And if you need any help I'm sure at least one of us will come to your aid.

Pan: right!

Gohan: be as careful as you can Pan!

(Skip)

Asean: so then… the woman wishes to fight me? Well then, if it is what you desire then so be it. Come at me with everything that you've got.

Pan: (Walks forward) I'll gladly do that! And I'll start with grandfather's signature move!

Asean: (Sighs)

Pan: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-

(Skip)

Pan: right! (Jumps closer into the battleground and looks around for Asean) I know you're around here somewhere.

(She looks around the smoke trying to find the Demonic beast)

Pan: where are you!?

(From your view you see the smoke created from the blast move upwards toward Pan)

Pan: (Doesn't notice the smoke moving toward her)

Smoke: (Reaches behind her)

Pan: (Knows something is right next to her)

Smoke: (Moving on her)

Pan: huh!? (Turns around and tries to wave it away)

Smoke: (Covers her)

Pan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (She starts to cough a lot as the smoke continues to stay on top of her)

Narrator: as this battle continued the "queen" of the demons Dablina started regaining her memories of her past life before she became a half-blood demon…

Dablina: (Trips Lila onto the ground)

Lila: (Fell on her face)

Dablina: I hope that pretty face of yours has been scratched, because then he'll just throw you out to the dogs like so many before you.

Lila: (Turns onto her back and looks up toward Dablina) please! Please! You have to think this through! You don't want to do this! Please, spare me!

Dablina: I've done a lot of thinking… and no one makes a fool out of me… not anymore.

Lila: no! No! No!

Dablina: (Pus her foot down on Lila's stomach and then kneels down level with Lila's face) see you hell…

Lila: …

Dablina: (Slits Lila's throat with the knife)

Lila: (Blood spews out everywhere getting all over not only her own dress but Dablina's dress as well) (She is gurgling as she loses blood and tries to exert pressure on her neck, but it all fails and within moments she is dead)

Dablina: (Looks at Lila and tilts her head, she looks at the blood on her dress and the blood on her own hands, she then licks it) hmm… nice…

Narrator: Dablina then did the unthinkable and burned the mansion to the ground…

Dablina: (Had a torch in her hand, she turns around looks at the house and goes up to a leaf sticking out of the mansion, she then uses the torch and lits it on fire) (She then starts walking away from it)

(The mansion is shown quickly getting engulfed in flames and within a timely fashion the mansion was burned down completely most likely killing everyone inside)

Dablina: (I shown walking away from the fiery mansion behind her with many evil looks)

Narrator: as this all occurred Pan's fight with Asean would take a quick end…

Asean: (Smirks) (Disappears)

Pan: huh?

Asean: (Reappears right in front of her) …

Pan: (Just looks up toward Asean) shit…

Asean: (Smirks) (Punches her really hard in the chest)

Pan: (Spits out blood)

Asean: right on your pressure point! How did I know it was there? Easy, your chest as one spot that has the worst pressure point of all and it cuts the circulation form your air supply.

Pan: (Tries to breathe but has the wind knocked out of her)

Asean: just try it…

Pan: … (Trying to knock breathe back into her)

Asean: (Chuckles) stop trying to recalibrate yourself, what's broken can't be fixed.

Pan: (Finally just gives out and falls to the ground unconscious, she goes back to her normal power mode)

Asean: humph…

Narrator: another fighter had fallen by the might of the king, and when Dablina learned of what happened when she first became a demon, the gloves suddenly came off…

Dablina: where are you? Show yourself.

Voice: (Appears in the sky and it is shown to be a spirit like being, the same spirit that visited Dabura, and that spirit being Asean)

Dablina: what are you?

Spirit: I am a friend.

Dablina: psh… I don't have any friends.

Spirit: (Chuckles) if that's what you want to believe.

Dablina: what does a ghost want with me?

Spirit: I am far from a ghost…

Dablina: then I don't have any business with you so leave me in peace.

Spirit: that's exactly what I am looking for in you. Such hatred, such jealousy, you have all of the ingredients necessary

Dablina: ingredients for what!? Are you making a stu or something?

Spirit: …

Dablina: listen I'm just going to wait until the law finds me and accept the fate they give me, I've been running for awhile now and I'm tired of doing it. Now leave me be and allow them to take me away.

Spirit: what if I told you I had something to offer you that would make to where you would never have to worry about being captured or used the way you were used again. What if I could offer you something that would make you more then just a human?

Dablina: I don't follow.

Spirit: (Puts out his spirit-like hand) just take my hand and I will give you your freedom.

Dablina: what's the catch?

Spirit: there is no catch… you will live a carefree life, forever.

Dablina: well… I was taught to abide by the spirits, and well you certainly are a spirit.

Spirit: (Smirks)

Dablina: fine… I will accept whatever it is you are offering to me.

Spirit: excellent, just take my hand and your future awaits you.

Dablina: (Pus her hand in his hand)

(Suddenly many lights shoot out)

(The view goes a bright light)

(Both Dablina and Asean disappear from the human world)

Narrator: Dablina then realized that the only reason she is a demon is because Asean lied to her, so in the end he took her life away…

Rya: my goodness… did you really do that?

Dablina: yes… yes… I remember everything now… just like he lied to Dabura about power… he lied to me about my freedom!

Rya: …

Dablina: I had the darkness in my heart and I killed many people. I was the number one candidate at the time for becoming a half-blood. He erased my memory and gave me a memory that isn't real! He used me just like that man used me!

Rya: don't go getting yourself killed! You know you're not strong enough!

Dablina: I don't care! I don't care! (Jumps into the air and starts flying toward Asean)

Rya: no! (Jumps into the air after Dablina flying toward her)

Asean: (Is shown looking toward Dablina) what does she want?

Dablina: (Continues toward the King)

Narrator: is this a bad decision to make on Dablina's part? Or does she have what it takes to stop Asean? Will her blind anger aid her? Find out, right now, on Dragonball Z2!

Dablina: (Flying towards Asean with anger on her face, her eyes are turned red and her demonic fangs come out of her mouth) die!!

Asean: psh…

Dablina: (Reaches Asean and throws many claw-infested punches toward him)

Asean: (Dodges and moves without much work away from the punches that she throws at him)

Dablina: (Continues to throw punches)

Rya: (Comes up behind her) stop it!

Dablina: (Turns and looks at Rya slashes him across the cheek with her elongated claws)

Rya: arrrg… (A blood mark goes across his cheek)

Dablina: (Continues swiping at Asean)

(The Others)

Goten: he's going to kill her and Rya!

18: are we just going to stand here and watch!?

Goku: it's the only thing we can do…

(Fight)

Dablina: (Continues swiping toward Asean) you bastard! You took everything away from me! EVERYTHING!! (She shouts)

Asean: (While dodging her attacks) so I see you have restored most of your memories… you should be thanking me, I saved you a trip to the gallows.

Dablina: you gave me a fate worse then death! Not knowing who you are is more pain then any torture!

Asean: (Dodges another one of her attacks) that's weird considering the fact that you've enjoyed your work for the past thousand years or more. I'd say you are a real killer…

Dablina: that's only because all I remember was my demonic years! All I remember is being a blood-thirsty animal! Like Dabura, and you! (Throws in another attack)

Asean: (Grabs onto her arm)

Dablina: (She is stuck looking at Asean with nothing but anger, think about Naruto's fox demon forum) let go of me!!!

Asean: I don't think we're going to do that. Now that you know who you are, you should embrace what you have right now… you like all other humans, faced your destiny. You should feel grateful for what you have, you have evolved beyond that of a human, you can never be punished because you are the one that invokes punishment upon any of whom you wish.

Dablina: I do embrace it, but that doesn't take away how you stole my life away! (Tries to attack him with her foot)

Asean: (Another flame arm comes out and grabs onto her leg)

Rya: (Is just shown watching floating around) arrrg… (Serious look on his face)

Asean: I could snap you like a twig right now… but that just would not be good manners to a female demon. Of course, I'm not really about good manners, but I feel chartable today, at least for my own kind.

Dablina: I'm nothing like you!

Asean: you are more like me then you think. I created you, I can destroy you as well, just like I did with Dabura.

Dablina: I won't let you kill me! I'll always come back!

Asean: I understand you an regenerate… but what happens if you get so weakened that you no longer have enough energy to spare to aid in your regeneration?

Dablina: arrrg…

Asean: why don't we test that?

Rya: wait no!

Dablina: …

Asean: (Lets Dablina off of him and then quickly forms a giant flame-like beam and fires it at Dablina just seconds later)

Dablina: (Tries to block it but it proves futile) damn! (The Flame-beam hits her) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (She screams)

(The beam takes her back)

Rya: damn it!

(The beam with Dablina knocks into Rya taking him with her)

Asean: (Puts his arms down) (Sighs) a little too simplified to me…

(The Others)

Vegeta: he blew both the demon and Rya away as if they were nothing.

Gohan: just what kind of power does this guy have!?

Goku: too much…

Piccolo: what are we going to do Goku? He's beaten both Oub and Pan, and he blew Rya and Dablina away! Those were our strongest members other then you, Vegeta, and Gohan. I think we should just get everyone and run away to the Lookout, regroup and then come back afterwards to see what can be done.

Goku: no!

Piccolo: what!?

Goten: dad, this is a hopeless thing! The same thing that happened to all of them will happen to all of us!

Goku: if we leave here today that will give him more time to find and resurrect his demons. We have to stop him now!

Vegeta: but Kakorot, there is just no way! None of us have been able to get a good hit on him at all! And even when we think we're strong enough to handle him he always counters back and knocks us out in one punch! I'm a stubborn person Kakorot, but you're just being ridiculous.

Trunks: it's times like these where we should just use the fusion.

Goten: yeah dad! How about we form Vegontaks!

Goku: no! Do you remember what happened the last time we did that!? You were killed Goten. The fusion will only ruin everything.

Gohan: then there isn't anymore options dad.

Piccolo: and if we attack him together we will die.

Vegeta: does anyone have any ideas!?

Voice: I believe we do!

Vegeta: huh!?

Goku: Supreme Kai!? Is that you?

Voice: yes it is… (From his world)

Goku: well if you have an idea, then please be our guest and spit it right out!

(Supreme Kai World)

Supreme Kai: well, I'm not the one with the idea, it was Super Supreme Kai. I'll let him tell you. (He steps away)

Super: (He starts speaking to Goku) Goku… can you hear me?

(On Earth)

(Battlefield)

Goku: yeah I can hear you.

Super's voice: as you already know, Asean was once a human whose dark deeds as a human gave him the opportunity to become a demon.

Goku: yes, I knew that. It's horrible knowing he was once a human.

Super: that's just it, you see when he became a demon he kept his human form he was just beefed up with all kinds of demonic strength and new powers to make him nearly unstoppable, the keyword being, nearly.

Vegeta: (Cuts in) what's your point!?

Super: the point is, that since he is in his flame-form because his body has yet to fully develop back to its original state, he is unbeatable because there is literally nothing to attack or hit when you fight him, what I'm trying to say is that I believe I may be able to speed up that process and make Asean a solid.

Goku: you mean-?

Super: yes, I would give him his body back completely.

Piccolo: we'd be able to kill him then, right?

Super: the scales would be tipped more into your favor, I will not say he'll be unbeatable, but he'll definitely not be impossible to wound.

Gohan: that's good and all, but shouldn't we try a little something else with that as well?

Goku: what do you mean?

Gohan: instead of giving him his normal human body back… why don't we just give him a false body that we can easily destroy.

Goten: whatever gave you that idea?

Gohan: I'm simply saying that why don't you do what you plan to do, but for the first few moments cast a spell that will turn him into say… some kind of rock, then all of us together will put our powers together and then blow him away without a seconds thought.

Vegeta: bah! That'll never work!

Super: actually…

Vegeta: what!?

Goku: are you for real Super?

Super: that's a splendid idea… I don't know why I didn't think of it. It is within my power to accomplish a feat such as that, but it will only be affective on him for a few seconds before his original body takes over. If that happens then you are just going to have to figure out how to defeat him in his human form. So make it count when he does turn into an easily destroyed substance.

Goku: great! Then it's settled! Let's do that Super Supreme Kai!

Super: unfortunately…

Vegeta: WHAT!?

Super: my soul is not yet accustomed to this new body of mine. It will take me some time to teach this body exactly how to perform such a technique. So it will be your jobs to distract him away from his mission long enough to where I can perform it and you can fire in the finishing blow.

Piccolo: well then, that makes things more interesting…

Goku: well… if that's the only price we have to pay then so be it, you just make sure to tell us when you are about to perform the ritual, okay?

Super: I promise you, I will! Just hold him off and give me some time. A feat like this will take a lot of energy to accomplish.

Goku: right!

Super: good luck!

Everyone: you too!

(Asean)

(He is shown floating in the air with his arms crossed)

Asean: what was that all about? (He asks himself) psh… it doesn't matter to me what they were talking about, even if it was a plan, I will always have a backup.

(The Others)

Trunks: alright then, so what happens in the meantime?

Vegeta: Kakorot, Gohan, and myself will go up there and be the distractions, Trunks, Piccolo, and Goten. You three will be our backup.

Goten: why can't it be the other way around!?

Goku: we need someone else over here to jump in if one of us falls.

Piccolo: alright, I understand.

Trunks: crystal.

Goten: I suppose.

Goku: are you ready Gohan?

Gohan: yeah. (Powers up a little bit in his SSJ4 state, he makes sure to go into Mystic SSJ4) let's go!!!

Vegeta: alright… (Powers up to his full Prater power state)

Goku: (Does the same thing) there's no going back.

Gohan: if I had a dime for everything I heard that…

Vegeta: charge!!!

(Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta jump into the air and fly toward Asean)

(Supreme Kai's Planet)

Supreme Kai: are you sure such a technique can be performed, sir?

Super: I'm positive, and as long as they keep him occupied, hopefully with in the hour Asean will be no more. Now listen, as I develop the move into this body, I can not be disturbed. Any disruptions can corrupt it and I may have to familiarize myself with the move again, and there might not be an again if that happens.

Supreme Kai: we understand, don't we Kabito?

Kabito: yes, master…

Elder Kai: (Chuckles) I remember when I knew a bunch of techniques to subdue my opponent without much of fight… those were some good times.

Kabito: I'd say that's playing dirty…

Elder: well… anything to win.

Supreme Kai: and nothing to lose…

(They look toward Super)

Super: (Sits crossed legged on the ground with Ki lights going around him preparing the technique and familiarizing it with his body)

(Back on Earth)

(Fight)

(Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan are shown standing in front of Asean)

Asean: so then… why are the other three sitting out?

Goku: they aren't any of your concern right now.

Asean: right, right, I understand. (Looks to Gohan) hey, aren't you the one that made beat Dabura in his own game with your, Mystic Super Sayian 4?

Gohan: I'm the one.

Asean: yes… I was watching that fight in my essence state.

Vegeta: it's from my understanding that you've been watching us for quite sometime. I know this because I saw you when I was in a forest drinking water, during Pan's fight with Merl. Why were you there?

Asean: like you said, I was watching. But you Vegeta, you I am more familiar with.

Vegeta: why is that?

Asean: well… I never knew you, but I knew a part of you.

Vegeta: psh… you don't even make any sense.

Asean: let's just say I was able to kill at least one person while in my spirited essence state.

Vegeta: again, if that made sense to me I'd give you input, but to see as you are just babbling on, I think I'll be the first one to attack.

Asean: fine, if you wish.

Goku: be careful Vegeta, don't attack him directly, make sure you think before you fight and don't lose sight, if he comes at you, try your best to dodge and speed around his moves.

Vegeta: right, right, whatever!

Gohan: I'll be sure to do the same, when the time comes.

Goku: alright, let's go!

Vegeta: (Flies towards Asean)

Asean: humph…

Vegeta: (Has his leg out about to kick him)

Asean: (Prepares to grab onto Vegeta's leg)

Vegeta: (Disappears before he reaches Asean)

Asean: huh?

(Suddenly Gohan and Goku appear to Asean's side and fire off two big Ka-mae-ha-mae-has)

Asean: arrrg…

(Asean is hit with both the beams on his left and right side)

Vegeta: (Reappears outside of the smoke caused by the attack and smirks) did you really think I was dumb enough to attack you like that. You see, we Z-fighters strategize before we make our moves. And you fell for the oldest trick in the Z-fighters book.

Gohan: (Smirks)

Goku: (He also let's out a smirk but more of a grin)

Asean: (From inside the smoke) I would like to say that I'm impressed, but I'll only be impressed if you kill me. (Suddenly the smoke that Asean was inside of starts swirling around and then it all comes together and it shows Asean standing there in his normal flame-like glory) those beams you shot at me were powerful… but considering my lack of a body… I didn't feel any pain at all; all I felt was the smoke become one with me.

Gohan: so it's true then, he really doesn't feel any pain.

Goku: I guess that makes things all the more interesting.

Vegeta: I'm about to change that analogy! (Points his hand toward Asean) FINAL SHINE!! (A green elongated beam fires off toward Asean)

Asean: (Simply grabs onto the beam without having to increase his speed at all)

Gohan: what the!?

Goku: that's unreal!

Vegeta: …

Asean: no matter how fast a beam might be, I will always be faster. (He throws the beam back at Vegeta)

Vegeta: damn it! (Tries to dodge and the beam nicks him on the side of his cheek)

Goku: oh no!

Gohan: Vegeta!

Vegeta: (A little blood pores out of him) arrrg… don't worry I'll be fine.

Asean: (Appears I front of Gohan and points his hand right in his face)

Gohan: (Looks stunned and shocked by this)

Goku: (Turns and looks toward Gohan and Asean) no, please wait!

Asean: wait for what? You do not wish me to kill him in this fashion?

Goku: I'd prefer it if you just didn't kill him at all!

Asean: that's an understatement.

Goku: I'll make sure I'll find a way to beat you if you hurt him!

Asean: as far as I know… you have all already concocted a plan to stop me. How do I know this? Well, for starters you were all talking for ten minutes about something and it certainly wasn't about how your day was going. As far as I know, you've planned everything out to this point, maybe you want me to point my hand towards this man's face to blow him away because it's apart of some master plan.

Goku: I would never tell you if it was.

Asean: then I guess you won't mind me killing him, right?

Goku: I won't let you.

Asean: I have the advantage right now… if you make one move to attack him then he dies.

Goku: well then, I guess I should do this? (Put his fingers on his head)

Asean: hmm?

Goku: (Uses his Instant Transmission)

Asean: what?

Goku: (Appears where Gohan is grabs him and then uses Instant Transmission again to reappear in his original location) there, are you okay Gohan?

Gohan: yeah, I'm fine.

Asean: you sly dog. I should have anticipated something like that.

Goku: maybe you just haven't watched us enough over the years.

Asean: maybe you're right, but I know enough.

Vegeta: can we please stop all of this mindless chatting! I would like to get some blows in, if you don't mind.

Goku: sure!

Gohan: I'm going to make sure he doesn't do that to me again, dad.

Goku: good, Son!

(The Others)

Goten: do you think they will really be able to distract him?

Trunks: with my dad up there, who really knows.

Piccolo: I think they can pull it off. And if it not, then I guess will have our work cut out for us.

Goten: you mean…

Piccolo: you afraid to fight him Goten?

Goten: well… you know… maybe… just a little…

Trunks: you're beginning to sound just like Krillian.

Goten: hey! It's going to be years before I start waxing my head to stay bald!

Trunks: yeah… right…

Piccolo: (Chuckles)

Goten: …

(Fight)

(Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan are shown throwing punches at Asean)

Asean: (Continues to dodge every attack)

Goku: Mind: man, I still can't believe that he doesn't have a weak point… (Throwing punches)

Gohan: Mind: if he was able to take down, Pan, Oub, Rya, and Dablina, what makes me think I'll do any better? (Throwing punches)

Vegeta: Mind: I'm going to wipe that smug smile off your fiery face! (Throwing punches)

(They continue to fight with Asean)

Asean: you are fighting a war in the making for over 30,000 years, accept it the fact that the demons are returning to power, and just become the fodder you were destined to become!

Goku: thanks, but no thanks, we like ourselves just the way we are.

Asean: then you will all be the first causalities of war.

(Suddenly a voice rings out)

Voice: I don't think so!!!

Asean: what?

(Suddenly an explosion is heard coming from the rubble Rya and Dablina were knocked into)

(And from out of the smoke comes and even angrier Dablina)

Asean: what are you doing back here!?

Dablina: (With her arms crossed) I will never forgive you for what you did to me, I will be the one that kills you this day!

Asean: psh…

Dablina: and what was it you are saying about me being to weak to regenerate?

Narrator: Dablina has resurfaced as the battle between Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan vs. Asean began, but can she do any better against Asean now that she knows how strong he truly is? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Dablina rejoins the battle against Asean and throws everything she's got at him, but unfortunately she doesn't want the Z-fighters help, will this cost her in the end and will Super be able to finish the technique in time? Find out, next time!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 127: Ultimate Battle: Dablina vs. Asean!


	10. Dragonball Z2 Episode 127: Ultimate Batt

Dragonball Z2 Episode 127: Ultimate Battle: Dablina vs. Asean!

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Rya and Dablina both fell to the powers of the true king of demons, and they ended up joining, Pan and Oub in their beaten slumps…

Asean: (Lets Dablina off of him and then quickly forms a giant flame-like beam and fires it at Dablina just seconds later)

Dablina: (Tries to block it but it proves futile) damn! (The Flame-beam hits her) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (She screams)

(The beam takes her back)

Rya: damn it!

(The beam with Dablina knocks into Rya taking him with her)

Asean: (Puts his arms down) (Sighs) a little too simplified to me…

Narrator: and it was in that moment where the top forces of the Z-fighters had to be dispatched, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were up next to take on the demon, but before they did that they were told of a plan that the Super Supreme Kai had conceived…

Super's voice: as you already know, Asean was once a human whose dark deeds as a human gave him the opportunity to become a demon.

Goku: yes, I knew that. It's horrible knowing he was once a human.

Super: that's just it, you see when he became a demon he kept his human form he was just beefed up with all kinds of demonic strength and new powers to make him nearly unstoppable, the keyword being, nearly.

Vegeta: (Cuts in) what's your point!?

Super: the point is, that since he is in his flame-form because his body has yet to fully develop back to its original state, he is unbeatable because there is literally nothing to attack or hit when you fight him, what I'm trying to say is that I believe I may be able to speed up that process and make Asean a solid.

Goku: you mean-?

Super: yes, I would give him his body back completely.

Piccolo: we'd be able to kill him then, right?

Super: the scales would be tipped more into your favor, I will not say he'll be unbeatable, but he'll definitely not be impossible to wound.

Gohan: that's good and all, but shouldn't we try a little something else with that as well?

Goku: what do you mean?

Gohan: instead of giving him his normal human body back… why don't we just give him a false body that we can easily destroy.

Goten: whatever gave you that idea?

Gohan: I'm simply saying that why don't you do what you plan to do, but for the first few moments cast a spell that will turn him into say… some kind of rock, then all of us together will put our powers together and then blow him away without a seconds thought.

Vegeta: bah! That'll never work!

Super: actually…

Vegeta: what!?

Goku: are you for real Super?

Super: that's a splendid idea… I don't know why I didn't think of it. It is within my power to accomplish a feat such as that, but it will only be affective on him for a few seconds before his original body takes over. If that happens then you are just going to have to figure out how to defeat him in his human form. So make it count when he does turn into an easily destroyed substance.

Goku: great! Then it's settled! Let's do that Super Supreme Kai!

Super: unfortunately…

Vegeta: WHAT!?

Super: my soul is not yet accustomed to this new body of mine. It will take me some time to teach this body exactly how to perform such a technique. So it will be your jobs to distract him away from his mission long enough to where I can perform it and you can fire in the finishing blow.

Piccolo: well then, that makes things more interesting…

Goku: well… if that's the only price we have to pay then so be it, you just make sure to tell us when you are about to perform the ritual, okay?

Super: I promise you, I will! Just hold him off and give me some time. A feat like this will take a lot of energy to accomplish.

Narrator: and time was the only thing the Z-fighters had as they begun their battle with Asean, doing tactic after tactic, doing their best to keep him at bay…

Vegeta: (Has his leg out about to kick him)

Asean: (Prepares to grab onto Vegeta's leg)

Vegeta: (Disappears before he reaches Asean)

Asean: huh?

(Suddenly Gohan and Goku appear to Asean's side and fire off two big Ka-mae-ha-mae-has)

Asean: arrrg…

(Asean is hit with both the beams on his left and right side)

Vegeta: (Reappears outside of the smoke caused by the attack and smirks) did you really think I was dumb enough to attack you like that. You see, we Z-fighters strategize before we make our moves. And you fell for the oldest trick in the Z-fighters book.

Gohan: (Smirks)

Goku: (He also let's out a smirk but more of a grin)

Asean: (From inside the smoke) I would like to say that I'm impressed, but I'll only be impressed if you kill me. (Suddenly the smoke that Asean was inside of starts swirling around and then it all comes together and it shows Asean standing there in his normal flame-like glory) those beams you shot at me were powerful… but considering my lack of a body… I didn't feel any pain at all; all I felt was the smoke become one with me.

Gohan: so it's true then, he really doesn't feel any pain.

Goku: I guess that makes things all the more interesting.

Narrator: and as they kept him busy another fighter returned to rejoin the fray, the thought to be out Dablina was back and ready for more!

Asean: then you will all be the first causalities of war.

(Suddenly a voice rings out)

Voice: I don't think so!!!

Asean: what?

(Suddenly an explosion is heard coming from the rubble Rya and Dablina were knocked into)

(And from out of the smoke comes and even angrier Dablina)

Asean: what are you doing back here!?

Dablina: (With her arms crossed) I will never forgive you for what you did to me, I will be the one that kills you this day!

Asean: psh…

Dablina: and what was it you are saying about me being too weak to regenerate?

Narrator: can Dablina and the Z-fighters stop Asean in his tracks or is this just an impossible dream? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

Dablina: (Is shown floating in the air with a red aura around her and her arms crossed)

Asean: if it is your intention to kill me, then by all means… please do.

Dablina: I will! I will! I will! I WILL!!!!

Vegeta: Kakorot! We can't let her fight with us! She'll want to do it all herself!

Goku: we can't deny help Vegeta, plus from what I've seen of he she's a lot stronger then Dabura ever was.

Gohan: but dad, just look at her.

Goku: huh? (Looks at Dablina more closely)

(Goku notices lots of sweat trickling down her face)

(And Goku notices that she's breathing pretty hard)

Gohan: see, dad, she's exhausted, she's pushed her body to her limit, I'm surprised she's still even able to stand let alone fly. If she fights Asean then she will die.

Vegeta: you make it sound like it's such a bad thing.

Goku: Vegeta! (Surprised at him)

Vegeta: look at the facts Kakorot, I don't know what Rya sees in her, but I clearly don't see it, when this is all over she's next, the odds are she's going to come after us next!

Goku: we can't just kill her Vegeta; I'd thought you'd understand that fact by now.

Vegeta: she's a Demon, Kakorot! They are the only things in this universe that can not be changed!

Goku: …

Vegeta: maybe Asean will save us some trouble and kill her himself.

Goku: well I'm still not going to stand and allow her to be hurt by him, I'm going to help.

Gohan: me too dad.

Vegeta: arrrg… you never learn Kakorot!

Dablina: (Starts powering up her red aura more) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Yarrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg! Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Asean: powering up is so outdated…

Dablina: (With a hyper drive of red aura around her charge at Asean)

Asean: (Stands there waiting for Dablina to reach him)

Dablina: (About to lay her first attack on Asean)

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Super: (Is shown sitting on the ground still familiarizing his newly acquired body with the solid technique)

Kabito: (To Supreme Kai) I never would have guessed that a technique as simple as making something solid would take so long to learn.

Supreme Kai: no matter how strange you might think it is, even the most obscure techniques take time.

Kabito: I suppose.

Elder Kai: hey! I'll tell you what the most difficult technique to learn is!

Supreme Kai: what would that be ancestor?

Elder Kai: the love technique that makes all the lovely ladies jump all over you!

(Kabito and Supreme Kai fall to the ground with their legs sticking up in the air)

Super: (Is shown with his eyes closed concentrating on the technique with energy going around him)

(Back on Earth at the fight)

Dablina: (Has been punched back by Asean)

Asean: …

Dablina: (Regains her composure quick and starts firing off many beams toward Asean)

Asean: (Starts to continuously bang the beams away as they come toward him)

Dablina: arrrg… (Throws a bigger beam at him)

Asean: (Kicks it back at Dablina)

Dablina: damn it! (Is barely able to dodge the repelled blast and is nicked on the arm by it) (She looks at the cut on her arm and is distracted, she then looks back and notices Asean right in front of he) …

Asean: (Grabs onto the buns in her hair and pulls her up to his face)

Dablina: let go of me! (Trying to hit him with her hands)

Asean: you shouldn't attack your father like that.

Dablina: you are no father of mine!

Asean: you will accept me as your own, even if you have to go through hell to do it. (Forms a fiery beam with his other hand) and when Yemma judges you, send him by regards. (Points the beam at her face)

Dablina: (Has a look of fright on her face)

Asean: … (About to finish Dablina off)

(Suddenly Dablina is kicked out of Asean's grasp)

(And someone appears behind Asean and fires a blast off at him)

(Of course Asean isn't hurt at all)

Asean: you two, again?

(It is shown to be Goku and Gohan, Goku rescued Dablina and Gohan fired the beam)

Goku: I won't allow you to hurt anyone, even if they are the enemy as well.

Asean: so kind hearted, you want to save even the wicked.

Goku: as long as they fight the person I'm fighting I don't care who or what they are.

Asean: I see… do you really think that she believes that?

Goku: huh?

Dablina: (Appears to Goku's side and elbows him)

Goku: (Spits up some saliva) what the-!?

Dablina: I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP!

Goku: but I- But I- I saved!

Gohan: yeah, you pay us back by attacking us?

Dablina: shut up leave! The only one killing Asean is me!

Vegeta: what did I tell you? A stubborn fool.

Dablina: what'd you say to me!? (To Vegeta)

Vegeta: a stubborn fool. Actually, better yet, a stubborn bitch.

Dablina: why you! I'll kill you!

Vegeta: (Looks to Goku and Gohan) what did I tell you? She's not on our side, as soon as she's done with Asean she'll try to kill us next.

Goku: …

Gohan: …

Vegeta: case and point.

Asean: (Chuckles) so hostile, just the way I remember.

Dablina: you don't know a damn thing about me!

Asean: of course I do, I made you, I know everything there is to know about you.

Dablina: I SWEAR I'LL KICK YOUR FUCKING TEETH IN! (Flies toward Asean)

Asean: if only I had teeth… (Disappears)

Dablina: (Reaches him and throws punches and kicks)

Asean: (Just keeps moving around and disappearing and dodging as she throws her attacks at him)

Gohan: at this rate it'll only be a matter of moments.

Goku: do you think Vegeta is right? Should we just let Asean kill her?

Gohan: the choice is clearly up to her dad, but I know you would never want someone to die because you failed to help them, even if they don't want it dad, we give it anyway. I say we help her.

Goku: yeah, I'm just not sure how.

(The Others)

18: if I could I'd knock that bitch out myself.

Trunks: easy now, 18 let's not get carried away.

Piccolo: I actually think Goku and the others could use this to their advantage…

Goten: yeah? How so?

Piccolo: if they let Dablina fight, the odds are that'll kill some time, and when Super contacts them about the technique they will be ready.

Goten: umm… Piccolo, what are you talking about?

Piccolo: oh yeah, you don't know, I guess I forgot you guys can't hear everything in the universe.

(Piccolo explains about the solid body tactic)

18: I'd say that's pretty risky.

Piccolo: it is, but it could work. And even if they fail to destroy the easily destroyed substance, the fact will be that Asean will have his human body back in replace of that, and when that happens he will be solid and killable. It might take a while but he will not be invincible.

Goten: well, I just hope they can hold out long enough.

Trunks: yeah, knowing my dad he'll probably do something completely unnecessary and burn out his power.

18: all we can do is hope for the best.

Goten: yeah…

(Battle)

Dablina: (Tries to go in for another punch but this leaves her stomach open for an attack)

Asean: (Is able to punch her in the stomach)

Dablina: (Closes one of her eyes for a second and then opens them and spits out blood)

Asean: (Awaits above her for her next attack)

Dablina: (Holding onto her stomach trying to regain her composure)

Asean: you should give up while you're ahead. You've been fighting too much today without rest at all, first the Z-fighters, then her husband, and now me. If I were you I'd be exhausted right now. But you continue to fight… why is that?

Dablina: I'm beyond the human traits of feeling tired, I will not rest until I win! (Forms a beam with her hand)

Asean: …

Dablina: (Throws the red beam at Asean)

Asean: (Grabs onto the beam and crushes it into dust) your Ki is depleted to the point of nothing. I'm surprised you even had enough left to regenerate before.

Dablina: there is always spare Ki to go around.

Asean: I suppose that's true, I can't argue that.

(Goku and Gohan jump in front of Dablina and look toward Asean)

Dablina: what are you mortals doing!?

Gohan: we're helping rather you want us to, or not!

Goku: we're stronger then you right now Dablina, let us handle it.

Dablina: I will never admit any weakness to the likes of you! (Flies up to them)

Gohan: she just doesn't get it!

Dablina: (Reaches them and punches Goku and then kicks Gohan)

(Both of them shoot into the air, though neither of them were hurt all too much)

Gohan: this isn't good…

Goku: tell me about it…

Vegeta: (Referring to Dablina) what a moron! Mind: to think I did things like this in the old days, how stupid was I to do that?

Asean: (To Dablina) you do know that without any help, you will die.

Dablina: you don't know that for sure.

Asean: I have a pretty good idea.

Dablina: that's all you do. You think you have me all figured out…

Asean: that's because I do.

Dablina: you have no idea. You don't know the weapons that I possess!

Asean: weapons?

Dablina: you won't know until it hits you!

Asean: (Sighs)

Dablina: (Her eyes turn red and flash a few times)

Asean: I know, I know what you're doing.

Dablina: (Her eyes flash red a little more)

(Suddenly from the background you see a swarm of black coming toward the battle)

Asean: (Crosses his arms)

Dablina: prepare yourself!

(Suddenly the black reaches Dablina)

(The black is revealed to be the Minion demons of the demon world coming in for assistance)

Dablina: kill him! (She commands the horde of demons)

Vegeta: Mind: is she that mental!?

(The swarm of demons just sits there not listening to Dablina)

Dablina: what!? What is this meaning of this? Why aren't you attacking him!

Asean: (Chuckling)

Dablina: (Looks to Asean) shut up!

Asean: no… you should shut up…

Dablina: …

Asean: are you that stupid? Have you not paid attention at all!? The king of the demons and the only ruler of the demons has returned. The throne you and your husband had is dead. It's my throne once again, as you already know every demon knew of my existence for thousands of years, they were all prepared for my return and they were only listening to you because I told them to, and now that I am back you are nothing but refuse. They won't listen to you anymore; you are nothing to them now.

Dablina: (Getting angered)

Asean: I feel your anger, is it the fact that I saved you from a miserable human life or the fact that I took your throne away?

Dablina: everything… everything you've done.

Asean: (Chuckles) EVERYTHING I'VE DONE! WHAT ABOUT YOU!? (He screams at the top of his lungs) (Appears in front of her and slaps her really hard across the face)

Dablina: (Blood splatters as he did this) (Almost falls to the ground)

Asean: I shouldn't even be wasting my time with this… failed experiment. Kill it. (He tells the minions to do)

(Asean backs out away from Dablina)

Dablina: (Has her neck knocked to the side somewhat because of Asean's attack) (She is able to reposition it, but she is now surrounded by the minion demons)

Minions: (Chuckle like children)

Dablina: how dare you… how dare you all! (She powers up)

(The minions jump all over her)

(Goku and Gohan in the sky)

Gohan: dad, I know what she's going through right now.

Goku: how?

Gohan: from experience, those demons surround you and they stop you from using your energy, if we want to save her we have to attack without them knowing.

Goku: are you sure?

Gohan: I'm positive.

Goku: alright, will do that.

(All Gohan and Goku see where Dablina stands is a swarm of darkness all around her)

(Asean)

Asean: (Watches in happiness at the event before him) this reminds me so much of the glory days. I can't wait to relive them.

Vegeta: (Looks toward Asean) alright… I don't care about her well being, all I care about is being able to throw in my next cause of attack. If only there were some way I could strike a weak part of him and wound him even in his fire state. From what I've seen that doesn't seem at all possible.

Asean: (Heard what Vegeta said) and you'd be right… nothing you do against me will hurt me.

Vegeta: …

Asean: if you want, I can give you her fate as well.

Vegeta: been there, done that!

Asean: right, when Dabura captured you… I know about that. The only thing though is that I'm not Dabura… I will do a torture to you that would make his way of torture seem like daisies and roses. I won't just hurt your body… I will hurt your soul.

Vegeta: you're a maniac!

Asean: and so were you… Prince of all Sayians.

Vegeta: arrrg…

(Inside the swarm of demons)

Dablina: (Is shown struggling with the minions doing all kinds of evil things to her)

(They all hold onto her legs and her arms and keep her from doing any kind of an attack)

(Many of the minions are punching her and blasting her with small Ki blasts, but enough to really hurt after a while)

Dablina: I… I… there is no way…

(Remembering back to Episode 107)

Rya: and you stand in the way of the peace on this planet… but I'm not going to get into that right now. I'm not someone to talk about who's good and whose evil, and to be honest with you; I don't sense a completely brutal being in you as you put yourself out to being.

Dablina: you're joking…

Rya: no, far from it. I know you're not totally sadistic.

Dablina: I'm more sadistic then you would ever hope to be!

Rya: trust me in my time; I've been very sadistic.

(Back to Episode 127)

Dablina: Mind: Rya… you were the only one… the only one who saw me for what I once was… I would not have gotten this far had it not been for him… and now… now I will die knowing someone cared about me enough to want to help.

(One of the minions bites down hard on her shoulder)

Dablina: (Yelps in a pain just for a second, but she tries to retain her toughness) I'm sorry…

(Suddenly there is a light that shines off)

Dablina: huh!?

(The light turns out to be a beam that hits the swarm of minion demons and blows them all off of her, some fly off and others got dusted by the attack)

(The save was orchestrated by none other then Goku and Gohan)

Gohan: are you alright? (He asks Dablina)

Dablina: (Is shown in tatters floating in the spot she was tortured)

Goku: wow… she was really strong to be able to survive something like that.

Dablina: (Can barely move)

(The Others)

Goten: oh no! She's done for!

Trunks: there's no question about it.

18: I kind of feel sorry for her.

Piccolo: I think now she realizes what she's been up against.

Trunks: yeah, nothing but pure evil.

Goten: yeah…

Piccolo: …

(Fight)

Dablina: (Is shaking somewhat)

Goku: let us take over Dablina, please!

Gohan: you know you're not strong enough at all.

Dablina: I… I…

Vegeta: maybe I can put her out of her misery… (He points his hand toward her, but as he looks at her, he sees his mother in her place) (Has a look of shock on his face) mother…

(A memory then comes back to Vegeta)

(A long time ago)

Young Vegeta: (Is shown flying across the sky because of a distress signal from his mothers royal forces)

King Vegeta: (Follows Vegeta close behind)

(Both Vegeta's come to an area where something went down, the royal forces that were escorting the Queen are shown standing over what appears to be a body)

King Vegeta: oh no…

Vegeta: mother!

(Both King and Prince Vegeta land on the ground their own royal guard behind them)

Vegeta: (Knocks some of the forces out of the way so he can see his mother) (He goes up to his mother who lies on the ground with one of her elite friends holding onto her) mother!

Queen Rosicheena: (Opens her eyes) Prince… son…

Vegeta: what happened here!?

Elite Solider: the force was attacked! It was an ambush, most likely the work of one of Frieza's men.

Vegeta: arrrg… (Scrunching his fists) Frieza…

King Vegeta: so then, he's stooped so low as to assassinate the Queen, my wife!?

Vegeta: what are you talking about father! She's still alive! We can help her!

King Vegeta: …

His men: …

Queen Rosicheena: Vegeta… do not fret… you are the prince of all Sayians… remember that. You do not feel fear, nor do you feel sad about loss, you simply move on to the next person. I did all I could to win the fight, but I wasn't strong enough, I was bested.

Vegeta: but mother… you don't seem too hurt! We can help you!

Queen Rosicheena: no… you don't realize the extent of my wounds… I'm bleeding, no only on the outside, but the inside as well/

Vegeta: …

Queen Rosicheena: you are my son Prince Vegeta… you are the one that will crush all who oppose the Sayians, you are a God amongst men and although Frieza is stronger then you right now, I know one day you will become Super Sayian… and you will kill all who stand in your way, even Frieza.

Vegeta: mother…

Queen Rosicheena: goodbye my son… make me proud… (Suddenly her eyes close)

Vegeta: … (Looks at his mother's lifeless body) I will mother…I will…

King Vegeta: Frieza's men will pay! Squad leader get ready for battle!

(As King Vegeta barks orders Little Vegeta stands looking at his mother's body and tries his best to stay strong)

Vegeta: (He goes from an upset manner to a mean and hostile manner; this would begin his decent to the dark side and the time where he would never smile for happiness again) (He then turns away and walks away from his mother's body)

Queen Rosicheena: (Lies there motionless)

(Back to present time)

Vegeta: (Looking at Dablina shocked) perhaps all royal blood reminds me of her… (Puts his hand down and makes his beam go away) we will help her Kakorot.

Goku: you mean you want to help now!?

Vegeta: yes.

Goku: good! Cause we really needed some backup here.

Gohan: alright then! Let's get a move on!

Goku: yeah, and if she tries to stop us from fighting then will tell her to back off.

Vegeta: I doubt she'll be fighting again anytime soon.

Dablina: (Is still shaking and in tatters from the torture) (She feels angered but is too distraught to show it)

Gohan: let's allow her time to rest and recover.

Goku: and will handle Asean.

Vegeta: right!

Asean: the three magical Sayians… I was wondering when I was going to be to fight you seriously.

Vegeta: you've got us right now!

Asean: excellent, then let us begin.

Narrator: Dablina is out of the fight for the moment, now it is up to our heroes, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan to buy the Super Supreme Kai enough time to complete his technique, will the Z-fighters be able to hold their end of the bargain or will Asean take them down as quick as the others? Find out on the next Explosive episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta continue to try their best to keep Asean at bay, but their efforts are getting close to futile as Asean wants to leave to resurrect his demons, thus making him want to kill the three Sayians right here and right now, will he succeed, and Super is racing against the clock to complete the familiarization, once that happens will our heroes be able to stop Asean once and for all? Find out next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 128: Solid Victory


	11. Dragonball Z2 Episode 128: Solid Victory

Dragonball Z2 Episode 128: Solid Victory

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2, the battle begun between the incarnation of Asean and Asean himself, and as expected Asean nearly killed her right off the bat…

Dablina: (Has been punched back by Asean)

Asean: …

Dablina: (Regains her composure quick and starts firing off many beams toward Asean)

Asean: (Starts to continuously bang the beams away as they come toward him)

Dablina: arrrg… (Throws a bigger beam at him)

Asean: (Kicks it back at Dablina)

Dablina: damn it! (Is barely able to dodge the repelled blast and is nicked on the arm by it) (She looks at the cut on her arm and is distracted, she then looks back and notices Asean right in front of he) …

Asean: (Grabs onto the buns in her hair and pulls her up to his face)

Dablina: let go of me! (Trying to hit him with her hands)

Asean: you shouldn't attack your father like that.

Dablina: you are no father of mine!

Asean: you will accept me as your own, even if you have to go through hell to do it. (Forms a fiery beam with his other hand) and when Yemma judges you, send him my regards. (Points the beam at her face)

Dablina: (Has a look of fright on her face)

Asean: … (About to finish Dablina off)

Narrator: luckily she had a protector in both Goku and Gohan…

(Suddenly Dablina is kicked out of Asean's grasp)

(And someone appears behind Asean and fires a blast off at him)

(Of course Asean isn't hurt at all)

Asean: you two, again?

(It is shown to be Goku and Gohan, Goku rescued Dablina and Gohan fired the beam)

Goku: I won't allow you to hurt anyone, even if they are the enemy as well.

Asean: so kind hearted, you want to save even the wicked.

Goku: as long as they fight the person I'm fighting I don't care who or what they are.

Asean: I see… do you really think that she believes that?

Goku: huh?

Dablina: (Appears to Goku's side and elbows him)

Goku: (Spits up some saliva) what the-!?

Dablina: I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP!

Goku: but I- But I- I saved!

Gohan: yeah, you pay us back by attacking us?

Dablina: shut up leave! The only one killing Asean is me!

Vegeta: what did I tell you? A stubborn fool.

Narrator: although Goku and Gohan realize the stubbornness of her that doesn't stop them from wanting to help as both Gohan and Goku are pure hearted. But meanwhile as the battle continued on Earth, the Super Supreme Kai continued to familiarize the solid technique with his new body…

Super: (Is shown sitting on the ground still familiarizing his newly acquired body with the solid technique)

Kabito: (To Supreme Kai) I never would have guessed that a technique as simple as making something solid would take so long to learn.

Supreme Kai: no matter how strange you might think it is, even the most obscure techniques take time.

Kabito: I suppose.

Elder Kai: hey! I'll tell you what the most difficult technique to learn is!

Supreme Kai: what would that be ancestor?

Elder Kai: the love technique that makes all the lovely ladies jump all over you!

(Kabito and Supreme Kai fall to the ground with their legs sticking up in the air)

Super: (Is shown with his eyes closed concentrating on the technique with energy going around him)

Narrator: and back on the Earth, Vegeta had a revelation and a remembrance of a memory that he had not thought about in quite some time, it was jogged when he was about to finish Dablina off after Asean and beaten her for everything she had, the memory was of the death of his mother and how he saw her die in front of his eyes, but instead of crying he was cold and calculating and went on unphased…

Vegeta: (Looking at Dablina shocked) perhaps all royal blood reminds me of her… (Puts his hand down and makes his beam go away) we will help her Kakorot.

Goku: you mean you want to help now!?

Vegeta: yes.

Goku: good! Cause we really needed some backup here.

Gohan: alright then! Let's get a move on!

Goku: yeah, and if she tries to stop us from fighting then will tell her to back off.

Vegeta: I doubt she'll be fighting again anytime soon.

Dablina: (Is still shaking and in tatters from the torture) (She feels angered but is too distraught to show it)

Gohan: let's allow her time to rest and recover.

Goku: and will handle Asean.

Vegeta: right!

Asean: the three magical Sayians… I was wondering when I was going to be able to fight you seriously.

Vegeta: you've got us right now!

Asean: excellent, then let us begin.

Narrator: can the three warriors buy the time they need in order for Super to finish the technique? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Supreme Kai Planet)

(Kabito and Elder Kai are shown waiting in anticipation for Super to finish up)

Super: (Is shown still concentrating while seated on the ground)

Kabito: I can see such enormous power coming off of it.

Supreme Kai: he's definitely one of the Kai's of legend. I hate to admit this, but he would probably have been able to defeat Majin Buu easily if he had come back years earlier.

Elder Kai: are you admitting your weakness.

Supreme Kai: well… not all at once…

Kabito: master, through my eyes you are always the strongest.

Supreme Kai: thank you Kabito.

(Suddenly the Supreme Kai gets a contact)

Supreme Kai: someone's trying to speak to me.

Kabito: they are?

Supreme Kai: yes…

Elder Kai: shall I make the caller appear on the crystal ball?

Supreme Kai: yes, patch them through.

Elder Kai: (Puts his arms out toward the crystal and suddenly a picture appears on it, it's King Yemma)

King Yemma: lord Kais! Is it true!?

Supreme Kai: is what true?

Yemma: that the king of the demons Asean has returned!

Supreme Kai: I'm afraid so…

Yemma: so Dabura had been brought back by means of Asean's return!?

Supreme Kai: yes… of course I don't know the story as well as he does. (Points toward the Super Supreme Kai who is still concentrating souly on the goal)

Yemma: he looks like you… by the way did you get a haircut?

Supreme Kai: no, Kabito and I defused.

Yemma: oh… then you're saying the guy in the fused body is the Super Supreme Kai?

Supreme Kai: correct.

Yemma: I remember those days as if they were just yesterday… it was to my knowledge that he along with all the other Super Supreme Kai's were killed by Asean.

Supreme Kai: not him, he lived on as an everlasting spirit and when the time came, he chose a body to return in.

Yemma: that's weird, usually when you imprison someone in the box of internal slumber the imprisoner has to die.

Elder Kai: I think his survival may have been partly because of the fact that Asean was so powerful that when he imprisoned him only part of his soul got trapped inside and some escaped, and since the whole being of Asean did not getting entrapped, the same affect happened to the Super Supreme Kai as well and he didn't have to die, completely.

Kabito: that's a well thought out theory.

Elder Kai: glad I thought of it!

Yemma: so then, is Goku battling him?

Supreme Kai: yes, and things weren't looking too good, but fortunately we are concocting a plan to stop him quick.

Yemma: well good because I know for a fact that if he resurrects all 8 of those chaos demons then not only the living world, but the Otherworld will be entrapped by his power, he will bring the demon world over to both our world and the living world, the demons will reign supreme again, only this time… they will kill all of us and leave no trace or scent of a Kai left behind… (Sighs) it already feels like old times again… only this time it feels more likely to happen.

Kabito: well according to Super, he believes that Goku has the power to destroy Asean, I really don't see how, but he has much faith in him.

Yemma: knowing Goku he'll end up winning in the end, by some way, shape, or form.

Supreme Kai: listen Yemma, in case anything happens to go wrong… prepare your Oni forces, I have a feeling the demons will not make their presence unheard up here.

Yemma: right! I'll prepare them as soon as I can!

Elder Kai: goodbye Yemma.

Yemma: Goodbye and I hope Goku wins in the end. (His face disappears on the crystal ball)

Supreme Kai: I hope so too…

(Back on Earth at the battle)

(You hear a barrage of speed and hitting going on, as well as the sounds of beams hitting one another)

(You don't see what's going on but you know there is a big fight going on, and every time the fighters hit one another they contract a large amount of energy off of the attack)

(Suddenly during one of these said attacks, someone is punched and knocked out of the fight circle)

Gohan: (Is shown falling out but is able to stop himself before he hits the ground) damn… even my Mystic Super Sayian 4 isn't enough to do any kind of damage… I was hoping to save the Super Supreme Kai the trouble.

(Suddenly Goku and Vegeta appear next to Gohan and they breathe hard along with Gohan in exhaustion and tiredness)

Vegeta: has it been an hour yet!?

Goku: I don't know… I really haven't paid much attention the time, I was too busy getting my face pummeled.

Gohan: (Looks up) just look at him… he hasn't gotten tired at all since he got here.

(Asean is shown floating in the air a little ways above them with his arms crossed)

Vegeta: I can't wait for him to turn solid! That way I can crush him myself!

Goku: remember; don't underestimate him even when he turns solid.

Gohan: and I think it'll be best that we destroy the substance he turns into first, just to make this problem go away quickly.

Vegeta: but that takes away the whole point of the battle!

Goku: Vegeta, in this case it doesn't matter, lives are at stake here, think about how many we would save if we just took him out in one foul swoop.

Vegeta: …

Gohan: just one attack and will be done, alright.

Vegeta: whatever…

Asean: (Appears level with the Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta) when are you going to attack me again? I must know so I can think of a way to best stand here and do nothing.

Vegeta: arrrg… quiet! You will not make a mockery out of us.

Asean: I suppose… but I should tell you that I had more of a challenge against the Super Supreme Kais. They were the strongest in the universe next to my own power. I haven't even shown you 2 percent of my power… if I'd gone any higher you'd be dead.

Vegeta: what!?

Goku: are you serious!?

Gohan: no way!

Asean: you may have learned by now that when I escaped that prison in the box that not all my power was returned to me. Hell, I'm even missing a body, but eventually it will all come back to me. And when it does there will be no mercy. This percent of power I have now is more then enough to destroy an army of what you would call a Super Sayian 4.

Vegeta: you are only fighting one of those! Kakorot and I are both Praters!

Asean: I'm aware of that.

Goku: so how many of those could you beat with just a few percents of power?

Asean: maybe about 5 or 10…

(Goku and Vegeta go into a little shock sequence)

Asean: but like I said, I'm not feeling too eager to kill you right now, nor have all my powers returned to me. But when they do, I will be completely returned to the universe once again.

Gohan: Mind: oh man… that means we have GOT to destroy him before his full human body returns to him, we HAVE to destroy him when he's in his easily destroyed substance, if we don't then there is a good chance that we will all die.

Vegeta: quit your blabbing and let's get on with it!

Asean: very well… for the time being…

Goku: alright, let's go in for another round! (Flies in)

(Vegeta and Gohan follow Goku into another battle with Asean)

(Kami's Lookout)

Authors Note: I kind of left them at a cliff hanger, didn't I? I didn't do it on accident nor did I forget them, I just decided not to return to the characters at the Lookout until the history of the Kai, humans, and demons plot was unveiled, of course you're about to learn even more right now. Maybe…

(Tien, Yamcha, Gotrix, and all the others who left the fight are shown landing on the Lookout)

(Bulma and Chi-Chi come running out from deep within the Lookout chambers)

(They run up to the group)

Bulma: (Runs up to Bra and gives her a really hard hug) Bra! I was wondering when you were going to get back! My poor little baby! (Kisses her on the forehead many times)

Bra: umm… mom… I'm just fine.

Bulma: (Lets go of Bra) wait… where's everyone else at… you won didn't you?

Bra: (Sighs) I'm afraid not.

Chi-Chi: you mean they're still out there!? Their fighting all of those monsters still!

Bra: yes…

Tien: they sent us back here because well… we are not worthy to face an opponent like the one they fight right now.

Bulma: you mean Asean?

Yamcha: yeah… how did you know about that?

Chi-Chi: Mr. Popo told us the whole story. He was around serving some guardian named Saffon at that time.

Tien: so then, Popo really is an eternal being… I didn't believe that until now.

Gotrix: does he know anything else about Asean? Something that may aid the combat effort?

Bulma: we're not sure, we don't know everything.

Choutzou: obviously Mr. Popo told them enough.

Chi-Chi: I can't believe my Goten, and my Gohan are out there still! And what about Pan!?

Bra: I don't know… the last time I saw them we just said goodbye to one another… there's a good chance we might not see them all again.

Bulma: well, knowing your father and your brother I'm sure they'll win in the end.

Marron: I sure hope so!

Krillian: yeah, 18 is out there still too… and we know she's not as strong as people like Goku and Vegeta…

Marron: her pride just kept her there.

Chi-Chi: don't underestimate 18, she'll do good.

Marron: I'm just worried about Oub…

Yamcha: listen, will find out what happened to them sooner or later, for now we need to speak to Popo.

Bulma and Chi-Chi: right!

(A little later)

(More characters that haven't been shown in a while are shown and they are sitting the balcony area of the Lookout)

Goken: (Is shown sitting with Videl) mommy! Why isn't Pan and dad back yet?

Videl: they will be soon, trust me.

Mr. Popo: (Is shown telling the arrivals the story) it was more then 30,000 years ago… it was a terrible time… the Guardian Saffon was basically taken hostage while Asean dominated the world below, we couldn't do a thing against him or his demons, but watch the world he had watched for so many years burn in front of his eyes.

Tien: how terrible!

Gotrix: why didn't Asean just kill Saffon?

Mr. Popo: (Sighs) because Saffon did not stand up and fight like others would have… he conformed to Asean's rule, and accepted him as his true master, with out, there was nothing he could do.

Gotrix: so then, he took the coward's way out.

Tien: what kind of a guardian would do something like that? I'd be embarrassed to call him the guardian of the Earth.

Mr. Popo: you don't understand though, he thought what he did would be for the benefit of the planet, he thought that if he stayed alive long enough he might be able to do something to hinder this rule. And if he challenged Asean he would not have lived long enough at all. And we were both frightened of that monster… we had seen him massacre so many people and there was nothing we could do about it.

Bra: that must have been horrible.

Mr. Popo: beyond that…

Marron: you guys must have had the most torture out of everyone having to watch over the Earth even when it was in peril, and having to watch people die and not being able to do anything about it.

Mr. Popo: yes… it was.

Krillian: well there's one thing you guys didn't have over 30,000 years ago that you do have today… Goku.

Dende: let us only prey that Goku can win this battle; he's all we have to count on.

(Everyone looks to the floor)

(Back at the fight)

Vegeta: (Throws a punch)

Asean: (Grabs a hold of it) how many times are you going to do this to me? (Tosses Vegeta toward the ground)

Vegeta: damn! (Falling)

Goku: (Powers up just a little bit) (Charges toward Asean)

Asean: (Disappears before Goku reaches him and reappears behind him and backhands him into the sky)

Goku: …

Asean: where is the other one?

Gohan: (Suddenly comes up behind Asean and uses Goku's charge tactic again only this time he actually hit Asean and goes through him)

Asean: (His fire breaks apart)

Gohan: alright! (On the other side of Asean)

Asean: (Quickly pulls himself back together)

Gohan: (Sees Asean) I knew it was too good to be true.

Asean: more like it's not true at all.

Gohan: …

(Suddenly Goku and Vegeta appear again to Gohan's side)

Goku: alright, I think it's only going to be a matter of moments before Super contacts us, I can just feel it!

Vegeta: a few moments could equal our deaths Kakorot.

Gohan: I guess our only choice is to stay alive long enough to see it all happen.

Goku: right.

Asean: (Yawns) this is really boring me… I think I'm going to leave now.

Goku: what!?

Vegeta: you're going to run away!?

Asean: no, I'm just simply going to continue with my mission, I still have six more children to find. To be honest with you I only stopped my mission to fight you all just to see if the power of this modern day and age has improved at all or at least matched up to what the Demons and the Kai's once were. And I can see now that they have not, so I will make my leave now. (Turns away from them)

Goku: wait, no! You can't leave! Not yet! We're more worthy then you may think!

Asean: oh? How so? (Looks back toward them)

Goku: much like how you've been keeping your power hidden from us, we have kept ours hidden from you.

Vegeta: …

Asean: really?

Goku: yes, we've just been waiting for something to happen before we show you're our power.

Gohan: dad!

Vegeta: Kakorot!

Goku: (Whispers) don't worry this wont affect Super's technique at all. He won't find out what we're planning.

Asean: (He then shouts) I don't care… really… you can be the strongest thing in the universe right now and I still would not care, you see when I have a goal I like to meet it full to the end, stopping and seeing the sights is one thing, but like all good things it gets boring after awhile. I'm leaving… (Turns around again)

Vegeta: there's no convincing him!

Goku: Asean if you leave now then the gloves will come off! We will destroy you before you bring back all eight of your demons, that much I can promise you straight out of hand.

Asean: (With his back turned away) and how do you intend to do that?

Goku: we always find a way. I've fought in many battles before as you may know and every single one of them has been defeated in one way or another, including you.

Asean: I've never died… and I don't intend to.

Goku: but you will. Rather you believe it to be true or not.

Asean: CONSTANT TALKING! Does anyone ever shut up around here!?

Vegeta: he's blowing a gasket again…

Goku: oh boy…

(The others watching the fight)

Goten: if Asean leaves then there's no way they can do what they've planned to do.

Piccolo: that's kind of self explanatory.

Trunks: they are going to need help if they plan on keeping him at bay long enough for Super to use his technique.

Voice: I think I can help…

Trunks: huh? (Looks to his side and sees a familiar face) Pan!

(It is revealed to be Pan, now conscious again)

Pan: (Walks over with a few pains on her and a limp, but over all is doing okay) (She has her hand on her chest) hi, Trunks.

Trunks: (Walks up to her and kisses her)

Pan: (Kisses him back)

Trunks: for a second there we thought you weren't coming back.

Pan: no one's gonna get rid of me that easily. (Still holding onto her chest)

Trunks: it hurts still doesn't it?

Pan: yeah a bit… but I thin Oub is coming around as well, when he gets back he'll heal us all.

Goten: glad to see you in one piece though.

Pan: thanks.

Piccolo: about Oub, you said he was coming around?

Pan: yeah.

Piccolo: good, we could really use his help.

Another Voice: how about mine too?

(They turn around)

Piccolo: (Smirks) I knew you'd be back no matter what.

(The voice is shown to be Rya standing behind the Z-fighters with just a few marks on his body)

Rya: that blast he shot sure took a lot out of me… good thing Dablina broke most of the attack and diverted it away from me… (He looks in the sky and sees Dablina just floating there still in shock and in tatters) I knew she would try to go after Asean again… she needs to realize the limits of her power.

Piccolo: will have Oub heal her too if he's up to it.

Rya: right.

Another voice breaks out: I'm definitely up to it.

Piccolo: (Chuckles) welcome back, Oub.

Oub: (Is shown walking up with to them)

Goten: this is great! With all of you guys here we can accomplish all of our means!

Oub: yeah I suppose

Trunks: do you guys know of the plan?

Rya: I do. (Explains everything) when he's ready, Super will contact us.

18: then all of us will have to be ready to do our part.

Rya: right.

Oub: we can't do anything until I get to some healing, so is everyone ready?

Everyone: yes!

Oub: alright!

(Fight)

Asean: (Is still preparing to leave)

Vegeta: I won't let you leave here unharmed! (Flies toward Asean and fire off a Galick Gun)

Asean: (Fires off a fireball beam toward Vegeta's beam)

(The beam hits Vegeta's beam back and it almost hits Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Dodges) watch out Kakorot! Don't let those beams hit the planet, it could destroy everything!

Goku: oh, crap!

Gohan: this is not good…

(The beam is shown coming toward them)

Goku and Gohan: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Both of them combine their waves together and are able to knock the beams into space away from the Earth)

Goku: whew…

Gohan: I know that was a close one.

Vegeta: …

Asean: (Saw what happened with some surprise) maybe you weren't lying about your power after all. Those beams you just shot off were a lot more powerful then ones you used on me… it's almost as if you are all doing this to not beat me, but kill time.

Vegeta: (Smirks)

Gohan: looks like he's finally figuring out our plan.

Asean: I assumed that is what you were doing… so what exactly are you planning on doing? That you have to kill time in order to accomplish it.

Goku: something big!

Gohan: you won't even know what hit you.

Asean: is that so?

Vegeta: 100 percent!

Asean: I see.

(The Others)

Pan: do you know if Super is about to contact us?

Rya: now that you mention it…

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Super: (Suddenly opens his eyes) finished!

Supreme Kai: you are!?

Super: yes.

Kabito: magnificent!

Elder Kai: do you know what you must do now?

Super: yes, I do. (Suddenly starts speaking) Goku and all who face against Asean!

(Back on Earth)

Goku: Super is that you!?

Super: (Voice) yes… I have to inform you that the technique has indeed been completed and is ready to be used.

Goku: good! Use it whenever you're ready.

Vegeta: no! Use it right now!

Gohan: Vegeta, we can't rush ourselves, we need to make sure he doesn't have a chance to run away before his human form returns.

Vegeta: well, all we have to do is blast him and its over!

Super: (Voice) shall I use the technique yet then!?

Goku: …

Gohan: well?

Vegeta: come on!

Goku: ready when you are!

Super: (Voice) good! Asean won't know what hit him.

Goku: thank you, Super!

Super: (Voice) don't mention it.

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Super: (Already begins to use the technique) (Says some weird incantations) (Energy field appear around him)

Supreme Kai: let's hope for the best.

Kabito: right there with you master.

Elder Kai: …

(Back on Earth at the fight)

Asean: I think I want to test your secretive power, show it to me full force.

Goku: I don't think-

Asean: SHOW IT TO ME! (Flies in toward Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan)

Vegeta: damn it!

Goku: come on Super!

Asean: (Is about to hit then but suddenly stops in his tracks) what's this? (Looks at himself) I feel a heaviness being put upon me…

Goku: all apart of the plan.

Asean: arrrg… what? Arrrg… arrrg….uhhhh…. (Suddenly his whole fiery body is covered in a white light)

Goku: here it comes!

Gohan: alright, everyone we have to be ready to attack as soon as his body changes!

Vegeta: I know that!

(They all stand in front of the changing Asean)

Asean: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Suddenly the lights disappear)

Vegeta: there he is!

Asean: (Is shown breathing hard and no longer in his fire-state, but is now in a pottery-like state, with a weird pot-like encasing acting as his body) what!? What is this!? (Looks at his body) this isn't me! What!? (Has a weird distant sounding voice coming from the inside of the pottery-like substance) (Looks toward our heroes)

Goku: no where to run.

Asean: …

Goku: at the count of three!

(Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta point their arms toward Asean)

Narrator: the Solid technique was indeed a success! Will our heroes be able to live up their end of the bargain and destroy Asean before his true body returns? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and the others fire off their attacks at a panicking Asean, and all appears well… but wait a minute… who's this handsome devil? Next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 129: Devil in the flesh


	12. Dragonball Z2 Episode 129: Devil in the

Dragonball Z2 Episode 129: Devil in the flesh

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta continued their battle against the fiery Asean, but not to defeat him just to distract him from his mission long enough to where they could spring the solid technique on him and take him out in one blow…

(You hear a barrage of speed and hitting going on, as well as the sounds of beams hitting one another)

(You don't see what's going on but you know there is a big fight going on, and every time the fighters hit one another they contract a large amount of energy off of the attack)

(Suddenly during one of these said attacks, someone is punched and knocked out of the fight circle)

Gohan: (Is shown falling out but is able to stop himself before he hits the ground) damn… even my Mystic Super Sayian 4 isn't enough to do any kind of damage… I was hoping to save the Super Supreme Kai the trouble.

(Suddenly Goku and Vegeta appear next to Gohan and they breathe hard along with Gohan in exhaustion and tiredness)

Vegeta: has it been an hour yet!?

Goku: I don't know… I really haven't paid much attention the time, I was too busy getting my face pummeled.

Gohan: (Looks up) just look at him… he hasn't gotten tired at all since he got here.

(Asean is shown floating in the air a little ways above them with his arms crossed)

Vegeta: I can't wait for him to turn solid! That way I can crush him myself!

Goku: remember; don't underestimate him even when he turns solid.

Gohan: and I think it'll be best that we destroy the substance he turns into first, just to make this problem go away quickly.

Vegeta: but that takes away the whole point of the battle!

Goku: Vegeta, in this case it doesn't matter, lives are at stake here, think about how many we would save if we just took him out in one foul swoop.

Vegeta: …

Gohan: just one attack and will be done, alright.

Vegeta: whatever…

Asean: (Appears level with the Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta) when are you going to attack me again? I must know so I can think of a way to best stand here and do nothing.

Vegeta: arrrg… quiet! You will not make a mockery out of us.

Asean: I suppose… but I should tell you that I had more of a challenge against the Super Supreme Kais. They were the strongest in the universe next to my own power. I haven't even shown you 2 percent of my power… if I'd gone any higher you'd be dead.

Vegeta: what!?

Goku: are you serious!?

Gohan: no way!

Asean: you may have learned by now that when I escaped that prison in the box that not all my power was returned to me. Hell, I'm even missing a body, but eventually it will all come back to me. And when it does there will be no mercy. This percent of power I have now is more then enough to destroy an army of what you would call a Super Sayian 4.

Vegeta: you are only fighting one of those! Kakorot and I are both Praters!

Asean: I'm aware of that.

Goku: so how many of those could you beat with just a few percents of power?

Asean: maybe about 5 or 10…

(Goku and Vegeta go into a little shock sequence)

Asean: but like I said, I'm not feeling too eager to kill you right now, nor have all my powers returned to me. But when they do, I will be completely returned to the universe once again.

Narrator: after hearing Asean say this Gohan came to a realization that if they were not able to destroy the easily destroyed substance that the Super Supreme Kai was going to make, then there was the possibility that even if Asean were to get his human body back he'd be just as unstoppable if not more without fire, of course Gohan shrugged this off and the fight continued…

Vegeta: (Throws a punch)

Asean: (Grabs a hold of it) how many times are you going to do this to me? (Tosses Vegeta toward the ground)

Vegeta: damn! (Falling)

Goku: (Powers up just a little bit) (Charges toward Asean)

Asean: (Disappears before Goku reaches him and reappears behind him and backhands him into the sky)

Goku: …

Asean: where is the other one?

Gohan: (Suddenly comes up behind Asean and uses Goku's charge tactic again only this time he actually hit Asean and goes through him)

Asean: (His fire breaks apart)

Gohan: alright! (On the other side of Asean)

Asean: (Quickly pulls himself back together)

Gohan: (Sees Asean) I knew it was too good to be true.

Asean: more like it's not true at all.

Gohan: …

(Suddenly Goku and Vegeta appear again to Gohan's side)

Goku: alright, I think it's only going to be a matter of moments before Super contacts us, I can just feel it!

Vegeta: a few moments could equal our deaths Kakorot.

Gohan: I guess our only choice is to stay alive long enough to see it all happen.

Narrator: and in speaking of Super, they sure did get contacted by him and he was ready to aim and fire…

Super: (Voice) yes… I have to inform you that the technique has indeed been completed and is ready to be used.

Goku: good! Use it whenever you're ready.

(Skip)

Asean: I think I want to test your secretive power, show it to me full force.

Goku: I don't think-

Asean: SHOW IT TO ME! (Flies in toward Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan)

Vegeta: damn it!

Goku: come on Super!

Asean: (Is about to hit then but suddenly stops in his tracks) what's this? (Looks at himself) I feel a heaviness being put upon me…

Goku: all apart of the plan.

Asean: arrrg… what? Arrrg… arrrg….uhhhh…. (Suddenly his whole fiery body is covered in a white light)

Goku: here it comes!

Gohan: alright, everyone we have to be ready to attack as soon as his body changes!

Vegeta: I know that!

(They all stand in front of the changing Asean)

Asean: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Suddenly the lights disappear)

Vegeta: there he is!

Asean: (Is shown breathing hard and no longer in his fire-state, but is now in a pottery-like state, with a weird pot-like encasing acting as his body) what!? What is this!? (Looks at his body) this isn't me! What!? (Has a weird distant sounding voice coming from the inside of the pottery-like substance) (Looks toward our heroes)

Goku: no where to run.

Asean: …

Goku: at the count of three!

(Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta point their arms toward Asean)

Narrator: it would seem that Asean has no chance of escape! Or does he? Find out, today on Dragonball Z2!

(Fight)

Asean: (Is shown looking back and forth at the three Sayians about to blast him, he is in his pottery-like encasing) no… no… I won't let this be the end… (Tries to blast them with his own attacks) (But nothing happens) this damn form doesn't allow me to do anything!

Goku: exactly, now you know how it feels like to be defenseless.

Vegeta: let's blow him away right now!

Asean: I'm not going to let you blow me into oblivion that easily!

Gohan: believe whatever you want!

(Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta prepare their special moves)

Gohan: (Is forming a KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA)

Goku: (Is also form one)

Vegeta: (Is forming a Galick Gun)

Asean: (Goes into fighting stance to see what he can do)

Vegeta: fight it all you want, but the end will be the same! FIRE!

(All three Sayians fire their beams toward Asean)

Asean: (Tries to knock the beams back, in which he is able to do so, but his entire arm shatters into pieces) (Looks at where his pot-like arm used to be)

Gohan: well, at least we know its working.

Vegeta: fire again! Only this time for the kill!

Asean: I WILL NOT HAVE MY REIGN END HERE!

(The Others)

Oub: (Has healed everyone and has just now finished healing Rya)

Rya: thank you.

Oub: don't mention it.

Rya: (Looks up towards Dablina who is still floating in the air in tatters) you know what you must do now.

Oub: (Looks up toward Dablina) why though? Why is she worth saving when she's just as dark as Asean?

Rya: she's not… I know because I have read her thoughts, she never wanted to be a demon or strived to become one, she was brainwashed into it.

Oub: and so you believe she has the right to be healed?

Rya: yes… she's not beyond helping. I was once like her, Vegeta was once like her, and Piccolo was once like her… and even you.

Oub: (Realizes what he means) I… I understand… I'll tend to her. (Flies into the air toward Dablina)

Rya: alright everyone… we have to help Goku and the others.

Trunks: but how?

Rya: doing what their doing… we blast that demon until there's nothing left.

Pan: I'm right behind you.

18: count me in.

Rya: alright, let's go.

(They fly into the air)

(Supreme Kai)

Super: they better not waste too much time, he will transfigure again at any moment.

Elder Kai: they do have a nag for wasting time…

Supreme Kai: I agree.

Kabito: without question.

Super: if that's the case we could be watching this for a long time…

Supreme Kai: …

(Back on Earth)

(Fight)

Oub: (Is shown standing behind Dablina)

Dablina: (Notices Oub, but doesn't say anything)

Oub: just hold still, this will only be a moment. (He starts using his healing technique on her)

Dablina: (Shuts her eyes)

Oub: (Continues to heal her)

Dablina: (Opens her eyes again)

Oub: (Finishes healing)

Dablina: (Disappears)

Oub: huh!? Not even a thank you! Oh… demons make me so mad!

(Goku, Gohan, Vegeta)

(Suddenly Dablina appears to their side)

Goku: so, I see you're feeling better.

Dablina: I sure am, and now I'm looking to kill.

Asean: (Still floating in the air with a missing arm in his pottery state)

Vegeta: alright, are we ready!?

(Suddenly, Rya, Pan and the others appear as well)

Piccolo: you aren't doing this without us.

Goten: we're going to make sure there isn't one speck of him left behind.

Trunks: he's got no where to run and no where to hide.

Pan: took the words right out of my mouth.

Asean: you all wish to kill me!? Fine! The more the merrier! But don't think I'll let you blow me away like I'm some sort of mortal peon! Throw everything you've got at me!!!!

Goku: alright, at the count of three!

Asean: …

(Everyone gets their beams ready)

Goku: one… two…

Asean: arrrg….

Goku: THREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

(Everyone fires off a big power wave toward Asean)

Asean: (Turns away from the beams and starts flying off trying to get away from the beams) (They follow closely behind him)

Vegeta: don't fight it!

Asean: (Jumps behind a cliff)

(The beams completely decimate the cliff)

(There are large explosions and lot's of rocky debris and pottery being thrown around)

(Supreme Kai planet)

Supreme Kai: I think they got him!

Elder Kai: it sure looks that way!

Kabito: my goodness…

Super: could it finally be over? Did this plan really work the way I had envisioned it?

(Back on Earth)

(Fight)

Gohan: there is absolutely no way he could have survived that.

Piccolo; I think you're right, I see some of the pottery being thrown around… he's gone.

Vegeta: and good riddance!

Dablina: something tells me that was just too good to be true.

Rya: I agree.

Goten: but don't you see it? He's been blown to pieces.

Trunks: umm… then what do we call that? (Pointing toward something)

(Everyone looks)

(They see Asean floating in the sky again breathing hard, most of his pottery-like body is gone, all that remains is one arm, a little bit of the torso, and his head)

Asean: is that… is that the best you can do?

Goku: whoa!? Was he really able to protect those parts of his body? He's lucky!

Vegeta: this next attack will send him to Hell guaranteed. (Forms a beam in his hand)

Oub: wait! Something's happening!

Rya: huh?

Vegeta: what?

Asean: (Suddenly smoke starts to appear around the Pottery encased Asean)

Pan: what's happening!?

Gohan: he might be changing again!

Goku: we have to blast him again, right now!

Rya: right!

(Everyone fires off beams toward the smoke)

(The beams sound like they hit something but the smoke continues in the same spot where the pottery was at)

(They continue to blast at it)

(The smoke then slowly starts to move toward the ground)

Rya: everything we throw at it doesn't appear to be doing anything.

Piccolo: then you know what this means…

Goku: we can't worry too much we can still win even if that'd be the case!

(Everyone continues to fire upon the smoke)

(The smoke finally reaches the ground)

(All the Z-fighters follow the smoke and land on the ground a number of feet ahead of it)

(They continue to fire beams at the smoke)

(There is then a charge of energy coming from the smoke)

(The charge reaches the Z-Fighters and blows them back a little bit)

Vegeta: damn…

Pan: whoa! That was intense!

(Electricity starts to form around the smoke)

(Everyone stands back up and watches the spectacle)

(Some of them have to cover their eyes because of the bright lights of the electricity)

(The electricity starts to dim down)

(The smoke is beginning to disappear)

(And you can somewhat make out a figure through the smoke)

Piccolo: my gosh… he's back 100 percent.

Gohan: crap…

(The smoke continues to clear)

(A being is shown kneeling on the ground looking down, he has his arms, legs, and his body completely clean and returned)

Piccolo: …

Goku: oh man…

Vegeta: arrrg…

(The man on the ground is shown to be wearing an orange, brown, and gold mixture of a cape, the cape is not too long, but reaches the end of his spine, the man is shown to be wearing gauntlet plated armor, a mixture between Knights armor and a gladiator's armor the color of this armor is a really dark orange, with a tint of brown thrown in, he is shown with dark orange colored metal knight arms and hands with spikes sticking out of the side of his hands, you can say his armor is parallel to that of Ilryia from the TV show "Angel", he has a dark orange tinted helmet on his head as well, covering his forehead and his hair, but you are able to see his face, the helmet as two small metal horns sticking out of it and circular motion of the metal on the top of the helmet, the helmet represents his king-ship)

Being: (Stands up on his two feet and has a fresh and clean looking face, almost like any human would have, in some regards he looks attractive, he also looks a lot taller in his human form) (He puts his arm out and looks at his hand) (He moves it around and scrunches it and opens his palm again to try out his movement)

Rya: okay… I can finally read his mind now…

Piccolo: I think mind reading isn't a necessity right now Rya!

Pan: he looks… so powerful…

Vegeta: well at least he'd solid that still gives us a chance to beat him.

Asean: (Is shown still looking at his body)

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Super: (Has sweat drops on him) he's back…

Supreme Kai: is that what he looked like before!?

Super: yes…

Kabito: he looks like a gladiator, somewhat… only he has a lot more armor then they wear.

Elder Kai: he definitely looks like a king in that get-up.

Super: (Sighs) this is not good at all… though he is solid and now able to be defeated… I have a feeling it will make little difference.

Supreme Kai: are you serious?

Super: yes…

Kabito: they have to be able to handle it somehow.

Super: if only we could rely on your word…

Kabito: …

(Back on Earth)

(Fight)

Asean: (Is shown touching his armored feet)

Vegeta: let's not just stand here and look at him! Let's get him right now; I don't care if he's a pot-head or not as long as he can be beaten! (Flies in toward Asean)

Goku: Vegeta!!

Vegeta: (Flies in and puts his fist together and bangs Asean in the neck)

Asean: (Just stood there and didn't flinch at all after Vegeta's attack) (He's still admiring his old body)

Vegeta: are you serious!? (Tries punching him more again and again)

Asean: (Just stands there still admiring himself)

Vegeta: this armor is as hard as… (Looks at his hands and notices red marks on them) Mind: not only is his armor tough but he himself is as hard a s rock… damn…

Asean: (Eyeballs Vegeta)

Vegeta: huh!?

Asean: (Motions Vegeta to come at him)

Vegeta: arrrg…

Asean: (Points toward his own chin)

Vegeta: you want me to attack there?

Asean: (Shrugs)

Vegeta: don't mind if I do! (Goes up to Asean and then does an uppercut)

(But again nothing happens to Asean and he doesn't move or flinch at all)

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Looking at his bruised hand and holding onto it) he's too damn tough!

Goku: come back here right now Vegeta! You're gonna die if you continue to do what you're doing!?

Vegeta: …

Asean: (Shows off a beautiful smile to Vegeta)

Vegeta: arrrg… (Doesn't say anything else and walks off back toward the Z-fighters)

Asean: (Turns and looks toward the Z-fighters)

Pan: he's creepy and good looking, that's always a horrible combination.

18: I used to get that accusation too…

Pan: (Chuckles) I heard…

Goku: (Walks a little close to Asean) Asean! You do realize we can still beat you. The pottery-substance was just an easier way for us to win, we underestimated your cunning and you got your human body back, but that doesn't make you unbeatable, the fire was unbeatable, but now you're flesh and bone. You can bleed, and you can be killed.

Asean: (Looks toward Goku blinking) (He has normal black pupils like all of the others, normal human eyes)

Goku: are you going to say anything or what!?

Asean: and what is it you want me to say? (He has an extremely natural sounding voice, it's not too intimidating, it's almost as if he could just be a normal every day person, and his voice brings out his good looks)

Pan: …

18: …

Rya: (Looks intently at Asean)

Dablina: (Is getting angry) so this is his true face… so he is really a half-blood. All the more pleasure when I kill him!

Rya: no Dablina! He'll break you in half, leave it to us.

Dablina: and you think you guys are any better? Don't make me laugh, we attack him now before he has a chance to counter.

Rya: you don't get it, do you? This guy is not playing around, he's not just another victim to you, this guy will kill you. (He emphasizes those facts)

Dablina: I don't care! (Flies in toward Asean) (Reaches him)

Asean: (Right when she reaches him he grabs a hold of her neck without any problem what-so-ever)

Rya: no! Don't hurt her, she doesn't understand!

Asean: (Looks at Dablina) (Smiles at her) (He then smoothes his face up to her face)

Dablina: arrrg… get your dirty face off my face!

Asean: (Ignores her and continues to smooth his face up with hers)

Dablina: …

Asean: it's okay… I just wanted to feel the skin of another, I wasn't able to do that before with my fiery form. (He then starts to lick her face)

Dablina: stop this! Stop this right now!

Rya: LET HER GO!

Asean: (Continues to lick her)

Rya: YOU'RE SICK!

Pan: my goodness…

Asean: (Looks toward Rya) why are you yelling at me? (Acting like he's the victim)

Rya: you little bastard!

Goku: not you too Rya!

Rya: (Flies in and is able to break Dablina free from Asean by charging her and knocking Dablina to the ground) (He then lands in front of Asean who stands there unflinched)

Asean: …

Rya: (Looks at Asean but doesn't say anything)

Asean: …

Rya: (Turns around and then walks back to the Z-fighters with Dablina being forced to come behind him)

Goten: this is ridiculous, are we just going to stand here or are we going to do something!?

Trunks: I have no idea…

Goku: umm… does anyone have any ideas?

(No one presents any)

Asean: (Dusts himself off a bit) excellent… (He then starts to power up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! (He has a large echo to his scream) (And he has a black aura that goes around him as he powers up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Piccolo: his power is incredible!

Oub: and I thought he was strong before!

Goku: by the Kais…

Vegeta: it just keeps growing!

Pan: (Shaking a little bit) wow… that's big…

18: I know… it's an evil power of which the likes I haven't felt in years…

Asean: (The black aura continues to go around him, the aura somewhat takes the form of the minion demons and they surround Asean and go into him giving him more power) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (His echo is humongous)

(Kami's Lookout)

(Everyone here can hear the echo and feel the rumbles of the power up)

Bra: what is that!?

Marron: I don't know!

Mr. Popo: oh no… he's really back after all…

Tien: you mean…

Popo: body and soul…

(Otherworld)

(Yemma's Office)

(His office is shaking and rumbling and they can also hear the echo of his voice)

Yemma: my word! It really is him! He's back!

(Ogres are shown running around, screaming and looking for stuff)

Yemma: my Oni forces won't stand a chance against that.

(Supreme Kai Planet)

(They feel the affect of the power up as well)

Supreme Kai: he can really reach this far by just powering up!?

Kabito: that's unheard of.

Super: and he's the one who can do that.

Elder Kai: I haven't felt anything like this in millennia's

Super: …

(Back on Earth)

(Fight)

Asean; ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! (Suddenly the black aura vanishes) (He stands there quiet and everything else suddenly becomes silent)

(The Z-Fighters look at him with wide eyed expressions and fear)

(Even Dablina cringes after seeing that)

Asean: whew…you almost made me mad there.

(There is a shock sequence amongst the Z-fighters)

Narrator: evil stands between the Z-fighters and the living world in full flesh and bone form, but since he's solid does that mean he can be stopped? After what they witnessed it doesn't seem likely, who will fight and who will fall, next time on Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: the Z-fighters challenge the new human-form Asean, and nothing is going according to plan as he continuously beats them and shows them things he they never thought possible, can he be stopped? Next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 130: Dark gifts

Authors Note: Hey! I just posted a Youtube video that showcases pictures based on the chracters of Dragonball Z2, go to my profile and scroll down and you will find it, it's a good way to advertise my story and for you guys to get a picture of what you are reading.


	13. Dragonball Z2 Episode 130: Dark gifts

Dragonball Z2 Episode 130: Dark gifts

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, Asean had begun his transformation to his complete human body form of which he used to be many millennia's ago…

(All the Z-fighters follow the smoke and land on the ground a number of feet ahead of it)

(They continue to fire beams at the smoke)

(There is then a charge of energy coming from the smoke)

(The charge reaches the Z-Fighters and blows them back a little bit)

Vegeta: damn…

Pan: whoa! That was intense!

(Electricity starts to form around the smoke)

(Everyone stands back up and watches the spectacle)

(Some of them have to cover their eyes because of the bright lights of the electricity)

(The electricity starts to dim down)

(The smoke is beginning to disappear)

(And you can somewhat make out a figure through the smoke)

Piccolo: my gosh… he's back 100 percent.

Gohan: crap…

(The smoke continues to clear)

(A being is shown kneeling on the ground looking down, he has his arms, legs, and his body completely clean and returned)

Narrator: And he was prepped for the occasion as the army he was wearing was amazing, and he himself looked like a charming individual with a dark presence about him…

The man on the ground is shown to be wearing an orange, brown, and gold mixture of a cape, the cape is not too long, but reaches the end of his spine, the man is shown to be wearing gauntlet plated armor, a mixture between Knights armor and a gladiator's armor the color of this armor is a really dark orange, with a tint of brown thrown in, he is shown with dark orange colored metal knight arms and hands with spikes sticking out of the side of his hands, you can say his armor is parallel to that of Ilryia from the TV show "Angel", he has a dark orange tinted helmet on his head as well, covering his forehead and his hair, but you are able to see his face, the helmet as two small metal horns sticking out of it and circular motion of the metal on the top of the helmet, the helmet represents his king-ship)

Being: (Stands up on his two feet and has a fresh and clean looking face, almost like any human would have, in some regards he looks attractive, he also looks a lot taller in his human form) (He puts his arm out and looks at his hand) (He moves it around and scrunches it and opens his palm again to try out his movement)

Narrator: and he quickly showed his overwhelming power to all of those watching…

Asean: (Dusts himself off a bit) excellent… (He then starts to power up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! (He has a large echo to his scream) (And he has a black aura that goes around him as he powers up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Piccolo: his power is incredible!

Oub: and I thought he was strong before!

Goku: by the Kais…

Vegeta: it just keeps growing!

Pan: (Shaking a little bit) wow… that's big…

18: I know… it's an evil power of which the likes I haven't felt in years…

Asean: (The black aura continues to go around him, the aura somewhat takes the form of the minion demons and they surround Asean and go into him giving him more power) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (His echo is humongous)

(Skip)

Asean; ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! (Suddenly the black aura vanishes) (He stands there quiet and everything else suddenly becomes silent)

(The Z-Fighters look at him with wide eyed expressions and fear)

(Even Dablina cringes after seeing that)

Asean: whew…you almost made me mad there.

(There is a shock sequence amongst the Z-fighters)

Narrator: the true face of evil has been revealed and his power is legend, can he be stopped? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

Asean: (Is shown standing with his arms to his sides)

Gohan: dad, what are we going to do? It looks like he's waiting for us to make the next move.

Goku: hmm…

Vegeta: we have to think of something Kakorot, we don't have all day!

Piccolo: quiet! We just have to stick our heads together and will come up with something.

Goten: I don't know about you guys but I think that if we attack him he'll snap our necks without even breaking a sweat.

Trunks: I agree.

Goku: yeah, we are aware of what we face, but we just have to make the best of it.

Rya: you always amaze me Goku, finding the best in everything even if it might be impossible, that's what I've always liked about you.

Vegeta: I'm the exact opposite, that's what I've always hated about him.

Dablina: what the hell are you all talking about?

18: don't ask…

Pan: well, whatever we do plan to do we better think fast. I'm really not liking what I'm seeing in that man.

Oub: I know… just looking at him… it's weird how he was once a human, and it's even weirder that he looks like a human.

Pan: I know.

Rya: I look like a human…

Oub: (Understands where Rya is coming from) I suppose you're right about that, I won't let it get the best of me.

Goku: alright then! Vegeta, you and I have to go to our very limit!

Vegeta: right!

Goku: (Starts powering up) I know we've been at Full power Prater for a while now, but I think we can take it up a notch.

Vegeta: right behind you! (Begins to power up)

Gohan: if this be the case, I better get my Mystic ready. (Powers up)

Rya: the rest of us will jump in momentarily.

Goku: fine with us. (Finishes going up to his max, in Prater status)

Vegeta: whatever… (Finishes as well)

Gohan: (Stops powering up) this is going to be good.

Asean: (Stands in his place looking towards the Z-fighters) hmm?

(Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku stand right next to each other in a sideways line looking toward Asean)

Vegeta: we're going to finish what we were doing before!

Gohan: and this time we're playing serious, now we won't restrain our powers against you anymore.

Goku: and this time you're going to know our true power.

Asean: umm… okay…

Vegeta: you're going to know the might of the Sayians!

Asean: certainly, you three are definitely some of the most powerful here. I applaud you with great haste. (Claps his hands together a few times)

Vegeta: …

Goku: are we ready then?

Gohan: yeah.

Asean: please… refrain from holding back. I want to see everything about you in the best of details.

Goku: alright, let's go!

(Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta soar in towards Asean)

Asean: (Stands there and waits)

(They reach him)

(Right when they are about to hit him)

Asean: (He does a back flip into the air and over the three Sayians and lands on his feet, and before they have any time to look back upon him, he does a jump kick in the air knocking Gohan back, very far)

Vegeta: (Tries to attack Asean)

Asean: (Swirls around in the air and then grabs onto Vegeta's fist and then elbows him in the face)

Vegeta: (Gets blown off)

Asean: (Flips into the air and in front of Goku)

Goku: (Tries to punch Asean)

Asean: (Disappears)

Goku: oh, damn!

Asean: (Appears behind Goku, he grabs a firm grip on Goku's back and then rises him into the air and then uses his other hand to blast him in the front)

Goku: (Flies back along with Gohan and Vegeta)

Asean: (He then dusts his hands off) hmm… I think that was some of the best power I've ever faced. (Sarcastic)

(The other Z-fighters look on in shock and amazement)

Goten: he tore through them like they were nothing…

Piccolo: by the Kai's…

18: that's just crazy.

Pan: Rya, what do we stand against this guy?

Rya: trust me, you don't want to know.

Trunks: damn…

18: he didn't defeat them all already, did he? He couldn't have.

Pan: no, they'll be back, I know they will.

Asean: (Looks toward the others) which one of you is the strongest in that group!? (He yells over to them)

Pan: it's between myself, (She points towards Oub) and him!

Asean: but I crushed that human really easily… why would he be really strong?

Oub: I wasn't prepared the last time we fought! This time I'll be ready for sure!

Asean: well if you say you're the strongest then obviously I can't expect much from the girl either. (Referring to Pan)

Pan: don't you care underestimate me…

Asean: and don't underestimate me.

Pan: I haven't…

Oub: Pan, do you want to attack together until Goku and the others get back?

Pan: if you're up to it.

Trunks: Pan, I'll help to.

Pan: no, Trunks, I'll handle this, you and Uncle Goten and the others just stay here and be our back up.

Trunks: I'm tired of being the back up! Goten and I can fuse together and take this guy out really easily if we wanted to.

Pan: you're beginning to sound just like your dad, aside from the wanting to fuse part.

Trunks: well, we don't want to be completely useless as he massacres everyone!

Goten: I'd have to agree with Trunks on that one.

Pan: like I said, you can help when we need you.

Trunks: Pan! Don't overestimate your own strength, yes you are very powerful, more powerful then you've ever been before, but Asean is obviously stronger then even that. He will kill you.

Piccolo: QUIT YOUR WHINING!

Trunks: …

Goten: …

Piccolo: if she doesn't want you to fight with her then abide by her wishes, do you understand!? (He yells) we are the back up, if I am going to be back up, then so are you!

Goten: understood.

Trunks: yes… I'm sorry.

Pan: thank you Piccolo.

Piccolo: right.

Pan: don't worry Trunks, I'll be fine.

Oub: and I'm not going to let myself die just yet. I still have some fight left in me.

Pan: ready Oub?

Oub: ready!

(Both Pan and Oub power up)

Rya: (Watches as they power up) Dablina, you and I will go in next if Goku and the others don't return.

Dablina: whatever, as long as I get to fight that beast.

(Pan and Oub finish powering up)

Pan: alright, let's go!

Oub: right behind you!

(They fly in toward Asean)

Asean: (Stands there as they approach)

(Both Oub and Pan disappear as they looked about to hit Asean)

Asean: (Doesn't appear surprised or shocked at all)

Oub: (Suddenly appears in the back of Asean and starts relaying many punches on his back repeatedly)

Asean: (Doesn't flinch at all) (His eyes look to the back seeing Oub)

Oub: (Continues punching Asean)

Pan: (Appears in front of Asean and not only punches him many times but kicks him as well numerous different times)

Asean: (Still stands there not flinching and not hurt at all)

Pan: Mind: what is this guy!?

(Both Oub and Pan continue to attack Asean to no effect)

Asean: (Instead of standing in one position decides to change his position and stand from side to side, Pan and Oub hardly notice they continue to attack Asean, only this time they attack his sides instead of his front and back)

(Pan and Oub still on the move)

Asean: (Without much work at all puts both his arms out to both of his sides)

(Z-Fighters)

Goten: no way!

Trunks: Pan!

Rya: damn it…

Piccolo: that's not good.

(Fight)

Asean: (Is shown with Oub in his right hand, held by the neck and Pan in his left hand held by her neck) I remember doing something like this in the past… perhaps I should reveal to you, what I did.

Pan: (Trying to break free from his strong hand grip)

Oub: (Also tries to break free)

Asean: 1, 2, 3! Here we go! (He rises both of them into the air and then bangs both of their heads together by slamming his hands together)

(Others)

Trunks: shit!

Goten: ah, crap!

(Fight)

(Both Pan and Oub fall to the ground on their backs, with their hands on their heads and faces holding onto them in pain because of the head-on collusion they just had)

Asean: what did I do after I did that? Oh yes! I know what I did. (Walks over to Pan)

Pan: (Taker her hands off her head) (Notices Asean) huh?

Asean: (Puts Pan on her feet)

Pan: (Looks right at Asean in fear)

Asean: umm… can you please turn around?

Pan: …

Asean: okay, I'll do it for you. (Turns Pan around so her back is pointing toward Asean)

Pan: what?

Asean: okay, thanks! I appreciate it. (He suddenly does something really unexpected)

Pan: (Her eyes widen out and she suddenly becomes very still, her arms go to her sides, she fidgets just a little bit but is unable to move for some reason) (She then falls face first to the ground)

Asean: (It is revealed that he stuck his hand to where her spine was in her back) it's so cool how paralysis can be enacted, just like that. (Snaps his fingers)

(Z-fighters)

Trunks: (Looks on in shock and fear) PAN!!!!!!!! (Flies in toward Asean)

Goten: Trunks!

Piccolo: don't be a fool!

(Fight)

Trunks: (Reaches Asean and punches him in the face)

Asean: (Nothing happens) (Points his hand at Trunks and shoots a small black beam toward Trunks)

Trunks: (Is shot back into a small cliff)

Asean: what? I just snapped her spine in two, it's not like she's dead… yet. In speaking of that, I need to finish- (Look to where Pan was) what!?

Oub: (Already was able to heal Pan) (He is shown finishing up healing her)

Asean: I forgot about that damned healer….

Pan: (Suddenly starts blinking freely again, she turns over to her back and puts her hand on her head) oh my… I would have been dead if it weren't for you Oub.

Oub: I wasn't going to leave you hanging.

Pan: (Hugs Oub) thank you…

Oub: don't mention it.

Pan: (Lets go of Oub) wow… he was able to sever my spine without any problems at all, I have no idea what were dealing with here.

Oub: I'm beginning to think what Gotrix said was a curse.

Pan: what did he say?

Oub: well…

(Remembering back to Episode 112)

Gotrix: you know, for the king of the demons he doesn't seem all too scary or powerful… (Referring to Dabura)

(Tien, Yamcha, and Krillian look toward Gotrix)

Gotrix: well… I just expected more, sure he has some nice tricks and all, but it just seems that he's too easily provoked and attacked to be the messiah of the demons. And usually they are some of the strongest beings out there, like gods.

Tien: I actually agree with you Gotrix.

Yamcha: you would too.

Tien: well he raises a valid question.

Krillian: I shouldn't be too surprised that you two agree with each other, you both seem to have the same philosophy.

Tien: I suppose…

Gotrix: sure…

(Back to Episode 130)

Pan: you do realize this would have happened either way?

Oub: I know, but it's just a funny coincidence.

(Trunks is shown getting out of the rubble he was blasted into)

Trunks: Oh, thank goodness, Oub got to her in time.

(The Others)

Goten: what do you two plan to do now!?

(Fight)

Pan: I honestly don't know… if I allow him to attack me like that again I'll certainly be killed.

Oub: you think we should back-off?

Pan: I… I…

(Suddenly, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta land back on the ground)

Goku: you guys better no give up! It's neither in my students nor my families' nature. (Gives them a thumbs up)

Pan: it sure took you guys long enough to get back here!

Gohan: we were discussing our next line of attack.

Vegeta: and we really got no where fast.

Oub: well that's great news. (Sarcastic)

Goku: he has to have a weak point somewhere, he can't be completely unstoppable.

Asean: I hope you realize that I am the definition of unstoppable.

Vegeta: quit your gloating!

Asean: it's true, others have tried and they'd all failed.

Gohan: except for when you got trapped in a box. (Trying to anger him)

Asean: (It doesn't work) yes, except for that.

Gohan: …

Asean: I think now is the time to put my old body back to its uses yet again. I think I've had enough just letting you guys attack me first then I attack, now I think it's my turn to attack you guys first and to see what you will do after I attack you.

Pan: be careful! He severed by spine!

Gohan: WHAT!!?!?!?!

Pan: Oub was able to fix me in time, but any second later and I would have been dead.

Goku: he's not playing around then.

Vegeta: this form of his is proving more difficult then we had ever imagined.

Gohan: a little too difficult.

Asean: are you guys ready? (He asks politely)

Goku: …

Asean: I'll assume that's a yes! (Disappears from his location)

Goku: everyone stay sharp! He could reappear anywhere!

(They all begin looking around waiting for Asean to make his move)

(They can suddenly hear what appears to be echoing laughing in the air, it's a very dark but natural laugh, somewhat like Sausuke's evil laugh from Naruto expect bigger)

Vegeta: arrrg… where are you!?

Gohan: don't do that Vegeta! That's just how he wants you to feel, and when you fall for it he'll attack you without a second's hesitation, and you wouldn't have expected it!

(The laugh continues)

Goku: he'll attack at any moment…

Pan: (Moving her eyes around)

Oub: (Looks around) I'm ready.

(Suddenly in the sky 5 circular balls appear)

Vegeta: (Looks in the sky and notices them) what? What the hell is that!?

Goku: I don't know…

(Z-fighters)

Trunks: (Back over with the others) what is that?

Goten: I haven't got a clue.

Piccolo: hmm… they better watch themselves.

Dablina: …

Rya: do you have any idea what those are? (Asking Dablina)

Dablina: it's not something I've seen before.

Rya: how can you not have seen it? It's obviously some kind of demonic move.

Dablina: trust me, I haven't seen it before, if I did I'd tell you.

Rya: I see…

(Fight)

(The fighters still look in the air toward the 5 balls)

(The laughing then simmers down)

Asean's voice: (Shouts across the landscape) HERE THEY COME!!

(Suddenly all 5 of the balls form into a mixture of lava and fire-balls and they shoot down toward our fighters, they are much like meteorites coming toward a target)

Vegeta: shit! Their coming in fast!!!

(Some of them have to jump out of the way)

(One of the balls slams into the ground making a small explosion but a decent sized crater)

(One of the balls heads for Pan)

Pan: (Tries to blast it back but it just makes the fireball stronger) damn it! (Jumps out of the way)

(The ball hits the Earth)

(Gohan narrowly escapes being hit by one of the lava/fireballs)

(The last few hit the Earth but they are easily dodged)

Goku: whew! That was a close one!

Oub: it's lucky those things weren't strong enough to blow up the planet.

Vegeta: of course they weren't he just wants to kill us; he doesn't want to blow up the Earth he wants to dominate it with his demons.

Oub: I guess that slipped my mind. Usually they always want to blow it up.

Vegeta: (Breathing hard) I'm getting too old for this shit.

(Suddenly in the sky, more balls form only this time there is at least 20 of them)

Pan: oh no…

Oub: no way!

Goku: he did that on purpose!

Vegeta: naw, you think!? (Sarcastic)

Gohan: we are not going to be able to dodge all of those.

Goku: then we have to blow them back somehow.

(Suddenly the balls do the same thing again and they turn into lava/fiery balls)

Gohan: here they come!

(The balls move toward the Earth at very fast rates)

(Asean begins to laugh during all of this)

(3 balls are shown heading toward Gohan)

Gohan: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Fires a red one off toward the three)

(Instead of them getting blown back they instead merge together and form a larger ball of fire)

Gohan: oh my goodness! (Puts his hands out to push it back)

(It touches his hands and they start to burn)

Gohan: ahhhh! (He yells in pain)

Goku: damn it! (Shoots multiple beams at the balls)

(They keep getting bigger)

(One of them hits the ground right where Oub was)

Oub: (Is blown back)

Pan: OUB!

Goku: oh no!

Vegeta: GALICK GUN! (Fires it off)

(The balls are too fast and they crash next to Vegeta, the explosion knock him to the ground)

(The same thing then happens to all of those fighting Asean and they get somewhat injured on the ground)

Gohan: (Managed to escape the large fireball without much damage but is left to revive himself on the ground)

Vegeta: is that… is that all you got? (Asking Asean who still has yet to show himself)

(Suddenly fiery face appears in the sky, it is the face of the devil, horns sticking out it's head and all, it has a wide evil smile that extends about the whole face and a laugh that would scare anyone, it then turns into normal fire and shoots towards the ground)

(Z-fighters)

Goten: my goodness…

Trunks: who is this guy!?

Dablina: he truly is the king of the demons… I should have known.

Rya: why?

Dablina: I was stupid to believe that the past millennium was real… so stupid…

Rya: don't say that!

Dablina: it is true… by the end of this day we will all be killed.

Rya: …

(Fight)

(The fire on the ground is shown still, you then see a figure taking shape out of the fire, it is shown to be Asean in all of his glory, and he sticks his arm out of the fire and points it toward our heroes)

Asean: (Is still in the fire smirking as he looks upon our heroes, you see his armor and is body unaffected by the fire, he then pulls all the fire in to his hand and turns it into a fire-like beam) let's see who can catch this one.

Goku: …

Gohan: …

Pan: we're dead…

Asean: (Closes his eyes)

(Z-fighters)

Rya: …

Dablina: he's going in for the kill!

Piccolo: what!?

Trunks: are you sure!?

Goten: he can't be!

Dablina: …

Rya: we must stop him!

(Fight)

Asean: Sayonara! (Suddenly the beam shoots off and splits into five different beams and goes for Pan, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Oub)

Narrator: Asean has thrown in an attack that has been said to possibly kill our heroes, is this true? Can some of Earth's greatest forces be defeated with in a matter of minutes? Or is this all apart of Asean's dark plans? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, the battle continues but quickly draws to a close as Asean decides now is the time to revive the rest of his Giant monster demons, and his next target appears to be a school, can Goku and the others save the children in time? You don't want to miss it, next time on Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 131: No mercy, even for you.


	14. Dragonball Z2 Episode 131: No mercy, eve

Dragonball Z2 Episode 131: No mercy, even for you.

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, after an attempt by Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan to defeat the king of the demons, backup had to come in the form of Pan and Oub…

(Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta soar in towards Asean)

Asean: (Stands there and waits)

(They reach him)

(Right when they are about to hit him)

Asean: (He does a back flip into the air and over the three Sayians and lands on his feet, and before they have any time to look back upon him, he does a jump kick in the air knocking Gohan back, very far)

Vegeta: (Tries to attack Asean)

Asean: (Swirls around in the air and then grabs onto Vegeta's fist and then elbows him in the face)

Vegeta: (Gets blown off)

Asean: (Flips into the air and in front of Goku)

Goku: (Tries to punch Asean)

Asean: (Disappears)

Goku: oh, damn!

Asean: (Appears behind Goku, he grabs a firm grip on Goku's back and then rises him into the air and then uses his other hand to blast him in the front)

Goku: (Flies back along with Gohan and Vegeta)

Asean: (He then dusts his hands off) hmm… I think that was some of the best power I've ever faced. (Sarcastic)

(Skip)

Pan: alright, let's go!

Oub: right behind you!

(They fly in toward Asean)

Asean: (Stands there as they approach)

(Both Oub and Pan disappear as they looked about to hit Asean)

Asean: (Doesn't appear surprised or shocked at all)

Oub: (Suddenly appears in the back of Asean and starts relaying many punches on his back repeatedly)

Asean: (Doesn't flinch at all) (His eyes look to the back seeing Oub)

Oub: (Continues punching Asean)

Pan: (Appears in front of Asean and not only punches him many times but kicks him as well numerous different times)

Asean: (Still stands there not flinching and not hurt at all)

Narrator: the attacks of some of the strongest warriors of the Z-fighters proved futile against Asean as he didn't even need to strike back against Pan or Oub, until he did something that could have thrown Trunks, and not to mention Gohan into a fixed rage…

Asean: what did I do after I did that? Oh yes! I know what I did. (Walks over to Pan)

Pan: (Taker her hands off her head) (Notices Asean) huh?

Asean: (Puts Pan on her feet)

Pan: (Looks right at Asean in fear)

Asean: umm… can you please turn around?

Pan: …

Asean: okay, I'll do it for you. (Turns Pan around so her back is pointing toward Asean)

Pan: what?

Asean: okay, thanks! I appreciate it. (He suddenly does something really unexpected)

Pan: (Her eyes widen out and she suddenly becomes very still, her arms go to her sides, she fidgets just a little bit but is unable to move for some reason) (She then falls face first to the ground)

Asean: (It is revealed that he stuck his hand to where her spine was in her back) it's so cool how paralysis can be enacted, just like that. (Snaps his fingers)

Narrator: but thanks to Oub, he was able to fix Pan's near death right up…

Asean: what? I just snapped her spine in two, it's not like she's dead… yet. In speaking of that, I need to finish- (Look to where Pan was) what!?

Oub: (Already was able to heal Pan) (He is shown finishing up healing her)

Asean: I forgot about that damned healer….

Pan: (Suddenly starts blinking freely again, she turns over to her back and puts her hand on her head) oh my… I would have been dead if it weren't for you Oub.

Oub: I wasn't going to leave you hanging.

Narrator: as soon as the spine scare was over, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta reemerged and all of them joined forces to take out Asean, but he used an attack that not even Dablina was familiar with…

(The laugh continues)

Goku: he'll attack at any moment…

Pan: (Moving her eyes around)

Oub: (Looks around) I'm ready.

(Suddenly in the sky 5 circular balls appear)

Vegeta: (Looks in the sky and notices them) what? What the hell is that!?

Goku: I don't know…

(Skip)

Asean's voice: (Shouts across the landscape) HERE THEY COME!!

(Suddenly all 5 of the balls form into a mixture of lava and fire-balls and they shoot down toward our fighters, they are much like meteorites coming toward a target)

Vegeta: shit! Their coming in fast!!!

(Some of them have to jump out of the way)

(One of the balls slams into the ground making a small explosion but a decent sized crater)

(One of the balls heads for Pan)

Pan: (Tries to blast it back but it just makes the fireball stronger) damn it! (Jumps out of the way)

(The ball hits the Earth)

(Gohan narrowly escapes being hit by one of the lava/fireballs)

(The last few hit the Earth but they are easily dodged)

Goku: whew! That was a close one!

Oub: it's lucky those things weren't strong enough to blow up the planet.

Vegeta: of course they weren't he just wants to kill us; he doesn't want to blow up the Earth he wants to dominate it with his demons.

Narrator: that would not have been the end as Asean sends down yet another wave, and quadruple the amount…

(Suddenly in the sky, more balls form only this time there is at least 20 of them)

Pan: oh no…

Oub: no way!

Goku: he did that on purpose!

Vegeta: naw, you think!? (Sarcastic)

Gohan: we are not going to be able to dodge all of those.

Goku: then we have to blow them back somehow.

(Suddenly the balls do the same thing again and they turn into lava/fiery balls)

Gohan: here they come!

(The balls move toward the Earth at very fast rates)

(Asean begins to laugh during all of this)

(3 balls are shown heading toward Gohan)

Gohan: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Fires a red one off toward the three)

Narrator: our heroes were able to dodge them all, but some were hurt in the process and now Asean has finished toying around and is looking to go in for the kill…

Asean: (Is still in the fire smirking as he looks upon our heroes, you see his armor and is body unaffected by the fire, he then pulls all the fire in to his hand and turns it into a fire-like beam) let's see who can catch this one.

Goku: …

Gohan: …

Pan: we're dead…

Asean: (Closes his eyes)

(Z-fighters)

Rya: …

Dablina: he's going in for the kill!

Piccolo: what!?

Trunks: are you sure!?

Goten: he can't be!

Dablina: …

Rya: we must stop him!

(Fight)

Asean: Sayonara! (Suddenly the beam shoots off and splits into five different beams and goes for Pan, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Oub)

Narrator: is it true? Will our heroes be killed by this next attack? Find out right now on Dragonball Z2!

(The five beams are shown moving towards their targets)

(A split screen showing all five targeted Z-fighters is shown)

(All of them shoot elongated beams toward the advancing demonic beams and try to shoot them back at Asean)

Gohan: this is going to cost us too much energy!

Vegeta: either that or our lives!

(Both Vegeta and Gohan are trying to repel the blast)

Pan: we have to hold on!

Oub: I… I… don't know if I can hold on much longer… that last attack took a lot out of me when he hit me…

Pan: don't give up Oub! You're stronger then that!

Oub: …

Pan: I believe in you! We all do, and we always will!

Oub: thank you! (Continues to try and repel the beams)

Asean: (Is shown with his arms crossed, he's not even adding any new energy to the blasts, the blasts are doing what they are doing all on their own without his guidance)

Vegeta: I won't let some stupid Ki blast stop the prince of all Sayians! (Repels)

Goku: (Tries repelling as well) the beam is just too much, it's stronger then I anticipated it being. We have to dodge them somehow!

Vegeta: and how do you propose to do that Kakorot!?

Goku: we might have to let a part of our bodies get hit by the blasts.

Vegeta: WHAT!?

Goku: only the parts that aren't too important.

Vegeta: last time I checked people's bodies tend to have a lot of important parts to it!

Goku: well, it's nothing Oub can't fix.

Vegeta: …

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Super: I remember this move back in the day, those beams are nothing but deadly they have a mind of their own, they add their own Ki to enemy attacks without Asean having to move a muscle.

Kabito: is that even possible? I've never heard of a Ki blast that uses its own Ki supply.

Super: that's just the many things that Asean can do with his godly power.

Supreme Kai: that's just unreal…

Elder Kai: I had read about that, but I never believed it to be true.

Super: well, the proof id right out in front, as long as there is Ki to draw from in the air, those beams will never run out.

Supreme Kai: …

Super: damn…

(Back on Earth)

(Battle)

(They are still trying to hold the advancing beams at bay)

Asean: (Sighs) this is so boring, I could doing 100 things right now that are better then this… actually… I will be doing something better then this. I almost forgot about my children because of all of this fighting and changing… wow!

Pan: he's thinking about leaving, Grandpa! (Repelling her the beam)

Goku: oh, no he doesn't!

Vegeta: so, what are we going to do!?

Goku: what I had suggested before.

Vegeta: you're not seriously considering sacrificing a part of your body.

Goku: if I have to, I will!

Gohan: I don't like that idea either dad.

Goku: well it's the only way we can get out of this without too much damage.

Oub: whatever! Let's just get it over with now!

Goku: right! At the count of three, we will let the beam come for us, but we have to be quick and make sure that the beam hits us in a place that doesn't have any vital organs.

Pan: I can't believe we're doing this!

(The Others)

Piccolo: you've got to be kidding me.

Trunks: your dad thinks of the craziest things!

Goten: that's one of his highlights.

Rya: I hope Goku's thinking clearly, he better move as fast as he can if he doesn't want a gut wound.

Dablina: I could survive that easily! If only these mortals could regenerate themselves.

Piccolo: I can.

Dablina: yours is a primitive regeneration.

Piccolo: psh… whatever you say, "Your highness".

Dablina: why you-!

Rya: (Holds onto Dablina to keep her contained and away from Piccolo) we don't have time for this right now!

Dablina: …

(Battle)

Goku: one….

Pan: oh man…

Vegeta: arrrg…

Goku: two…

Gohan: (Gulps)

Oub: alright, just center yourself Oub.

Goku: THREE!!!!

(Suddenly all five of our heroes stop repelling the beams and they move themselves into new positions hoping the beams coming toward them would strike in a less lethal area)

Pan: (Jumps forward putting her shoulder out for attack)

(The beam does just that)

(It goes right through her shoulder)

Pan: (She shrieks in pain but is happy that that was just a little for what could have happened)

Oub: (Flips backwards onto his hands)

(The beam hits him in the leg)

Oub: ow! Damn it!

Vegeta: (Puts both his hands in front of him and the beam goes through them, it nearly hits his chest but instead grazes his shoulder) arrrg… shit…

Gohan: (Moves to where his Super Sayian 4 tail comes into view)

(The beam hits the tail)

Gohan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Damn it! (Holds onto his tail in pain)

Goku: (His head is almost hit with the blast but he moves fast enough to where it grazes the side of his head, barely leaving a cut) whoa! That was a close one!

Asean: …humph… well then…

(The Others)

Goten: did they really just succeed in doing that!?

Trunks: I never thought such a ridiculous tactic would work.

Piccolo: even the most bizarre can prove the most resilient.

Rya: (Chuckles) I should have known Goku would think of something like that, he always finds a way even in the weirdest of fashions.

Dablina: well I think it was foolish to do something like that without regeneration.

(Battle)

Pan: (Is shown holding onto her bleeding shoulder) damn… this still hurts I hope you all know…

Gohan: I'm not so sure we thought about that part when we agreed to do this… (Holding onto his pained tail)

Vegeta: I don't remember agreeing with it at all! (Holding onto his wounded hand and grazed side)

Oub: (Puts his hands on his leg and starts to heal them) oh boy… well, look on the Brightside, his plan worked, we're still alive.

Goku: see! I told you it would work!

Vegeta: that's easy for you to say, you got the least bit hurt out of all of us!

Goku: well, I was cut a little on the side of my head.

Vegeta: oh no! Whatever should we do to comfort you? (Sarcastic)

Goku: (Chuckles)

Vegeta: arrrg…

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Super: my goodness, in all my years I don't think I ever saw a tactic like that before, and I never would have anticipated it working.

Supreme Kai: no matter how weird a tactic may be it will always work if it comes from Goku.

Kabito: I think I would have preferred death then try and do something like that.

Supreme Kai: oh Kabito, what am I going to do with you?

Elder Kai: well then, now that they are alive still let's see if Goku can think of another obscure tactic to beat Asean.

Super: maybe he will do something that'll end up making them win…

Elder Kai: you were right to trust Goku, he'll win, one way or another.

Super: (Smiles)

(Back on Earth)

(At the Lookout)

(Yamcha is shown pacing around)

Tien: (Is shown with his arms crossed leaned against a wall with his eyes closed)

Gotrix: (Is shown meditating)

(Dende and Popo are shown standing at the edge of the Lookout looking toward the fight)

Dende: Popo, do you happen to know if there was ever time back all of those years ago where Asean was hurt?

Mr. Popo: now that you mention it… I don't believe there ever was.

Dende: what do you mean?

Mr. Popo: I mean, I don't believe that Asean has ever suffered an injury in his whole demon life, aside from being trapped in a box for 30 millennia.

Dende: so are you saying no one ever came close to beating him.

Mr. Popo: no, I'm afraid not… Saffon was powerful, but he was nowhere near Asean's level of power. And I must tell you, Saffon was the strongest Guardian the Earth had ever seen.

Dende: even stronger then Kami?

Mr. Popo: it's not a requirement to be strong Dende, you should know that better then anyone, to be guardian.

Dende: for some reason I think you just insulted me.

Mr. Popo: well…

Dende: it's alright, I'm not strong either, I'll admit it.

Mr. Popo: and plus if Saffon tried anything Asean said he would kill not only him but everyone else he could get his hands on, and he would see to it that the world he had looked after would burn more then he had already burned it.

Dende: how could he make it any worse!?

Mr. Popo: well for starters he let's the humans live so they can act as slaves in the Demon world and become his souls, so at least he didn't kill that many humans, but if we tried anything he would kill them all.

Dende: what a fiend…

Mr. Popo: yes, yes indeed.

(Videl is shown sitting with Goken on the stair steps)

Goken: I'm so bored mommy…

Videl: well, I don't know what to tell you, there's not much to do up here.

Goken: how come you forgot to bring my train?

Videl: maybe because I didn't think we were going to be up here this long…

Bra: (Walks up to Goken) maybe I can entertain you.

Goken: how?

Bra: have you ever played truth or dare?

Goken: no…

Bra: (Smirks) well then let's do that.

Bulma: oh come on! There has to be something better to play then that!

Bra: he'll love it mom.

Videl: oh dear… (Covers her eyes)

(Krillian and Marron)

Marron: I wonder how mom is doing…

Krillian: hopefully better then us…

Marron: yeah, being this bored is the worst kind of thing ever…

(Yamcha continues to pace around)

Yamcha: Mind: I can't take it anymore, I'm going to have to go and see what the hell is going on down there! I hate waiting in anticipation!

(Dende and Mr. Popo are shown standing at the edge one more time before the scene switches)

(Back to the Battle)

Oub: (Finishes up healing the wounded Z-fighters)

Pan: thanks again Oub, you sure have been a lifesaver today!

Oub: I just hope I have enough Ki lying around to actually continue fighting; having to heal people this much is no good.

Goku: will make it worth your while Oub. (Looks to Asean)

Asean: (Sighs) you guys are pretty resourceful, I would have never have thought that you'd sacrifice parts of your own body to live… I have to admit in my thousands upon thousands of years of existence I have never once witnessed something like that.

Goku: you'll find that we are full of new and wondrous techniques.

Asean: actually to be honest with you, I don't really have the time to see the rest of those "wondrous techniques" as you like to call them. I have a Bune to find. (Referring to one of his demons)

Goku: we won't let you go!

Asean: trust me, it would be better if you guys just stopped right now, I will and I guarantee this, I will let you live if you don't bother me anymore, I had stopped to fight with you guys for a little while and all I got was disappointments if you had been worth this wasted time I would consider staying, but since you all suck. I think I'll make my leave, you're not even worth killing, at least not yet… but I will kill you if you try and stop me, and that my friends, is a promise.

Pan: were not just going to let you leave here!

Asean: oh here we go…

Pan: (Shoots a blast toward Asean)

Asean: (Knocks it back away into the ground)

(The Z-fighters are distracted when the beam hits the ground and it gives Asean time to fly off)

Goku: damn it! It was a diversion!

(They look to where Asean once was and see that he is already long gone)

Goku: come on everyone we have to leave right now!

(No one questions Goku's order and everyone including the others fly into the air with each other and go into the direction that Asean flew in)

18: where do you think the next statue is?

Rya: who knows, but we may have to let people die in order to find it.

18: why?

Rya: the odds are the statue is in an area that will have innocents and the only way will be able to find it is if Asean gets there first.

18: oh no… that's horrible.

Dablina: I don't see the problem.

18: bitch…

Dablina: whore…

Rya: wow….

(A city is shown)

(It's still a nice day outside and the sun is shining)

(People are shown happily walking down the streets)

(One guy is buying a hot dog from a vendor)

(A business men and women are shown talking with one another on street corners and cars are shown driving and obeying the laws)

(It then cuts to a school, an elementary school)

(The scene changes to a classroom)

(A young female teacher is shown teaching her children in class)

Female Teacher: okay, I already explained how we do these, so now, I'd like to see if you guys remember how to do it. (Referring to some math problems on the chalk board)

Kids: oh man…

Female Teacher: I know, I know it's a real bummer to learn something useful, isn't it?

Kids: …

Female Teacher: come on; don't be shy, who wants to come up to the board? (Holding her chalk to the air)

(Right when one of the students was about to go up there, there was a big blast that breaks out that has a very loud sound attached to it)

(The students all shriek and they hit the floor because they believe it's an Earthquake)

Female Teacher: everyone just stay down! I'll see what it is, don't leave this room! (She quickly runs up to the door and she thrusts the door open looking into the hall, other teachers are shown running around in the hall with other students, she then sees another teacher in the room across the hall of her room) what was that!?

Male Teacher: I don't know! We were about to break for recess when it happened!

(Suddenly you see three teachers and some students running away from something)

Male Teacher: huh? (Looks down the hallway and his eyes grow shocked)

Female Teacher: what do you see? (She looks as well and her eyes get shocked as well, she then stands in the door completely still)

(From out of a smokescreen created from the explosion comes Asean walking down the hallway)

Asean: (Is shown walking between both the Male and the Female's classrooms)

(The teachers just look at fear at the demon gracing their halls)

Asean: (Continues to walk and he suddenly comes to a stop in the middle of the hallway) yes… yes… I found him…

Random Teacher: (Walks up to Asean) what did you do!? You destroyed half the school, there were children in that-

Asean: (Puts his arm towards the guy and flicks his writs)

Random Teacher: (His head is suddenly yanked off his body and blood spews out and he falls to the ground)

(Some students and teachers are heard screaming)

Female Teacher: (Vomits)

Male: oh my…

Asean: (Puts his arms in the air and then says his demonic incantation once again)

(Suddenly pieces of plaster and other things start collapsing from the ceiling of the school)

(And quickly a big hole is cracked into the ground of the school)

(Suddenly Goku appears in the hall near the teachers)

Goku: get out of here, now! All of you, it's not safe! Run! Run as fast as you can!

(The teachers and the students don't argue and they run

Goku: (Sees all the people off and then looks toward Asean) damn… we're too late.

Asean: (Still has his arms raised in the air)

(From out of the forming hole comes yet another statue demon, it is the Giant demon named Bune, it looks much like the monster from "Cloverfield" with really long front arms that resemble wings of a bat, but without the actual filmy wing part. Its shoulders are very broad compared to the rest of its body, which is extremely thin, It has a smaller, second pair of arms below its first and they look kind of like hooves, its legs come after the second pair of arms, and back legs It also has a very strong tail that seems to be very long, on either side of it's neck are two bright orange air sacks that flare out when it breathes, it has two sets of jaws, and it's teeth are visible even with it's mouth closed, and they fit together like a puzzle the giant demon's head kind of resembles a bat)

Asean: (Looks toward Bune) my beautiful child… so amazing, it's been so long since I've seen you…

Goku: you do know we're not going to let you get any more.

Asean: (Doesn't look toward Goku but talks to him) didn't I tell you people not to bother me? I'm in the middle of a mission right now. Didn't I specifically say that if you tried to stop me and followed me I'd kill you all?

Goku: we don't care what you say!

(Suddenly the others are seen on the outside of the school flying around trying to help fleeing people)

Asean: (Sighs) you people are so damn annoying… you say so many stupid annoying things I just want to rip my ears off just so I don't hear your noise…

Goku: psh… sorry if I offend. (Sarcastic)

Asean: it doesn't matter, I only need to find 5 more and my world will return.

Goku: (Powers up a little) I'll never let you get the others! (Flies in toward Asean)

Asean: (Turns toward Goku) hmm?

Goku: (Knocks into Asean and starts punching him)

(Both of them disappear from the school and appear outside in the sky above the school)

Pan: (Sees them) hey! There's grandpa and Asean!

Piccolo: he was too late he already resurfaced the demon.

Vegeta: it's only late when they turn from stone to flesh and bone bodies.

Asean: I don't understand why you people are so against this, why don't you accept it? I mean everyone should have expected this for years now… I mean… why resist it? There's no point! It was written like this; therefore it will happen as written.

Goku: that's only through you're eyes, through mine, we stop you.

Asean: you make it sound so easy.

Goku: it can be easy if you give up.

Asean: I think I should be the one telling you to give up, I haven't broken one sweat since I got here, what about you?

Goku: (Is seen closer and he has blood marks and sweat all over his body) …

Asean: exactly! Why won't you save yourselves the trouble and give up and live, instead of fighting a losing battle and dying for no reason what so ever.

Goku: there is a reason for us dying Asean, so other can live, even if we die it won't end there, there will be others, others who are much stronger then us, much stronger then me.

Asean: I see, well when I meet that person I'll more then look forward to devour their soul.

Goku: …

Asean: oh yeah! In speaking of souls. (Points his hand toward the school)

Goku: wait! No! (Tries to stop Asean)

Asean: (Blasts a black beam toward the school)

(The beam hits the school and it blows up into nothing, all that remains is the giant statue demon unscaved)

Goku: (Looks in shock and horror at the school)

Asean: well, at least a lot of them got out in time.

Goku: you… you monster… you killed children… you killed so many innocent people and children…

Asean: children are human therefore they either become one of my souls, or they die, just like every other human out there.

Goku: (Looks toward Asean) I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!

Asean: go on! Make me pay! (Leaves himself open for attack)

Gohan: wait, dad no!

Pan: don't do it Grandpa!

Vegeta: don't be a fool Kakorot!

Asean: I'd listen to them if I were you.

Goku: I don't care, I'm taking you out! (Flies toward Asean and throws a punch, it is unknown if he hit Asean or not)

Narrator: Asean has just gotten his third demon to reappear, now all there are is five more to resurface, and from what we've seen Asean is nothing but cold and calculating as he just murdered not only the teachers but the students who were children as well! Is there any stopping this beast? Can Goku accomplish this impossible feat? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Asean goes on a high speed rampage and search for the rest of his sleeping demons, with the Z-fighters in pursuit, can they stop him before he gets all eight of them? Stay tuned and find out!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 132: The hunt continues.


	15. Dragonball Z2 Episode 132: The hunt cont

Dragonball Z2 Episode 132: The hunt continues.

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2, in order to escape death from Asean's next attack Goku and the others had to think quickly, and when a conclusion came Goku had decided that everyone targeted by his attacks had to sacrifice a piece of their own body in order to survive, the plan came out better then expected…

(Suddenly all five of our heroes stop repelling the beams and they move themselves into new positions hoping the beams coming toward them would strike in a less lethal area)

Pan: (Jumps forward putting her shoulder out for attack)

(The beam does just that)

(It goes right through her shoulder)

Pan: (She shrieks in pain but is happy that that was just a little for what could have happened)

Oub: (Flips backwards onto his hands)

(The beam hits him in the leg)

Oub: ow! Damn it!

Vegeta: (Puts both his hands in front of him and the beam goes through them, it nearly hits his chest but instead grazes his shoulder) arrrg… shit…

Gohan: (Moves to where his Super Sayian 4 tail comes into view)

(The beam hits the tail)

Gohan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Damn it! (Holds onto his tail in pain)

Goku: (His head is almost hit with the blast but he moves fast enough to where it grazes the side of his head, barely leaving a cut) whoa! That was a close one!

Asean: …humph… well then…

Narrator: everyone survived with minimal injuries…

Asean: (Sighs) you guys are pretty resourceful, I would have never have thought that you'd sacrifice parts of your own body to live… I have to admit in my thousands upon thousands of years of existence I have never once witnessed something like that.

Goku: you'll find that we are full of new and wondrous techniques.

Asean: actually to be honest with you, I don't really have the time to see the rest of those "wondrous techniques" as you like to call them. I have a Bune to find. (Referring to one of his demons)

Goku: we won't let you go!

Asean: trust me, it would be better if you guys just stopped right now, I will and I guarantee this, I will let you live if you don't bother me anymore, I had stopped to fight with you guys for a little while and all I got was disappointments if you had been worth this wasted time I would consider staying, but since you all suck. I think I'll make my leave, you're not even worth killing, at least not yet… but I will kill you if you try and stop me, and that my friends, is a promise.

Pan: were not just going to let you leave here!

Asean: oh here we go…

Pan: (Shoots a blast toward Asean)

Asean: (Knocks it back away into the ground)

(The Z-fighters are distracted when the beam hits the ground and it gives Asean time to fly off)

Goku: damn it! It was a diversion!

Narrator: it was at that point where they had said 'no' to Asean's offer to live and they went after him to where his next Demonic statue would be located, and the worst possible place had the statue under it, an elementary school full of children…

Asean: (Puts his arms in the air and then says his demonic incantation once again)

(Suddenly pieces of plaster and other things start collapsing from the ceiling of the school)

(And quickly a big hole is cracked into the ground of the school)

(Suddenly Goku appears in the hall near the teachers)

Goku: get out of here, now! All of you, it's not safe! Run! Run as fast as you can!

(The teachers and the students don't argue and they run

Goku: (Sees all the people off and then looks toward Asean) damn… we're too late.

Asean: (Still has his arms raised in the air)

(From out of the forming hole comes yet another statue demon, it is the Giant demon named Bune, it looks much like the monster from "Cloverfield" with really long front arms that resemble wings of a bat, but without the actual filmy wing part. Its shoulders are very broad compared to the rest of its body, which is extremely thin, It has a smaller, second pair of arms below its first and they look kind of like hooves, its legs come after the second pair of arms, and back legs It also has a very strong tail that seems to be very long, on either side of it's neck are two bright orange air sacks that flare out when it breathes, it has two sets of jaws, and it's teeth are visible even with it's mouth closed, and they fit together like a puzzle the giant demon's head kind of resembles a bat)

Asean: (Looks toward Bune) my beautiful child… so amazing, it's been so long since I've seen you…

Narrator: and at that point Bune was risen, and although he was not alive again yet, he still gave quite a scare by the sight of this monstrous demon, after the Z-fighters arrived Asean did something that would set Goku off to either make or break his life…

Asean: oh yeah! In speaking of souls. (Points his hand toward the school)

Goku: wait! No! (Tries to stop Asean)

Asean: (Blasts a black beam toward the school)

(The beam hits the school and it blows up into nothing, all that remains is the giant statue demon unscaved)

Goku: (Looks in shock and horror at the school)

Asean: well, at least a lot of them got out in time.

Goku: you… you monster… you killed children… you killed so many innocent people and children…

Asean: children are human therefore they either become one of my souls, or they die, just like every other human out there.

Goku: (Looks toward Asean) I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!

Asean: go on! Make me pay! (Leaves himself open for attack)

Gohan: wait, dad no!

Pan: don't do it Grandpa!

Vegeta: don't be a fool Kakorot!

Asean: I'd listen to them if I were you.

Goku: I don't care, I'm taking you out! (Flies toward Asean and throws a punch, it is unknown if he hit Asean or not)

Narrator: Goku is on the attack, but can he really make a difference without a formulated plan? Find out, right now, on Dragonball Z2!

Goku: (Throws his punch and hits Asean but nothing happens to Asean at all, there isn't so much as a flinch)

Asean: (Just stands there looking toward Goku)

Goku: damn… (Jumps back and begins forming a beam) KA-MAE-HA-MAE-

Asean: (Smirks) (Chuckles) here we go…

Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (Fires off a silver Kamaehamaeha wave with is Prater power and it hits Asean dead on)

Asean: (Doesn't move from his location as he is hit)

Goku: … (Looking for Asean)

(The smoke clears)

Asean: (Is shown standing there with his arms crossed) I think that beam made me a little tired… I think it's time for a nap.

Goku: (Has a look of shock on his face) Mind: everything… everything I throw at him has absolutely no effect at all! How is this possible!?

Asean: (Appears in front of Goku) I think it's my turn now. (Grabs onto Goku's arm)

Goku: huh!?

Asean: (Pulls Goku to the air and tosses him across the air)

Goku: (Is shown soaring across the sky)

Asean: (Quickly flies ahead of Goku)

Goku: (Reaches the other side of the area)

Asean: (Appears in front of him and knees Goku in the face)

Goku: (Is launched into the upper sky now) Mind: my goodness… I… I… don't believe it…

Asean: (Appears above Goku and knees him in his back)

Goku: (Is launched upwards again) Mind: even with the ability to go Prater, at full power, he's unstoppable… even when we made him solid, it made little difference…

(Remembering back to Episode 128)

Asean: (Is about to hit then but suddenly stops in his tracks) what's this? (Looks at himself) I feel a heaviness being put upon me…

Goku: all apart of the plan.

Asean: arrrg… what? Arrrg… arrrg….uhhhh…. (Suddenly his whole fiery body is covered in a white light)

Goku: here it comes!

Gohan: alright, everyone we have to be ready to attack as soon as his body changes!

Vegeta: I know that!

(They all stand in front of the changing Asean)

Asean: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Suddenly the lights disappear)

Vegeta: there he is!

Asean: (Is shown breathing hard and no longer in his fire-state, but is now in a pottery-like state, with a weird pot-like encasing acting as his body) what!? What is this!? (Looks at his body) this isn't me! What!? (Has a weird distant sounding voice coming from the inside of the pottery-like substance) (Looks toward our heroes)

Goku: no where to run.

Asean: …

Goku: at the count of three!

(Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta point their arms toward Asean)

(Back to Episode 132)

Goku: (Is punched in the side of the face and still deep in thought) Mind: I always thought this form was going to be our saving grace… hell, the fact that I cheated 100 years of evolution to use this is more then enough to convince me of it's vast power… I even unlocked more power during the battle against the Ultimate 5! And even that's not enough to put a dent in this guy's armor…

Asean: (Bangs his head into Goku's head knocking him toward the ground)

Goku: Mind: its true then, Prater is not enough to face up against this monster… I have to go further somehow…

(Remembers back to Episode 3)

Goku: there is a little something I forgot to mention… SUPER SAYIAN 5!

(A spilt screen is shown with multiple characters gasping)

Vegeta: what!?

Goku: yes, the positive energy dragons told me I could unlock this capability, no other Sayian can.

Vegeta: but, how?

Goku: …

Vegeta: (Kneels to the ground staring into space) I can't…

Mike: after that assault of power Goku has finally finished powering up he and looks very different then he was before.

Goku: the dragons also said that this is not the strongest I can go; there are more levels that only I can unlock. (Talks in cool deep voice)

(Back to Episode 132)

Goku: Mind: I know what they told me, but I still have no idea how to find that power within myself… (Smashes into the ground making a small crater) Mind: I still don't understand how there are more people out there that are still stronger then every pinnacle of power that I reach… it's like it's destiny for me to be tested in the most grueling of ways.

Asean: (Is shown in the sky looking down toward Goku who lies beaten in the ground) if you're not going to come back up here then I think I'm going to make my leave.

Gohan: (Shouts) YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! (Flies in toward Asean)

Asean: (Elbows Gohan without even looking back at him as he crept up behind him)

Gohan: (Holds onto his stomach at a loss of breathe)

Asean: I'll give you guys another chance… do no interfere with my mission and I will not kill you, I will give you all a purpose when my world returns. Don't deny my offer, because if you do, I will give you a punishment worse then the pain of death.

(The Z-fighters just look at Asean)

Vegeta: damn it…

Pan: I hope you realize you won't be stopping us… we will be after you again.

Asean: I pretty much expect that. Most of the words I say are just for show anyways. (Looks at the Z-fighters) (He then waves and flies off once again)

Pan: damn… grandpa hasn't gotten up yet!

Oub: will check him!

Goten: oh man, this is not good!

(Over at Goku's location)

(The Z-fighters stand around him)

Oub: do you need me to heal you Goku!?

Goku: (Slowly gets up)

Oub: whoa…

Goku: no… it's not so much that I was hurt, it's just… emotionally I was hurt.

Pan: what do you mean?

Goku: I've realized that he's just been swatting us like common house flies the entire time. In every form we've taken or power we've shown he has always countered us without breaking any kind of sweat at all.

Pan: but grandpa, that can't be true…

Rya: it is… if you hadn't noticed by now when we first started fighting Asean, you had powered up Pan… and right after you did that you were taken down easy.

Pan: I remember…

(Remembering back to Episode 125)

Pan: (Finishes powering up) (There is a yellow aura around her but her hair stays black, she has gone to her full Mystic powers)

Asean: wow… I was right… you do have great power.

Pan: now you know what I'm truly capable of. (She has darker eye shadow as well)

Asean: I would have to assume a lot of things. But I still don't have a body, do I?

Pan: …

Asean: (Smirks) (Disappears)

Pan: huh?

Asean: (Reappears right in front of her) …

Pan: (Just looks up toward Asean) shit…

Asean: (Smirks) (Punches her really hard in the chest)

Pan: (Spits out blood)

Asean: right on your pressure point! How did I know it was there? Easy, your chest as one spot that has the worst pressure point of all and it cuts the circulation form your air supply.

Pan: (Tries to breathe but has the wind knocked out of her)

Asean: just try it…

(Back to Episode 132)

Rya: and Oub, he took you out like you were nothing even after you had gone to your full Buu potential…

Oub: …

(Remembering back to Episode 124)

Oub: no ones destiny is written in stone… no one… not even us humans, the ones you demons claimed to have created! (Is able to power up a little) (His pink aura begins to go around him as he begins to use his Kid Buu level powers)

Asean: you're energy is changing… (Removes his flame-like foot from Oub's stomach)

Oub: (Is able to stand back up on his feet and he continues to power up with his pink aura around him) like Majin Buu before me, I shall prevail!

Asean: at what?

Oub: battling the universes best fighters! (Lunges toward Asean)

(They get into battle)

(Above ground)

(The Z-fighters are shown awaiting any sign of Oub and Asean's reemergence)

Rya: Goku, I recommend we get down there. Oub does not know what he's gotten himself into.

Piccolo: Oub know very well, he just felt so offended that he wanted to try himself to see if he could find a weak point to Asean, he knew he would most likely lose, but he wanted to try anyways.

Pan: I don't want him to get himself killed! Marron is going to be so upset!

Trunks: I think everyone is going to be upset if we all die.

Gohan: dad! Should we be standing here!?

Goku: I don't know son… I just don't know.

(Suddenly an explosion is heard from under the ground)

(A wall of fire and energy shoots up)

(And from within the wall Oub and Asean emerge and engage in hand and feet combat from both sides)

Goten: he's back!

Trunks: well then, I guess he's not down and out yet.

Piccolo: good…

(Oub and Asean continue to exchange punches and kicks)

Asean: (Stops and grabs onto Oub's arms) every human was given a destiny when they were created, you are no different, you were made to serve me. It is the purpose that you humans have longed for all of these years; you finally have your answer. You are all just as much my incarnations as Dabura and Dablina, and my 8 demons. Join the demon cause now, or I will force you too.

Oub: I think I'd rather die then serve you! (Tries to sweep Asean)

Asean: (Jumps into the air and floats above Oub) you're simple melee moves are nothing compared to what I can do. I am not going to kill you, unless you give me reason, don't take a path opposite of your destiny. If you do that then the only radical choice you get is death.

Oub: like I said, I'd rather die then be apart of your agenda!

Asean: if that is your choice… you humans have but one destiny, and those who think they do not, have a different sort of destiny… I will steal your soul and send it to the Demon world; you will not be able to get to Heaven or Hell after I am done with you.

Oub: do whatever you-

Asean: (Suddenly appears in front of him)

Oub: …

Asean: (Punches him in the face)

Oub: (Is instantly knocked unconscious)

Asean: (Smirks)

Oub: (Is shown falling toward the ground)

(Back to Episode 132)

Rya: and not only that, he dealt with me, Dablina, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta easily, although we quickly came back from our injuries, we were still swatted like flies… everything Goku has said is true.

Vegeta: so then, are you giving up Kakorot?

Goku: no… but I'm just raising awareness that Asean is not within our league… if we were given time for training or something we might be able to come back with a vengeance. But since that never happened any kind of power we throw at him is useless. My Prater, you're Prater, our Super Sayian 4's… it's all nothing compared to him.

Piccolo: then use the fusion! Vegontaks is the only logical choice here.

Goku: we made a promise that we were never going to use fusion again, even in the most dire of situations, now it's up to us to figure it out,

Piccolo: you don't know what you're saying Goku!

Vegeta: quiet! It's up to our own power to defeat Asean, we can not rely on a being that will play with his food before he kills them, that being is the reason why three of our members died last time. We won't have that again!

Piccolo: then maybe we can teach it to another 4 people here.

Rya: impossible…

Piccolo: what!?

Oub: why is it impossible?

Rya: Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta have a little experience with the move but none of you do. It would take days for me to teach you how and if we took the time to do that Asean would have already gotten all of his demons to resurface and by then they would reawaken and put the world into darkness, we would have failed in our mission. And Vegontaks is out of the question because the odds are that the four who made him won't be able to replicate what they did a year ago. Therefore we will be on square one once again.

Goten: then we just have to keep fighting him until we find an open!

Trunks: yeah! I'm confident he has some sort of weak point deep within that plated armor of his.

18: and I don't know about you guys but I really would want to get a piece of this action as well, I've just been watching the whole time, I might as well have just gone with the others back to the Lookout if I knew all of you would be fighting only.

Dablina: in speaking of this, we should be on the move right now! If you guys want to stop him from rebirthing his world onto yours then we have to keep our tabs on him and just keep on fighting him, it's the only sure way we can stop him.

Piccolo: then you have to pull yourself together Goku and forget about the thought of losing and just fight; it's what you were born to do. Don't give up on it now.

Goku: (Looks up toward his friends) you're right… (Stands on both of his feet) we will meet him head on, and we will win!

Everyone: yes!

Goku: the only sure way to win this fight is focus all of our Ki on winning and nothing else, do not think of any unnecessary thoughts, were in it, to win it!

Vegeta: then we're off.

Goku: alright, let's go!

(Suddenly all of the Z-fighters jump to the air and then soar off into the direction Asean went into after he flew away)

(The Lookout)

Dende: do you think they'll stand a chance just if they change their attitudes of fighting him?

Mr. Popo: no…

Dende: are you sure.

Mr. Popo: yes… Goku was right to think the way that he thought… Asean is unstoppable, even when you think it's a possibility to win. 

Dende: then it's hopeless.

Mr. Popo: but maybe, they might just… live…

Dende: (Looks at Popo)

(The Others)

Bulma: I really don't like the looks on their faces. (Referring to Dende and Mr. Popo)

Roshi: (Sighs) they are realizing how hopeless this battle is…

Chi-Chi: what!? We don't even know half of what's going on down there, and you say their losing!? Can they ever win a fight? Honestly they call themselves the Earth's Special Forces!

Gotrix: (Stands up) hey! You better be showing them some respect at least they fight for what's right!

Chi-Chi: and what the hell is it to you, anyway? Why it is they sent half of you back here? Just so they could lose quicker!?

Tien: as much as we want to fight Chi-Chi we know we are a liability to them…

Chi-Chi: then why are you members of their team in the first place…

Gotrix: it's an honor…

Chi-Chi: honor? I'm sorry honey but there is no honor in sitting up here and doing nothing for hours and hours, and sometimes days on in. Especially when you know you should be down there fighting right now.

Yamcha: (Walks over) she's right! We should be fighting back there! Why should we have to get sent back up here just because they think we're weak!? I think with all of us down there Asean won't stand a chance.

Roshi: come on! You know better then that! You will all be crushed if you try.

Mr. Satan: I agree, as much as I want this to be over with sending you guys down there will make little difference.

Yamcha: (To Mr. Satan) what do you know anyway!?

Mr. Satan: I know and understand a lot more then you might think. And I've learned that sometimes you just can't fight a losing battle if you aren't strong enough… I didn't learn that until we all almost died a year ago by those Drones.

Roshi: Satan is right, listen to what Goku and Vegeta said and just stay up here until we get the all clear or until you are needed in battle again, just do that one thing for your friends and family.

Yamcha: …

Chi-Chi: …

Gotrix: and plus Yamcha, wouldn't you prefer to fight me instead?

Yamcha: (Looks at Gotrix) (Smirks) you bet, I'd fight you any day of the week.

Gotrix: (Chuckles)

Videl: …

Goken: mom… what are they talking about?

Videl: you'll understand when you're a lot older Goken. For now, just stay young for mommy.

Goken: okay, I'll do my best.

Videl: I know you will honey. (Smiles toward Goken)

Goken: (Smiles back to her)

(Asean)

Asean: (Is shown flying over a city) my senses indicate that Caim is somewhere in this general area… but there's just so much activity going on in that city it's hard to pinpoint an exact location… I think I might be able to fix that.

(In the city)

(People are shown walking around with smiling faces)

Asean: Rockets himself to the ground)

(People think a comet is about to strike)

Asean: (Smashes into the ground just like a shooting star and he decimates the region he landed in)

(Many people are shown being turned to dust and to their bare bones as the explosion hit, only part of the city remains and people are heard screaming, crying and in pain amongst the chaos)

Asean: (Gets back up and hears everyone's agony) it's like, the old days are already coming back to me… just the sounds of their fear and agony reminds me of what I once stood for. (Smiles) IT'S ALL MINE! IT'S ALL MINE! IT'S ALL MINE! (He shouts out loud) (Uses his hand and picks up a chunk of rock from the ground and looks at it) this rock represents everything… everything that belongs to me, to me, my people, and my worshippers. (Crushes the rock in his hand) (He drops the pieces to the ground) (He then starts to laugh again slowly)

(Survivors are shown running around in pain, and others are shown just trying to stay alive)

Asean: (Starts to laugh more loudly this time, as he laughs he starts to sound like the Predator did from the Move "Predator" like he did before) (He continue to laugh the deep frightening laugh)

(A family is shown running around)

Asean: (Stops laughing looks toward the family and blasts them with a black beam)

(The beam hits them and all you hear are their screams and an explosion)

Asean: you now belong to me…

(Z-fighters)

(They are shown flying in the air not too far way from that location)

18: I feel like thousands of people just disappeared….

Piccolo: that's because they did…

Goku: Asean! Damn you! Why does he have to do this!?

Rya: to clear a pathway to his next demon… Caim.

Gohan: dad, whatever is done now will be fixed with the Dragonballs, we promise that.

Goten: guaranteed.

Goku: right…

(They all fly on)

(Asean)

Asean: (Is shown walking around the part of the city that wasn't completely destroyed) hmm… let me see…

(There are still some survivors and they are trying to hide from Asean)

Asean: I think I may have found Caim… (Walks toward a building)

(A little girl is shown sitting on a wall frightened to death of Asean who is in her general area)

Asean: (Eyeballs the little girl) (He walks up to her) you can't find you're mom and dad?

Little girl: (Crying) no… I can't…

Asean: did it ever occur to you that they might have been blown to pieces in the explosion?

Little Girl: (Drops tears and cries)

Asean: and do you know I was the one who caused it?

Little Girl: (She nods her head 'yes')

Asean: then you must have really done your homework.

Little Girl: why? Why did you do this?

Asean: because sometimes Armageddon is the answer to all of your home's problems.

Little Girl: what are you going to do?

Asean: like you're parents… I'm going to destroy you.

Little Girl: (Cries in fear)

Asean: (Goes toward her about to kill her)

(Suddenly someone appears in front of the little girl)

(It is shown to be Rya)

Rya: you're not touching anyone, demon! (Punches Asean across the face)

Asean: (Doesn't feel anything at all) haven't I killed you?

Rya: you'll never kill me that easily demon.

Little Girl: (Is able to sneak off to safety)

(Goku and the others appears behind Asean)

Goku: you've killed your last people Asean, no one else is going to have to die because of your treachery anymore.

Asean: you say that like it's a bad thing.

Goku: …

Vegeta: it's time we put an end to this little game right now!

Asean: you people still don't understand… what will it take to educate you?

Vegeta: the only teacher I've ever had is myself! It's time I taught you the greatest lesson in death!

Asean: (Sighs) fine then, if you want to kill some more time, I guess I don't mind, whoever fights me next, go right ahead. And let's make this quick so I can bring Caim up.

Goku: TRY FIGHTING US ALL!

Asean: hmm?

(All of the Z-fighters jump toward Asean)

Narrator: Asean's rampage has come to an end for the moment as the Z-fighters have arrived on the scene to see if they can make a difference fighting together rather then apart, and if they focus on what they want can they prevail in the end? You'll find out these answers next time on Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2 the Z-fighters try their hand once again at fighting Asean to if they can prove they can win after all, but even with their combined strength our heroes prove futile against this devilish foe, and at the same time he seems like he's more focused on other things then fighting the Z-fighters, all next time on Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 133: Fight before Caim.


	16. Dragonball Z2 Episode 133: Fight before

Dragonball Z2 Episode 133: Fight before Caim.

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, Goku attempted to fight Asean on his own but that proved quick to be a futile attempt to stop someone that could not be stopped to begin with, Goku had to learn a hard lesson to accept his defeat…

Goku: (Throws his punch and hits Asean but nothing happens to Asean at all, there isn't so much as a flinch)

Asean: (Just stands there looking toward Goku)

Goku: damn… (Jumps back and begins forming a beam) KA-MAE-HA-MAE-

Asean: (Smirks) (Chuckles) here we go…

Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (Fires off a silver Kamaehamaeha wave with is Prater power and it hits Asean dead on)

Asean: (Doesn't move from his location as he is hit)

Goku: … (Looking for Asean)

(The smoke clears)

Asean: (Is shown standing there with his arms crossed) I think that beam made me a little tired… I think it's time for a nap.

Goku: (Has a look of shock on his face) Mind: everything… everything I throw at him has absolutely no effect at all! How is this possible!?

Asean: (Appears in front of Goku) I think it's my turn now. (Grabs onto Goku's arm)

Goku: huh!?

Asean: (Pulls Goku to the air and tosses him across the air)

(Skip)

Asean: (Appears in front of him and knees Goku in the face)

Goku: (Is launched into the upper sky now) Mind: my goodness… I… I… don't believe it…

Asean: (Appears above Goku and knees him in his back)

Goku: (Is launched upwards again) Mind: even with the ability to go Prater, at full power, he's unstoppable… even when we made him solid, it made little difference…

(Skip)

Goku: (Is punched in the side of the face and still deep in thought) Mind: I always thought this form was going to be our saving grace… hell, the fact that I cheated 100 years of evolution to use this is more then enough to convince me of it's vast power… I even unlocked more power during the battle against the Ultimate 5! And even that's not enough to put a dent in this guy's armor…

Asean: (Bangs his head into Goku's head knocking him toward the ground)

Goku: Mind: its true then, Prater is not enough to face up against this monster… I have to go further somehow…

(Skip)

Goku: Mind: I know what they told me, but I still have no idea how to find that power within myself… (Smashes into the ground making a small crater) Mind: I still don't understand how there are more people out there that are still stronger then every pinnacle of power that I reach… it's like it's destiny for me to be tested in the most grueling of ways.

Asean: (Is shown in the sky looking down toward Goku who lies beaten in the ground) if you're not going to come back up here then I think I'm going to make my leave.

Gohan: (Shouts) YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! (Flies in toward Asean)

Asean: (Elbows Gohan without even looking back at him as he crept up behind him)

Gohan: (Holds onto his stomach at a loss of breathe)

Asean: I'll give you guys another chance… do no interfere with my mission and I will not kill you, I will give you all a purpose when my world returns. Don't deny my offer, because if you do, I will give you a punishment worse then the pain of death.

(The Z-fighters just look at Asean)

Vegeta: damn it…

Pan: I hope you realize you won't be stopping us… we will be after you again.

Asean: I pretty much expect that. Most of the words I say are just for show anyways. (Looks at the Z-fighters) (He then waves and flies off once again)

Narrator: after Asean's departure, he went on a hunting spree looking for the next demon on his list, Caim. He came across a city where he believed the statue was to be located and he couldn't quite find what he was looking for because of all the different energy fields blocking his sight of Caim, so he did the unthinkable…

Asean: (Rockets himself to the ground)

(People think a comet is about to strike)

Asean: (Smashes into the ground just like a shooting star and he decimates the region he landed in)

(Many people are shown being turned to dust and to their bare bones as the explosion hit, only part of the city remains and people are heard screaming, crying and in pain amongst the chaos)

Asean: (Gets back up and hears everyone's agony) it's like, the old days are already coming back to me… just the sounds of their fear and agony reminds me of what I once stood for. (Smiles) IT'S ALL MINE! IT'S ALL MINE! IT'S ALL MINE! (He shouts out loud) (Uses his hand and picks up a chunk of rock from the ground and looks at it) this rock represents everything… everything that belongs to me, to me, my people, and my worshippers. (Crushes the rock in his hand) (He drops the pieces to the ground) (He then starts to laugh again slowly)

(Survivors are shown running around in pain, and others are shown just trying to stay alive)

Asean: (Starts to laugh more loudly this time, as he laughs he starts to sound like the Predator did from the Move "Predator" like he did before) (He continue to laugh the deep frightening laugh)

(A family is shown running around)

Asean: (Stops laughing looks toward the family and blasts them with a black beam)

(The beam hits them and all you hear are their screams and an explosion)

Asean: you now belong to me…

Narrator: and just before Asean was about to kill an innocent little girl, the Z-fighters returned in time to save her…

Asean: like you're parents… I'm going to destroy you.

Little Girl: (Cries in fear)

Asean: (Goes toward her about to kill her)

(Suddenly someone appears in front of the little girl)

(It is shown to be Rya)

Rya: you're not touching anyone, demon! (Punches Asean across the face)

Asean: (Doesn't feel anything at all) haven't I killed you?

Rya: you'll never kill me that easily demon.

Little Girl: (Is able to sneak off to safety)

(Goku and the others appears behind Asean)

Goku: you've killed your last people Asean, no one else is going to have to die because of your treachery anymore.

Asean: you say that like it's a bad thing.

Goku: …

Vegeta: it's time we put an end to this little game right now!

Asean: you people still don't understand… what will it take to educate you?

Vegeta: the only teacher I've ever had is myself! It's time I taught you the greatest lesson in death!

Asean: (Sighs) fine then, if you want to kill some more time, I guess I don't mind, whoever fights me next, go right ahead. And let's make this quick so I can bring Caim up.

Goku: TRY FIGHTING US ALL!

Asean: hmm?

(All of the Z-fighters jump toward Asean)

Narrator: can our heroes finally inflict some damage on the King of the demons? Find out right now on Dragonball Z2!

(All of the Z-fighters jump toward Asean and reach him)

(They reach him and they start fighting Asean at the same time)

Asean: (Is shown exchanging punches and kicks with the Z-fighters)

(The Z-fighters are also throwing punches and kicks at Asean at the same time)

Asean: (Is smirking during this confrontation)

Pan: (Is shown throwing her attacks)

Oub: (Is also fighting with Asean)

Rya: (Switches back and forth between punches and kicks)

(Everyone else also fights Asean)

Asean: (Even though he doesn't have to, he blocks and dodges around as the Z-fighters fight with him)

18: we have to try harder!

Piccolo: he's not going to get hurt that easily! We need to find an open!

Dablina: damn it! He's just playing with us! I'm going to wipe that smug smile off your face!

Asean: psh… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (A black aura appears around him and blows up)

(A charge of energy shoots out and everyone is blown back into the ground)

(Everyone skids around)

Goku: oh man… that sure didn't feel good…

Vegeta: (Gets back up) (Spits some blood from his mouth) let's not waste time being injured we need to reenter the battle.

Asean: humph… you guys are perceptive, that's for certain. But I think you've disappointed me for the last time, you've done nothing but whine the entire time. None of you know what true power is, Caim is about to resurface along with the others, and they WILL and I repeat this; they WILL turn your world back into mine.

Gohan: (Breathing hard) we won't let that happen!

Asean: (Sighs) how many times are you going to say that in one sit-in?

Goten: shut up! We've had enough to hear from you, stop trying to prove that you're better then us!

Trunks: we're aware of that!

Asean: I don't remember ever doing that…

Dablina: you're nothing but filth.

Asean: I'm flattered by that.

Dablina: psh…

Rya: what are we going to do next?

Goku: I'm not sure, but I guess we can attack him together again, and this time we need to use some Ki.

Rya: yeah, I figured that much.

Vegeta: I can see that he's just having a ball.

Goku: yeah…

Rya: don't let that strike your composure; he has to have some sort of weakness.

Vegeta: psh… we might as well piss on that idea…

Rya: we can only continue to hope Vegeta.

Asean: hope? Hope is quite meaningless when it comes down to me.

Goku: alright everyone, let's attack him again!

(Without much thought the Z-fighters jump into combat once again)

Asean: (Keeps a smirk on his face as this all transpires)

(Gohan, Goku, Goten, and Trunks are shown firing off beams at Asean)

Asean: oh goody...

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Elder Kai: he's just have the time of his life right now! There's no point in them continuing to fight him in the state they are in they need to do some kind of training.

Supreme Kai: but how? Asean will revive his demons by the time they finish training!

Elder Kai: maybe they should let that happen.

Supreme Kai: what!?

Kabito: are you insane!?

Super: why is that Kai? Don't you realize those beasts destroyed the Earth world, and aided Asean in rebuilding the demon empire, do you not realize had it been for the 4 Super Supreme Kais Asean would have branched out further and turned the universe back into a Demon Universe!?

Elder Kai: I'm aware of everything that you've said and of what you said could happen again, but what I'm getting at here is that perhaps if you allow those demons to revive themselves the Z-fighters might just be able to destroy them all. And this time after that, there would be no coming back. Something you failed to do last time.

Supreme Kai: that does make sense.

Kabito: perhaps they should take that course and just kill the demons when they are broken of their statue prisons.

Super: fools…

Kabito, Elder, and Supreme Kai: huh!?

Super: not only are those demons unstoppably powerful much like their master, but they can not be killed.

Elder Kai: what!?

Supreme Kai: but how!?

Kabito: hmm?

Super: I've already explained this before, the only way you can stop those demons is if you kill their master, I only imprisoned some of Asean's soul last time therefore making his demons turn to solid statutes, if I had killed him they would have died with him. In some ways those demons are Asean, every property of his living soul is a part of those monsters, and therefore they are linked to one another. You kill Asean, you kill them, and letting them come back would make little difference in any kind of effort, there'd be no point, all you'd do is make things more difficult for yourself.

Kabito: so then… the only choice they have is to kill him? Tell me, how is a feat such as that possible?

Super: it's possible, but it's very hard to do. If only my powers would return to me fully… I'd be able to crush him!

Elder Kai: are you even sure that'd be possible if you did?

Super: … I don't like to think negatively like that… if my powers were to completely return to me right now, I'd have a better chance, but there is still that bit that I could end up dead by his hands.

Supreme Kai: then I guess all we do now, is wait.

Elder Kai: wait and see what strategy they might use…

Super: yes…

(The Lookout)

(Gotrix and Yamcha are shown training with one another throwing punches and kicks at each other)

Tien: we should be doing that right now Choutzou.

Choutzou: I know Tien… but I just don't feel up to it right now.

Tien: I see.

(Bra and Marron are shown sitting together on the steps)

Bra: this is just getting so ridiculous… I'd really like to know what's going on down there.

Marron: I think everyone would.

Bulma: I'm just waiting for someone to come up here and tell us who died during this fight…

Bra: mom!

Bulma: I know that's a negative thought Bra, but I'm used to bad news at this point and ever since you died last time I've been fearing that someone else that I care about is going to die next.

Marron: someone like my mom for me…

Krillian: (Standing near them) don't worry about her, she's strong, she can come back from any blow.

Marron: I hope you're right.

Bra: let's hope he is.

Bulma: hope is the only word that can be used in a situation like this.

Videl: I know… I'm afraid that Pan might die again… we can't let that happen.

Goken: she can't die again! I know she won't! She's stronger then any of us! There's no way she'll lose!

Videl: when you're right, you're right. (Hugs Goken and brings him up to her) you got a lot of spirit in you kid, just like your sister when she was your age.

Goken: (Chuckles) thank you!

Videl: don't mention it.

(The edge of the Lookout)

Dende: okay, Popo, could you go over what happened between Saffon and Asean again in a little more detail?

Mr. Popo: but I'd told you everything you need to know.

Dende: I know, but I need to see if there's anything to be picked up from this story that might help us.

Mr. Popo: if you insist Dende.

Dende: right…

Mr. Popo: well, it happened many millennia ago…

(A flashback is shown)

(The world is shown very beautiful and full of grass and loving landscapes)

Story as told by Mr. Popo: the world was in perfect condition at this time, Saffon really loved nature, he hated it when it was ruined, so he did his best to use his Ki to make it grow and stay on top for years and years… that was, until doomsday came…

(Suddenly the beautiful world slips into darkness

(Explosions occur and fire and lava shoot out of the ground, cracks are made into the ground and what was once beautiful was now lost, minion demons are shown coming out of the cracks and floating and flying around like the specter's they are)

Story: that was just the beginning of what was soon to transpire…

(On the Lookout in the flashback)

Mr. Popo: (Is shown running up to Saffon who stands at the edge of the Lookout much like how Kami and Dende always did it) Saffon!? Are we going to stop this madness? Asean is still killing anything he comes across.

Saffon: (Here is his description again, he has on a small red cape on, short brown hair, black eye shadow, and he is white, he's also human and he has some red armor on) I'm aware Popo, but at this point there is not much that can be done. There is only so much the guardian of the planet can do. (He is also holding the guardian staff that all the guardians have)

Mr. Popo: but Saffon! I'm scared what if he kills you!? What if he kills me!

Saffon: he won't…

Mr. Popo: how can we be sure?

(Suddenly a voice breaks out)

Voice: because I've made a deal.

Mr. Popo: huh!? (Looks to the side and he sees standing on the ground with his arms crossed Asean in his full glory) (He shrieks) Saffon! He's here!

Saffon: this isn't the first time Popo…

Mr. Popo: what? What do you mean sir?

Saffon: as much as it pains me… the reason we have lived this long is because of a deal we made.

Mr. Popo: what?

Asean: (Walks over to Saffon and Mr. Popo and stands in front of them) Saffon has kept this a secret from you, Popo? That's not good for a guardian to lie…

Saffon: shut up!

Asean: ah, ah, ah! Don't yell at your superior like that or I might just break a deal with you as well as a few arms and legs and maybe a neck as well.

Saffon: arrrg…

Mr. Popo: …

Asean: Saffon here, in order to preserve his selfish existence accepted a deal with me that as long as he does not interfere with my domination of this world, I will not kill him.

Saffon: there is more to it then that Popo! I did what I did to protect as many people's lives as possible!

Mr. Popo: I don't understand…

Saffon: you don't have to! He said that he would allow a chunk of living people down there to live and not have to suffer through torture and pain for all eternity as long as they became Asean's slaves.

Mr. Popo: but isn't that the same thing as torture, sir?

Saffon: (Sighs) at least it doesn't involve them dying in the end.

Mr. Popo: but what doe this mean for you, sir?

Saffon: it means that when I die I will not be residing with the 7 air currents, when I die I will become one of his souls…

Mr. Popo: you sold your soul to the devil.

Saffon: yes Popo! If you hadn't noticed by now Asean is as much of a devil as any other being out there.

Asean: I don't like to brag…

Saffon: but mark my words Asean, though I may be powerless to stop you, something else will beat you sooner or later, the Kai's will not stand for this and they will crush you!

Asean: and this coming from a man who's destined for an eternal Hell, where no Kais are to be found. Kind of ironic, don't you think?

Saffon: arrrg…

Asean: I think I will make my leave now… just remember, I will spare the lives of as many as I can as long as you keep your end of the bargain, and if you don't I will not only kill you now, but I will kill every human on this planet.

Saffon: …

Asean: what's wrong? Did I frighten you? (Starts to laugh) (He then jumps into the air and with a black aura hyper drives off into the distance)

Saffon: damn you! (He shouts) (Falls to the ground with his hands on the ground) damn it… damn it… DAMN IT ALL!

Mr. Popo: I'm sorry sir… I'm sorry for everything.

Saffon: I don't deserve to be these people's guardian… I deserve to rot in that Demon world for eternity… promise me, Popo, you can't let another guardian do this again, do you promise for future generations?

Mr. Popo: yes… sir… I will, I promise.

Saffon: good… don't let them sell their souls for personal gain… it won't help anything.

Mr. Popo: …

(Outside of the story)

Dende: so then, he did do it to protect the humans.

Mr. Popo: yes…

Dende: you know I'd never sell my soul to any kind of demons; I was raised against the Demon ordeals on Namek. If he offers me anything, I will not accept it.

Mr. Popo: be weary though Dende, his methods of persuasion are extraordinary… Saffon had a lot of the beliefs like you do and he fell under his spell just as easily. You can't fall for it, you must fight it.

Dende: I will, I promise.

Mr. Popo: good, thank you Dende.

Dende: Mind: I really hope he doesn't come up here in first place as it is.

(Back at the fight)

(Everyone is still exchanging punches and kicks with Asean)

Asean: (And he still blocks and dodges without any reason for having to do so)

Trunks: he's just toying with us!

Goten: typical!

Dablina: I'm going to kill you, you little bitch!

Asean: (Smirks)

Piccolo: (Jumps back away from the fight) SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! (Shoots out his straight shot)

Asean: (Jumps into the air and grabs a hold of the cannon)

Piccolo: what!?

Asean: (Uses it as a lasso)

Piccolo: how in the hell-

Asean: (Sweeps Piccolo off his feet with the cannon lasso)

Piccolo: (Slams into the ground)

Pan: oh my gosh!

Oub: I've never seen this before in my life!

Asean: (Uses the beam and lassos the others off of their feet as well)

(Some of them slam on their backs and others slam on their fronts)

Vegeta: damn it… this is just childish…

Goku: I know… crap… this a little embarrassing…

Vegeta: you think so Kakorot? (Sarcastic)

Dablina: (Stands back up on her feet) I won't be treated as a fool any longer! (Flies in with her red aura toward Asean, she grows some fangs and her eyes turn red)

Rya: damn…

Asean: (Sees her coming) (Drops the lasso to the ground and it disappears)

Dablina: (Reaches him and throws a punch)

Asean: (Uses his palm as a platform for her punch) sorry, too slow.

Dablina: (uses her other hand to try and punch him)

Asean: (Uses his other palm and blocks it as well) still not fast enough.

Dablina: arrrg… damn you straight back to hell! (Tries to knee him)

Asean: (Knees her before she had the chance to raise her leg up in the air)

Dablina: (At a loss of breathe) (About to fall back)

Asean: (Kisses her on the lips before she falls)

Dablina: (Lands head first in the ground)

Rya: damn it!

Asean: do you love her?

Rya: I don't have the ability to love.

Asean: I think you do, that's why you want to help her so much. You faggot. (Disappears)

Rya: huh!?

Asean: (Appears in front of Rya and elbows him in the stomach)

Rya: (Doesn't have time to react and soars across the landscape)

Goku: oh man… KA-MAE-HA-MAE-

Asean: ALWAYS WITH THIS GOD FORSAKEN MOVE! (He shouts) (Appears in front of Goku)

Goku: huh!?

Asean: (Pushes the little bit of Ki Goku has in his hand and fires it back toward Goku)

Goku: (Is taken back into the air)

Vegeta: KAKOROT!

Asean: WOULD YOU STOP CALLING HIM THAT! (Flies at fast speeds toward Vegeta)

Vegeta: (His eyes widen up) ahhhh!

Asean: (Puts his hand on Vegeta's eyes) (He then has a firm grip on his head covering his eyes) (Laughs)

Vegeta: arrrg…

Asean: you still don't know, do you?

Vegeta: know what?

Asean: you're just too blind to see it.

Vegeta: SEE WHAT!?

Asean: you don't deserve for me to tell you.

Vegeta: then just kill me if that'll make you happy!

Asean: it will make me happy, but I think you need to find out what I know first before I do, but until then. (Puts his fists together)

Vegeta: huh!?

Asean: (Bangs Vegeta on the head with his combined fists)

Vegeta: (Flies toward the ground and slams into it)

18: (Standing next to Oub, Trunks and Goten) there's no way we stand a chance now… especially if he's able to do that to all of them.

Trunks: I know…

Goten: then what are we going to do!?

(Pan and Gohan land next to them)

Gohan: I don't know but this isn't looking too good at all.

18: maybe we should just let him bring Caim up anyway.

Pan: WHY!?

Oub: yeah, what gives!?

18: maybe then he'll spare us… the only reason he's fighting us like he is right now is because we keep going for him, maybe should let him finish his mission, and we should go off and train and when the time is right will attack him and defeat him when were at our best.

Oub: I seriously doubt our best would stop him either.

Gohan: but she does have a point. Maybe we should let him bring up Caim, that way we can regroup here and then take Asean out at the next available time.

Pan: I really don't care for that idea.

Gohan: well it's the only thing we've got.

18: at least until we can collect ourselves again.

Goten: alright then…

Trunks: sure… (Regrettably)

Asean: (Heard what was said) so then I guess Caim gets to see some light after all. Good, I like the way you guys think, the big haired guy and the annoying man don't seem to have the luxuries you have.

Gohan: this'll be the only time we let you get away with it! Next time you're ours!

Asean: blah-blah-blah-blah-blah! (He then looks around) (Smirks) there he is… (Disappears)

Goten: damn it!

Trunks: why did we have to do that!?

Gohan: it had to be done.

18: it was the only way for everyone to live…

Goten: that's not dad's philosophy Gohan!

Gohan: I know… I know.

Pan: next time he won't be so lucky.

Oub: I really think that's unlikely at this point.

(Somewhere not too far off from that fight)

Asean: (Is shown standing in a part of the city that was destroyed) yes… yes… it's time for you to rise, Caim!

(Asean says his demonic incantation)

(Out from under the ground comes yet another statue of epic proportions)

(The statues comes out of the ground and you see what looks to be an exact replica of Hidrudegarn from Movie 13 of Dragonball Z) (In his second form)

Asean: (Smiles) welcome aboard Caim… just 4 more and you will be home again. Next up Dagon. (He then flies off into the air again in search of his next demon, but unknown to him the Z-fighters are behind him yet again)

Goku: (Is back again) we have to… win… we have to…

Narrator: so the Z-fighters were down but not out during this battle against Asean, but does it really matter at this point as Asean continues to dominate them at every wake and call? Is there any chance of victory that could win this demonic war? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: on the next episode of Dragonball Z2, the Z-fighters continue to be in pursuit of Asean as he continues to hunt for his demons, and at this point the dreams of Asean will soon become a reality. Also, Vegeta learns a new truth that Asean knew himself that would set Vegeta off, for good. All next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 134: Vegeta's anger escalates


	17. Dragonball Z2 Episode 134: Vegeta’s ange

Dragonball Z2 Episode 134: Vegeta's anger escalates

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, the Z-fighters and Asean continued to display combat against one another to no prevail as Asean remained collective during the confrontations and showed our heroes that he was still above them in every aspect of fighting…

Asean: (Is shown exchanging punches and kicks with the Z-fighters)

(The Z-fighters are also throwing punches and kicks at Asean at the same time)

Asean: (Is smirking during this confrontation)

Pan: (Is shown throwing her attacks)

Oub: (Is also fighting with Asean)

Rya: (Switches back and forth between punches and kicks)

(Everyone else also fights Asean)

Asean: (Even though he doesn't have to, he blocks and dodges around as the Z-fighters fight with him)

18: we have to try harder!

Piccolo: he's not going to get hurt that easily! We need to find an open!

Dablina: damn it! He's just playing with us! I'm going to wipe that smug smile off your face!

Asean: psh… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (A black aura appears around him and blows up)

(A charge of energy shoots out and everyone is blown back into the ground)

(Everyone skids around)

Goku: oh man… that sure didn't feel good…

Vegeta: (Gets back up) (Spits some blood from his mouth) let's not waste time being injured we need to reenter the battle.

Narrator: and indeed they did reenter the battle, but meanwhile we learned a few things about the former guardian of the Earth Saffon from Mr. Popo…

Saffon: you don't have to! He said that he would allow a chunk of living people down there to live and not have to suffer through torture and pain for all eternity as long as they became Asean's slaves.

Mr. Popo: but isn't that the same thing as torture, sir?

Saffon: (Sighs) at least it doesn't involve them dying in the end.

Mr. Popo: but what doe this mean for you, sir?

Saffon: it means that when I die I will not be residing with the 7 air currents, when I die I will become one of his souls…

Mr. Popo: you sold your soul to the devil.

Saffon: yes Popo! If you hadn't noticed by now Asean is as much of a devil as any other being out there.

Asean: I don't like to brag…

Saffon: but mark my words Asean, though I may be powerless to stop you, something else will beat you sooner or later, the Kai's will not stand for this and they will crush you!

Asean: and this coming from a man who's destined for an eternal Hell, where no Kais are to be found. Kind of ironic, don't you think?

Saffon: arrrg…

Asean: I think I will make my leave now… just remember, I will spare the lives of as many as I can as long as you keep your end of the bargain, and if you don't I will not only kill you now, but I will kill every human on this planet.

Saffon: …

Asean: what's wrong? Did I frighten you? (Starts to laugh) (He then jumps into the air and with a black aura hyper drives off into the distance)

Saffon: damn you! (He shouts) (Falls to the ground with his hands on the ground) damn it… damn it… DAMN IT ALL!

Mr. Popo: I'm sorry sir… I'm sorry for everything.

Saffon: I don't deserve to be these people's guardian… I deserve to rot in that Demon world for eternity… promise me, Popo, you can't let another guardian do this again, do you promise for future generations?

Mr. Popo: yes… sir… I will, I promise.

Saffon: good… don't let them sell their souls for personal gain… it won't help anything.

Mr. Popo: …

Narrator: and we also learned that Asean knows something about Vegeta that even he doesn't know about…

Vegeta: KAKOROT!

Asean: WOULD YOU STOP CALLING HIM THAT! (Flies at fast speeds toward Vegeta)

Vegeta: (His eyes widen up) ahhhh!

Asean: (Puts his hand on Vegeta's eyes) (He then has a firm grip on his head covering his eyes) (Laughs)

Vegeta: arrrg…

Asean: you still don't know, do you?

Vegeta: know what?

Asean: you're just too blind to see it.

Vegeta: SEE WHAT!?

Asean: you don't deserve for me to tell you.

Vegeta: then just kill me if that'll make you happy!

Asean: it will make me happy, but I think you need to find out what I know first before I do, but until then. (Puts his fists together)

Vegeta: huh!?

Asean: (Bangs Vegeta on the head with his combined fists)

Vegeta: (Flies toward the ground and slams into it)

Narrator: what secret does Asean know? And will Asean reach his next demon, Dagon? Find out as the story unravels today, on Dragonball Z2!

(Z-fighters flying in the sky)

Goten: I can't believe we actually let him get away…

Gohan: it was for the best Goten…

Goten: really? Are you sure about that?

Gohan: no…

Goten: then why did we do it?

Goku: so everyone could recollect themselves Goten! Don't question it anymore, alright!?

Goten: yes… alright dad… I won't…

Vegeta: Kakorot, we are fighting a losing battle at this point, I think we need to rethink our options in this current dispute.

Goku: I agree, but the thing is, we just can't figure out what we have to do to stop him… I mean just look at the evidence…

(Remembering back to Episode 133)

Piccolo: (Jumps back away from the fight) SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! (Shoots out his straight shot)

Asean: (Jumps into the air and grabs a hold of the cannon)

Piccolo: what!?

Asean: (Uses it as a lasso)

Piccolo: how in the hell-

Asean: (Sweeps Piccolo off his feet with the cannon lasso)

Piccolo: (Slams into the ground)

Pan: oh my gosh!

Oub: I've never seen this before in my life!

Asean: (Uses the beam and lassos the others off of their feet as well)

(Some of them slam on their backs and others slam on their fronts)

Vegeta: damn it… this is just childish…

Goku: I know… crap… this a little embarrassing…

Vegeta: you think so Kakorot? (Sarcastic)

Dablina: (Stands back up on her feet) I won't be treated as a fool any longer! (Flies in with her red aura toward Asean, she grows some fangs and her eyes turn red)

Rya: damn…

Asean: (Sees her coming) (Drops the lasso to the ground and it disappears)

Dablina: (Reaches him and throws a punch)

Asean: (Uses his palm as a platform for her punch) sorry, too slow.

Dablina: (uses her other hand to try and punch him)

Asean: (Uses his other palm and blocks it as well) still not fast enough.

Dablina: arrrg… damn you straight back to hell! (Tries to knee him)

Asean: (Knees her before she had the chance to raise her leg up in the air)

Dablina: (At a loss of breathe) (About to fall back)

Asean: (Kisses her on the lips before she falls)

Dablina: (Lands head first in the ground)

Rya: damn it!

(Back to Episode 134)

Goku: with every attack we throw at him he figures out a way around it, and even when we do attack him and we succeed in hitting him he doesn't even flinch, he doesn't move a muscle at all! And then he just goes on the move again!

(Remembering back to Episode 133)

Asean: (Appears in front of Rya and elbows him in the stomach)

Rya: (Doesn't have time to react and soars across the landscape)

Goku: oh man… KA-MAE-HA-MAE-

Asean: ALWAYS WITH THIS GOD FORSAKEN MOVE! (He shouts) (Appears in front of Goku)

Goku: huh!?

Asean: (Pushes the little bit of Ki Goku has in his hand and fires it back toward Goku)

Goku: (Is taken back into the air)

Vegeta: KAKOROT!

Asean: WOULD YOU STOP CALLING HIM THAT!? (Flies at fast speeds toward Vegeta)

Vegeta: (His eyes widen up) ahhhh!

Asean: (Puts his hand on Vegeta's eyes) (He then has a firm grip on his head covering his eyes) (Laughs)

Vegeta: arrrg…

Asean: you still don't know, do you?

Vegeta: know what?

Asean: you're just too blind to see it.

Vegeta: SEE WHAT!?

Asean: you don't deserve for me to tell you.

Vegeta: then just kill me if that'll make you happy!

Asean: it will make me happy, but I think you need to find out what I know first before I do, but until then. (Puts his fists together)

Vegeta: huh!?

Asean: (Bangs Vegeta on the head with his combined fists)

Vegeta: (Flies toward the ground and slams into it)

(Back to Episode 134)

Rya: he has to have some kind of weak point… no one can be invincible… not even the Ultimate 5 or Merl were invincible, we figured out there weak points and used them to our advantage and they all ended up dead in the end… but this guy is another story.

Vegeta: that's for sure… he's keeping something from me, I don't know what it is, but he seems to be in the light about something that I'm in the dark to.

Goku: you'll probably find out what it is eventually…

Vegeta: right…

Dablina: never….

Vegeta: huh?

Goku: what did you say?

Dablina: never in my life… have I ever witnessed anything with the power that this demon of a man possesses…

Gohan: what do you mean?

Dablina: I'm simply saying I have never met a demon in my demonic existence that could not be hurt… I managed to rough Dabura up more then once on occasion and I even sparred with some of the other pure and half-blood demons but they always drew blood… this guy hasn't sweated, bled, or even been physically harmed at all…

Rya: …

Piccolo: what are you trying to say?

Dablina: we're dealing with the real thing here… he's not just a Demon… he's a Devil! He has lost his humanity so much and his hunger and thirst for power is so dark and huge that even pain itself becomes nothing to him. If he succeeds in rebuilding his world, he will not only kill us all, but he will change the rules and laws of the universe as we know it… everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, will be effected, the Kai's, the humans, the Nemekians… every race and mystical being in the universe will shape and change into his image… unless we stop him from raising his chaos demons… he will become more then a Devil as well… he will become a Hell God.

18: a Hell God?

Dablina: a Devil and Demon together… a horrible combination… though I wasn't around when the last one was here, I've heard the stories; the Hell God devastated the entire cosmos when the Demons were the dominant species of the universe. It could kill Devils with a breathe and demons were nothing but sheep to it… and it looks like Asean wants to become one.

Vegeta: basically you're saying that Hell God was Lucifer.

Dablina: yeah… if you want to put that way. Of course many demons don't believe in him, but those who do prepare for his return… and his return maybe in the form of Asean.

(The Z-fighters continue to fly along ascertaining this new information and feeling shocked and somewhat frightened by the possible outcome of events)

(Asean)

Asean: (Is shown flying at phenomenal speeds across the landscape) (He looks around at the grassy landscapes and the beautiful sights before him) Mind: how disgusting this place looks… not one bit of fire… I can fix that…

(Asean continues to fly on but as he moves on his Hyper drive turns from a normal Ki aura to a fiery aura that surrounds his body)

Asean: (Begins laughing hysterically and loudly) (The fire from his aura makes its way down to the grass and flowers below burning everything up)

(To anyone watching from below all they'd think Asean was is a fireball or a shooting star moving across the sky)

Asean: (As he continues to move forward all that was once beautiful is beginning to disappear and burn in his wake) that is only a taste of what's to come… (Charges off through the sky)

(The Lookout)

(The Edge)

Dende: my goodness… is that really what the world was like when Asean was here last Popo?

Mr. Popo: yes… he's right… that is only a taste of what is to come if he isn't stopped. The burning and destruction of the natural environment as we know it will end, and there will be nothing but darkness and death that remain, no more beauty… no more of anything that makes the world go round.

Dende: I can't believe this… and at this point it doesn't look like they'll be stopping him anytime soon.

Mr. Popo: and if what that lady demon said was true… if he becomes the next Hell God then he will become your worst nightmares.

Dende: man… this is too much.

Mr. Popo: I know… it is.

(The Others on the Lookout)

Bra: what do you guys think their talking about?

Bulma: I don't know but it's still very annoying being in the dark like this.

Chi-Chi: I know! We need to know if our sons and husbands and granddaughters are still alive! They've just kept everything to themselves the whole time!

Marron: maybe they have good reason.

Bulma: there's no reason for that! Even if it is good!

Krillian: you shouldn't fight them Marron, they always win these battles.

Marron: well it's so obvious though that they are keeping us out of the loop so we don't have to worry every waking moment!

Bra: but that's exactly what they're doing by not telling us, at least if they told us they'd give us a little ease.

Marron: well… I have a feeling we will know if something really bad happens…

Bra: how would you know?

Bulma: yeah, tell us…

Marron: seeing Dende and Popo's reaction…

Chi-Chi: oh yeah…

(Gotrix, Tien, Choutzou, and Yamcha are shown standing and sitting near each other watching them as they talk)

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Super: (Is shown pacing back and forth)

(Kabito and Supreme Kai are shown at the crystal looking at nothing else)

Elder Kai: (Sits cross legged playing with a pebble on the ground)

Kabito: this is becoming most unbearable to comprehend master… this reality is becoming more and more a dream.

Supreme Kai: we just can't give up hope, Kabito! If Asean succeeds we will all become his, even us Kai's.

Kabito: I know that sir… but what does it matter if he doesn't have a weakness.

Super: (Cuts in) then they will either die, or they will have to imprison him the same way I did before…

Elder Kai: isn't that what you were trying to avoid?

Super: were low on options, it may be the only chance that we have… I don't want to imprison him but if it's the only way to stop him then by all means they may need to do it.

Elder Kai: do you really think it'd work? He'll just escape again! And to do you really think he'll fall for the same trick twice? I seriously doubt it! He's way too strong for something like that.

Super: (Sweat Drops) (He knows that the Elder Kai is right)

Supreme Kai: then it's all up to them, isn't it?

Super: I'm afraid so… it's in the Earth's hands until the Kai's can think of something to aid them in this dark hour. I only wish my powers would return to me fully… then I might have been able to defeat him myself! DAMN IT! (Hits his fists into the ground)

(The others notice his frustration)

Super: I thought there would have been some hope…

Supreme Kai: you can't lose your faith in him yet, sir. Goku has pulled out of some very sticky situations before.

Kabito: and I know I've seen it my self.

Super: so have I…

(Supreme Kai and Kabito look at Super)

Elder: (Sighs) (Goes back to playing with the pebble)

(Back on Earth)

(Z-fighters)

Pan: I can feel his power… he's close by.

Goten: what are we going to do this time when we reach him?

Goku: …

Goten: well?

Goku: we may have to improvise…

Goten: are you serious!?

Trunks: this really sucks…

Vegeta: quiet! If it's what we need to do to win then so be it!

(The Z-fighters continue to fly on)

(Asean)

Asean: (Is shown floating over another city) hmm… no… I don't sense Dagon here… but I did feel something faint in the east… his demonic aura is still very strong even after being encased for 30 millennia. Of course I don't feel his power as well as I feel Gusion's power, he's just as strong if not stronger then he was back then. But I'll just focus on Dagon for the time being, his return will become evident soon. (He then turns his head and feels something) (Sighs) come on! Do they ever give up!? (He feels Goku and the others as they are coming toward him) they're like annoying fleas! They just never leave!

(The Z-fighters come flying in and get in front of Asean)

Asean: when will you people just get a clue?

Oub: after you're dead!

Asean: me dead? That's about as likely as me being a Kai.

Dablina: your ambitions have to stop here and now Asean! You know as well as I do that if your powers get too out of control you will become a Hell God and you will lose every shard of your former self!

Asean: you talk to me like it's a bad thing.

Dablina: it is! Do you really want to be nothing but a memory of your older self? If you become a Hell God then all of the order you are thinking about having right now will never come to tuition. You will be a slave to your own desire!

Asean: again… you say it like it's a bad thing.

Dablina: you want that!?

Asean: yes… power is everything to a true demon, it doesn't matter if you have control over it or not, the fact that you have it is what the true miracle of it is. The power of a God is unquestionable, with the power I can crush any who oppose me, and that includes people like Corpolius, the Chamician leader, and the highest of Kai's out there. Sure I might not have full control, but the Hell God would accomplish all the goals I had set, it just might not be in the way that I had originally had it planned.

Dablina: I can't believe someone who was once human would want that… at least I have a bit of my human decency still intact! At least I'm not a brainless animal like you!

Asean: (Disappears and Reappears in front of Dablina)

Dablina: (Her eyes widen out)

Asean: (Puts his face over her shoulder to speak to her) you, little lady, are no different then me… the first sight of death turns you on… just as it turns me on… we are one in the same and we come from the same demonic genes… sure… I turned you into a demon with your human body… but you are still mine… every, single, inch of your body is mine. The only human decency you have left if the shell of a body you are occupying…

Dablina: (Her eyes are still in a wide shock)

Rya: arrrg…

Asean: and I was a so called "brainless animal" even when I was a human… (Whispers into her ear) just, like, you…

Dablina: …

Asean: (Lays a punch right in her stomach)

Dablina: (Immediately falls to the ground and holds onto her stomach in pain) arrrggggg…….. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Ugggggggggggggggggggg…. (Spits up blood from her mouth)

Asean: (Looks down at her and smirks, he then looks up toward the others) (He smirks)

Rya: you are nothing but a monster… you have to die, that's the only way to stop you.

Goku: for goodness sakes this has to end somehow!

Vegeta: (Looks at Dablina) Rya, make sure she's alright.

Rya: huh?

Vegeta: do it!

Rya: that's what my first thought was. (Goes up to Dablina to check on her)

Goku: why the sudden concern Vegeta?

Vegeta: she reminds me of someone…

Asean: (Smirks) someone close…

Vegeta: (Looks at Asean) what business is it of yours!?

Asean: a lot… let me guess who it was… hmm… perhaps it was your mother.

Vegeta: huh!? How the hell would you know that!? The only person who knows anything about my mother and who is alive is me! There's no way you could know, you've been trapped in your box for thousands of years!

Asean: obviously you didn't pay attention when Goku explained everything to you earlier. Only part of my soul was trapped inside the box, the rest was free, sure I didn't have a body nor was I able to have contact with many things, but my essence traveled around this universe and I was very much aware of everything that I saw.

Vegeta: alright, so you've been conscious the past 30,000 years, big deal, what does it have to do with me!?

Asean: remember something I said a little earlier today?

Vegeta: what!?

(Remembering back to Episode 126)

Vegeta: it's from my understanding that you've been watching us for quite sometime. I know this because I saw you when I was in a forest drinking water, during Pan's fight with Merl. Why were you there?

Asean: like you said, I was watching. But you Vegeta, you I am more familiar with.

Vegeta: why is that?

Asean: well… I never knew you, but I knew a part of you.

Vegeta: psh… you don't even make any sense.

Asean: let's just say I was able to kill at least one person while in my spirited essence state.

Vegeta: again, if that made sense to me I'd give you input, but to see as you are just babbling on, I think I'll be the first one to attack.

Asean: fine, if you wish.

(Back to Episode 134)

Asean: do you know now… Vegeta…

Vegeta: …

Goku: what!? What is it?

Vegeta: (Is getting angry) so then… it's true… (Starts clenching his fists together)

Pan: what's true!?

Trunks: what are you talking about dad!?

Rya: he was able to do that while he didn't even have a flame or a fighting body!?

Gohan: what is everyone talking about!?

Piccolo: I think I have a pretty good idea.

18: whatever it is, I don't see how it's relevant to what's going on right now.

Oub: yeah, what gives!?

Vegeta: it's very relevant… (Clenching his fists harder until bits of blood start dropping from his hand) you did it… I should have known…

Goku: did what!? The suspense is killing me!

Vegeta: HE KILLED MY MOTHER, OKAY!!!!!

(There is a sudden shock sequence amongst all of the Z-fighters)

Dablina: huh!?

Pan: oh my… how could that have happened?

Asean: simple, I needed to see if I was able to do something… I just so happened to be on Planet Vegeta when I wanted to try and see if I could actually physically touch something…

(Planet Vegeta- Many years ago)

(The spirited essence of Asean is shown floating around on Planet Vegeta)

Spirit: (Is shown looking around) (He then looks below and notices a battalion of royal guards and a woman with a red cape walking in the middle of the group of royal guard) I think she'll have to do. (Suddenly disperses himself)

(Down below)

Queen Rosicheena: (Is shown to be the woman with the red cape) let's make this excavation quick, I have places to be today, I need to train with my son.

Guard # 1: yes, your majesty…

(Suddenly the spirit of Asean appears in front of Queen Rosicheena)

Queen Rosicheena: when the hell were there ever Ghosts on Planet Vegeta?

Spirit: I am no ghost. (With the echoy voice he had in the Spirit form)

Queen Rosicheena: then get out of my way… (Trying to walk away)

Spirit: that's not going to happen…

Queen Rosicheena: oh really? Is that a backhanded threat? I could have you executed for such a remark.

Spirit: (Chuckles) really?

Guard # 2: empress… I don't like the looks of this guy; I think we should just move on!

Queen Rosicheena: quiet guard! No one talks to me in this way! And when it comes down to things like this I'm much worse then King Vegeta!

Guard # 2: yes, your majesty.

Spirit: I have royalties within my being as well. I am a king.

Queen Rosicheena: what? Are you the King of shit?

(Everyone laughs)

(The Queen remains quiet)

Spirit: I'm the king of just about anything and everything in the universe.

Queen Rosicheena: another bold remark, you just don't know when to quit, do you?

Spirit: no… I don't.

Queen Rosicheena: arrrg… then I'll quit for you!! (She forms a purple beam with her hand and blasts it off at the Asean spirit)

(It covers the spirit and all there is that is left is smoke)

Queen Rosicheena: psh… good riddance… let's keep going…

Guard # 3: who do you think that was mi-lady?

Queen Rosicheena: probably somebody associated with Frieza, he knows all kinds of people in this universe, I'm sure a spirit can be one such thing. Let's go…

(After the smoke clears a weird wind breaks out and the smoke that was left behind combines itself together until suddenly Asean appears in his fire-elemental state in front of Queen Rosicheena)

Queen Rosicheena: what in the Vegeta is this?

Asean: (Looks at his flame-like arms) yes… yes… just what I wanted… so if I concentrate hard enough I can return for just a moment… but only a moment.

Queen Rosicheena: WHAT!? What the hell are you!?

Asean: I'm sorry, I can't stay too long, I just needed to see if I could force myself out of a prison, I see now that I can, but only for a short time, and before I go, I need to make do with something.

Queen Rosicheena: arrrg…

Asean: (Disassembles his molecules)

Queen Rosicheena: huh!?

Asean: (Reassembles his molecules in front of her)

Queen Rosicheena: what the hell!?

Asean: (Punches her in the chest)

Queen Rosicheena: (Is knocked a ways back)

Guard # 1: oh no! Mi-lady!

(The guards turn toward Asean and attack him but they are quickly dealt with and are sent flying)

Asean: weak… (Dissembles his molecules and reassembles them in front of the Queen)

Queen Rosicheena: (Pretends to be beaten on the ground)

Asean: humph...

Queen Rosicheena: NO ONE KILLS ME THAT EASILY! (Turns around and shoots a blast at Asean)

Asean: (Kicks it into the air) (Looks back down and sees that the Queen is coming right at him)

Queen Rosicheena: (Punches him and kicks him multiple times) (Part of her arms and legs burn up a little bit) uuugg…. Damn it!

Asean: are you done?

Queen Rosicheena: damn you! (Jumps back) take this! GALICK GUN! (Fires it off)

Asean: (Goes right through the Ki blast and flies toward the Queen)

Queen Rosicheena: huh!?

Asean: (Turns into a fiery spirit and passes his body right through the Queen's body to the other side)

Queen Rosicheena: ugggg… (Losing breathe and gagging a little bit)

Asean: (Is on the other side) yes… it's been too long since I was able to do that… (Suddenly he turns back into a normal spirit) damn… if only it would last longer… I guess I'll just have to wait until Dabura is ready…

Queen Rosicheena: (Collapses to the ground)

(The guards run up to her)

Guard # 4: mi-lady! What happened!? Are you alright!?

Guard # 1: call medical!

Queen Rosicheena: (The guards try to keep her steady and coherent) (She looks toward the spirit of whom is still there) who… who are you?

Asean: I… I am the Devil. (Suddenly disappears)

Queen Rosicheena: I think… I think I might be alright…

Guard # 2: are you sure!?

Queen Rosicheena: yes, I think… (Suddenly starts coughing up blood) (It goes onto her hand) (She looks at it) by the Kai's…

Guard # 3: no! She's bleeding internally! Get the others out here!

Queen Rosicheena: (Notices she has other wounds on the outside as well) Mind: wow… I never thought I'd be killed by a spirit… I'm sorry my son, I guess I wasn't strong enough after all.

(Out of the story back to Present day at the battle)

Asean: I stuck around for awhile in the shadows just to see how everything played out and to confirm my kill, when you and your father showed up I just got a thrill out of watching her die in front of you.

Vegeta: … (Clenching both of his fists) (Actually drops a tear)

Goku: Vegeta…

18: my goodness… I've never seen this before.

Trunks: his mother was the basis behind who he is.

Pan: she was!?

Goten: are you serious!?

Goku: Vegeta! Please don't do what you're about to do! It's not worth it!

Asean: if only she had squealed like the little bitch she was. If only she would have died like a true pig…

Vegeta: (Is getting angrier and angrier)

Asean: I hope she's enjoying her stay… in Hell.

Vegeta: (Jumps forward toward Asean)

Goku: no! Vegeta!!! (Tries to stop him)

Vegeta: (Is shown angrily screaming as he goes in toward Asean with his fist pointed up in the air ready to pounce on the evil demon)

Narrator: a horrible truth has been revealed, after many episodes of wonder you finally know who killed Vegeta's mom. You have now learned that it was Asean himself who orchestrated the killing of his mother, and now Vegeta wants to get the revenge he had asked for, for so many years. Will his anger make a difference in taking down the King of all Demons? Stay tuned for scenes for the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, Vegeta begins his onslaught on Asean, and all though his attacks prove useless he is too far driven to stop fighting, Asean laughs, and Goku and the others try to talk sense into Vegeta to get him away from a suicide mission such as this, will they succeed or will Vegeta end up just like his mother? You don't want to miss the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 135: Revenge


	18. Dragonball Z2 Episode 135: Revenge

Dragonball Z2 Episode 135: Revenge

Dragonball Z2 Episode 135: Revenge

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, after Asean was allowed to run away the Z-fighters came down with the harsh realization that this fight is going nowhere fast and they only have a matter of time to think of something before Asean brought all of his demons back from their encased prisons, and Goku also realized that Asean has not been hurt or damaged at all in every attempt to thwart the evil demon's plans…

Goten: I can't believe we actually let him get away…

Gohan: it was for the best Goten…

Goten: really? Are you sure about that?

Gohan: no…

Goten: then why did we do it?

Goku: so everyone could recollect themselves Goten! Don't question it anymore, alright!?

Goten: yes… alright dad… I won't…

Vegeta: Kakorot, we are fighting a losing battle at this point, I think we need to rethink our options in this current dispute.

Goku: I agree, but the thing is, we just can't figure out what we have to do to stop him… I mean just look at the evidence…

(Remembering back to Episode 133)

Piccolo: (Jumps back away from the fight) SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! (Shoots out his straight shot)

Asean: (Jumps into the air and grabs a hold of the cannon)

Piccolo: what!?

Asean: (Uses it as a lasso)

Piccolo: how in the hell-

Asean: (Sweeps Piccolo off his feet with the cannon lasso)

Piccolo: (Slams into the ground)

Pan: oh my gosh!

Oub: I've never seen this before in my life!

Asean: (Uses the beam and lassos the others off of their feet as well)

(Some of them slam on their backs and others slam on their fronts)

Vegeta: damn it… this is just childish…

Goku: I know… crap… this a little embarrassing…

Vegeta: you think so Kakorot? (Sarcastic)

Dablina: (Stands back up on her feet) I won't be treated as a fool any longer! (Flies in with her red aura toward Asean, she grows some fangs and her eyes turn red)

Rya: damn…

Asean: (Sees her coming) (Drops the lasso to the ground and it disappears)

Dablina: (Reaches him and throws a punch)

Asean: (Uses his palm as a platform for her punch) sorry, too slow.

Dablina: (uses her other hand to try and punch him)

Asean: (Uses his other palm and blocks it as well) still not fast enough.

Dablina: arrrg… damn you straight back to hell! (Tries to knee him)

Asean: (Knees her before she had the chance to raise her leg up in the air)

Dablina: (At a loss of breathe) (About to fall back)

Asean: (Kisses her on the lips before she falls)

Dablina: (Lands head first in the ground)

Rya: damn it!

Narrator: Goku went over many of their past disputes with Asean and still good not find a weakness, and when they finally caught up with the Demon Vegeta learned a horrible truth…

Goku: why the sudden concern Vegeta?

Vegeta: she reminds me of someone…

Asean: (Smirks) someone close…

Vegeta: (Looks at Asean) what business is it of yours!?

Asean: a lot… let me guess who it was… hmm… perhaps it was your mother.

Vegeta: huh!? How the hell would you know that!? The only person who knows anything about my mother and who is alive is me! There's no way you could know, you've been trapped in your box for thousands of years!

Asean: obviously you didn't pay attention when Goku explained everything to you earlier. Only part of my soul was trapped inside the box, the rest was free, sure I didn't have a body nor was I able to have contact with many things, but my essence traveled around this universe and I was very much aware of everything that I saw.

Vegeta: alright, so you've been conscious the past 30,000 years, big deal, what does it have to do with me!?

Asean: remember something I said a little earlier today?

(Skip)

Asean: do you know now… Vegeta…

Vegeta: …

Goku: what!? What is it?

Vegeta: (Is getting angry) so then… it's true… (Starts clenching his fists together)

Pan: what's true!?

Trunks: what are you talking about dad!?

Rya: he was able to do that while he didn't even have a flame or a fighting body!?

Gohan: what is everyone talking about!?

Piccolo: I think I have a pretty good idea.

18: whatever it is, I don't see how it's relevant to what's going on right now.

Oub: yeah, what gives!?

Vegeta: it's very relevant… (Clenching his fists harder until bits of blood start dropping from his hand) you did it… I should have known…

Goku: did what!? The suspense is killing me!

Vegeta: HE KILLED MY MOTHER, OKAY!!

(There is a sudden shock sequence amongst all of the Z-fighters)

Dablina: huh!?

Pan: oh my… how could that have happened?

Asean: simple, I needed to see if I was able to do something… I just so happened to be on Planet Vegeta when I wanted to try and see if I could actually physically touch something…

Narrator: and the parting words Asean said to Vegeta would set him off his anger toward the demon for life…

Asean: if only she had squealed like the little bitch she was. If only she would have died like a true pig…

Vegeta: (Is getting angrier and angrier)

Asean: I hope she's enjoying her stay… in Hell.

Vegeta: (Jumps forward toward Asean)

Goku: no! Vegeta!! (Tries to stop him)

Vegeta: (Is shown angrily screaming as he goes in toward Asean with his fist pointed up in the air ready to pounce on the evil demon)

Narrator: will Vegeta's anger trigger a new found pinnacle of strength that could be the key to victory? Or is this just the blind ambitions of an angry prince in action? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

Vegeta: (Is shown still soaring toward the former human)

Asean: (Is shown with his arms crossed)

Pan: this is not good!

Trunks: dad, you're going to be killed!

Goku: Vegeta! No!

Oub: he'll snap him in two!

Vegeta: (Reaches Asean and throws a kick and hits in the neck)

Asean: (Does not flinch at all)

Vegeta: (Does a back flip in front of Asean and stands in front of him) (He puts both his hands outward and forms a beam) (He then shouts out loud) FINAL FLASH!! (Puts in as much energy as he can)

Asean: (Stands there not moving a muscle)

Vegeta: (Fires the beam off toward Asean)

Asean: (Smirks)

(The beam hits Asean)

(An explosion of smoke covers the villain in his tracks)

Vegeta: (Breathes a little bit in a tired slumber after that attack)

Piccolo: he's going to burn all of his energy away if he attacks like that again!

Gohan: is there no stopping him?

Trunks: once my father is on something it's really hard to get him off without you losing a part of your body.

Goku: oh man… this isn't good.

Vegeta: (Awaits Asean's next move)

(The smoke clears)

Asean: hmm… (Puts his hand up to his mouth and coughs a little bit) I think you could have tried a little harder with that attack… I've been hit by attacks much worse then that and they still didn't do me any damage. Maybe if you up the voltage with the attack next time I just might sweat a little bit…

Vegeta: damn it all!

Oub: damn! It didn't even phase him!

Pan: which I think is pretty much expected by this point.

Goten: dad, we aren't just going to stand here and watch, are we!?

Goku: I… I don't know… I think it's in Vegeta's hands now.

Goten: oh man…

Piccolo: maybe with his Prater abilities he might be able to pull something off.

Goku: how so? I have the same abilities!

Piccolo: I mean this because the fact remains that Vegeta was in the Dragon Realm a year longer then you were Goku. That fact alone could change the outcome of this battle, perhaps Vegeta can pull something really powerful out of his sleeve that he earned and you failed to earn in just two years.

Goku: I see… you might be right… but don't you think he would have done it by now?

Piccolo: knowing him he likes to keep things hidden until the end.

Goku: yeah, you're right about that.

Asean: are you going to attack me again, or do I have to show you how it's all done?

Vegeta: I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU THE PLEASURE! (Powers up his 100 percent Prater form and flies toward Asean again)

Asean: he's a feisty one…

Vegeta: (Reaches Asean and begins to throw many punches and kicks at him)

Asean: (Dodges and blocks as Vegeta throws punches and kicks at him)

Pan: at this rate Asean will kill him within minutes… he's letting Vegeta blow off steam first and then he'll kill him! We have to do something!

Gohan: but what can we do!?

18: for starters maybe we can actually fight along side him. Has that ever crossed anyone's mind? (With a sarcastic tone to her voice)

Dablina: as much as I want to side with your point of view I'm realizing now how much of a monster Asean is… the fact that the big haired man is still alive is mind boggling let alone a miracle, but the fact remains that Asean will murder him momentarily… and he'll do the same to us if we intervene.

18: so we do nothing?

Dablina: if you want to live.

18: pathetic…. All of you are!

Goku: then what do you want us to do, 18?

18: fight! That's all we need to do!

Trunks: and it's gotten us nowhere fast!

Goten: I agree.

Oub: we have to rely on Piccolo's word; maybe Vegeta has some tricks up his sleeves that he's hiding away from us.

18: don't you think he would have used them by now?

Goku: well…

18: don't give me that "well…" crap! The fact that he's angry over the murder of his mother would be enough to set off a whole new set of power.

Piccolo: I'm beginning to agree.

Goku: already? But you just said-

Piccolo: I know what I said but now I see the truth…

Goku: what?

Piccolo: just look Goku… (Pointing toward Vegeta)

Goku: hmm… (Looks at Vegeta)

(Goku notices that Vegeta is at full power and more as he fights Asean)

Goku: WHAT!?

Piccolo: exactly!

Goku: I can't believe I didn't notice that!

Goten: am I missing something here?

Trunks: yeah, what's up?

Rya: Vegeta, at the moment of learning about his mother's murder by the hands of Asean upped his power level to an even higher mark then it was originally.

Goten: what do you mean?

Rya: simply put instead of being at a 100 percent Prater Vegeta became a 150 percent Prater.

Trunks: wow, he did?

Goten: he seems to get the higher amounts of power first all the time now a days…

Rya: the only problem is… even that's not working.

Goten: no way!

Trunks: I can't believe it!

(Vegeta is shown fighting Asean with the glowing Prater aura around him)

Rya: it would seem that even if you meet a new pinnacle of power it's still nothing to Asean… he is all power mixed into one being.

Trunks: how can just one man be this powerful? It's impossible! Can no one surpass him!?

Goten: apparently not!

Goku: if that's the case then we have to stop him from fighting right now!

18: finally someone takes my advice to heart!

Goku: VEGETA! GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!! (He shouts)

Vegeta: (Ignores Goku and continues to battle with Asean)

Goku: damn…

Gohan: we have to do more then that dad.

Goku: I know… I know…

Vegeta: (Continues throwing punches and kicks)

Asean: (Suddenly stops dodging and moving around and knees Vegeta in the stomach with his armored leg)

Vegeta: uggggggggrrrggggggg…. (Spits up salvia) (Backs up and holds onto his stomach in pain and loss of breathe)

Asean: humph… (Darts in front of Vegeta and pokes him in the head with his finger, but the poke was all he needed to send Vegeta flying across the ground)

Vegeta: (Crashes into the ground a little ways away but do to his anger he is able to stand up again, doing his best to ignore and fight off the pain eating away at him) YOU'RE MINE!

Asean: wow… and he acts like all of that didn't happen.

Vegeta: (Flies in toward Asean with a beam formed in his hand) (Like a projectile missile he flies near Asean and drops the beams off on him)

Asean: (Is hit by all the beams)

Vegeta: (Goes into the air for a better vantage point and starts throwing all kinds of beams down toward his demonic enemy)

Asean: (Is shown getting hit by all of this) Mind: is he this much of a fool? Doesn't he get a clue that throwing simple Ki blasts like this at me will do absolutely nothing? He must be really desperate for a miracle. An act of a Kai is what he's asking for, well, all he's going to get are demons.

Vegeta: (Continues to fire off toward Asean)

(The Lookout)

(On the Edge)

Dende: what is he trying to do? He has to know that won't work.

Mr. Popo: he's so frustrated by the fact that Asean is so much greater then him that he no longer cares how about his own well being and powerful he is nor if he lives or dies.

Dende: that's horrible.

Mr. Popo: the fact that he did this may have sealed his fate.

Dende: we can't lose Vegeta right now… he's still critical to this battle! He's the next strongest next to Goku.

Mr. Popo: all of the strong have already been dealt with Dende. As much as it pains me to say this, he's just prolonging the inevitable.

Dende: so then, you're finally saying that nothing can be done.

Mr. Popo: yes… that is what I believe… unless some kind of miracle happens.

Dende: then I guess that's it then.

Mr. Popo: I'm afraid so.

(The Others)

Tien: it sounds like their losing down there.

Gotrix: that's no good at all… maybe we should go down there again.

Tien: we won't make a bit of difference.

Gotrix: I just thought it might we may have been a little sufficient.

Yamcha: we haven't been sufficient in years Gotrix… welcome to the club.

Gotrix: so then…. Are they really losing?

Tien: from what I'm hearing from Dende and Mr. Popo it sure sounds that way.

Gotrix: damn…

Bra: (Walks over) do you know anything else? Has anyone died? Has dad or Trunks been hurt!? What about my poor Goten?

Tien: I haven't heard much statistic wise… but all I've heard is that this fight is going nowhere fast.

Bulma: so, we may never see any of them again…

Bra: that can't happen! There's no way that can happen.

Krillian: I agree! They have to turn the tables sooner or later! There's no way that monster could still be the highest on the ranks right now.

Bra: yeah!

Marron: as much as I want to believe it I think the exact opposite of that statement is more accurate dad.

Krillian: arrrg…

Roshi: maybe we can have a closer look to decide for ourselves.

Yamcha: how Master Roshi?

Roshi: we can use sis's Crystal ball.

Tien: what are you talking about?

Roshi: (Points in the sky)

(Everyone looks up)

Everyone: huh?

(In the sky is an old familiar face from the past, Fortune Teller Baba)

Baba: (Is shown floating on top of her Crystal Ball) hello there everyone!

Roshi: you came just in the nick of time, sis!

Baba: (Floats down to the Lookout Grounds)

Chi-Chi: wow… you and Roshi really know how to look exactly the same for years on in.

Baba: don't talk to me like that, young one!

Krillian: did King Yemma send you down here Baba?

Baba: yes… the whole Otherworld and pretty much the whole knowledgeable universe is aware of Asean's return. Everyone is preparing for the worst, even on my end.

Krillian: wow… he's that bad a guy… he's even got Otherworld trembling… I think Tien might be right in what he said!

Tien: I only said what I heard from Dende!

Baba: I came down here because I know everyone here wants to know exactly what's going on down there. So I brought my ball down for all of us to watch so we no longer need to be in such harsh suspense.

Videl: thank you so much, I have to see if Gohan and Pan are alright!

Goken: yeah! Pan and daddy have to be alright!

Baba: alright, alright… here we go. (Throws the ball to the ground) (She says her little weird incantation to show the location of the battle) oh dear… Asean looks horrible… just as evil as I've heard.

Roshi: he's somebody you could have mentioned to me a couple of hundred years ago!

Baba: although we weren't around when he last was here, I never thought he'd actually come back after all the stories I heard from Yemma. I didn't think it was necessary to tell you Roshi.

Roshi: it doesn't matter much now, what's done is already done, he's here and there's nothing we can do about it.

Bulma: guys, shut up! (Looks in the ball) oh no… is that Vegeta attacking Asean on his own?

Bra: WHAT!? Does he want to die?

Chi-Chi: and look, I noticed everyone else watching from the side, so everyone's alive still!

Videl: oh thank goodness!

Goken: Yay!

Gotrix: but for how long?

Tien: that was my next question.

(Everyone else brushes off Gotrix's comment)

(Back at the battle)

Vegeta: (After having failed with his blasts is throwing punches and kicks at Asean again)

Asean: you just love playing this game don't you? (Why grabbing onto all of Vegeta's punches and kicks with no problems)

Vegeta: damn you straight back to Hell! GALICK GUN!! (Fires it off)

Asean: (Sighs) (Uses his elbow to knock the beam back at Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Puts his arms out in front for a block) damn it… (Is hit with the repel beam)

Asean: (Darts in front of Vegeta and grabs him by the side of his head)

Vegeta: arrrg…

Goku: oh no!

Pan: Vegeta!!

Trunks: dad!

Asean: let's try something different. (Starts to push down on Vegeta's head)

Vegeta: uggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!!

Asean: (Continues to push down on the sides of Vegeta's head until a crack is heard) I think I might have just fractured your skull.

Vegeta: arrggggggggggggggggggggg…….. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (He screams in pain)

Trunks: oh my…

Goten: this is terrible!

(The Lookout)

Bra: daddy! No! How can you let him do that to you!?

Bulma: (Has her hand on her mouth) oh my goodness…

Baba: it's hard to watch, isn't it?

Gotrix: damn him… damn him so much!

(Battle)

Asean: (Continues to push down Vegeta's head cracking some of his skull)

Vegeta: ugggg…. Arr…. Ahhhh…. Uh…

Asean: this is how I tortured some of the worshippers when they missed a day. You better start remembering your duties, Vegeta.

18: this is so unbearable…

Goku: VEGETA!

Trunks: (Powers up a litte bit)

Goten: Trunks, no!

Trunks: (Jumps into combat while in Super Sayian 4) (He is flying above Asean) (He puts his in a weird rapid movement formation and then shouts out loud) BURNING ATTACK!!

Asean: (Looks up toward Trunks)

Trunks: (Fires off the beam)

Asean: arrrg… (Is taken inside of the beam)

Vegeta: (Falls out of Asean's grasps and falls to the ground)

Goku: (Runs up to Asean) oh man, Vegeta you shouldn't have done that!

Vegeta: shut… up… Kakorot… (Barely conscious)

Trunks: (Is shown in the air surveying his attack area) that may not have wounded him but at least it made him let go of dad.

Asean: (Appears behind Trunks) which is pretty much a bad mistake for you.

Trunks: … (Silent shock)

Asean: bye-bye! (Chops Trunks in the back of the neck)

Trunks: (Is blasted into the ground making a decent sized crater)

Pan: TRUNKS!!

Goku: oh man… listen Vegeta, Oub will be over here in a second to heal you.

Vegeta: (Suddenly becomes more aware and knocks Goku out of his way) I don't need anyone's help!

Goku: what!? What are you saying!?

Vegeta: stay away from me Kakorot! You and Oub!

Goku: you need healing!

Vegeta: all it is is a fractured skull. That never killed anybody! I'm fine. (Has blood marks on the sides of his head where Asean was crushing his skull) I can handle him, by, myself!

Goku: don't be a fool Vegeta! You know you can't beat him! You know that!

Vegeta: I don't care! I'm going to make him suffer for what he did to my mother!

Goku: Vegeta, you're the only one that's suffering right now! He's been lenient on you for awhile now but I'm confident the next time you attack him, he'll kill you.

Vegeta: no one will kill the Prince of all Sayians! No one! He may have claimed a Queen, but he won't claim a Prince! (Flies in back toward Asean)

Goku: no! You're throwing away everything!

Vegeta: (Reaches Asean) die, you son of a bitch!

Asean: (Sighs) (Kicks him right in the face)

Vegeta: (Reacts quickly to the attack an falls downwards)

(In slow motion it is revealed that Vegeta's neck was just snapped)

(There is a shock sequence amongst everyone)

Trunks: (In the crater) (One of his eyes is closed) no… father… it's not possible.

Goku: Vegeta…

(Vegeta in slow-motion is still falling)

(The Lookout)

Bra: NO! DADDY! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DIE!

Bulma: Vegeta… this can't be it.

Gotrix: by the Kais…

Marron: oh man…

Baba: he's just as terrible as in the stories as well…

(Battle)

Vegeta: (Lands on the ground motionless with his neck to his side)

Asean: well then, that's that. Like mother like son, I always say. (Dusts his hands off)

Trunks: arrrg… (Speeds up from his crater at phenomenal speeds going toward Asean)

Asean: (Elbows Trunks on the top of the head)

Trunks: (Is sent flying back to the Earth to where the Z-fighters are standing)

Asean: TRY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN AND YOU'RE DEAD! (Really angry)

Goku: my goodness… he's completely unstoppable.

Asean: that's what a Devil is supposed to be.

Dablina: …

Goku: (Notices Vegeta twitch) oh man! Oub! Get over here! Vegeta is still alive!

Oub: he is!? Okay! (Runs over)

Goku: hurry we only have previous seconds!

Oub: right! (Begins to heal Vegeta)

Goku: almost, almost, almost-

Vegeta: (Is beginning to come around)

Oub: (Continues to heal Vegeta) alright! Got him!

Vegeta: (Suddenly sits up) (He looks at his body) (He then shuts his eyes tightly and a lone tear drops from his eye)

Goku: I'm sorry Vegeta….

Vegeta: I've done nothing but piss all over my mother's grave… I'm no Prince… I can't stop this monster.

Asean: I think I've gotten a bit rusty these days, for some reason my attacks aren't killing you guys permanently like they should, I guess with those new fangled Sensu Beans and healing techniques things go more for your side in terms of survival. I guess I have to be extra thorough next time. (Smirks)

Goku: (Looks up to Asean) damn you!

Asean: is that all you can say to me?

Goku: you've destroyed every bit of decency that's left in this group!

Asean: why do you insist on telling me something I already know?

Goku: because our decency was the only thing we had left in this group and you've taken that away!

Asean: oh, I'm sorry; however can I make it up to you?

Goku: the only way that's possible… you have to die!

Rya: good thinking Goku, if you spare him he will kill us all, there is no reformation in his heart, don't try it.

Goku: Vegeta may be out, but I'm not! (Powers up) I think it's time me and you have a true fight.

Asean: oh boy… I can hardly wait… (Sarcastic)

Goku: you haven't fought me seriously yet. Get ready to face off against a true super powered Prater!

Asean: bring, it, ON!!

(Goku and Asean exchange glances toward one another)

Narrator: after Vegeta's defeat Goku has decided he wants to step in against the might of the evil demon, can he change the outcome of this fight? Find out the answer on the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, Goku and Asean begin their battle, and more of the same is happening but Goku tries his best to keep his composure and search for a weakness on Asean, but will the discovery of no weak point end the lives of the Z-fighters for good? Next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 136: There is no Spoon


	19. Dragonball Z2 Episode 136: There is no S

Dragonball Z2 Episode 136: There is no Spoon

Dragonball Z2 Episode 136: There is no Spoon

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, Vegeta, in a fixed rage, dropped in and laid out the attack all over Asean, punch after punch, kick after kick. Vegeta was an unstoppable force as he continued to attack the unflinching Demon…

Vegeta: (Reaches Asean and throws a kick and hits in the neck)

Asean: (Does not flinch at all)

Vegeta: (Does a back flip in front of Asean and stands in front of him) (He puts both his hands outward and forms a beam) (He then shouts out loud) FINAL FLASH!! (Puts in as much energy as he can)

Asean: (Stands there not moving a muscle)

Vegeta: (Fires the beam off toward Asean)

Asean: (Smirks)

(The beam hits Asean)

(An explosion of smoke covers the villain in his tracks)

Vegeta: (Breathes a little bit in a tired slumber after that attack)

(Skip)

Vegeta: (Continues throwing punches and kicks)

Asean: (Suddenly stops dodging and moving around and knees Vegeta in the stomach with his armored leg)

Vegeta: uggggggggrrrggggggg…. (Spits up salvia) (Backs up and holds onto his stomach in pain and loss of breathe)

Asean: humph… (Darts in front of Vegeta and pokes him in the head with his finger, but the poke was all he needed to send Vegeta flying across the ground)

Vegeta: (Crashes into the ground a little ways away but do to his anger he is able to stand up again, doing his best to ignore and fight off the pain eating away at him) YOU'RE MINE!

Asean: wow… and he acts like all of that didn't happen.

Vegeta: (Flies in toward Asean with a beam formed in his hand) (Like a projectile missile he flies near Asean and drops the beams off on him)

Asean: (Is hit by all the beams)

Vegeta: (Goes into the air for a better vantage point and starts throwing all kinds of beams down toward his demonic enemy)

Asean: (Is shown getting hit by all of this) Mind: is he this much of a fool? Doesn't he get a clue that throwing simple Ki blasts like this at me will do absolutely nothing? He must be really desperate for a miracle. An act of a Kai is what he's asking for, well, all he's going to get are demons.

Vegeta: (Continues to fire off toward Asean)

Narrator: and, as you can see, his attacks were still nothing to Asean who played around with his prey until a scary moment became apparent…

Asean: (Sighs) (Kicks him right in the face)

Vegeta: (Reacts quickly to the attack and falls downwards)

(In slow motion it is revealed that Vegeta's neck was just snapped)

(There is a shock sequence amongst everyone)

Trunks: (In the crater) (One of his eyes is closed) no… father… it's not possible.

Goku: Vegeta…

(Vegeta in slow-motion is still falling)

(The Lookout)

Bra: NO! DADDY! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DIE!

Bulma: Vegeta… this can't be it.

Gotrix: by the Kais…

Marron: oh man…

Baba: he's just as terrible as in the stories as well…

(Battle)

Vegeta: (Lands on the ground motionless with his neck to his side)

Asean: well then, that's that. Like mother like son, I always say. (Dusts his hands off)

Narrator: thankfully Vegeta was healed before anything more could be done to him, and suddenly, out of the blue Goku stepped up to the plate…

Goku: the only way that's possible… you have to die!

Rya: good thinking Goku, if you spare him he will kill us all, there is no reformation in his heart, don't try it.

Goku: Vegeta may be out, but I'm not! (Powers up) I think it's time me and you have a true fight.

Asean: oh boy… I can hardly wait… (Sarcastic)

Goku: you haven't fought me seriously yet. Get ready to face off against a true super powered Prater!

Asean: bring, it, ON!!

(Goku and Asean exchange glances toward one another)

Narrator: can Goku make a difference in this endeavor? Find out right now on Dragonball Z2!

Goku: (Is shown in all his glory as a Prater standing looking at Asean who appears before him)

Asean: so then, you think you're the one that can change the outcome out what's about to happen?

Goku: no… to be honest this is probably the worst decision I've made in my life. But you know what? Danger is what I live for, and I know that in the end everything will work out for the better, I don't know why I know, I just do. And someone needs to step in to do something; I need to see if I can tap into any kind of power that might best suit me in taking you down.

Asean: I like that; it gives you confidence even in the direst of situations. No matter how inevitable they may be. But I respect your stance…

Goku: (Goes into fighting stance) I'm ready when you are.

Asean: (Smirks)

Gohan: is dad really going to fight him?

Goten: I guess so.

Oub: does anybody else think this is a really bad idea?

Pan: I do.

Oub: I'm glad somebody agrees.

Pan: I'm confident that I'm not the only one.

Goku: …

Asean: let's begin.

(Both Goku and Asean disappear)

(They reappear and bang their arms into each other)

(Goku received the most pain when it came down to the attack but he still kept his composure)

Goku: (Throws a punch)

Asean: (Grabs the punch and tosses Goku toward the ground)

Goku: (Is able to fix himself and stop himself from smashing into the ground, he quickly flies back up to Asean)

(They both get into an exchange of punches and kicks)

Oub: does Goku look like he has the upper hand to you guys?

Pan: it's hard to tell…

Trunks: I don't know.

Goten: it sure seems that way.

Piccolo: you're wrong…

Goten: what?

Pan: we are?

Piccolo: Goku is merely masking his struggle; he doesn't want you guys to lose all of your hope.

Goten: gee Piccolo, you kind ruined dad's whole plan by telling us.

Piccolo: to me it doesn't matter, I don't want to pretend everything is just fine, when in reality it isn't. We need to know the truth, no one needs to hide or pretend anything, if we're losing, then we're losing, end of story.

Pan: but don't you want some kind of glimmer of hope given to you?

Piccolo: that's not hope Pan, that's a false sense of hope. Something all too familiar in our group. (Looks to Vegeta who stands with his arms crossed looking away from the fight with shame after his near-death experience)

Vegeta: …

Piccolo: (Looks back up at the fight)

Asean: (From the armor on his arm his makes a spike come out, he then hits Goku on the top of the head with his arm where the spike pointed out)

Goku: damn… (Falls back to the ground) (The spike did not go through his head it just nicked him in the side) Mind: whoa! That was close!

Asean: (Twirls around and lays a kick in Goku's stomach)

Goku: (Is shot back a ways but stops himself from going any further)

Asean: …

Goku: (Looks down and breathes a little) Mind: man… this is nuts! I can't seem to find any loopholes in his power at all… let alone a weak point. (Looks at Asean) (Looks at his armor) and considering all that armor he's wearing… even if he had a weak point there's no way I could get to it with that "night in shining armor" get-up he's wearing. Maybe it's true then; maybe he really hasn't been hurt at all since he became a Demon… wow… I never knew someone could be this unstoppable. About 15 years earlier and I'd be feeling ecstatic right now. Always itching for a good fight… but the harsh reality of this is the fact that the world really is going to end if we can't stop him… it's horrible, but it's true.

Asean: (Shoots in front of Goku) (Forms a dark red beam in his hand)

Goku: holy-!

Asean: (Fires off the beam quickly)

Goku: (Is consumed by the beam)

Pan: oh no! Grandpa!

Piccolo: damn it!

Oub: Goku!!

Rya: this isn't good… an attack like that could equal instant death if he isn't lucky.

Dablina: he's right… all this is, is inevitable.

Rya: I don't believe in inevitability. Though things appear grim at one point what's to say they'll be grim later?

Dablina: as much as I like and enjoy the way you think Rya, that's not a proper thing to say in this case.

Rya: well… In following Goku's philosophy on giving us false hope… I thought I'd keep up on the tradition.

Dablina: (Smirks) you are a funky person Rya.

Rya: (Chuckles) I suppose I am.

(The beam clear away and Goku is shown with his block in front of his face)

Goku: I'm alive!?

Asean: yes, you are.

Goku: why?

Asean: I sense something within you.

Goku: what?

Asean: that Prater power of yours isn't complete. I think I should try to pull it out of you.

Goku: why!?

Asean: so I can have an actual challenge! What do you think?

Goku: so you didn't just try to kill me?

Asean: at first I did, but then I felt the true potential deep within you and realized that if that were brought out I just might have someone to fight fairly and coherently.

Goku: Mind: do I really have more power in me that I couldn't feel before?

Asean: I think I should beat that power out of you.

Goku: what if I die in the process? You won't get anything if that happens!

Asean: oh well then, at least there was someone who had the potential to fight me fully.

Goku: …

(The Lookout)

(Everyone is shown looking into the Ball)

Tien: does he really have more hidden power?

Gotrix: I don't know… I don't feel anything.

Yamcha: well, somebody as powerful as Asean can probably feel something like that no sweat.

Krillian: hey! Maybe it's more of that Prater power that was locked away that Goku mentioned before.

Yamcha: yeah! Maybe you're right!

Bulma: do you really think it would change anything though? I mean according to the others Vegeta was at 150 percent when he powered up in his Prater form and that sure didn't do anything.

Videl: I agree, do you really think it would make a difference even if he did unlock some new power?

Gotrix: didn't you notice when Asean spared Goku that he felt intrigued? That's a dead give-away! Obviously the power he feels in Goku is real and he feels that it would actually be a challenge to him.

Videl: I guess that makes sense.

Bulma: yeah, I suppose.

Baba: it is kind of funny though how he can feel the power but we can't.

Yamcha: well, he's stronger then all of us.

Baba: yes… but I'm sure some of the others could feel a glimmer of the power as well… and they haven't said anything so how can we be sure he's not making it up?

Yamcha: well… I guess we can't.

Baba: being a dastardly demon like he is he could be trying to invoke a false sense once again and giving himself a reason to beat Goku to a pulp before killing him.

Tien: there are just too many scenarios.

Gotrix: and only one answer.

Tien: yeah…

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Kabito: do you believe that Goku could have more power, master?

Supreme Kai: I'm not sure Kabito. It would make sense because the Positive Energy Dragons did tell Goku that there were more levels beyond his current level.

Kabito: do you think it'd make a difference if he brought it out?

Supreme Kai: that I can't answer, after everything we've witnessed Asean do, I'm not entirely too sure.

Elder Kai: (Sitting on the grass) you're so negative!

Supreme Kai: well… Asean is a very powerful person, ancestor.

Elder Kai: true, but I haven't heard you say one positive thing since this whole thing started!

Supreme Kai: do you want me to lie, sir?

Elder Kai: no!! But I do want you to see this as an opportunity!

Supreme Kai: what?

Elder Kai: the fact that Goku has more abilities hiding within him should make you happy as it is. Unlike you, I'm more then confident Goku will win if he brings it out.

Supreme Kai: but how can you be so sure?

Elder Kai: how can you be so sure it won't make a difference? Tell me that!

Supreme Kai: well…

Elder Kai: exactly! Now stop being so frickin negative and just enjoy the rest of the show!

Kabito: show?

Elder Kai: what!? You don't want me to refer to it as a show?

Supreme Kai: well…

Elder Kai: (Sighs) oh you new generation kids… always so serious… I wish there were some new comics up here…

Super: (Is shown pacing back and forth)

Elder Kai: Mind: and he's still at it about trying to figure a way to help Goku.

Super: (Stops pacing)

Elder Kai: whoa! That was convenient!

Super: his power…

Kabito: what?

Supreme Kai: sir?

Super: nothing… but I might be able to do something with his power…

Elder Kai: what do you mean?

Super: (Looks toward the Crystal Ball where Goku is shown with Asean) (He looks intently at the ball) I think I know what I have to do.

Kabito: could you perhaps indulge us?

Super: no…

Supreme Kai: HUH!?

Kabito: why not!?

Super: don't question me…

(Suddenly Supreme Kai and Kabito feel like ants to Super)

Elder Kai: hmm… (Studies Super) so, he has a plan that he can't share with us? He's quite the peculiar one if I do say so myself. (He says to himself)

(Back on the Earth at the battle)

Goku: Mind: if he says I have more power, then I'm really not sure how I'm going to be able to bring it out… at least on my own. (Referring to the fact that Asean might beat it out of him)

Asean: (Forms two beams, one in his right hand and the other in his left hand) (They are again, dark red blasts) (He puts his arms in the air and combines the beams together creating a ball) let's see if this'll help bring out those sleeping powers. (Throws the beam at Goku)

Goku: (Puts his arms out to try and block it)

(The beam reaches him)

(When the beam hits his arms it begins to burn his skin)

Goku: huh!? (While holding onto the burning beam)

Asean: (Chuckles)

Goku: ahhhh, I can't hold onto this!

Asean: if you've ever played Hot Potato, that thing you're holding is the potato.

Goku: damn it… Mind: I can't seem to push it back at all! And it's really, really hot!

Rya: he's trying to burn Goku's power out of him.

Oub: what a fiend!

Pan: I know, what a creep.

Piccolo: what does Asean think he's doing!? Does he really think an attack like that will give Goku the jolt to awaken his power? I think he's just trying to have more fun then he is trying to get a challenge here.

18: that seems to be exactly what he's doing.

Vegeta: (Continues to look away from the current fight in his shame)

Gohan: fusion is sounding better every second.

Goten: yeah, definitely.

Trunks: no! We can't resort to that!

Goten: we may be running out of options!

Trunks: it's not going to happen!

Goten: …

Goku: (Is finally able to knock the beam out of the way into space) whew! (He starts blowing his hands because of his burning sensation) hey! What's the big idea? Are you trying to roast me or something?

Asean: I should have known that attempt would fail. I mean this power is so deep within you that'll take a trillion and one bulldozers to bring it out of you.

Goku: …

Asean: I was being really stupid in thinking that…

Goku: umm…

Asean: I think my fist can equate to that much.

Goku: huh!? Oh no!

Asean: (Appears in front of Goku and grabs onto his shoulder and starts to lay everlasting punches on him)

Goku: (Spits out blood)

Asean: (Continuously punches Goku in the same place)

Pan: oh no! Grandpa! That must really hurt!

Oub: I've got to get in there and save him!

Pan: you realize you won't make a difference, right?

Oub: I know! But I can't just sit here and watch!

Trunks: (Walks over) don't try it Oub; it won't make a difference. If you hadn't noticed I tried for my dad…

(Remembering back to Episode 135)

Vegeta: (Falls out of Asean's grasps and falls to the ground) Trunks: (Jumps into combat while in Super Sayian 4) (He is flying above Asean) (He puts his in a weird rapid movement formation and then shouts out loud) BURNING ATTACK!!

Asean: (Looks up toward Trunks)

Trunks: (Fires off the beam)

Asean: arrrg… (Is taken inside of the beam)

(Skip)

Trunks: (Is shown in the air surveying his attack area) that may not have wounded him but at least it made him let go of dad.

Asean: (Appears behind Trunks) which is pretty much a bad mistake for you.

Trunks: … (Silent shock)

Asean: bye-bye! (Chops Trunks in the back of the neck)

Trunks: (Is blasted into the ground making a decent sized crater)

Pan: TRUNKS!!

(Skip)

Vegeta: (Lands on the ground motionless with his neck to his side)

Asean: well then, that's that. Like mother like son, I always say. (Dusts his hands off)

Trunks: arrrg… (Speeds up from his crater at phenomenal speeds going toward Asean)

Asean: (Elbows Trunks on the top of the head)

Trunks: (Is sent flying back to the Earth to where the Z-fighters are standing)

Asean: TRY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN AND YOU'RE DEAD! (Really angry)

(Back to Episode 136)

Oub: if that's the case then… we have to leave.

Pan: what?

Oub: we need to go back to the Lookout and regroup.

Trunks: do you really think so?

Oub: yes, if we don't want anyone to die then we have to go back there, recollect ourselves, train, heal ourselves up and then prepare to face him again later, he's just too strong right now. Maybe Goku can use the Power Room to bring out his powers.

Goten: oh my goodness! I never thought of that!

Trunks: I wish I thought of that…

Pan: me too…

Oub: we go back to the Lookout, Asean might bring back his demons before we're ready but I'm confident that we may have a better advantage in a couple of days and if we kill him, we kill all the giant demons.

Dablina: for a human, that's not bad planning.

Rya: well, firstly you're going to have to figure out how to get Goku out of Asean's grasps.

Oub: (Looks back up toward Goku who is still getting pummeled by Asean) oh man…

Goku: (Is still being held by Asean)

Asean: (Continues to punch him unconditionally) do you like this!?

Goku: (Spitting up more blood) you… you… aren't going to get anything out of me, by… by… doing…that.

Asean: no?

Goku: …

Asean: then maybe I should try this. (Knees Goku in the nose)

Goku: (Head is knocked back) arrrg…

Asean: how about this? (Starts slapping Goku's face back and forth, right to left)

Vegeta: does he really think that's going to help any?

Piccolo: so, the prince finally speaks.

Vegeta: quiet! If he thinks that Kakorot has some kind of power within, then he must not know how it's activated. Either he's really stupid or he's just playing games.

Goten: how would he bring it out?

Vegeta: by inflicting pain on others, and of course, death.

Pan: oh man….

Asean: (Stops slapping Goku and looks toward Vegeta, having heard what he said)

Goku: you… you… done already? (With blood dripping all over his face)

Asean: (He then looks back at Goku) I guess your blood isn't enough to bring out those powers… too bad. I was looking forward to do battle with the new and improved Goku.

Goku: sorry to disappoint…

Asean: …

Goku: what are you… going to do… now?

Asean: I have another demon to bring back; I'm really tired of having to fight you all, especially considering all of your weaknesses. (He throws Goku to the ground) come back when you're a billion times stronger then me. Which, sadly, in this case, isn't going to happen.

Pan: so, you're running away again!?

Asean: what's with you people? I never wanted to fight in the first place, in all reality you should be running from me.

Pan: arrrg… (She, along with Gohan and Goten are shown tending to Goku's side)

Vegeta: (Cuts in) Asean!

Asean: hmm?

Vegeta: with every inch of my being… I WILL, KILL YOU! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I will wipe that smirk off your face even if I have to die a thousand times before I can do it!

Asean: (Smirks) how do you like this smile? Is it wiping material?

Vegeta: arrrg... get out of our faces!

Asean: as you wish, Prince Vegeta. (He bows to Vegeta and then he has a red aura go around him and he bursts off into the air, an extreme distance ahead)

Vegeta: (Looks to the others) let's get out of here.

Goku: (Still weak) so, we're going to… to… wait?

Oub: yes Goku, we're going to wait.

Pan: don't worry Grandpa, will fix you in a jiffy!

Gohan: let's go.

(The Lookout)

Krillian: I guess there about to be here.

Tien: I guess so too…

(Some time later)

(The Z-fighters have already arrived back on the Lookout)

Goku: (Is shown back on his feet again after having been given a Sensu Bean) whew… I really needed that.

Oub: I could have healed you.

Goku: thanks, but you've done that way too much today.

Oub: I guess that makes sense.

Vegeta: Kakorot! We need to figure out a new strategy!

Goku: right!

Piccolo: Oub's the one who thought of the idea, listen to him.

(Oub says what he said before when he told his plan)

Pan: so, Grandpa, you've got to go to the Power Room.

Goku: well, if it's really necessary then I guess it can't be helped. I'll go and get ready. (Walks off)

(Everyone continues to get reacquainted with each other)

Pan: (Walks up to Videl and Goken) how have you guys been?

Videl: worried, pretty much the usual.

Pan: (Chuckles) how have you been holding up, little man?

Goken: I knew you'd come back.

Pan: I always come back. (Pats Goken on the head)

Gohan: (Walks over) so did you guys see the fight?

Videl: yeah, but not very much, Baba came right toward the end.

Gohan: you didn't miss much, to be blunt: we sucked big time.

Videl: yeah, I kind of noticed.

(Vegeta, Bra, Trunks, and Bulma)

Bulma: for a moment we thought we truly lost you Vegeta.

Bra: I know, it's not every day you survive getting your neck broken.

Vegeta: I don't need to be reminded.

Bra: oh… sorry.

Trunks: well… at least he didn't snap your spine.

Vegeta: don't put such distasteful thoughts in my head!

Trunks: (Chuckles)

(Trunks walks over to Pan)

Trunks: (Grabs onto her) hey gorgeous!

Pan: hmm?

(They kiss each other)

Pan: what was that for? You could have done that on the battlefield.

Trunks: well, considering it was a battlefield, I don't think much kissing was intended there.

Pan: I guess you'd be right.

(They kiss more)

Goken: yuck!

(Bra and Goten are shown hugging each other)

Bra: it's been boring without you up here Goten.

Goten: and I've been having too much fun without you.

Bra: (Chuckles) you little jerk! (Playing around with his joke)

Goten: what can I say?

(They kiss as well)

(Everyone feels happy)

(The Edge of the Lookout)

Piccolo: (Stands with Dende and Popo) so, what's happening with Asean?

Mr. Popo: we have to see.

Dende: just a second.

(There is a minute of waiting before they see where Asean is)

Dende: (Shrieks)

Piccolo: what!? What is it!?

Dende: I… I…

Piccolo: WHAT IS IT!? OUT WITH IT!

Mr. Popo: oh, dear…

Piccolo: WHAT!?

Dende: he's here…

(There is a shock sequence amongst everyone who heard)

(Suddenly a shadow comes from the air below the Lookout and it shoots into the sky)

(Everyone looks up at the being)

(The being then slowly floats down to the Lookout and lands on the sacred grounds gracefully)

Pan: oh no…

Goken: mommy! I'm scared!

Videl: I go ya! (Holding onto Goken)

Gohan: …

Goku: why!? Why are you here!? 

(Everyone looks in aghast the being before them)

(It is revealed to be Asean)

Asean: (Smirks) thought I'd drop a line… (Chuckles)

(Asean looks at all of his potential victims)

Narrator: oh no! Asean has suddenly graced his presence on Kami's Lookout! Why would he do such a thing? And why would a demon of his caliber want to go up there to begin with? Who will live, and who will die? Find out on the next un-missable episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, it's doomsday for the Z-fighters as Asean has come not to chat, but to draw blood, will there be an all-out war on the Lookout? Will it be destroyed again? And will our heroes be ready to face this monstrous demon? All, next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 137: Lookout for trouble


	20. Dragonball Z2 Episode 137: Lookout for t

Dragonball Z2 Episode 137: Lookout for trouble

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2, Goku stepped into the ring against Asean, and though he didn't make much of a difference in the outcome he was able to make the rest of the Z-fighters have a glimmer of hope as he tried his best not to show his weakness, to some it's a false sense of hope. But to some it's just the comfort that they needed…

Goku: (Looks down and breathes a little) Mind: man… this is nuts! I can't seem to find any loopholes in his power at all… let alone a weak point. (Looks at Asean) (Looks at his armor) and considering all that armor he's wearing… even if he had a weak point there's no way I could get to it with that "night in shining armor" get-up he's wearing. Maybe it's true then; maybe he really hasn't been hurt at all since he became a Demon… wow… I never knew someone could be this unstoppable. About 15 years earlier and I'd be feeling ecstatic right now. Always itching for a good fight… but the harsh reality of this is the fact that the world really is going to end if we can't stop him… it's horrible, but it's true.

Asean: (Shoots in front of Goku) (Forms a dark red beam in his hand)

Goku: holy-!

Asean: (Fires off the beam quickly)

Goku: (Is consumed by the beam)

Pan: oh no! Grandpa!

Piccolo: damn it!

Oub: Goku!!

Rya: this isn't good… an attack like that could equal instant death if he isn't lucky.

Dablina: he's right… all this is, is inevitable.

Rya: I don't believe in inevitability. Though things appear grim at one point what's to say they'll be grim later?

Dablina: as much as I like and enjoy the way you think Rya, that's not a proper thing to say in this case.

Rya: well… In following Goku's philosophy on giving us false hope… I thought I'd keep up on the tradition.

Dablina: (Smirks) you are a funky person Rya.

Rya: (Chuckles) I suppose I am.

(The beam clear away and Goku is shown with his block in front of his face)

Goku: I'm alive!?

Asean: yes, you are.

Goku: why?

Asean: I sense something within you.

Goku: what?

Asean: that Prater power of yours isn't complete. I think I should try to pull it out of you.

Goku: why!?

Asean: so I can have an actual challenge! What do you think?

Narrator: this would open a new chapter in this story as now, although none of the others could feel it, nor Goku, there is still a possibility of victory through the unmasking of Goku's hidden Prater power that he has strived to unlock for years, this gave Oub an idea…

Oub: if that's the case then… we have to leave.

Pan: what?

Oub: we need to go back to the Lookout and regroup.

Trunks: do you really think so?

Oub: yes, if we don't want anyone to die then we have to go back there, recollect ourselves, train, heal ourselves up and then prepare to face him again later, he's just too strong right now. Maybe Goku can use the Power Room to bring out his powers.

Goten: oh my goodness! I never thought of that!

Trunks: I wish I thought of that…

Pan: me too…

Oub: we go back to the Lookout, Asean might bring back his demons before we're ready but I'm confident that we may have a better advantage in a couple of days and if we kill him, we kill all the giant demons.

Dablina: for a human, that's not bad planning.

Rya: well, firstly you're going to have to figure out how to get Goku out of Asean's grasps.

Oub: (Looks back up toward Goku who is still getting pummeled by Asean) oh man…

Narrator: lucky for them the opportunity was given to them when Asean suddenly decided to give up on finding Goku's power and so he left the battlefield in search of the rest of his demons…

Vegeta: Kakorot! We need to figure out a new strategy!

Goku: right!

Piccolo: Oub's the one who thought of the idea, listen to him.

(Oub says what he said before when he told his plan)

(Skip)

Piccolo: (Stands with Dende and Popo) so, what's happening with Asean?

Mr. Popo: we have to see.

Dende: just a second.

(There is a minute of waiting before they see where Asean is)

Dende: (Shrieks)

Piccolo: what!? What is it!?

Dende: I… I…

Piccolo: WHAT IS IT!? OUT WITH IT!

Mr. Popo: oh, dear…

Piccolo: WHAT!?

Dende: he's here…

(There is a shock sequence amongst everyone who heard)

(Suddenly a shadow comes from the air below the Lookout and it shoots into the sky)

(Everyone looks up at the being)

(The being then slowly floats down to the Lookout and lands on the sacred grounds gracefully)

Pan: oh no…

Goken: mommy! I'm scared!

Videl: I got ya! (Holding onto Goken)

Gohan: …

Goku: why!? Why are you here!?

(Everyone looks in aghast the being before them)

(It is revealed to be Asean)

Asean: (Smirks) thought I'd drop a line… (Chuckles)

(Asean looks at all of his potential victims)

Narrator: Asean has landed! What are his motives for being here? And why would he take the time away from his mission to come to the Lookout? What dark plans doe he have in store for the Z-fighters? Find out, right now on Dragonball Z2!

(On the Lookout)

(Dende and Mr. Popo look in shock at Asean, they gasp continuously)

Goken: (Is shown holding onto his mother's waste) I'm scared!

Videl: its okay, everything is going to be okay!

Asean: (Looks around and everything who stands before him)

Baba: my word… he's even worse when he's in your presence.

Roshi: I got Goosebumps the moment he dropped down.

Bra: oh my goodness… he's way too good looking to be a psychopath. (Seeing his human form for the first time in her own presence)

Vegeta: quiet!

Trunks: …

Pan: (Is shown standing next to Videl and Goken)

(Gohan is standing near Goku and Chi-Chi)

Gohan: why is he here!?

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Supreme Kai: oh no! Why would he go up there!?

Kabito: clearly he has some sort of sinister scheme in the works.

Super: he's there for something more then threats…

Supreme Kai: he is?

Super: not everyone will live after this confrontation is over.

Supreme Kai: how can you be so certain!?

Super: because I know his current look all too well… (Notices Asean scoping around and smiling an attractive smile at the same time)

Elder Kai: (Looks up and sees Asean, but he stays quiet and continues to fiddle around with a lone pebble on the ground)

(Back on Earth at the Lookout)

Asean: (Looks at the Lookout itself) wow… out of everything else on this planet this is the only place that looks exactly the same as it did before. Same trees, same set-up, same garden, and the same majestic temple. (He looks to Dende and Mr. Popo) wow! Even the same jinn is here.

Mr. Popo: (Gasps)

Asean: you jinn's remind me so much of minion demons, you live eternally and you live to serve your master. Which, in this case is kind of embarrassing… you have a skinny little Nemekian as the newest guardian? That's weird. I do have respect for the Nemekians though, some of their prospects tend to worship demons, and they also seemed to think they were demons themselves, such as the famous King Piccolo.

Piccolo: what the hell is your point!?

Asean: QUIET! I WAS TALKING!! (He screams at Piccolo)

Piccolo: …

Asean: (He then smiles again) wow… I haven't been up here since Saffon was guardian. I can't wait to catch up with him once I get back to the Demon World… or should I say, Demon universe?

Goku: why are you here!? I thought you left to go and find your demon statues!

Asean: well, yes… but then I thought to myself… these people have been following me for miles on in, attacking me without any real just-cause, and really pissing me off. And then it hit me… why don't I do the same thing to them?

Gohan: what do you mean?

Asean: it's pretty easily understood. I'm simply here, because of Karma.

Pan: what?

Asean: what goes around comes back around. You screwed with me, now I'm going to screw with you.

Goku: you can't possibly mean-

Asean: yes… I'm going to prove to you how you should never mess with the King of the Demons, starting with spilling some blood. What better way to prove your point then that?

Goken: (Shrieks and cries in Videl's stomach) mommy… I'm scared!

Videl: don't worry! I got ya! I got ya!

Pan: how dare you! My brother doesn't deserve to be this scared! How can anyone, even the King of the Demons take pleasure in wanting to kill people?

Asean: girl, you really haven't been paying attention, have you? I don't care! A human is a human, small or big. The only thing you people are good for is to serve me. Or die.

Dablina: I suppose you'd say I knew that better then anyone else here, right?

Asean: definitely.

Rya: listen, if you want to fight, let's leave all of these people out of this, they've done nothing to you, you will fight me and the other main members of the team! We can go somewhere else and take care of this.

Asean: you're still not understanding… I didn't come here for a fight, I CAME TO KILL AS MANY PEOPLE AS I CAN! (He shouts)

Rya: you're insane…

Asean: why? Because I want to kill someone? For your information I come from a time where murder wasn't necessarily considered a bad thing, and when I return to power… murder, once again, will not be a bad thing. It won't even be called murder, it'll be called sacrifice.

Videl: (Whispers to Goken) Goken… go over with your Grandma and your Grandpa.

Goken: but-

Videl: no buts! Go!

Goken: (Doesn't argue any further and sneaks over to the other side with the others)

Asean: (Notices his movement) 'caring' will also be eradicated in my new world.

Vegeta: well then, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to do something?

Asean: (Chuckles) the question really is… are you going to do something?

Vegeta: …

Asean: by the way, how's your neck doing?

Vegeta: arrrg…

Asean: (Smirks)

Goku: is there anyway we can get out of this without you killing anyone!?

Asean: there was… but not anymore. You had your chance, now it's time to collect.

Oub: you're really pissing me off!

Asean: AND I BECAME PISSED OFF A LONG TIME AGO! (He shouts)

Pan: you're a freak! That's all you are! You can do whatever you want to me or the others, but you'll still live with the fact that you're a monster!

Asean: which I enjoy living as.

Pan: psh… a typical villain.

Asean: hey… did you hear that?

Pan: what are you talking about?

Asean: (Disappears from his location)

Pan: huh!?

Gohan: (Shrieks) Pan!!

Asean: (Reappears behind Pan)

Pan: (Her eyes go wide as she looks away from Asean)

Asean: … (He sniffs her hair) such nice shampoo…

Pan: … (Looks shocked and frightened)

Asean: tell me… do you hear it now?

Goken: PAN!!

Gohan: no! Please, don't do it!

Videl: PAN!! Noooooooooooo!!

Trunks: no! Don't hurt her!

(The worse possible thing happens)

Asean: (Wraps his hands around Pan's neck)

Pan: (Still has the look of shock about her face as she looks at her brother who stands on the other side with the others)

Asean: (Smiles an attractive smile)

(Asean snaps Pan's neck in front of everyone)

Pan: (Falls to the ground with her neck to the side with the same look on her face, dead instantly)

Asean: (Dusts his hands together) (Yawns)

(There is a shock sequence amongst everyone on the Lookout)

Gohan: (Looks with aghast and confusion toward the sight that just perplexed him, the death of his daughter) no… no… no… no…. no… no… no… this… this… isn't happening… it's not…

Goku: don't do anything foolish Gohan! There was nothing that could have been done!

(Memories of Pan spurt through Gohan's mind)

Goku: (To Asean) please! No more! You're proving your point! We won't come after you anymore!

Asean: I don't believe you, to prove it I'll give you another front row seat just to show you how serious I am about this.

Rya: I didn't think he'd really do that…

Bra: (Crying) we just wished her back! YOU BASTARD!! (Tries to fly in)

Vegeta: (Grabs a hold of her to stop her from moving in) don't do the same thing you did against the Ultimate 5! All you'll get is death!

Trunks: (Drops tears to the ground in his shocked state) Pan…

Goken: (Looks in Confusion) did… did… he just kill Pan?

Goten: you don't need to see this Goken…

Asean: (Breaks in) but indeed he does, someone at his age needs a taste of tragedy in their lives in order to prosper and function like a true mortal being has to. And to help that child even further, even more of his own bloodline has to die.

Gohan: wait, no!!

Asean: (Disappears again)

Videl: huh!?

Asean: (Reappears in back of her)

Videl: no, wait, please don't!

Asean: oh, yes!

(Without any thought or rebuttal he snaps Videl's neck as well)

(There is yet another shock sequence)

Videl: (Falls to the ground right next to her daughter with her head to the side as well)

Gohan: (His heart sinks) my… God…. No… no… noooooooooo!!

Goku: Gohan! (With sadness to his voice) please! I don't want to lose you too!

Goten: Gohan, stop!

Gohan: … (Getting angry instead of confused or sad)

Asean: two birds, with one stone. (Looks to Goken) I really hope you remember what you just saw for the rest of your life kid. It builds character when you really need it.

Goken: (Is still confused and shocked about what he saw)

Chi-Chi: (Is holding onto him crying) it's okay Goken… it's okay…

Gohan: (Is shown having memories of Videl in Orange Star High school and other parts of their life) how dare he take them away from me.

Goku: Gohan! No! Control yourself!

Vegeta: Gohan, don't let your emotions get the best of you!

Gohan: HE'S A MURDERER!

Goten: Gohan!

Chi-Chi: stop it Gohan!

Goku: not now, Gohan!

Gohan: he wants to draw blood!? WELL DRAW MINE THEN! (Starts running on his two feet toward Asean)

Goku: GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!!

Gohan: (Is shown still running in toward Asean) get ready to die, you son of a bitch! (About to jump and attack him)

Asean: (Smiles as Gohan reaches him)

(The screen suddenly goes white as you hear a piercing sound)

(Another shock sequence commences)

Gohan: (Is shown standing still clenching his teeth, for some reason he gurgles little and blood falls out of his mouth)

(Your view screen pans out and it is revealed that Asean put his whole arm through Gohan's stomach, it is visible on the other side)

Gohan: (Is still alive for the moment)

Asean: (Whispers into Gohan's ear) everyone you care about, including yourself will be nothing but a memory. I will kill them all… and you're going to watch from Hell as they all bleed.

Gohan: (Looks at Asean)

Asean: say 'hello' to your wife and daughter for me…

Gohan: … (His eyes close)

Asean: (Pulls his arm from out of Gohan leaving a hole through him)

Gohan: (Topples to the ground near Pan and Videl face down)

Asean: (Cracks his neck) three of the same bloodline, dead within minutes of each other. How sexy is that?

(Everyone is shocked and confused)

Asean: so… who's next?

Dablina: … (Looks away from everyone else including Asean)

Marron: I… I... can't believe it…

18: how could this have happened?

Chi-Chi: (Bawls all over Goten) Goten!

Goten: I know, I know… (Comforting his mom)

Goken: (Begins to drop tears) my sister, my mom, and my dad… no… this has to be a dream, please tell me this is a dream, Uncle Goten?

Goten: I wish it were too, kid.

Goken: please WAKE ME UP!! (Runs up to Goten's legs and cries in them)

Goten: (Hugs his mother and pats his nephew's head)

Oub: he's pure evil…

Asean: evil is a point of view… powerful… is more the correct view, and just damn sexy is another.

Bra: (Is still trying to jump in) HE'S MINE!!

Vegeta: damn… you're worse then me!

Goku: (Fighting his tears) you've more then proved your point, please, you don't need to kill anyone else. We are not going to come after you again, we promise!

Asean: you see… I just am having a hard time believing you… our trusts really haven't been on the best of terms lately. (Eyeballs Dende and Mr. Popo)

Goku: I promise with every inch of my soul!

Asean: (Chuckles) right, right…

Goku: PLEASE! Don't kill anyone else!

Asean: (Points his arm toward Dende and forms a black beam in his hand with red electricity surrounding the blast)

Dende: (Gasps) …

Mr. Popo: Dende!!

Asean: from my understanding, that young Nemekian is the key to your Dragonballs. He and Shenron are one in the same, if he dies so does Shenron. So if I just let this beam loose and it kills him, any chance of restoring the lives of those lost is close to impossible, am I right?

Goku: please! Don't do anything like that! (Trying his best to calm the situation)

Asean: telling me not to do this isn't really helping, Goku. You really need to use supportive arguments when you want someone to favor your party. I'll give you to the count of five to convince me otherwise…

Goku: …

Asean: one…

(Everyone looks in horror)

Oub: Goku!

Goku: …

Asean: two…

Marron: oh no! Please! This can't be happening, no more killing!

Krillian: if Dende dies… it's over!

Asean: three…

Gotrix: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?

Yamcha: die…

Tien: (Shaking immensely)

Choutzou: (Hides below Tien) Tien…

Tien: I know Choutzou, I know…

Asean: four…

(Everyone waits in horror at what's about to happen)

Mr. Popo: I'll jump in the way for you, Dende!

Dende: no Popo! If I have to die then I'll take it like a man! I'll do what Saffon failed to do!

Mr. Popo: then I'm going with you. (Stands as close as he can to Dende)

Asean: and fiv-

Goku: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!

Asean: (Looks to Goku) what is it?

Goku: (Kneels down to the ground before Asean) I offer myself to you…

Asean: …

Vegeta: Kakorot! What are you doing!?

Goku: shut up Vegeta!

Asean: (Smirks)

Goku: I offer you my soul…

Asean: I see, the old sell your soul to the Devil treatment… (Makes the beam go away) a soul like yours could be useful.

Goku: if you would just spare the rest of us, I offer my soul to you.

Asean: you raise a hard bargain Goku. You'd really sacrifice going to Grand Kai's place for everyone here?

Goku: I'd do anything for my friends and family. Rather it be through dying, helping, or even selling my soul to the Devil.

Goten: you can't do this dad!

Goku: I have to!

Asean: in order for the soul to be added to my collection the host has to die, since you already sold it to me… I could kill you right now and you'd automatically be mine, of course there'd be some paper work with Yemma, but none the less you'll be mine.

Goku: then do it, if that's what's needed.

Asean: I'm not going to give you the pleasure.

Goku: WHAT!?

Asean: you thought it'd be that easy? Psh… you are more naïve then I thought. The worst torture in the world is having to go through life knowing you sold your soul to the Devil. I'm going to let you live for now so you can embrace this fact with everyone here, I give you your life. This kind of ruined your whole thought process, didn't it? You really thought I'd just kill you and be done with it? There's more to it then that, my friend. You will suffer before you die.

Goku: … (Looks in shame and sadness toward the floor)

Asean: (Looks at everyone) I hope you all learned a valuable and unforgettable lesson today. I leave you with wonderful graces and gifts for you all. (Pointing toward the bodies of Pan, Gohan, and Videl, referring to them as "gifts")

(Everyone doesn't know what to think as they look at the monster before them)

Asean: (He floats into the sky and looks down toward the Z-fighters) (He salutes them) ta-ta! (He then flies off into the vastness of the sky)

(All of the Z-fighters are left to reflect upon what just transpired in their midst)

Goku: (Falls to his knees)

Bra: (Looks angry for a second but then turns and looks to her father and puts her face in his shoulder and begins to cry)

Vegeta: (Puts his hand on her back) …

Trunks: Pan… no… (Remembers to the kiss he and Pan shared just a few minutes earlier)

Rya: (Puts his hand on his face) damn it…

Oub: I… I… don't believe it… it just hasn't sunk in…

(Remembers back to Episode 130)

Asean: okay, I'll do it for you. (Turns Pan around so her back is pointing toward Asean)

Pan: what?

Asean: okay, thanks! I appreciate it. (He suddenly does something really unexpected)

Pan: (Her eyes widen out and she suddenly becomes very still, her arms go to her sides, she fidgets just a little bit but is unable to move for some reason) (She then falls face first to the ground)

Asean: (It is revealed that he stuck his hand to where her spine was in her back) it's so cool how paralysis can be enacted, just like that. (Snaps his fingers)

(Skip)

Pan: (Suddenly starts blinking freely again, she turns over to her back and puts her hand on her head) oh my… I would have been dead if it weren't for you Oub.

Oub: I wasn't going to leave you hanging.

Pan: (Hugs Oub) thank you…

(Back to Episode 137)

Oub: this time, there wasn't anything I could do to save her… (Drops tears)

Marron: (Walks up to him and puts her hands on her shoulder) I'm so sorry Oub… I'm so sorry…

Oub: it's okay Marron… as long as you don't leave too.

Marron: I promise I won't.

Oub: don't promise anything.

Goken: (Is still crying with Goten)

Chi-Chi: (Is also crying)

Goku: (Falls to the ground on his knees and starts bawling his eyes out, at the deaths of his love ones and the fact that he just gave his soul to Asean)

Vegeta: (Walks over to Goku and raises him up on his feet) (He slaps him across the face) YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND DO THAT, DIDN'T YOU!?

Goku: … (Doesn't say anything)

Vegeta: I know you wanted to spare the lives of those up here, but you could have done something else of equal value!

Goku: what was I supposed to do!?

Vegeta: you could have looked outside the box! Rather or not Dende dies is shit, we have New Namek! We use their Dragonballs and wish everything back! But you had to be so stupid, and do something that was the spur of the moment! I hope you realize that when you die, you belong to him! There is no afterlife for you!

Goku: I had too Vegeta, wouldn't you do the same for the people you loved!?

Vegeta: …

Goku: exactly! You should know that better then anyone, blowing yourself up was a prime example of that! You knew you were going to go to Hell when you died but you accepted it, now I'm going to go to his Demon World… and I have to learn to accept it as well.

Vegeta: (Looks away from Goku) if we can somehow kill Asean, perhaps everything he's done will be broken, maybe there will be no selling of souls anymore… we kill him, we kill the problem.

Goku: maybe…

Oub: how can we be sure!?

Vegeta: only are best should go and fight him, right now!

Yamcha: but then he'll just come back here and kill more people!

Vegeta: not unless we stop him first!

Goten: but how!?

Vegeta: Goku throws the biggest Spirit Bomb of his life.

Goku: what!?

Vegeta: a trillion time's bigger then Omega and Buu, make it the biggest bomb in the history of bombs and beams. Without a doubt, it'd work.

Goku: do you really think he'd let me load it up!? I doubt it!

Vegeta: then will just have to figure a way around it then.

Goku: I see…

Vegeta: who wants to come and help?

Rya: (Steps forward without hesitation) I'm coming…

Vegeta: (Smirks) good…

Piccolo: (Surprisingly also steps forward) I have to show that I'm worth something here.

Vegeta: does anyone else?

(No one else steps forward)

Goten: three people just died up here, there's no way I want to look at that monster again.

Bra: kill him for us, dad!

Vegeta: not me… Kakorot.

Goku: (Stands up) I'm ready, when we find him, we kill him!

Narrator: Gohan, Pan, and Videl have been slain by the hands of the beast Asean, and now Vegeta has put together a Spirit Bomb task force, will Vegeta's plan work in solving the greatest threat to ever grace the Z-fighters resume? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Goku, Piccolo, Rya, and Vegeta set off to find Asean and to begin another battle with him, but of course Asean has plans of his own as he begins to kill innocent civilians, and finally when he is met by our task force, he claims another victim, who will it be? And will Vegeta's plan work? All, next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 138: Spirit Bomb task force

Authors Note: yep, this is the first time in Dragonball Z history where a character has been killed off two times in a row, when I say this I say one saga after the other, usually after they kill off a character they let them live in the saga after the saga they died after they were wished back, I decided to change that rule in this and surprise you all by killing Pan off again, pretty twisted, huh? I hope you enjoyed this, Asean is an evil bastard!


	21. Dragonball Z2 Episode 138: Spirit Bomb t

Dragonball Z2 Episode 138: Spirit Bomb task force

Dragonball Z2 Episode 138: Spirit Bomb task force

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, death appeared on Kami's Lookout which came with the slaying of three members of the same family, Gohan, Videl, and Pan were lost to the demonic Dread lord…

Asean: (Disappears from his location)

Pan: huh!?

Gohan: (Shrieks) Pan!!

Asean: (Reappears behind Pan)

Pan: (Her eyes go wide as she looks away from Asean)

Asean: … (He sniffs her hair) such nice shampoo…

Pan: … (Looks shocked and frightened)

Asean: tell me… do you hear it now?

Goken: PAN!!

Gohan: no! Please, don't do it!

Videl: PAN!! Noooooooooooo!!

Trunks: no! Don't hurt her!

(The worse possible thing happens)

Asean: (Wraps his hands around Pan's neck)

Pan: (Still has the look of shock about her face as she looks at her brother who stands on the other side with the others)

Asean: (Smiles an attractive smile)

(Asean snaps Pan's neck in front of everyone)

Pan: (Falls to the ground with her neck to the side with the same look on her face, dead instantly)

(Skip)

(Skip)

Asean: (Disappears again)

Videl: huh!?

Asean: (Reappears in back of her)

Videl: no, wait, please don't!

Asean: oh, yes!

(Without any thought or rebuttal he snaps Videl's neck as well)

Narrator: and finally it was Gohan's turn to fall to the evil of the King…

Gohan: he wants to draw blood!? WELL DRAW MINE THEN! (Starts running on his two feet toward Asean)

Goku: GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!!

Gohan: (Is shown still running in toward Asean) get ready to die, you son of a bitch! (About to jump and attack him)

Asean: (Smiles as Gohan reaches him)

(The screen suddenly goes white as you hear a piercing sound)

(Another shock sequence commences)

Gohan: (Is shown standing still clenching his teeth, for some reason he gurgles little and blood falls out of his mouth)

(Your view screen pans out and it is revealed that Asean put his whole arm through Gohan's stomach, it is visible on the other side)

Gohan: (Is still alive for the moment)

Asean: (Whispers into Gohan's ear) everyone you care about, including yourself will be nothing but a memory. I will kill them all… and you're going to watch from Hell as they all bleed.

Gohan: (Looks at Asean)

Asean: say 'hi' to your wife and daughter for me…

Gohan: … (His eyes close)

Asean: (Pulls his arm from out of Gohan leaving a hole through him)

Gohan: (Topples to the ground near Pan and Videl face down)

Asean: (Cracks his neck) three of the same bloodline, dead within minutes of each other. How sexy is that?

Narrator: after having caused all of these deaths Asean was about to kill Dende, the only link the Earth had to the Dragonballs, but Goku gave Asean an offer to allow them to live, he promised not to go after Asean anymore but at the same time he offered something else as well…

Goku: (Kneels down to the ground before Asean) I offer myself to you…

Asean: …

Vegeta: Kakorot! What are you doing!?

Goku: shut up Vegeta!

Asean: (Smirks)

Goku: I offer you my soul…

Asean: I see, the old sell your soul to the Devil treatment… (Makes the beam go away) a soul like yours could be useful.

Goku: if you would just spare the rest of us, I offer my soul to you.

Asean: you raise a hard bargain Goku. You'd really sacrifice going to Grand Kai's place for everyone here?

Goku: I'd do anything for my friends and family. Rather it be through dying, helping, or even selling my soul to the Devil.

Goten: you can't do this dad!

Goku: I have to!

Asean: in order for the soul to be added to my collection the host has to die, since you already sold it to me… I could kill you right now and you'd automatically be mine, of course there'd be some paper work with Yemma, but none the less you'll be mine.

Goku: then do it, if that's what's needed.

Asean: I'm not going to give you the pleasure.

Goku: WHAT!?

Asean: you thought it'd be that easy? Psh… you are more naïve then I thought. The worst torture in the world is having to go through life knowing you sold your soul to the Devil. I'm going to let you live for now so you can embrace this fact with everyone here, I give you your life. This kind of ruined your whole thought process, didn't it? You really thought I'd just kill you and be done with it? There's more to it then that, my friend. You will suffer before you die.

Narrator: and with that Asean took his leave, more events transpired on the Lookout until Vegeta came up with an idea to not only save the world but also get Goku out of his contract…

Vegeta: (Looks away from Goku) if we can somehow kill Asean, perhaps everything he's done will be broken, maybe there will be no selling of souls anymore… we kill him, we kill the problem.

Goku: maybe…

Oub: how can we be sure!?

Vegeta: only our best should go and fight him, right now!

Yamcha: but then he'll just come back here and kill more people!

Vegeta: not unless we stop him first!

Goten: but how!?

Vegeta: Goku throws the biggest Spirit Bomb of his life.

Goku: what!?

Vegeta: a trillion time's bigger then Omega and Buu, make it the biggest bomb in the history of bombs and beams. Without a doubt, it'd work.

Goku: do you really think he'd let me load it up!? I doubt it!

Vegeta: then will just have to figure a way around it then.

Goku: I see…

Vegeta: who wants to come and help?

Rya: (Steps forward without hesitation) I'm coming…

Vegeta: (Smirks) good…

Piccolo: (Surprisingly also steps forward) I have to show that I'm worth something here.

Vegeta: does anyone else?

(No one else steps forward)

Goten: three people just died up here, there's no way I want to look at that monster again.

Bra: kill him for us, dad!

Vegeta: not me… but Kakorot.

Goku: (Stands up) I'm ready, when we find him, we kill him!

Narrator: the Spirit Bomb Task Force has just been formed; will they be able to put an end to Asean? Or are Gohan, Pan, and Videl only just a few of the lives that'll be lost in this endeavor? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Everyone stands looking toward Piccolo, Vegeta, Rya, and Goku who stand before them)

Goku: (Sighs) (Looks toward everyone) guys… there's a good chance that we might not be coming back… well… at least some of us…

Chi-Chi: (Still crying over the death of her son) (Walks up to Goku and looks at him in the eyes) if you're going to die Goku, die a hero like you've done so many other times.

Goku: I'm not going to die; I won't let Gohan's death go unjustified. I promise you Chi-Chi…

Chi-Chi: (Drops more tears) oh, Goku! (Grabs onto Goku)

Goku: (Grabs her as well and they hug)

Bulma: (Walks up to Vegeta) so, what will you do while he loads up the bomb?

Vegeta: Rya, Piccolo, and myself will engage Asean to give Kakorot the time he needs to gather energy.

Oub: then that means…

Vegeta: yes, we'd be the most likely ones who'd perish before Kakorot.

(18 stands with Marron and Krillian with her arms crossed)

(Gotrix and Mr. Satan stand and watch as well)

Rya: the sacrifices we make will make up for it in time. The bomb that Goku makes should hopefully be enough to take Asean out.

Dablina: (Cuts in) it'll take more then that…

Everyone: huh? (They look toward Dablina)

Dablina: do you really think a pathetic bomb like that'll kill him? You mortals are so naïve it sickens me, if you think that Asean is an idiot then you've got another thing coming, he will not only kill all of you but he will laugh the entire time for you all being as stupid as you are in thinking he'll allow you to gather the energy for your blast that probably won't work to begin with.

Piccolo: if you're so concerned then why aren't you coming to help us!?

Dablina: I'm not concerned about the likes of you mortals… I'm just telling you facts.

Goku: well we have to try rather it works or not! We are out of options!

Trunks: (Looks at Dablina with an angered expression)

Vegeta: just stay here and cower in the corner, we never asked for your help anyway!

Dablina: fine by me, don't come crying to me when you all end up dead. (Looks away from the Task force)

Piccolo: arrrg… I can't believe it was my father's ambition to be like that thing! (Referring to Dablina)

Marron: what'll happen if you guys don't come back?

Goku: well…

Piccolo: will leave the next phase up to Oub, you're the other strongest here, it'll be up to you to stop Asean if we are to fail.

Oub: are you sure about that?

Rya: I agree, you still have a lot of power in you just waiting to be released Oub, you have what it takes.

Oub: if it comes down to it I'll do it. But don't jump to conclusions yet, you guys aren't dead yet.

Goku: well in the worst case scenario expect the unexpected.

Chi-Chi: goodbye Goku… please come back!

Goku: (Puts his hands on her shoulder and looks at her in the eyes) I will, I will.

Bulma: and you better come back too Vegeta, I'm not going to let you die on me again without me saying so.

Vegeta: (Smirks) right… trust me, it isn't my intention to die.

(Everyone says goodbye)

Goten: just remember to win! (He shouts)

Goku: (Waves goodbye)

(All of the task force flies off after their objective)

Bulma: they'll be back Chi-Chi, I know they will.

Chi-Chi: I just got this feeling that I'm not going to see Goku again…

Bulma: don't let it take over your mind Chi-Chi; if you do it'll worry you to death.

Chi-Chi: death, I hate that word… (Looks to the bodies of Pan, Gohan, and Videl who are still lying in the same positions they were when they died)

Bulma: well… all we can do now is put them in the beds in the backroom of the Lookout…

Mr. Popo: (Walks over) Dende and I will do it.

Dende: will make sure the beds are just right for them.

Bulma: thank you.

(Everyone looks in sadness as Mr. Popo and Dende pick up the bodies of those dead and takes them into the backroom to place them upon beds)

Trunks: it's not fair… it's just not fair…

Goken: (Is shown sitting on the ground next to Goten just staring off into space after what had just transpired on the Lookout) (Suddenly memories flash across his mind)

(Remembering back to Episode 137)

Asean: two birds, with one stone. (Looks to Goken) I really hope you remember what you just saw for the rest of your life kid. It builds character when you really need it.

Goken: (Is still confused and shocked about what he saw)

(Skip)

Asean: (Wraps his hands around Pan's neck)

Pan: (Still has the look of shock about her face as she looks at her brother who stands on the other side with the others)

Asean: (Smiles an attractive smile)

(Asean snaps Pan's neck in front of everyone)

Pan: (Falls to the ground with her neck to the side with the same look on her face, dead instantly)

Asean: (Dusts his hands off together) (Yawns)

(Back to Episode 138)

Goken: Pan… Mom… Dad…

Goten: (Looks down toward his nephew) I know Goken, I know. (Notices Goken's blank stare) my goodness, I can't even imagine what he's going through at that age, sure Majin Buu ate everyone and mom got crushed in front of my eyes, but those weren't nearly as bad as what he witnessed. At least mom wasn't herself when she died and at least I wasn't present when everyone else was eaten by Buu as well…

Oub: (Walks over) Goten, if you dad and the others fail, it'll up to me, you, and Trunks to handle this situation.

Goten: if that happens then what do we plan to do about Goken?

Oub: I don't know yet, but it worse comes to worse, will have to get everyone to a safe location, this place isn't safe.

Goten: yeah, I know…

(Somewhere far off in a city)

(People are shown standing in front of TV screens in front of stores and other big screen TV's around the city)

Reporter: (On TV) welcome back to our Special Bulletin already in progress, the death toll continues to rise in the events that have transpired in River City, here is the satellite image of the city, fully intact and completely unharmed, but a few short seconds later another image was snapped by our satellite and the city appeared in nothing but ruins, only a few people escaped the attack unharmed but thousands upon thousands of residents lost their lives, people have confirmed that a man fell out of the sky who was on fire and blew the city to bits. And other eye-witness reports from survivors have indicated that the man raised some kind of statue from under the ground, to confirm this our sources looked at the image of the satellite a few moments after the explosion engulfed the town and we came to find this. (The Satellite image is shown again but you clearly see the statue of Caim that was raised by Asean when he attacked that town) Experts have also connected to the massacre at Blue Star Elementary, where nearly all the teachers and the students were killed by an unknown source and again, a statue was found there as well.

(The People react to this who were watching the TV)

(A familiar face appears in front of one of the TVs)

Woman: my God… (It is revealed to be Layla from Episode 78) what could have done this?

Man: (Walks up to Layla) I saw it with my own two eyes! He was a well dressed armored man, he looked nothing but pure evil… some of us think he's the Devil in the flesh! He's come to Earth to consume us for our sins!

Man # 2: don't be a lunatic! Whatever it is it's something we won't understand, only the Z-fighters can face up to this thing now, they are our only chance.

Layla: yeah, maybe someone like Rya can defeat this guy.

Man: excuse me? Did you just say Rya?

Layla: umm. Well…

Man: miss, I hope you do realize that Rya wanted us all dead just as much as this guy does, the fact you'd even mention that murderer name out loud is mind boggling. Damn, what had this world come to?

Layla: Mind: of course they don't seem to know that the Rya I met was a good guy and not the one they came to know…

(Suddenly the TV's short circuit and suddenly turn fuzzy)

People Watching: -hey, what the!?

-What gives!?

-That was an important story!

Man: damn it! Now how are we supposed to find out what's going on!?

Layla: something's not right…

Man # 2: what do you mean!?

Layla: (Looks in the sky) someone is coming…

Man: lady, how would you know that?

Layla: (Her eyes widen out) WE HAVE TO RUN NOW!

Man # 2: huh!?

Man: what!?

People: -what's going on?

-What's she yelling about!?

(Suddenly in the sky what appears to be a fireball of energy is flying above just outside of the city)

(Both the men and the other people notice it as well)

Man: it's judgment day!

(Everyone runs off)

(In the sky)

(The moving fireball is revealed to be Asean)

Asean: (While moving across the sky looks down toward the city and smirks) (He then flies downwards and crashes into the heart of the city)

(He makes another large uncontainable explosion with his attack)

(The fate Layla and the others is unknown)

(Somewhere not too far off)

(Spirit Bomb Task Force)

(Piccolo suddenly stops in mid-air)

(The others stop as well)

Goku: what is it Piccolo?

Piccolo: thousands of lives were just ended again…

Goku: damn him!

Rya: those people never stood a chance…

Piccolo: (Looks down)

Goku: that's not the only thing that's hurting you, is it Piccolo?

Piccolo: you're right… (A tear forms and falls from his eye)

Vegeta: what!? We don't have time to be waiting here!

Goku: just give him a moment Vegeta! My son was Piccolo's best friend!

Piccolo: I… I… just wish I could have done something to prevent it from happening… maybe I could have sacrificed my own life instead of him doing it…

Goku: you can't say that Piccolo!

Piccolo: Gohan is dead because I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Goku: neither could I! We can't blame ourselves for this!

Piccolo: it's just difficult… coping with the death of the one who changed you for the better… you don't realize how much this hurts… I understand he was your son Goku and it hurts you the most, but… to me, he was also a son, a son I never had, it equally if not more, hurts me.

Goku: you were his master… that's true.

Piccolo: yes…

Goku: Piccolo, we will stop him, and when we do we will wish Gohan, along with everyone else who was killed by Asean back with the Dragonballs. I promise you!

Rya: how many times do we need to say that promising something is not a smart idea.

Goku: it makes us feel alive and hopeful when we say it Rya.

Rya: I see…

Goku: I think we should get moving again.

Piccolo: right… (Wipes away his tears) I'm right behind you!

Goku: good, let's go!

Vegeta: finally!

(The task force flies off)

(The Lookout)

Bra: (Is shown sitting on the Lookout with her head in her lap)

Marron: (Walks up to her and sits down next to her) Bra… are you okay?

Bra: (Lifts her head off) aside from just witnessing our best friend get killed in front of us, including her father and mother. I'd say I was doing just hunkey dory.

Marron: (Sighs) I feel horrible too… I wish I could have done something…

Bra: of course, naturally he would have wiped the floor with both of us.

Marron: yeah… (Sighs) there are times I wish I was more useful.

Bra: tell me about it!

Marron: I just can't believe she's dead… I mean, we already wished her back a few months ago after Merl… and now she's gone again.

Bra: it sucks how the world works, doesn't it?

Marron: yeah…

Goten: (Walks up to Bra) how are you holding up)

Bra: (Sniffs) not so good…

Goten: come on…

Bra: (Looks up toward Goten) oh, I was hoping you'd say that. (Gets up and hugs Goten)

(They both hug and kiss each other)

Marron: (Watches them both and smiles)

(Trunks)

Trunks: (Still looks in anger toward Dablina)

Dablina: (Continues to look away from everyone else on the side of the Lookout)

(In the city that was demolished by Asean)

(The Task force is shown floating over it surveying the damage)

Piccolo: by the Kai's…

Goku: it's like a war cut through here!

Rya: or maybe it was Death himself claming the lives of those deemed unworthy…

Vegeta: I sense some life down there.

Rya: so do I! We must take the time to help as many people as we can!

Goku: right!

(They fly down into the city)

(Asean)

Asean: (Is shown flying across the air) (Sees more people below) these people will be sacrificed for the good of the Kingdom…

(On the ground)

(People are shown walking around)

(A father, mother, and their son and daughter are shown walking down the street)

Asean: (Appears on the ground and sees them)

(A beggar walks up to Asean)

Beggar: do you have any spare-

Asean: (Blasts the man)

(The family noticed)

Father: run the opposite direction!

Asean: (Smirks) (Flies forward really fast)

Father: huh!? (Is punched) ugggg…

Asean: (Punched a hole through his chest)

Father: (Falls to the ground)

Mother: (Screams)

Asean: (Grabs onto her neck and raises her in the air)

Mother: (Gagging)

(The kids watch in horror)

Asean: (Snaps her neck backward to where her open eyes look toward her children) (He tosses her body to the ground)

Boy: did you, just hurt my mom and dad?

Asean: no, I just killed them.

Girl: why!?

Asean: because it's all for the better of the world, just because their dead now doesn't mean they don't have their parts to play in the events to come, your parent's deaths could very well bring the balance this world, if not the universe needs.

Boy: what are you going to do to us?

Girl: you're not going to hurt us, are you?

Asean: like your mom and dad… you will help the future of the kingdom, and the only way for that to happen… is to die.

(Both the boy and girl hold onto each other in fear)

Asean: close your eyes… (Smirks and walks toward the kids)

(Back to the City that was demolished)

(A voice breaks out)

Man: (From before) hey! (Shouts to the Task force whose looking around)

Piccolo: there's someone down there!

Goku: alright! We're coming!

(The Task force lands where the man is)

Man: are you guys the Z-fighters!?

Goku: yes, are there any other survivors?

Man: before I answer that, where were you people before!? You should have come here and stopped that guy from killing everyone!

(Suddenly the 2nd man comes out from under some rocks)

Man # 2: don't blame them! It happened before they had a chance to get here, these people are heroes they deserve some respect!

Man: respect!? They deserve to die just like everyone else who died here today!

Vegeta: (Walks up the man) that's not your decision to make! Now answer Kakorot's question or I'll finish you off like Asean was going to!

Man: …

Man # 2: so, that's his name… Asean?

Vegeta: yes, now answer the damn question!

Man: there are some others who are alive, but there is one that believe is under the rubble, we can't confirm if she's alive or dead.

Rya: I feel her presence, she's alive…

Man: what?

Goku: don't ask, let's find her.

(They look around)

Piccolo: (Lifts up some rocks and rubble from the ground) (He sees a hand sticking from out of the rubble) I found her!

(The others run over to Piccolo, including the two men)

Piccolo: (Takes the girl from out of the rubble)

(It is revealed to be Layla, she is dirty and her clothing is ripped somewhat)

Rya: hey! I know her!

Vegeta: what!?

Goku: how do you know her?

Rya: I met her a year ago in West City; I guess she decided to relocate here or something after the things that went down in West City.

Goku: oh…

Man # 2: is she alright?

Piccolo: there doesn't appear to be too much physical damage, I think she'll pull through.

Rya: good…

Piccolo: (Places Layla on the ground to stretch her out) she needs some rest…

Layla: (Wakes up but is weakened) (She sees Rya standing over her) Ry… Ry… Rya?

(The two men look at Rya)

(They then realize who he looks like)

Man: my word…

Man # 2: is that-?

Layla: I… I… knew you'd come… a little late, but you came none the less.

Rya: will catch up later, right now, we need you guys to get out of here as soon as you feel better, you can tell the news what the planet is dealing with right now just make sure you get out in one piece, the world deserves to know what is responsible for these injustices.

Man: you would say something like that!

Rya: what? (Turns and looks toward the man)

Man: (Has a shotgun pointed toward Rya) I knew they never killed you; you Z-fighters are terrorists! You made it look like you killed Rya all those years ago, but instead you contracted him to join your little terrorist organization!

Vegeta: oh, come on!

Piccolo: we don't have time for this!

Goku: sir, put the gun down, don't waste your time, okay?

Man: you guys are in league with that Asean Guy, you, Rya and all of your others! I can't believe we ever thought you guys were heroes, how could we be so blind? I mean for Heaven's sake you have a green man in your group, and a murderer by the name of Rya. Who knows what else you have in that group of yours, but it ends today!

Vegeta: this is getting really annoying; can I just take him out?

Rya: I think I'd prefer to do that.

Layla: pl..ease, put… the gun down. It won't work on him. You should know that better then anyone.

Man # 2: yeah, just put the gun down, these people have to save the world, again! And plus do you really think that gun will kill him?

Layla: that's not… the same Rya you saw 4 years ago… this is a different Rya.

Man: he looks the same to me!

Man # 2: put it down!

Man: no!

Rya: I'll give you to the count of three, not because I fear for myself, which I don't, but because you might hit one of these people here, which it will kill them, and I don't want that.

Man: you're dangerous!

Rya: the dangerous one is still out there, I'm the least of your worries, now put the gun down.

Man: …

Rya: three…

Man # 2: do as he says!

Man: no!

Rya: two…

Man: you think I'm scared of you!? Think again! (About to shoot Rya)

Rya: (Disappears and reappears in front of the man, punches him in the stomach and takes the gun from him)

(The man shoots back into some rubble, unconscious)

Rya: he'll be out for awhile, but he won't be threatening you guys anymore with his ignorance.

Man # 2: good… I was just about to punch him myself… but can you explain one thing to me?

Rya: what?

Man # 2: if your not he Rya from 4 years ago, then who are you?

Rya: someone who's going to help save the world and pay for the sins of his predecessors.

Man # 2: oh… I hope that works for you…

Layla: go and win, Rya!

Rya: I will, now you guys get to safety.

Man: right!

Layla: okay.

Vegeta: let's get a move on!

Goku: right behind you!

Piccolo: …

(The Task force flies off)

Layla: wow… what a guy…

Man # 2: umm…

(Asean)

Asean: (Is shown standing on top of a cliff in a more wild area) Dagon… where are you, I know you're around here somewhere…

(Asean then hears multiple people appear behind him)

Asean: (He doesn't turn around and look toward the task force; he just looks away from them with an irritated expression on his face)

Vegeta: we've come for you Asean!

Goku: you won't ever stop us or me, Asean! It doesn't matter what you do!

Rya: we will win, demon.

Asean: (Talks to them as he looks away) you lied to me Goku…

Goku: GET OVER IT!

Asean: I didn't realize you were in such a hurry to die.

Goku: I'm not going to die!

Asean: perhaps I should change your mind again. (Suddenly turns around and soars in toward the Task Force)

(All four of our Heroes are shown standing next to each other)

Asean: (Pus his hand out in front of someone's face)

(Goku, Rya, and Vegeta are not the victims of this hand point)

(It is revealed to be Piccolo)

Asean: (Has his hand pointed right in Piccolo's face)

Piccolo: (Looks shocked and wide eyed)

Asean: YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THIS, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!

Piccolo: I'm sorry Goku…

Goku: …

Asean: (Blasts Piccolo with a giant black beam in his face)

Piccolo: (Is gone the instant the beam was let loose)

Goku: ahhhh, uhh… PICCOLO!

Rya: arrrg... damn it!

Vegeta: Piccolo…

Asean: WHOSE GOING TO DIE NEXT, BITCHES!? (He shouts)

Narrator: and so another life has been claimed by the monster known as Asean, Piccolo has fallen before him; will this beast claim another one of our heroes? Or will he finally meet his match? Will Vegeta's plan for Goku to make the biggest sprit bomb in history come to tuition, and can they accomplish this without the help of Piccolo? Find out on the next groundbreaking episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, we finally learn the history of the Demon King Asean and how exactly he came to power and achieved everything he has come to achieve, learn the roots of evil, next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 139: Birth of Evil


	22. Dragonball Z2 Episode 139: Birth of Evil

Dragonball Z2 Episode 139: Birth of Evil

**Authors Note: This is a special Extended Episode, it's really long! Probably the longest episode in Dragonball Z2 history, if not Dragonball history.**

Dragonball Z2 Episode 139: Birth of Evil

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Goku, Vegeta, Rya, and Piccolo set off with one goal: find Asean and fire the biggest Spirit bomb this side of the universe, but first that meant having to catch up with the King in the first place, which wasn't a hard task because he left a trail in his wake…

Layla: (Her eyes widen out) WE HAVE TO RUN NOW!

Man # 2: huh!?

Man: what!?

People: -what's going on?

-What's she yelling about!?

(Suddenly in the sky what appears to be a fireball of energy is flying above just outside of the city)

(Both the men and the other people notice it as well)

Man: it's judgment day!

(Everyone runs off)

(In the sky)

(The moving fireball is revealed to be Asean)

Asean: (While moving across the sky looks down toward the city and smirks) (He then flies downwards and crashes into the heart of the city)

(He makes another large uncontainable explosion with his attack)

(Skip)

Asean: (Is shown flying across the air) (Sees more people below) these people will be sacrificed for the good of the Kingdom…

(On the ground)

(People are shown walking around)

(A father, mother, and their son and daughter are shown walking down the street)

Asean: (Appears on the ground and sees them)

(A beggar walks up to Asean)

Beggar: do you have any spare-

Asean: (Blasts the man)

(The family noticed)

Father: run the opposite direction!

Asean: (Smirks) (Flies forward really fast)

Father: huh!? (Is punched) ugggg…

Asean: (Punched a hole through his chest)

Father: (Falls to the ground)

Mother: (Screams)

Asean: (Grabs onto her neck and raises her in the air)

Mother: (Gagging)

(The kids watch in horror)

Asean: (Snaps her neck backward to where her open eyes look toward her children) (He tosses her body to the ground)

Boy: did you, just hurt my mom and dad?

Asean: no, I just killed them.

Girl: why!?

Asean: because it's all for the better of the world, just because their dead now doesn't mean they don't have their parts to play in the events to come, your parent's deaths could very well bring the balance this world, if not the universe needs.

Boy: what are you going to do to us?

Girl: you're not going to hurt us, are you?

Asean: like your mom and dad… you will help the future of the kingdom, and the only way for that to happen… is to die.

(Both the boy and girl hold onto each other in fear)

Asean: close your eyes… (Smirks and walks toward the kids)

Narrator: and finally after much chase, the Spirit Bomb Task Force reached Asean, and it wasn't long before Asean ended someone else's life, and that life, was another one of our fellow Z-fighters…

Asean: (Pus his hand out in front of someone's face)

(Goku, Rya, and Vegeta are not the victims of this hand point)

(It is revealed to be Piccolo)

Asean: (Has his hand pointed right in Piccolo's face)

Piccolo: (Looks shocked and wide eyed)

Asean: YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THIS, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!

Piccolo: I'm sorry Goku…

Goku: …

Asean: (Blasts Piccolo with a giant black beam in his face)

Piccolo: (Is gone the instant the beam was let loose)

Goku: ahhhh, uhh… PICCOLO!

Rya: arrrg... damn it!

Vegeta: Piccolo…

Asean: WHOSE GOING TO DIE NEXT, BITCHES!? (He shouts)

Narrator: Piccolo has fallen before the might King of the Demons, will the remaining three fighters be able to stay alive long enough to hold off Asean so Goku can form his beam? Find out today on an informative Dragonball Z2!

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Supreme Kai: (Hits his fist in the grass) damn it! Now they've lost Piccolo! He's picking them all of like ticks. It will only be a matter of time before they all end up dead at this rate!

Elder Kai: you really are negative, aren't you?

Supreme Kai: well…

Elder Kai: I really doubt Piccolo's death will make a bit of difference, I mean it's not like he matches the power of Rya, Vegeta, or Goku. To be honest with you its better it be him then one of them.

Supreme Kai: Ancestor! That's a horrible thing to say!

Elder Kai: you must not know me all too well then Shin.

Kabito: I think he speaks sense master, though Piccolo would have been a good asset he would have aided a lot less compared to the others when it comes down to the execution of this plan.

Supreme Kai: they still could have used him!

Super: the Elder Kai is right, but even so, with or without the Nemekian this plan is doomed to failure.

Elder Kai: what!?

Supreme Kai: are you serious!?

Super: though I do not like the word of a demon to outdo a Kai, but that female demon Dablina was right in what she said about how this plan would not work and that Asean is not an idiot.

Kabito: I believe they realize that, sir. They are just out of options! They need something to hold onto in hopes of success.

Super: in this case, Asean will not let that happen; he has done far too much to allow something of this magnitude to press forward.

(The others look at Super Supreme Kai in wonder)

(Back on Earth where the new battle is about to take place)

(The smoke is clearing away after Piccolo's unfortunate demise)

Asean: (Puts his arm down after having blasted Piccolo into oblivion) you see, this is what happens when you lie. Demons lie all the time, but when it's too their superiors they often times don't have a head by the end of the day.

Goku: damn it… I don't know if what happens to Piccolo now… is he in Hell or in Heaven?

Vegeta: after he escaped from Hell I'm confident Yemma was furious but maybe after all the good he's done he'll let him back into Heaven.

Goku: man… Piccolo…

Rya: guys, we won't let his death run on our conscious we need to continue to act, we have a plan and he'd want us to live up to it.

Goku: (Turns and looks to Asean) you'll pay! You'll pay for everything, Asean!

Asean: if I had a piece of gold for every time I heard that one…

Goku: I still can't believe you were once a human! How can a person fall this far and forget everything it meant to be a human!?

Asean: it's a long story, I'd happy to indulge you if you don't feel like getting gutted at the moment.

Vegeta: I could care less about his story, I saw we charge him right now and give you the time, Kakorot!

Goku: Vegeta… (Whispers) this might give me a little time to work on finding some key energies if we allow him to tell us the story.

Vegeta: do you really think he won't notice you raising your hands in the air!? (Whispers)

Goku: I won't need to, I've learned to do it without provoking the enemy or having them notice, it takes longer but it works.

Vegeta: …

Rya: whatever is necessary, do it.

Goku: (Looks to Asean) okay… we'll let you 'indulge' us as you like to call it.

Asean: (Smirks) excellent! I haven't told this story in such a long time; I never thought I'd get the chance again.

Vegeta: get on with it!

Asean: oh, so many years ago it was… too many to count… too many to remember, but all so glorious…

(Back many thousands upon thousands of years ago, the Earth appears peaceful and lush, many hundreds of years after the demons were defeated in the great Kai/Demon conflict)

(A small village is shown with some people walking around working, and tending to live stalk and other matters)

Story: (As told by Asean) I was a young man, I didn't have a care in the world, I was a worker often helping my father maintain our lushes landscapes and keeping supplies of wood and food up, we were also responsible for the construction of much housing for those who were "needy" as they called themselves. And, funny enough, I was damn proud of the work I had done..

(A man with some wrinkles on his face is shown using a pick in the ground digging up some lawn to plant some flowers for a new house that was just finished having been built)

(Another man is shown doing the same thing, he stops and turns and looks toward your view screen and wipes his forehead, it is revealed to be a young normal human Asean, he is shown to have dark brown hair, not too long, not too short but sticking up just a little bit, what he'd look like without his helmet, he also had a good looking complexion much like he has in his demon form but he has more of a lightness about himself, almost pure hearted and decent, he wears a green jacket and has on old style pants)

Asean's father: what is it, son?

Asean: nothing father, I was just noticing that Josephine was back in town again.

(A woman is seen greeting people who come to her with her family standing next to her)

Asean's father: she's a mighty good one, that one. You're a good looking man, Asean. Why don't you try and meet her?

Asean: oh… she'd never go for a peasant like me. (Smiles an attractive smile)

Asean's father: now, now, son you are far from a peasant, you have tended Josephine's families guardian for years, don't think she hasn't noticed you.

(Josephine, along with her father and mother are shown giving some of those worthy peasants some gold pieces)

Asean: her family is rich though, father. They have the biggest house in the countryside of this town.

Asean's father: well… I'll let you make the decision on what you do with her, but I have a feeling that if you ask her for your hand she would say yes.

Asean: you think so?

Asean's father: I know so.

Asean: thank you father… (He looks toward the beautiful dressed woman standing with all the peasants)

Josephine: (Turns and looks toward Asean) (She smiles and waves toward him)

Asean: (Waves back and smiles another attractive smile)

Story: it was at that moment that I felt something different in my being… it wasn't so much that I was attracted to her, no… it wasn't that…

Asean: (Looks toward the ground and back up toward Josephine and then back toward the ground)

Story: my urge was more then lust… I had tried to fight it for years but I knew deep down the animal I had the possibility of becoming, I did not picture having a lasting relationship with her, I did not picture a romantic night or dinner with her… mine was different then most people. For some reason I pictured her head on a stick and her body ripped to shreds. I do not know why I felt this way, but I tried my best to fight off those thoughts as I thought at the time with my young brain that it was just a normal every day phase, I had seen some violence in that time and assumed violence was apart of every day life rather it be minimal or to the extreme.

Asean: (Looks back toward the ground and starts working again)

(Sometime later- closer to nightfall)

(Asean, his mother, father, and sister are shown sitting in their house eating dinner)

(There is a candle lit, it is an old time setting but in this case it's more of a Feudal Japan-type house setting)

(The family eats silently)

Asean's mother: would you like some bread Mortem? (She asks Asean's father who is her husband)

Mortem: no, Darla, I'm quite full.

Darla: what about you, Anka? (Talking to Asean's 13 year old sister)

Anka: no, mother, I couldn't eat another bite either.

Darla: and you, Asean?

Asean: (Thinks for a moment) sure… (He says lowly)

Darla: (Smiles) (She hands Asean a loaf of bread)

Asean: (Takes out his knife and makes an incision in the bread and suddenly without reason an imaginary flash goes in front of his eyes of Josephine lying dead at his feet with her throat slit and him standing manically over her body) (He then shakes his head to try and make the thought go away and he drops his knife on the table)

Darla: what is it, Asean?

Mortem: what's wrong, my son?

Asean: umm… (Sighs) nothing… I'm fine… I've just had a long day.

Mortem: haven't we all…

Darla: you two should really think about taking more time off from that work of yours, it takes away so many hours of your life.

Mortem: then who's going to get it done Darla? Ruvo and his son hardly spend anytime together and they hardly help out the cause as it is, if it weren't for Asean and I, this town would not be where it is today. Isn't that right, Asean?

Asean: carpentering is a good business mother.

Darla: well, just be careful is all I ask, you never know when something might go wrong.

Asean: (Nods his head)

(The family continues to eat)

Asean: (Looks at the knife one more time)

(The knife sits there as if it were looking back at him)

(A few days later)

(Asean and his father are shown working again out in the yard of a house)

Asean: (Stands looking over at Josephine who talks to some random man in the village)

Story: I continued to have those thoughts, they just wouldn't go away, my lust was nothing but wanting to hurt her. To see her in pain and agony and to just gut her until she gave her last breathe, I often fantasized that, and I still did not know why and could not shake these thoughts away from my system, it was never ending.

(Sometime later)

Asean: (Goes to the town Preacher)

Preacher: (Stands outside of the church consulting someone)

Asean: father… (Referring to the preacher)

Preacher: (Sends the person he was giving counsel off) yes, my son?

Asean: I don't know what to do anymore… (Drops tears from his eyes)

Preacher: what is it? Why are you crying?

Asean: my thoughts have been full of sin, father.

Preacher: what kind of thoughts, my son?

Asean: for some reason I feel a desire to hurt people, people that I admire, people that I may be in love with.

Preacher: what is the nature of your thoughts?

Asean: simply put, I feel the urge to murder someone, someone this town hold dear, and someone whose family is respected.

Preacher: you do realize that through the eyes of the Lords above us who saved us eons ago, that murder is the greatest sin of them all.

Asean: yes, father, I know that. I've come to you for counsel; I'm hoping you can help me make these thoughts go away before I might act upon them.

Preacher: Do your mother and father know of this?

Asean: no. They must not know, my father would think of a me as an unworthy man if I thought such things.

Preacher: then you have already sinned, my son.

Asean: what?

Preacher: you have lied to your parents, lying is also frown upon, perhaps before I can help you, you should learn to control your other sins first hand, become pure hearted, that is all, help people, enjoy the company of your family, tell them the truth of things and maybe even play sport with your sister and then and only then can you truly redeem your thoughts of evil.

Asean: but, sir! I have done all of those things already! They have not helped; I need divine intervention from the Lords above!

Preacher: I'm sorry, but I cannot help you with that. You need to learn control yourself, the Lords above have no bearing on you, until you have proven to them that you want those evil thoughts to go away they nor I can help you.

Asean: but, father!

Preacher: I'm sorry Asean, I must make my leave. (Begins to leave)

Asean: but what if I kill someone!

Preacher: (Looks back toward Asean) you won't… (Walks away)

Story: he was a fool, I felt it then and I felt it now, he just didn't want to help me because he never was as good looking as I am, he knew I could get any woman I wanted if I tried, and he called me a sinner. What a stupid whore he was.

Asean: (Sighs) (Walks away)

(At Josephine's big house just next to the town)

(It is a wealthy family's home full of nice du-dads)

Asean: (Is shown tending to the guardians, cutting off trims and placing water on the grounds)

(The beautiful woman stands on the lawn not far from Asean)

Josephine: hello there, Asean. (She has an adorable attractive voice)

Asean: (Turns and looks toward her) (Smiles) hello Josephine. (Bows to her)

Josephine: there's no need for that, now.

Asean: (Chuckles) I guess after having done it for years to nobles such as yourself it just became a habit.

Josephine: (Smiles and chuckles)

Asean: (Sighs) so… what can I do for you?

Josephine: I have a question to ask of you, good sir Asean.

Asean: you can ask me anything you want?

Josephine: do you love me?

Asean: …

Josephine: I have seen the way you look at me. I know you feel something.

Asean: well I've known you for years; it is only natural that I have happy thoughts about you. I care for you in a way that makes you my friend.

Josephine: no… this is more then that… you have been looking at me in ways I cannot describe, these are different then any friendship look.

Asean: …

Josephine: you would not be the first person who has fallen for me, Asean. It is alright to admit it.

Asean: if I told you how I felt you'd never want to see me again…

Josephine: what does that mean?

Asean: you need not to know about it.

Josephine: are you sure?

Asean: yes… (Tries to go back to work)

Josephine: you built a home for my father when he goes on business in the village, correct?

Asean: yes… it was our most prestigious construction and your father paid well.

Josephine: would you like to have some tea and bread there?

Asean: … (Looks toward the woman)

Story: I wasn't about to say 'no' to her, just looking in those eyes told me not to decline, I could have walked away right then, I could have told her much work needed to be done, I could have told her I did not love her. There were so many things I 'could have' done that I had not thought about it until after. And would have said no had not looked into the gaze of her eyes. Those eyes so blue and vibrant, so luscious and pure, everything about her was perfect. And through my eyes the perfect woman would give the perfect blood shed.

(A little bit later at the house that Josephine's father owns)

Josephine: (Is shown poring some tea)

Asean: (Stands to the side of he table his hands shaking)

Josephine: go on, have a seat.

Asean: yes… yes…

Josephine: what's wrong?

Asean: I've been very nervous… I've dreamt of this moment for sometime, I never thought it'd actually happen.

Josephine: (Smiles) you need not worry. After this is all over you will feel clear again.

Story: for a moment I thought she told the truth, for a moment I felt that maybe if I did drink tea and eat some bread with this woman I would get over all of these murderous thoughts plaguing my mind, how naïve I was…

Asean: (Sits down at the table)

Josephine: (Slides over a cup of tea to Asean) there, that wasn't so bad now, was it?

Asean: (Does not respond)

Josephine: it must be hard having to work as hard as you do, isn't it?

Asean: it is difficult… but like my father says, someone has to get it done.

Josephine: I see, no wonder my father respects you and your father so much. You two are the heroes of this town, as much as my father tries to claim that rank, you and your father are the true "upper classmen" of this town.

Asean: (Smirks)

Josephine: let me make some more… (Gets up and walks over to the Tea cauldron at a stove-like setting she puts another jug on the stove)

Asean: (Appears behind her)

Josephine: (Feels his presence)

Asean: (Grabs her and pulls her to his face, he smiles and then begins to kiss her)

Josephine: (Does not fight back at this advance as she feels it is out of love)

Asean: (Continues to kiss her)

Josephine: (She continues to kiss him)

(They both continue)

Asean: (Makes movement toward her dress to undo it but he is suddenly pushed back) …

Josephine: no… no… (Realizing it's not right) I can't… I won't.

Asean: what do you mean?

Josephine: you are a peasant compared to my father he would never approve.

Asean: what are you saying!?

Josephine: I cannot be with you, when you did that knew right then that it was not meant to be.

Asean: you cannot deny me!

Josephine: (Crying) I'm sorry…

Asean: (Goes up to her)

Josephine: …

Asean: (Grabs her and starts shaking her) YOU WON'T DENY ME!

Josephine: stop it! Stop it! Asean, you're hurting me! (Crying at the same time)

Asean: YOU WILL BE MINE RATHER YOU CHOOSE TO OR NOT!

Josephine: let go of me!

Asean: I'M NEVER LETTING GO! (He screams) (Without any seconds thought he sees the sharp bread knife on the table and grabs it)

Josephine: (Notices it at the last second)

Asean: (Lunges it into her stomach)

Josephine: (Her yes widen out, blood falls from her mouth, she looks toward the fatal wound and the knife sticking in her gut with her murderer standing in front of her, her sight goes blurry and quickly into darkness)

Asean: (Makes a shocked face, he breathes hard after having done this)

(Josephine falls to the ground dead in a pool of her own blood)

Asean: (Had pulled the knife out of her before she fell) (He looks at the body with shock and confusion and disbelief at what he had just done) (He puts his arms on his head and backs away from the body unsure of himself or what he must do)

Story: I really had not realized what I had done until it was too late, I was in such a rage I didn't care what I had done until it had already happened, had she not said the things that she said would she have lived to see another day, I don't know… would I have still had the thoughts of hurting her? I don't know… those answers can never be determined. I thought long and hard, I knew someone would be by shortly and they would arrest and lynch me on the spot, I did not want that to happen so I did the only thing a pathetic human would do, I ran.

Asean: (Runs out of the house even with blood on his hands and arms)

(In a bathhouse)

Asean: (Sits in a spring staring into space thinking about what just happened trying to wash away the blood and his worries, fortunately no one else was there)

(Some time later)

(He walks to the entrance of the bathhouse and notices a commotion going on at the house where he left the dead woman)

Story: I knew at that moment that her body had been discovered and that soon I would have to leave that town for good… unfortunately I underestimated the town's intelligence and apparently someone saw me enter the house with Josephine, they were not there to see me run out with the blood on my hands but I was the last person to have ever been seen having contact with her, so I was already the number one suspect. I knew I had to leave the town but I also knew I had to take some stuff from home before I left, I didn't know what was about to happen would truly change everything my father believed in me.

Asean: (Is shown walking around and sneaking by the group standing at the house)

(Some men are seen coming out of the house with the body of the dead woman on top of an old fashioned stretcher)

(Josephine's father cries at the sight of his dead daughter along with his wife, he kisses her goodbye and they cart the body off)

(Mortem and Darla stand along with Anka)

Josephine's father: (Looks to Mortem)

Asean: (Stands behind a house to the side of the group looking to hear what's about to be said)

Josephine's father: it was him! It was your son, Mortem!

Mortem: that is impossible Locke; my son would never hurt anyone, especially a woman, you're daughter.

Peasant # 1: he was the only one away from us at the time!

Peasant # 2: we did count!

Locke: and just where is your son right now!?

Mortem: …

Locke: and someone saw him enter this house! Are you trying to call this a coincidence!?

Mortem: …

Locke: if you're son was innocent he'd be standing with us, right now!

Preacher: I can confirm this as well…

Locke: how!?

Mortem: what do you mean!?

Preacher: he came to me the other day to aid him in counsel.

Mortem: for what? He spoke of no such thing to me.

Preacher: I denied him until he took care of the problem on his own.

Locke: did that problem involve the brutal slaying of my own flesh and blood!?

Preacher: he did not tell me the exact details… but for the most part, yes…

Locke: you… filthy heathen, pig! (Runs to the Preacher to strangle him)

(The whole crowd goes nuts and tries to stop the feud)

Asean: (Realizes that there would be guard and night watchmen out to get him shortly, he runs off in the direction of his house)

(Sometime later)

(Guards are shown scoping and walking around the town looking for their culprit)

Story: it took me a long doing but I was able to make it to my house without being found.

Asean: (Appears to the side of his house) (Looks in through the window and does not see his family inside) (He enters the home slowly)

(He goes over to his room to find the things he is looking for, he finds another knife as well as a samurai sword his father had kept as a souvenir and of which was past town to him from his father's generation, he also picks up some clothes and puts them in a bag)

(A voice breaks out)

Voice: stand down…

(A strike of fear goes through Asean's body)

Asean: (Turns around, it is shown to be his father, Mortem standing in front of him) father…

Mortem: did you really do it?

Asean: …

Mortem: DID YOU OR DIDN'T YOU! (He yells)

Asean: (Drops some tears from his eyes) I didn't mean to, it just happened all of the sudden, it was a mistake, I never really wanted to hurt her, I only wanted her to love me but she denied me! You have to understand that father! It was my passion that took over! It wasn't me, myself.

Mortem: we've taught you so much, Asean, so much… AND YET YOU THROW IT ALL AWAY!

Asean: why must it be thrown away!? Why can't I just be forgiven!? Why can't this town accept my plea?

Mortem: you murdered that girl, monster. You must pay.

Asean: what are you saying father? You aren't even taking my story to heart!

Mortem: there is no room for you in this world anymore, either do what you should do and turn yourself into the watch, or run like a coward away from this "mistake" as you call it.

Asean WHY!? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT IT AS A MISTAKE!?

Mortem: if it were anyone else, I might have done that, but since it's the richest man in the village's daughter, I have no chance but to denounce you. You are no son of mine.

Asean: (Looks at his father in shock and awe)

Mortem: leave, and by morning we hope to see you stringed up by the gallows.

Asean: (Looks down toward the ground) if you allow me to walk out that door, father. Everything is going to change.

Mortem: hopefully for the better.

Asean: (Looks at his father one last time, he walks out of his room)

(Darla and Anka stand holding onto each other as they look at Asean walking across the room)

Darla: …

Anka: …

Asean: (Pauses and looks toward his mother and sister) (He looks down toward the floor and back up leading out of the house)

(Another voice breaks out)

Anka: wait! Asean! (Runs toward Asean)

Darla: Anka! No! (Trying to stop her)

Anka: (Reaches Asean)

Asean: (Turns and looks toward her)

Anka: goodbye…

Asean: goodbye…

Anka: (Hugs Asean)

Asean: (Hugs her)

Anka: I don't care what you did; you're still my big brother.

Asean: thanks, kid.

Anka: (Looks up toward him)

Asean: (Looks back toward her) (He looks at his mother and then his father standing at the entrance of his former room) (He turns and leaves the house)

Story: all of them were fools, every single one of them…

Asean: (Is shown having eluded the authorities walking out into the dark forested night)

Story: the remaining days I lived off the land, trying my best to ration what I had taken from my "home" and barely ever changing clothes, I often used my sword for hunting but eating raw food was not all it was cracked up to be and with the constant running and eluding of town authorities there was not much time for anything, including sleep. I was on the lam as you people would call it. I never thought I'd kill again, but when the opportunity arose, it had to be done…

Asean: (Is shown walking down a road with a knife behind his back)

(A man with a cart of goods is shown rolling down the walk)

Man: (Looks to Asean) hey, there bloke, are ye okay?

Asean: (Hiding the knife behind his back) I'm just fine sir, I'm looking to purchase some of your items.

Man: kind of a might weird place to be making a sale, sir.

Asean: I have money, friend.

Man: (Thinks for a moment) alright then, lad. (Looks away from Asean to prepare his shop of goods)

Asean: (Raises the knife in the air)

Man: now what we have here is a- (Does not get to finish his sentence)

Asean: (Stabs the man in the back severing his spine)

(The man falls to the ground alive still)

Asean: (Looks both right and left to see if anyone else was near by, he kneels down and stabs the man multiple times to finish him off)

Story: you have no idea how amazing I felt after having done that. I never thought I'd feel pride in killing people, but when it aided my survival I could not help but feel happy about it… the only problem was it left a trail for the watchmen and authorities to find me. But I always made sure I was one step ahead, I could run, they had to stay in formation and walk, the fools.

Asean: (Takes the tarp off the cart of food goods and takes as much food as he can, he eats much of it and saves some of it)

(More time passes)

Story: as more time passed, more and more bodies began to pile up, I was stuck to the endless forest, I was unaware of how long I had been gone from home at this moment I just didn't care about what time it was, when your on the lam you forget everything that makes you human. Pretty soon when I killed someone it wasn't because I needed something in order to survive, it was because I needed it as a "need" much like how someone needs that cup of coffee in the morning, I need to kill at least one or two people to hold me over for awhile. I took residence in a cave that know one dared to come to, it was a beautiful dark sanctuary, perfect for me to go beyond insane and to collect my thoughts, and look forward to the blood I would spill.

(In the trail on the forest)

(A wagon being pulled by a dinosaur is shown moving down the trail)

(Two men and a woman are shown sitting on the wagon)

Man # 1: we best better be careful in these parts, story says of a killer living in this part of the wood.

Man # 2: I doubt that man could survive for long, no one can live out in these woods for that long and tell the tale there are too many man eating beasts in these woods.

Man # 1: maybe your right.

Woman: but how do you too know if he hasn't killed those bests himself?

(The men think about it for a moment)

Man # 2: best not to think about such things.

Man # 1: besides it's just a legend anyway.

Man # 2: a very recent legend…

Woman: that's scary…

(In the side of the forest)

(You see the dark shadow of Asean, you don't see him very well but it is him none the less, he is watching the wagon move by)

(Some time passes)

(It's quiet, too quiet)

Woman: I'm starting to become a little creeped out…

Man # 1: as long as you have us to protect you, you need not worry.

Man # 2: we're strong men; we will always protect the damsel in distress.

Woman: that's what I'm afraid of.

(They continue on)

(A crack is heard in the forest)

Man # 2: did you hear that?

Man # 1: yes, I did.

Woman: let's just try to ignore it, we only have a little bit longer, right?

Man # 2: right…

Man # 1: sure…

(They continue on)

(They feel comfortable after awhile)

(They feel relieved as well as there are no more sounds)

Man # 1: oh good… for a moment there I thought that-

(Suddenly a distinct Arial noise breaks out)

(An arrow was shot at the wagon and it goes right through Man # 1's head)

(The woman starts to scream unintelligently)

Man # 2: what!? No! No! No! (He shouts) (He looks to the side and notices a man in a tree who shot the arrow) you killed my mate! (Pulls out a small dagger-like sword) (Jumps out of the wagon and runs toward the killer)

(The man jumps out of the tree)

Man # 2: (Gets something unexpected) (Strikes at the man)

Killer: (Dodges the attack easily)

Man # 2: (Strikes again)

Killer: (Dodges again)

Man # 2: (Tries to stab the killer at point blank)

Killer: (Dodges and weaves over to the side of the man, he then pulls out his own knife and stabs the man in the side, he then pulls the knife through his body creating an elongated gash mark across his stomach)

Man # 2: (Loses a lot of blood)

Killer: (Finishes the job and finally takes the knife out)

Man # 2: (Falls to the ground dead)

(You see a good look at the killer's face, it is shown to be Asean looking as if he has fallen into the darkness, wearing a grey suited bit of armor, not as vibrant as his demonic armor but still pretty cool, he has also shaved his hair, he has much shorter buzz cut-like hair)

Asean: (Looks up toward the woman in the wagon) (Looks at her with no emotion)

Woman: no… no… please! Don't! Please!

Asean: (Walks over to the woman in the wagon)

Woman: no! No! Don't do it! I beg of you! Just let me go! Please! I don't want to die!

Asean: (Looks at her, he then smirks)

Story: I felt a little naughty that day…

Asean: (Leans into the woman and starts kissing her)

Woman: (Her eyes widen, she now realizes what's about to happen)

(A little time passes by)

(The woman is shown partly nude on the side of the wagon lying dead)

Asean: (Dusts himself off and then walks away from the wagon, not stealing anything or taking anything of possible value from the wagon, he just needed the kill and then to go back home)

Story: in the solace of my cave, I often thought about the things I had done and wondered why he had to happen to me, why did I have to have these urges and these needs to hurt and kill others, why is it that people with my stature in society with a well respected persona have to become the exact opposite of our true beliefs. Maybe because it was never meant to be, I guess fate gave me a kick in the teeth, and it did it in the most peculiar of ways if I do say so myself. I thought about this, but then I'd just give up and call it a night, nothing more, nothing less.

(A number of days pass, if not months)

Story: finally that faithful day presented itself to me…

Asean: (Is shown walking in the woods colleting wood for a fire he would build later in the night)

(Suddenly loud noises are heard coming from many directions in the forest)

Asean: (Looks up to see the noise)

(From various directions in the forests many watchmen and guards appear, many with crossbows and other weapons)

Asean: (Looks toward these men)

Lead Watchmen: you thought you could get away from us, did you? You only prolonged your punishment, murderer.

Head Guard: did you really think you'd get away from us for long!?

(The Guards chuckle)

Head Guard: have you nothing to say?

Lead Watchmen: just come quietly and maybe the town will show you mercy.

Asean: mercy? Mercy? (Chuckles)

Lead Watchmen: what's so funny?

Head Guard: maybe he's gone lunatic on us.

Asean: do you really think I believe you'd show me mercy? After everything I've done these passed few months, the killing, the robbing, and the rape. I know for a fact the moment you take me into custody you'll take me straight to the gallows without even giving me a trial. And this just proves how inept you all are as it took you this long to finally catch up to me, I'm impressed.

Lead Watchmen: quiet, you! This is never how you acted before, I remember the young man you once were, the man that I respected, the man all of our young boys wanted to become, what happened? What caused you to walk this path!? Tell me!

Asean: I woke up… (Believing in those exact words)

Lead Watchmen: you are no one that I remember…

Head Guard: let's get him back to town where they are all waiting…

(The watchmen and the guards move in toward Asean)

Asean: (Closes his eyes awaiting his fate)

(Suddenly a weird distinct sound like a plane flying through the air breaks out)

(The guards and the watchmen look around wondering where the noise is coming from)

(Suddenly some shadows quickly move across the trees and the skylines)

Guards: -huh!?

-what!?

Head Guard: what's going on!?

Lead Watchmen: I don't know.

Asean: (Opens his eyes) (Darts his eyes around)

(Suddenly three shadowy figures fly out of the forest and reach the guards and the watchmen when the shadowy figures approach they grab onto many guards and watchmen and begin tossing them around)

(There are many screams in the process as the shadowy figures go about killing every last one of the guards and watchmen trying to apprehend Asean)

(One of them tries to run away but one of the shadowy figures flies right through his body)

(The man dies and falls to the ground instantly)

Asean: (Stands in the middle of this all, he stands in the middle of all of the dead guard and watchmen, including the head and lead Watchmen and Guard) humph…

(The three shadowy figures appear out of the forest again and fly in front of Asean, the figures then begin to form into actual beings of solid existence)

(All three of them are shown to be wearing black cloaks over their heads and faces, two of them have red skin with small horns on their heads covered by the cloaks)

(The third one has green scaly skin but looks like the head of the three beings as well as having red eyes and a very evil looking temperament)

Asean: who are you…? (He asks casually in a calm fashion)

Being # 2: we are your beginning… (Has normal voice much like a human)

Being # 3: and we are your end. (Has a more weird voice)

Being # 1: we are your life reborn. (Has a rough and gruff voice sounding a little more monstrous)

Asean: I know what you are… you're demons, aren't you.

Being # 2: we are not just demons; we are the ones who began.

Asean: …

Being # 3: we were here before time itself.

Asean: you are the original three demons?

Being # 2: yes, you catch on quick, just as he said.

Asean: who?

Being # 1: me…

Asean: (Looks toward the demon who said that, the green skinned one)

Being # 1: allow me to introduce myself; I am King Decca of the Demon Kingdom of the Demon world, once the Demon Universe.

Asean: I was taught against your ideals when I went to church.

Decca: well, I'm pretty confident you lost the faith.

Asean: (Smirks at the jest)

Decca: these two are the right hand of the royal blood of pure demons such as me; they have been with me for eons. They are Eclipse and Fassa.

Asean: those are some mighty funky names if I do say so myself.

Eclipse: (Being # 2) and Asean is any different?

Fassa: (Chuckles) (Being # 3)

Decca: silence you two, the last thing he needs is to hear you two giggle like a bunch of Kai's. Asean, you have been wronged, and we have come to set a new a right you so well deserve.

Asean: and what would that be?

Decca: I think you know the answer to that question… you've known all along.

Asean: I never wanted it to get this far… I wanted it to stop a long time ago. I never really wanted to kill her, it just happened.

Decca: out of your blind rage. Is that the excuse you will use?

Asean: …

Decca: relax; we are not here to tell you right from wrong. But to be honest, do you really believe you did not want this outcome?

Asean: I never wanted this choice.

Decca: how can you be so sure?

Asean: wouldn't I know?

Decca: (You notice that under his cloaked head he wears the same helmet that Asean wears in the present timeline) not always… you see Asean you were destined for greatness the moment you were born, as much as you want to deny it, you were meant to kill that girl it was in your code, your blood, your DNA. It was only a matter of time before it completely consumed you like it should have; no amount of pretending it isn't there would help you. No divine intervention by the Kais would allow you to let go of the thoughts of darkness you had. You're heart, was and always has been full of darkness; you just never realized it until you started fantasizing about murdering that woman.

Asean: and now you wish me to become a demon like yourselves?

Fassa: that is correct.

Eclipse: it is your destiny rather you believe it or not.

Asean: why would I want this?

Decca: if you accept your destiny, you will ascertain abilities of which the likes you never thought possible. You will become more then a puny little human, you will become a God among men. No one would be able to stop you no matter how hard they tried, you would become an immortal, and you would fest upon the entrails of these mortals who believe they have the superior society, and you will be able to destroy those who wrong you in the month of your escape from your home town.

Asean: everything will change if you accept me.

Decca: hopefully for the better.

Author's Note: notice the parallel between this scene and the scene between Asean and his father.

Decca: all you have to do is shake my hand and everything you've ever desired will come true.

Asean: (Thinks for a moment)

Decca: no one will ever catch you in this world, you will be truly free. The blackness in your heart is worthy of that of a demon, you have all the necessary perquisites.

Asean: …

Fassa: …

Eclipse: …

Asean: (Smirks) (He puts his hand out)

Decca: (Also smirks and puts his hand out)

(They shake hands)

Fassa: you might feel a bit of a pinch…

(Suddenly an aura appears around both King Decca and Asean's hands)

Asean: (Suddenly screams out loud) (The red aura suddenly appears around Asean, he continues to scream unintelligently, on his forehead many markings and symbols appear to signify not only his allegiance but his proof of being a demon) (His appearance itself does not change other then the fact that he grows some muscles)

(The moment the process finished Asean began to laugh hysterically instantly)

(The three pure blood demons look upon their newly born Half-blood demon)

Asean: (Continues to laugh manically)

(Some time later)

(Standing in a canyon area where boulders, cliffs, and rocks are shown)

Asean: (Is shown standing on the hard ground pointing his hands toward various rocks and boulders blowing them up with his newly acquired demonic powers, he uses beams as well as his own physic powers to destroy the rocks)

(The three pure blood demons watch Asean as he does this)

Fassa: this is remarkable, king. He has learned in days what others have taken months to learn when they first become a demon.

Eclipse: I never knew a human would be so accustomed to this power so quickly.

Decca: you mustn't underestimate the humans; after all, we are their reason for existence. They are the closest thing in the Universe next to us; they just need a little work to wake up the side of them that lies dormant.

Fassa: do you think he may be the key to bringing back the Demon Universe?

Eclipse: yes, sir, perhaps he will be the one to help us retake this universe as it is rightfully ours.

Decca: we must not contemplate such things, for now let us focus on the task at hand, that being, the birth of a new unholy spirit…

Asean: (Blows up more boulders into pieces without much trouble at all) (Smirks)

(Days pass)

Story: I developed my powers so quickly and so wonderfully it wasn't long before I was able to exact the killing I had sought to do for so long, the killing of the people that shunned me and did not allow me another chance at living among them, cause had they given me that chance I would have been redeemed back to the way I was before I had those evil thoughts, after I had killed her I would have centered myself and been free of restraints, but since all people think about is punishment for a murderer's actions there really wasn't any choice but to become exactly what you didn't want to become. They thought so far inside the box it sickens me even to this day… but lucky for them they'd get to see me one last time before they met their destinies.

(Decca, Fassa, Eclipse, and Asean are shown standing on ridge looking down toward Asean's home town)

Asean: ah, it feels like just yesterday I was living in that town helping my father build houses and landscape the environment. It was a reputable service, but I guess someone had to get it done.

(The Three Pure bloods laugh)

Decca: this is your chance, my son. Go in there and destroy them, not only their bodies but their souls as well.

Asean: no… I'll destroy much more then that, I'll destroy their very foundation of which makes them human.

Decca: we will survey your progress, so whenever you're ready.

Asean: I'm ready… (Disappears)

Fassa: wow… he really wants to kill these humans.

Eclipse: his growth has come quick.

Decca: we should not be surprised; he forgot what he felt like to be human long before we turned him.

(Fassa and Eclipse digest this knowledge)

(In the town, everything is as it was when Asean lived there)

(People are shown working, and other are shown conversing with one another)

(At the town church)

Locke: (Josephine's father is shown sitting alone in the front row of the seats) Josephine, my beloved daughter, it has been so hard without you these past months. The people, the people of this village lost someone with a distinct beauty and just quality about them. You were everything this town could ask for, you were everything I could ask for, it sickens me that you had to go so early, but I know the Kai's have a plan for you and it's all for the better. (He says this all up to the cross above him)

Voice: wow… touching!

Locke: (Turns and looks toward the entrance and sees something he didn't expect, it is shown to be Asean leaning on the wall of the church)

Asean: hey there Locke, long time, no see. So, how's Josephine doing? Still dead?

Locke: (Stands up walks out from the seats) why!? WHY HAVE TOU RETURNED! You are supposed to be back here with an armed escort! Where is the damn escort!?

Asean: they died oh-so-many days ago. They tried to stop me, but I'm just too good for my own good.

Locke: you, you demon, how can you live with yourself!? You slaughtered my daughter! She didn't deserve it!

Asean: you know, there's a funny story about all of that… when you said 'demon' that actually can be used as a literal statement at not a crack at my sense of right and wrong.

Locke: what do you mean? What are you trying to- (Realizes what he means)

Asean: (Disappears and reappears right in front of Locke)

Locke: you… you… you're a demon… ho… how… no… that's impossible, a human can not be a demon!

Asean: I'm afraid they can, I was reborn.

Locke: then that means… the story is true… demons did create us…

Asean: (Laughs) you'd be right about that too.

Locke: how are you in here!? Demons can't get in here!

Asean: that's where you're wrong; you see a Demon doesn't get affected by crosses or the holiness of churches, that's the true myth in the pudding. To be honest with you this whole church my father and I created has no bearing at all, it was all just a waste of valuable time, gold, and resources. The Kai's are not listening, they could care less until the world goes into chaos, so really, everyone here is destined for death just as I was destined for ascension.

Locke: this isn't you, this isn't you at all!

Asean: the side that was all about the common good, the love of the world, that side died the day I killed your daughter. I'm a completely new man now!

Locke: (Looks up toward Asean) …

Asean: (Smiles) bye-bye Locke! Say hi to Joey for me! (Disrespectfully referring to Josephine in such a way)

Locke: …

Asean: (Puts his arm out to Locke's neck and snaps it instantly)

Locke: (Is dead before he hits the ground)

Asean: (Uncrinks his neck) ah, I just love the smell of death and corpses in the morning.

(The Preacher appears at the entrance to the church he looks at Asean in shock)

Asean: (Turns around and looks at the Preacher) hey, there father!

Preacher: (He stands there about to meet the same fate as Locke)

(Outside in the town)

(Explosions start to break out)

(People start running for cover, unaware of whom or what is attacking)

Story: I began to lay waste to that place, not one square inch of it would be recognizable by the time I was done with it. the homes my father I built would be demolished I no longer cared about the people of this place or their problems all of that progress I turned to shambles as quickly as it started. And not one person would live to tell the tale, not even my family, of whom I despise the most…

(In Asean's family house)

(Darla and Anka are shown hiding under the table; they are also unaware of who or what is attacking the town)

Darla: you're alright, you're alright!

Anka: I'm so scared, mom! Where's dad!?

Darla: he'll be back any minute, you'll see!

(More explosions are heard outside and people's screams and yelling are heard)

(Suddenly the door to their house opens up)

Anka: is that you, daddy!?

Darla: …

Anka: (Gets up from under the table) (Looks at the person at the door) it can't be… can it?

Darla: (Cannot see who it is)

(It is revealed to be Asean)

(There are still people running around screaming because of the attack)

Anka: I knew you'd come back, Asean. I always knew you would.

Asean: (Smiles) I never lie little sis. (Walks over to Anka) I've come back to help.

Anka: I knew you were a good person, Asean; everything they've said about you is a lie.

Asean: if I could only convince them to hear my side of the story…

Anka: I know! But now that you're here maybe you can give your side, now!

Asean: you might be right, Anka! (Smiles toward his sister)

Darla: (Gets out from under the table) STAY AWAY FROM HIM ANKA!

Anka: but mother, it's Asean! He's back! This is what we've wanted for months now. Everyone thought you died!

Asean: I'm alive and better then ever.

Darla: are you the one who's attacking our town?

Asean: now, mom, how can one man possibly do something like that?

Darla: you did something didn't you… something happened, I can see it through your eyes, you are not the same person I knew and loved all of those months ago.

Asean: no, I'm much, much more.

Anka: now that you're back we can start over!

Asean: you took the words right out of my mouth, Anka; unfortunately, though we have the same goals they aren't necessarily on the same wavelength.

Anka: what do you mean by that?

Asean: you'll find out soon, so, where's dad?

Darla: he's coming home and when he gets here he will send you back to Hell.

Asean: sorry mom, but I've never been to Hell.

Anka: mom, why do you keep talking to him like that?

Darla: are you blind, Anka! You're brother isn't your bother anymore he's a demon a filthy stinking de- (Her head is pulled right from her body by Asean's physics abilities)

(Blood spews everywhere)

(It gets all over Anka)

(Asean does not keep hit with the blood at all)

Darla: (Stands with her head floating in the air and then falling to the ground, with her body falling a close second)

Anka: (Is unsure to make out what just happened, she has blood all over her clothes and her face, her eyes are widened and she gasps and shrieks) (She starts to breathe hard because of the fear or not only what happened but of her life ending as well) did… did… you… do… do… that?

Asean: did… di…. Did… of course I did! (Mocking her)

Anka: then, it's true, everything they'd said about you, the murders… everything.

Asean: yep.

Anka: and you don't feel guilty at all?

Asean: I did once, but not anymore.

Anka: …

Asean: I gave everyone in this village a chance to allow me to live among them even after what I had done, but they just wouldn't see to reason. And now they are going to pay the price for something that could have been avoided.

Anka: but- but- I never did anything against you Asean, I loved you. Even after what they said you did, I LOOKED UP TO YOU! You're not my brother… you're just his shell.

Asean: you're wrong, I am your brother, I'm just beyond your playing field.

Anka: (Looks up to Asean and Cries, she then runs up to him and starts hitting him in the chest with her fists)

Asean: (Stands there unflinching smiling at his doomed younger sister)

Anka: you jerk! You jerk! You're not who you once were! You're not!

Asean: duh!

Anka: …

Asean: see ya, sis! (Uses his palm and hits her smack dab in the nose)

Anka: (Stands for a moment silently, she puts her hand on her nose and takes it off and there is blood on her hands from her nose, he then begins to run like a sprinkler, and she then falls to the ground dead after her nose was palmed so hard it went into her brain thus resulting in her death)

Asean: one more…

(A little bit later)

Mortem: (Asean's father) (Comes running in) It appears the fireworks have stopped- (Sees his dead wife and daughter on the ground in pools of blood) (He sees his wife's severed head) (Has an 'oh my god' look on his face) no… no… no!!

Asean: yes!!

Mortem: (Looks up and sees Asean standing in front of his old room) ….

Asean: hey there, "father", what's going on?

Mortem: is this some kind of point you were trying to prove, killing your own flesh and blood?

Asean: actually, yes, there is a point, but you're too stupid to understand.

Mortem: you murdered everyone I care about including my son, just kill me and get it over with.

Asean: yes, I am going to kill you. I'm going to kill everyone in this village. But I just felt that before I continue this destruction, why don't I pay a visit to my folks' house first?

Mortem: so… you have become a demon… I never thought you would fall this far to the point of becoming something we have shunned around here for generations.

Asean: and it was worth it too because not only can I prove my point but no one on this planet can stop me. And pretty soon not even the ones who gave me this power are going to be able to stop me forever.

Mortem: …

Asean: isn't it funny…? You're going to die, and I'm going to live forever. It's ironic how the son not only outlives the father but by many eons.

Mortem: you are no son of mine…

Asean: (Chuckles) you said those exact words the moment I left here, they bothered me for quite sometime afterwards, but guess what? Not anymore… human emotions are no longer my forte.

Mortem: …

Asean: remember when I said everything was going to change, father, when I left here?

Mortem: yes…

Asean: well, I mean what I said, the moment you allowed me to walk out that door your fate was sealed, the lives of Anka, mother, you and everyone else in this village were only prolonged, in reality you should have all died all those months ago.

Mortem: …

Asean: it's just so funny how all of this could have been avoided… oh well, I guess we let bygones be bygones.

Mortem: I'll see you in Hell.

Asean: not for a long… long… time…

(The house is shown from the outside)

(It blows up into a thousand little pieces)

Asean: (Is shown in the explosion laughing manically)

Story: I continued to purge that town until there was nothing left to remember…

(Asean is shown standing in front of the town while it is in the background burning)

Asean: (Is shown laughing at the town lies in ruins) may you burn in hell Josephine!

(Sometime later)

(The three pure blood demons survey the damage of the town or of what's left of it)

Eclipse: so then, he let no one survive…

Fassa: are we sure he was human?

Decca: he was, but like I said, humans are us, only weaker.

(The three demons continue to survey the damage)

Asean: (Is shown sitting on a ledge drinking something red from a glass it is assumed to be blood, he looks toward the three demons and he smiles)

(Many, many years pass)

(Demon World)

(A world full of fire and darkness, many pure blood and half blood demons are shown fighting one another)

Story: as the years went on in my new demon get-up my powers continued to grow, there were times I scared myself with how powerful I was becoming, pretty soon I would just stop feeling pain all together because of my great power, any pure or half blooded demon that challenged me fell before my hand, I was quickly favored by the King as one of the best demonic spawns out there. Of course even he, underestimated me.

(The three Pure blooded higher up demons are shown in the throne room having a counsel with one another)

Fassa: I would have to express the interest that Asean has indeed become one of us with his time here; he's performing his demonic duties well… almost too well…

Eclipse: I would have to be inclined to agree my lord. The power this half-blood presents to us might surpass even us elite pure bloods, even you King.

Decca: I would hear no such things from you. No one can surpass me, I am indeed the king of the demons if one tries to get stronger then me then naturally I will become stronger then them.

Fassa: he is a sporadic one, that Asean, he has rebellious ideas he will betray you before you get the next word out my lord.

Decca: I do not wish to hear about this.

Eclipse: but sir, this could mean the difference between life and death for you.

Decca: I have been in existence since the beginning of time! I fought in the Great Kai and Demon wars! Asean wasn't even born yet to see that war, I have fought and killed many enemies and I have become the most powerful being this Demon World has ever come to know.

Eclipse: that being said, you must take into consideration the fact that we lost that war.

Decca: …

Fassa: who's to say that Asean won't take action of his own?

Decca: I believe his loyalties lie with me; he does whatever he is told and then some. We do not have to worry about him, the only ones we have to worry about, are the Kais.

(Both Fassa and Eclipse look at Decca and then they nod their heads)

Decca: onward to the business at hand…

Story: more fools, it seemed that fools were the only kind of people that existed in the whole universe as far as I was concerned… Decca had dreams of progress for the demon world, he often spoke of how one day they would reclaim their place as rulers of the universe once again, but, like I said, these were his dreams and as much as I wanted him to he never acted upon rebuilding the Demon Empire. He was indeed a fool and a coward for stupidity as king, that's when the day came that I believed we could use a transfer of power.

(Somewhere is shown in the secluded areas of the Demon world, Asean is shown not wearing his silver armor he had warn a long time ago, he is shown in normal clothing, he takes out a black smith hammer and bangs a pedestal)

Asean: (He is creating a new set of armor; something that would symbolizes his "transfer of power")

Story: I spent day and night teaching myself how to build the perfect set of armor; I had often times seen King Decca, while giving speeches remove his cloak revealing his dark orange helmet, just like the one I'm wearing today. That helmet told us that he was the king of the demons, he had it since the beginning of time, with my intelligence and analysis, I was able to replicate that helmet, but not make a helmet, make a pair of plated armor that would have the same color as that helmet, and when the time came I would remove the king from power and claim that helmet, of much value as a crown, as my own.

Asean: (Is shown still creating his armor, putting on liquid metallic to make everything perfect) (He continues to bang down with his hammer on the metal)

Story: the armor you see before you was a very difficult piece to be constructed it took me weeks to get it just the way I environed…

(Gauntlet plated armor, a mixture between Knights armor and a gladiator's armor is shown the color of this armor is a really dark orange, with a tint of brown thrown in)

(This is the armor that Asean wears currently)

(Dark orange colored metal knight arm braces and gloves with spikes sticking out of the side of the are shown lying next to the completed armor)

Story: the cape did not take me that long to make comparable to the armor…

Asean: (Uses his physic powers to put fabrics together and to get exactly the kind of cape he wanted)

(An orange, brown, and gold mixture of a cape is shown lying, the cape is not too long, but reaches the end of his spine)

Asean: (Is shown putting on the armored gloves)

Story: they felt perfect…

(The armor is then placed over her his head and onto his body)

Story: the moment I place it on it would never come off just as my king ship would never truly seize to exist.

Asean: (Places his cape around himself)

(Asean is then shown in his near complete form, the form we are familiar with in present time)

Story: there was only one piece that was needed to complete my new look.

Asean: (Smirks)

Story: the demons would soon return…

(One day in the Demon World)

(Large explosions start to break out in the Demon world with many pure bloods and half-bloods being thrown about, fighting for their lives but being destroyed in the process)

(In the King's Demonic Castle)

(Decca, Fassa, and Eclipse are shown in the throne room even with all the rumbling and fighting and going on outside)

Fassa: give us a progress report! (He shouts to the Captain of the demon army)

Captain: (A pure blood) it appears to just be one demon!

Eclipse: one demon!?

Captain: yes, masters, he's working alone we've thrown everything we've got at him but he just won't stop, he's like an indestructible beast!

Decca: no one in this world is indestructible!

Captain: at this rate, my lord, he will reach the castle! He plans to take your power!

Decca: who could possibly have done this?

Fassa: I think you know…

Eclipse: we warned you about him, you did not listen!

Decca: I refuse to believe this has been orchestrated by Asean! No half-blood would ever be able to become king of this world even have the brain power or physical power to disarm me.

Voice: that's where you're wrong, big guy.

Decca: (Looks to the entrance of the Throne room along with Eclipse, Fassa, and the Captain)

Asean: (Is shown in his newly built armor having killed the guard at the entrance the throne room) your old generation demons are weak, I think it's time for a new generation to begin.

Decca: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ASEAN!? I gave you everything! You were like a son to me!

Asean: is that so? Well, my real father is in pieces so in order for you to be my "father" as you like to call it, you must also be cut to pieces.

Fassa: why are you doing this!?

Asean: because I'm sick and tired of your dreams! It's time that the Demon world returns to the other side! This dimension and the dimension on the other side shall bleed together once again. The demon universe that you lost eons ago will be reborn, through my image; I will do what you failed to do and failed to keep.

Decca: if you think I'll just stand by idly and let you take over you've got another thing coming!

Asean: I've come for your helmet…

(Without another word the Captain soars in toward Asean)

Asean: (Shoots a black electrical blast at the Captain)

Captain: (Is destroyed in the blast)

Asean: the half-bloods and the pure bloods will have a new image!

(Both Eclipse and Fassa turn into shadows and begin flying around Asean)

Asean: (Darts his eyes around to try and keep up with the shadowy figures) (He then smirks)

(The shadows both appear to Asean's right and left)

Asean: (Stretches his arms out and fires off a blast from his right hand and his left hand)

(Both Eclipse and Fassa are fired off into the right and left direction, they are dead the moment they hit the walls of the castle)

(The only one remaining is the king)

Asean: it will be awhile before your demon forces arrive here, and when they do you will already be dead and I will be their ruler.

Decca: you must think about the choice you are making! I am your ally, Asean! Eclipse and Fassa were inept anyway! You are clearly superior to them in every way of the universe! You can take their place and stand at my side; you will become royalty without ever having to draw blood! I see it now, the pure blood and the half blood ruling the Demon World together. It will unite us all eventually we will take back the universe.

Asean: you are fool… and a COWARD! You beg for your life by offering me friendship!? You would have never done this had I not killed everyone who worked under you! You're desperate! That's not how the king of the demons is portrayed! You are a weakling! Your pathetic time as ruler has come to an end!

Decca: no… no… I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY KINGDOM! (Flies in toward Asean)

Asean: (Stands awaiting Decca's attack)

(They get into an exchange of punches and kicks)

(They both fire off blasts at one another)

Decca: (Throws many punches)

Asean: (Dodges and weaves all of the punches) (While keeping a smile on his face)

Decca: you half-bloods will learn your place!

Asean: and the pure bloods will learn theirs!

Decca: (Throws a punch)

Asean: (Grabs onto his arm)

Decca: arrrg… arrrg…

Asean: I told you that if you let me into your kingdom, everything would change, didn't I?

Decca: (Looks at Asean in shock)

Asean: you gave me my birth, now I will repay that by giving you your death.

Decca: no Half-blood has ever done this before…

Asean: I am no half-blood; I AM THE KING OF ALL DEMONS!

Decca: …

Asean: (Rips off Decca's arm and then hits him across the room with his own arm, he throes the arm to the ground and then flies in front of the barely alive King)

Decca: … (Looks at Asean)

Asean: (Goes up to the king and pulls down his cloak revealing the helmet with small metal horns sticking out of the top of it, he takes it off of the Decca)

Decca: no…

Asean: (Raises his right arm, his left arm has the helmet in hand, and he blasts Decca)

Decca: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Blows up in the blast)

Asean: (Surveys his work) (He then walks to the middle of the throne room)

(Suddenly the doors open to the throne room and the pure blood and half-blood demonic forces enter, of course they are too late to save their king)

(They all stand and look at the man standing before them)

Asean: (Looks at the demons who stand at the entrance looking at him)

(They do not press forward)

Asean: (Puts the helmet he took from his kill on both of his hands, he then slowly places the helmet on top of his head covering the symbols he had on his forehead and making sure no one sees his hair, only his face)

(The demons stand witnessing this transfer)

Asean: (Walks over to the throne and turns to look at the demons standing before him, he then slowly sits down on the throne taking away every bit of power Decca one had)

(And without question or malice, the demons standing at the entrance to the throne room walk in and in front of Asean, and they bow down before him accepting that he is the new king of the demons)

Asean: (Smiles)

Demon # 1: we serve only you, Lord Asean, THE NEW KING OF THE DEMONS!

All Demons: all hail, Lord Asean! All hail, Lord Asean! All hail, Lord Asean!

Demon # 2: welcome…

Story: and so it was, the first day I become the ruler of the Demon World as well as King of all demons. I learned that day that my theory that the removal of the King's helmet determined your king-ship or not was correct, they bowed to me without question. It wasn't long after that that I finally decided it was time for the demons to return to power in the universe, starting with the world on the other side of ours, that being, your world, Earth. And it also wasn't long before I created the purest of all demons, the demons based upon the ancient demons of legend, Azazel, Baal, Bune, Caim, Dagon, Dumah, Furfur, and finally Gusion, the chaos demons and the demons of greater power and knowledge, the ones who would lay waste to the universe.

(The 8 Giant Chaos Demons are shown together)

(Asean stands in front of them raising his arm in the air signifying his command over them)

(The demons growl in agreement and bow before their pint sized ruler)

Story: it was the beginning of a new age…

(Outside of the story in present time)

(Goku, Vegeta, and Rya look wide eyed and shocked at the story just told to them)

Asean: and now, I will revive them all, and when they return the world that the demons once controlled will return and eventually the whole universe will fall to its knees accepting the demon rule, everything the demons stood for all of those eons ago when they ruled the universe will return but this time without retribution.

Vegeta: so then, it was war that gave you your king ship.

Asean: a one man war, yes.

Vegeta: the demons are just like the Sayians in almost every way.

Rya: not to mention the Drones.

Goku: I never knew a human could fall that far…

Asean: you should sympathize with me, had that Preacher helped me take away those murderous thoughts I would not be here right now. And had my village accepted me back after that the kill, I would have lived my life normally. I never wanted it to get this far, but once it happened; I could never let it go. You can thank the people you protect on this world for that.

Goku: this changes nothing; you still have to be stopped!

Vegeta: (Whispers to Goku) how far along did you get with the bomb)

Goku: pretty far… it'll only be a matter of time before it takes full shape in the sky.

Asean: so, shall we begin this pointless battle?

Rya: whenever you're ready.

Asean: I am.

Vegeta: aright, Kakorot, we'll hold him off to give you more time.

Goku: right!

Vegeta: alright, let's go!

(Vegeta and Rya are about to attack Asean)

Asean: (Disappears)

Vegeta: where'd he run off to!?

Rya: I don't know! I can't pinpoint his location!

Asean: (Appears in front of Goku)

Vegeta: Kakorot!

Goku: huh!? (Notices Asean)

Asean: did you really think I was that stupid!? I knew the whole DAMN time that you were trying to gather energy for an attack! You just wasted a half hour of your life for nothing! (Grabs onto the arm that Goku was suing to gather the energy)

Goku: no way…

Asean: (Suddenly a blue aura goes around Asean's arm)

(It is revealed to be the energy Goku had collected)

Asean: (Sucks in all of the energy so Goku would have to start over again) looks like I just foiled your plan.

Goku: (Looks shocked at Asean)

Asean: (Chuckles) (Punches Goku in the stomach)

Goku: (Gags and spits up saliva and blood)

Asean: (Uses one fist and knocks Goku in the back of the head)

Goku: (Is thrown into the ground creating a crater)

(Vegeta and Rya look at Asean in surprise)

Asean: so… let's begin.

(Vegeta and Rya continue to make shocked expression)

Narrator: you have learned the entire story behind Asean's rise to power and how he got to be the way he is, and you just witnessed him first hand knock down Earth's greatest hero who had gotten close to performing a flawless spirit bomb, is their an end to the demonic beast known as Asean? And can Goku return up to snuff and make another bomb before Rya and Vegeta meet their end by the hands of Asean? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, the battle begins as Rya and Vegeta try their best to keep Asean at bay as Goku once again tries to make another spirit bomb, but it isn't long before Goku drops everything and is forced to join the battle as well, what will turn out? All of this next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 140: No end in sight

Author's note: sorry about the length! It's just I wanted to tell the full story and it had to have as much dialogue as possible, I hope this won't turn you guys off in the future, I promise I will not make super long ones like this in the future, perhaps I'll save those ones for specials or something. So, whose your favorite villains now?


	23. Dragonball Z2 Episode 140: No end in sig

Dragonball Z2 Episode 140: No end in sight

Dragonball Z2 Episode 140: No end in sight

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, we learned the full history behind the evil that is the Demonic lord Asean! We found out that he never wanted to become what he ended up becoming in the first place but blamed the people of his village for everything that he has done; his own father would not listen to him so he left and became a killer and then a demon….

Asean: (Is shown standing on the hard ground pointing his hands toward various rocks and boulders blowing them up with his newly acquired demonic powers, he uses beams as well as his own physic powers to destroy the rocks)

(The three pure blood demons watch Asean as he does this)

Fassa: this is remarkable, king. He has learned in days what others have taken months to learn when they first become a demon.

Eclipse: I never knew a human would be so accustomed to this power so quickly.

Decca: you mustn't underestimate the humans; after all, we are their reason for existence. They are the closest thing in the Universe next to us; they just need a little work to wake up the side of them that lies dormant.

Fassa: do you think he may be the key to bringing back the Demon Universe?

Eclipse: yes, sir, perhaps he will be the one to help us retake this universe as it is rightfully ours.

Decca: we must not contemplate such things, for now let us focus on the task at hand, that being, the birth of a new unholy spirit…

Asean: (Blows up more boulders into pieces without much trouble at all) (Smirks)

Narrator: Asean was also responsible for the deaths of all of his family members…

Asean: you took the words right out of my mouth, Anka; unfortunately, though we have the same goals they aren't necessarily on the same wavelength.

Anka: what do you mean by that?

Asean: you'll find out soon, so, where's dad?

Darla: he's coming home and when he gets here he will send you back to Hell.

Asean: sorry mom, but I've never been to Hell.

Anka: mom, why do you keep talking to him like that?

Darla: are you blind, Anka! You're brother isn't your bother anymore he's a demon a filthy stinking de- (Her head is pulled right from her body by Asean's physic abilities)

(Blood spews everywhere)

(It gets all over Anka)

(Asean does not get hit with the blood at all)

(Skip)

Anka: (Is unsure to make out what just happened, she has blood all over her clothes and her face, her eyes are widened and she gasps and shrieks) (She starts to breathe hard because of the fear or not only what happened but of her life ending as well) did… did… you… do… do… that?

Asean: did… di…. Did… of course I did! (Mocking her)

Anka: then, it's true, everything they'd said about you, the murders… everything.

Asean: yep.

Anka: and you don't feel guilty at all?

Asean: I did once, but not anymore.

Anka: …

Asean: I gave everyone in this village a chance to allow me to live among them even after what I had done, but they just wouldn't see to reason. And now they are going to pay the price for something that could have been avoided.

Anka: but- but- I never did anything against you Asean, I loved you. Even after what they said you did, I LOOKED UP TO YOU! You're not my brother… you're just his shell.

Asean: you're wrong, I am your brother, I'm just beyond your playing field.

Anka: (Looks up to Asean and Cries, she then runs up to him and starts hitting him in the chest with her fists)

Asean: (Stands there unflinching smiling at his doomed younger sister)

Anka: you jerk! You jerk! You're not who you once were! You're not!

Asean: duh!

Anka: …

Asean: see ya, sis! (Uses his palm and hits her smack dab in the nose)

Anka: (Stands for a moment silently, she puts her hand on her nose and takes it off and there is blood on her hands from her nose, he then begins to run like a sprinkler, and she then falls to the ground dead after her nose was palmed so hard it went into her brain thus resulting in her death)

(Skip)

Asean: remember when I said everything was going to change, father, when I left here?

Mortem: yes…

Asean: well, I meant what I said, the moment you allowed me to walk out that door your fate was sealed, and the lives of Anka, mother, you and everyone else in this village were only prolonged, in reality you should have all died all those months ago.

Mortem: …

Asean: it's just so funny how all of this could have been avoided… oh well; I guess we let bygones be bygones.

Mortem: I'll see you in Hell.

Asean: not for a long… long… time…

(The house is shown from the outside)

(It blows up into a thousand little pieces)

Asean: (Is shown in the explosion laughing manically)

Narrator: you saw the birth of true evil, but it would not end there as Asean would finally ascend to the throne as the new Demon king…

Decca: no Half-blood has ever done this before…

Asean: I am no half-blood; I AM THE KING OF ALL DEMONS!

Decca: …

Asean: (Rips off Decca's arm and then hits him across the room with his own arm, he throes the arm to the ground and then flies in front of the barely alive King)

Decca: … (Looks at Asean)

Asean: (Goes up to the king and pulls down his cloak revealing the helmet with small metal horns sticking out of the top of it, he takes it off of the Decca)

Decca: no…

Asean: (Raises his right arm, his left arm has the helmet in hand, and he blasts Decca)

Decca: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Blows up in the blast)

Asean: (Surveys his work) (He then walks to the middle of the throne room)

(Suddenly the doors open to the throne room and the pure blood and half-blood demonic forces enter, of course they are too late to save their king)

(They all stand and look at the man standing before them)

Asean: (Looks at the demons who stand at the entrance looking at him)

(They do not press forward)

Asean: (Puts the helmet he took from his kill on both of his hands, he then slowly places the helmet on top of his head covering the symbols he had on his forehead and making sure no one sees his hair, only his face)

(The demons stand witnessing this transfer)

Asean: (Walks over to the throne and turns to look at the demons standing before him, he then slowly sits down on the throne taking away every bit of power Decca one had)

(And without question or malice, the demons standing at the entrance to the throne room walk in and in front of Asean, and they bow down before him accepting that he is the new king of the demons)

Asean: (Smiles)

Demon # 1: we serve only you, Lord Asean, THE NEW KING OF THE DEMONS!

All Demons: all hail, Lord Asean! All hail, Lord Asean! All hail, Lord Asean!

Demon # 2: welcome…

Narrator: and after a long story the battle continued and Asean didn't fall for Goku's plan to use a quiet spirit bomb on the king as he quickly disarmed Goku and sent him packing, will Goku be able to get back up to snuff and put an end to the demon? Or will Rya and Vegeta have to hold him at bay? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Goku is shown lying face-down in the ground, putting both his hands into the ground to lift himself back up)

Goku: damn it… he got me good… I didn't think he'd be that clever… I guess I did underestimate him a bit.

(Back up to Rya, Vegeta, and Asean in the sky)

Asean: (Cracks his knuckles as well as cracks his neck) (He points his hand toward Rya and Vegeta and then puts his hand in front of his mouth and gestures for Rya and Vegeta with a hand signal to come at him, "Matrix Style" hand gesture)

Rya: (To Vegeta) he's going to pulverize us… we need to try and avoid getting hit by him but still give Goku some time to make another bomb.

Vegeta: arrrg…. Kakorot better be quick about this then if he wants us to stay alive long enough to help him!

Asean: are you two going to attack me or is the show already over? Perhaps you've changed your minds, perhaps you've decided that the world won't be such a bad place when the demons cross-over into this dimension once again.

Rya: we'd never allow anything like that to happen.

Asean: I hope you realize the stupidity of that statement.

Rya: …

Vegeta: SHUT UP! (He yells) (He then eyeballs Goku who just started standing on his feet again) Mind: oh come on! (Referring to the fact that Goku has yet to make a Spirit Bomb)

(Goku)

Goku: (On his feet) Vegeta doesn't look too happy… I better get that spirit Bomb loaded up now before he gets really pissed! (He puts both of his hands arms into the air) man… I hope this works…

Asean: (Floats in the air with his arms crossed)

Vegeta: be prepared! You are about to feel the wrath of a Full Prater! (Powers up and makes sure he's at 100 percent)

Rya: I think I'll show you a stronger version of this body but not quite my strongest… (Turns into a Super Drone, his hair turns spiky and blue)

Asean: so then, this is your true powers? I always wondered if you people were still hiding some strength, I'm happy to say that I'm impressed.

Rya: …

Vegeta: …

Asean: (Speeds right in front of them both and punches Rya in the stomach)

Rya: (Spits out blood and is shot back a long way)

Vegeta: huh!?

Asean: (Puts his hand out and blasts Vegeta in the face with a more basic blast)

Vegeta: (Falls to the ground with the side of his face showing smoke convulsing off of it)

(Goku)

Goku: oh no! Mind: I can't go in and help, if I do that I might lose the bomb!

(Asean)

Asean: (Waits for Rya and Vegeta to reemerge) (Closes his eyes in the sky)

(Rya)

(Is shown coming out of a rocky formation)

Rya: damn it! (He holds onto his stomach in pain, his hair is no longer blue for the moment, but he quickly makes his hair blue again) I'm not done yet! (Flies in)

(Vegeta: (Is shown standing back up from the ground, blood trickles down his face after having been blasted in the face, a long scratch mark is shown across his cheek where the blast skidded)

Vegeta: how dare he… how dare he ruin the sanctity of the Sayian race! How dare he murder my mother! (He shouts out loud as he flies into the sky toward Asean again)

(Goku)

Goku: alright, as long as he doesn't notice me over here working my magic I think we'll be alright, I just hope Rya and Vegeta survive this… if they don't it'll be hard to tell the others… but expected, their sacrifices will not go unnoticed!

(Battle)

(Rya and Vegeta both are shown exchanging punches and kicks with Asean)

Asean: (Is shown corresponding with all of their moves and he manages to have an attractive smile on his face the whole time)

Rya: FOR ALL THE CHILDREN YOU'VE KILLED! (Throws in an energy punch and hits Asean across the face)

Vegeta: FOR THE SAYIAN BLOOD YOU SPILLED! (Throws an energy kick to Asean's side)

Asean: (Acts as if the attacks worked on him as he flinches after the attacks)

Rya: did it actually hurt him?

Vegeta: I don't know…

Asean: (Backs up a little bit and then looks back toward the two warriors and smiles) just kidding… (Showing that he wasn't hurt at all in the attack and he doesn't have any wound) (Speeds up to Rya and grabs onto him in the back by the arms)

Rya: arrrg….

Asean: I wonder what sound a mortal makes when their arms fall off… (Starts yanking his arms)

Rya: (Screams aloud)

Vegeta: Rya…

Asean: (Continues to pull at Rya's arms)

Rya: (Screams in pain and agony)

(Goku)

Goku: Rya, no! Oh man, how can this be happening!?

(Battle)

Vegeta: HOW DARE YOU! (Runs up to Asean and throws punches and kicks to his back)

Asean: (Uses the back of his foot to knock Vegeta away from him)

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Soars back in the sky)

Asean: (Speaks to Rya) so then, you say you are an eternal being… well… if you were truly eternal you would not be in the pain you're in right now.

Rya: …. (Breathing hard as Asean still has a grip on him)

Asean: I know you want to help the female bitch-demon? Right? You want her to be just like you… a goody-goody. Well guess what? That isn't going to happen! After I kill you and the other two, I'm going to revisit the lookout and I'm going to make sure that bitch bleeds all sorts of blood before she dies, I want her to look into my face as I squeeze the life out of her pretty eyes. All because you couldn't protect her…

Rya: she has a name!! Her name is Dablina! AND SHE CAN DEFEND HERSELF! (Is able to flip over Asean and get loose of his grip and when he lands on the other side he shoots off a large blue blast at Asean)

Asean: (Is engulfed by the beam)

Vegeta: (Is shown a little ways away having seen what Rya threw) whoa… the Ki of that attack was tremendous… he must have really set Rya off. I wonder if it made any difference…

(The smoke clears)

(Asean is nowhere to be found)

Rya: I'M NOT GOING TO BE WEAK ANYMORE!! (He shouts) (His clothes suddenly blow off of his body, his eyes turn red, his fingers and hands, as well as his nails start to elongate, his feet grow five times the normal size, his body turns muscular green, he grows out his fangs, eventually his whole body turns into his Green Monster form) LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'VE GOT AGAINS THIS BODY! (He shouts in his monstrous voice)

Asean: (Appears behind Rya) I've seen a lot scarier then this… you get no points from me.

Rya: I can be plenty scary in this form if you want me to be!

Vegeta: (Flies up behind Asean's location) how strong are you in that form against him!?

Rya: I don't know, and I don't care, he has to answer for everything that he's done right now!

Asean: (Chuckles) I never pictured a monster like yourself wanting their opponent to answer for their wrongs… that's kind of funny, it shows that you really aren't a monster at all, but a little goody-goody, who can look scary and powerful, but not have enough to dish it out, you're too nice… I'm going to win.

Rya: let's see then! (Flies toward Asean)

Asean: (Stands in his location)

Rya: (Reaches Asean and starts throwing really quick monstrous punches)

Asean: (Is still able to dodge them)

Rya: (Throws a few kicks)

Asean: (Blocks the advancing kicks even at the speed they moved)

Rya: (Shoots out a surprising green mouth beam at Asean)

Asean: (Manages to put his hand in the air and grab the blast before it hit him in the face and fire it back toward Rya)

Rya: HUH!? (Is hit with the beam and knocked back)

Asean: humph… (Forms a ball of black electrical energy) (He then raises it in the air and throws it at Rya)

Rya: ugggg! (Is hit with the blast and he appears to have exploded, but it is quickly revealed that he is in one piece but was sent falling toward the ground)

Vegeta: by the Kais…. Even in his ultimate form… he still can't beat him… what kind of monster is this?

Asean: (While turned away from Vegeta) I already told you my story, what more do you need? When will you get the fact that I am beyond all things in this universe and that I was given these gifts by those who were thought to be the strongest in the universe. Do you really think that any kind of form can stop me? Honestly!

Vegeta: arrrg…

(Goku)

Goku: this isn't looking good at all… but I have to tend to the bomb… I can't let their pains lax my focus.

(Rya)

Rya: (Is shown lying on the ground still in his monster form) even when I'm like this he's still better… wow… I've never faced anyone quite like this before… this is probably the closest anyone has ever gotten to Corpolius…

(Battle)

Vegeta: I'll show you my true power next! I'll show you I'm much stronger then Rya!

Asean: it really doesn't make a difference who you're stronger then. I'll always be stronger. Case and point…

Vegeta: (Powers up a little bit more) let's go!

Asean: (Smirks)

(They fly in toward each other)

(The Lookout)

Roshi: Baba! Can we see what's going on at the fight!?

Baba: (Trying to get a signal through her crystal ball) I can't seem to be able to foresee their location… the energy convulsing off of the area is too great and too dark for my light-magic crystal ball to accommodate. I'm afraid we will have to remain in the dark about the status of the battle until the energy frequency changes.

Yamcha: I've never heard of such a thing before.

Baba: it's true, the ball only works in certain energy fields, and the energy field in their location is not good.

Goten: she's right; I can barely even feel their powers.

Bra: I'm assuming that's a bad thing then…

Baba: well… since the dark energy that Asean is convulsing off is so overpowering it's hard to tell who anyone else until the dark energy is diminished and if it diminishes then that means their winning the battle… but…. Since it's not moving up or down at all, there has been no progress in the fight.

Chi-Chi: I just can't believe that…

Bulma: they have to beat him in the end… they just have to!

Gotrix: it's not looking good so far…

Tien: if there was only something we could do about all of this!

Gotrix: there is nothing that can be done until Goku makes his move.

Yamcha: how do we know he's not already dead? We can barely feel anyone else's energy but Asean's!

Chi-Chi: (Gives Yamcha a dirty-look) (Walks up to his face) NOW YOU LISTEN HERE, MISTER! MY GOKU IS JUST FINE, AND HE'S NOT ONLY GOING TO KICK THAT MONSTERS ASS, BUT HE'S GOING TO SCARE THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF ALL THE DEMONS OUT THERE AND SAVE THE WORLD SO WELL THAT THE NEWS WILL TRAVEL FAST AND ANYONE ELSE INTERESTED IN OUR PLANET WILL BE TOO SCARED TO LAND! THAT'S WHAT 'S HAPPENEING! (She screams at Yamcha)

Yamcha: okay! Okay! (Puts his hands out with a chuckle to his mouth) I was joking, alright!

Chi-Chi: arrrg…

Yamcha: umm… I was also joking about joking…

Gotrix and Tien: (Let out small smirks at the comedy before them but it quickly turns back to seriousness again as the thought of Asean breaks out into their minds)

(Marron, 18 and Bra are shown standing at the entrance to the room where the bodies of the deceased fighters are being held)

(They open the door)

(Gohan, Pan, and Videl's bodies are all shown in separate beds, looking almost as if they were actually sleeping as opposed to dead)

Marron: (Sniffs and looks toward Pan) why did she have to die again…?

Bra: the world is cruel more times then it's happy.

18: you can say that again…

Marron: mom… Goken lost his father, his mother, and his sister… how can one child live through something like that?

18: as much as he's trying to appear strong as the moment I know it's eating away at him in the inside… he needs to let it all out.

Bra: it might not be over… if the others fall in battle, Asean is going to find us and when he does he will not only kill everyone, but if by some miracle Goken survives, he may have no one left.

18: that's a thought best left unshared… that won't happen if Goku can pull off his move.

Dablina: (Appears behind them) they are all fools…

18: (Looks at Dablina) WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU, ANYWAY?

Dablina: I talk about what I please when I want to…

18: psh… I was once just like you, whore… but you know what? I grew up! I think it's time for you to grow up!

Dablina: umm, hello! I'm a demon! Eternal! I don't change my appearance! So I don't technically grow up!

18: oh, screw you!

Dablina: screw you, too!

18: I think I might kill this bitch myself if I have to.

Dablina: go ahead and try!

Marron: please, stop this! The world is dying below us and all you two can think about is killing each other? We've had enough killing as it is… (She looks toward 18 and Dablina and then Bra and walks off in a sad gaze)

Bra: (Closes the door to the room)

(Dablina and 18 look toward Marron who is walking away from them)

Dablina: for some reason I can feel her pain…

18: that's the human side of you that's still intact, that's the side of my mostly machine body that I found to be quite useful when I needed it.

Dablina: …

18: …

(Everyone continues with what they were doing)

(Back at the fight)

Vegeta: (Is shown getting knocked around by Asean)

Asean: (Maintains a small chuckle as he knocked Vegeta around unopposed)

Vegeta: arrrg….

Asean: you see! It doesn't make a bit of difference! (Karate chops Vegeta in the shoulder)

Vegeta: (Yelps in pain) (He falls toward the ground and lands near Rya)

Rya: (Is shown standing on his feet again still in his monster form) (Breathing) there's not a chance in the world that we have in keeping him at bay…

Vegeta: maybe… maybe… Kakorot is almost done with the bomb….

Rya: yeah… yeah… maybe…

(They look toward Goku)

(He has his arms in the air but the ball appearing in the sky is still not anywhere near as big as it should be)

Rya: oh ma…

Vegeta: arrrg…. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, I didn't realize you needed so much energy to make such a big attack… we might have to abort…

Rya: WE'RE SEEING THIS THROUGH! We kill Asean today!

Vegeta: … (Surprised at Rya)

Rya: he has to die, right now!

Vegeta: he will, but it's looking more and more slim by the second.

Rya: which is why we're not going to stop fighting until Goku throws that bomb!

Vegeta: …

(Goku)

Goku: there's just not enough energy…. There's just not enough…

(Asean)

Asean: that is because the world is being consumed by my power. (Turns and looks down toward Goku) The more the world slips, the less likely you'll receive any energy for your attack…

Goku: so… you did notice me down here, after all?

Asean: duh! It's kind of hard not to notice a man standing with his arms raised in the air, either you were having a long stretch or you were forming a beam bent on my death, I decided go with the latter. I only gave you the time to give you the hope… then I was going to take it away.

Goku: you haven't taken anything away yet, and there's no way you can!

Asean: oh really? What if I did this? (Disappears)

(Rya and Vegeta)

Vegeta: what's he doing!?

Rya: OH No! Come on! (He says to Vegeta as he moves forward)

Vegeta: (Doesn't ask any questions and follows Rya)

Asean: (Appears in the sky next to Goku's forming giant beam) (Smirks) (He then quickly kicks the bomb, and just as slowly as it appeared it quickly disappeared into the vastness of space)

(Rya and Vegeta stop mid-air)

Rya: damn it! We were too late to stop him!

Vegeta: did he… did he actually kick the spirit bomb into orbit!?

(Goku)

Goku: there's absolutely no way you could have done that! It doesn't matter how strong you are, no one can kick the spirit bomb away, it's full of pure and mystic energies! It's impossible! It was the spirit of everyone in one ball!

Asean: (Mocks Goku) "it was the spirit of everyone in one ball!" shut the hell up!

Goku: …

Asean: I'm not a 'no one' as you refer to it. I can do many things that will amaze you. Even knock a ball of pure spirit energy into orbit. It's just one of my many gifts.

(Rya and Vegeta)

Rya: maybe abort is logical after all…

Vegeta: …

(Goku and Asean)

Goku: no! we came out here with a purpose, and even if we can't stop him with the Spirit Bomb, then we just have to find something else that can! I know there's a way!

Asean: I'm afraid not.

Goku: as much as you deny it, I know there's a way and when I find it, you'll be sorry.

Asean: (Chuckles) until then…

Goku: you think you have us all figured out, don't you? you really don't know the power of the Z-fighters all too well… (He powers up)

(Rya and Vegeta)

Vegeta: Kakorot, what are you doing!?

Rya: there's no way to beat him!

(Goku and Asean)

Goku: as much as it is insane… (With a silver aura around him) fighting him like this is the only way to stop him.

Asean: …

(Vegeta and Rya)

Vegeta: that doesn't make sense, Kakorot! We have to go now!

Rya: don't be illogical! It's a stupid thing to do that! Did you see what he did to us!? (He turns back into his normal human-like form) (His clothes reappear on his body)

(Goku and Asean)

Goku: I know he will probably do the same thing to me… but at least I tried…

Asean: you sound really foolish I hope you realize.

Goku: I don't care… I have to find your weakness… everything has one; I don't need a Spirit Bomb to help me find it. Just pure, Sayian and Prater power is all I need.

Asean: (Chuckles) fucken' retard…. (Runs really fast toward Goku while in the air and lands on the ground and starts laying a barrage of unstoppable punches on Goku's body)

Goku: (Has no time to react to these endless punches and blood spews out of his nose as this happens)

Asean: (Finally stops attacking Goku and finishes it off with a slap to Goku's face knocking him to the ground)

Goku: (Lies on the ground) (He tries to regain his composure) caught me… caught me off guard there… (Throws up some blood)

(Vegeta and Rya)

Rya: damn it! Goku, don't continue to be a fool down this path!

Vegeta: getting punched like that was the least of your worries, Kakorot. He will do much worse things to you if you continue to fight him!

(Goku and Asean)

Goku: then so be it… (Stands back up on his feet) (He's a little wobbly as he does this)

Asean: wow… I've give you points for candor… you've got spunk, kid.

Goku: …

Asean: is it true though, do you really want to die?

Goku: I'm not… I'm not0 (Throws up more blood) going to die.

Asean: I'll make that decision for you when the time comes, understood?

Goku: no… I tend to not understand a lot of things, and dying is just a walk in the ball park.

Asean: (Chuckles) you're still humorous even in this situation, I like that about you. And I just can't wait until I get your soul after you die. That way I'll hear your jokes all the time whenever I get bored in the Demon World.

Goku: … (Still remembering the deal that he made) I won't let it come to fruition!

Asean: then let's see if you can truly cancel that contract!

Goku: I know that the only way is through blood…. You're blood!

Asean: (Smirks)

(Rya and Vegeta)

Rya: there's no backing down now…

Vegeta: Goku is not going to quit, no matter what we say to him now, he's his own man.

Rya: …

Vegeta: I only hope that this isn't the end…

(They look toward Goku)

Goku: (Continues to stand looking toward his enemy)

Asean: (Looks back) 

Narrator: Asean has beaten the tar out of Goku, but Goku is doing his best to make-due and try and find Asean's weak point, but as of this moment the fight is in Asean's favor and if Goku cannot find the weakness in time he will die. Will he be able to find one? Or is this just a hopeful dream that will never come true, stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, Goku continues to look for a weak point on Asean's body as Asean continues to beat the crap out of Goku, it can only be a matter of moments before he goes in for the kill though, can Goku stop Asean before it's too late? All next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 141: Goku's defiance


	24. Dragonball Z2 Episode 141: Goku’s defian

Dragonball Z2 Episode 141: Goku's defiance

Dragonball Z2 Episode 141: Goku's defiance

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, after Goku's first failed attempt to create a Spirit Bomb, round 2 was guaranteed, as Goku tried to gather more energy Rya and Vegeta both attempted to subdue Asean for the length of time necessary…

Vegeta: be prepared! You are about to feel the wrath of a Full Prater! (Powers up and makes sure he's at 100 percent)

Rya: I think I'll show you a stronger version of this body but not quite my strongest… (Turns into a Super Drone, his hair turns spiky and blue)

Asean: so then, this is your true powers? I always wondered if you people were still hiding some strength, I'm happy to say that I'm impressed.

(Skip)

(Rya and Vegeta both are shown exchanging punches and kicks with Asean)

Asean: (Is shown corresponding with all of their moves and he manages to have an attractive smile on his face the whole time)

Rya: FOR ALL THE CHILDREN YOU'VE KILLED! (Throws in an energy punch and hits Asean across the face)

Vegeta: FOR THE SAYIAN BLOOD YOU SPILLED! (Throws an energy kick to Asean's side)

Asean: (Acts as if the attacks worked on him as he flinches after the attacks)

Rya: did it actually hurt him?

Vegeta: I don't know…

Asean: (Backs up a little bit and then looks back toward the two warriors and smiles) just kidding… (Showing that he wasn't hurt at all in the attack and he doesn't have any wound) (Speeds up to Rya and grabs onto him in the back by the arms)

Rya: arrrg….

Asean: I wonder what sound a mortal makes when their arms fall off… (Starts yanking his arms)

Rya: (Screams aloud)

Vegeta: Rya…

Asean: (Continues to pull at Rya's arms)

Rya: (Screams in pain and agony)

Narrator: and as you can see, Asean was wiping the floor with both of our valiant heroes, and one set of words was liable to set Rya off…

Asean: I know you want to help the female bitch-demon. Right? You want her to be just like you… a goody-goody. Well guess what? That isn't going to happen! After I kill you and the other two, I'm going to revisit the lookout and I'm going to make sure that bitch bleeds all sorts of blood before she dies, I want her to look into my face as I squeeze the life out of her pretty eyes. All because you couldn't protect her…

Rya: she has a name!! Her name is Dablina! AND SHE CAN DEFEND HERSELF! (Is able to flip over Asean and get loose of his grip and when he lands on the other side he shoots off a large blue blast at Asean)

Asean: (Is engulfed by the beam)

Vegeta: (Is shown a little ways away having seen what Rya threw) whoa… the Ki of that attack was tremendous… he must have really set Rya off. I wonder if it made any difference…

(The smoke clears)

(Asean is nowhere to be found)

Rya: I'M NOT GOING TO BE WEAK ANYMORE!! (He shouts) (His clothes suddenly blow off of his body, his eyes turn red, his fingers and hands, as well as his nails start to elongate, his feet grow five times the normal size, his body turns muscular green, he grows out his fangs, eventually his whole body turns into his Green Monster form) LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'VE GOT AGAINS THIS BODY! (He shouts in his monstrous voice)

Asean: (Appears behind Rya) I've seen a lot scarier then this… you get no points from me.

Rya: I can be plenty scary in this form if you want me to be!

Narrator: unfortunately Rya would eat that statement for breakfast as, even in his most powerful form he still fell to the might of the Demonic king, not only that but he was also able to kick the Spirit bomb into orbit after Goku was finished with it! After the charade Goku decided that he no longer wanted to make a spirit bomb and that he wanted to fight him instead…

Rya: don't be illogical! It's a stupid thing to do that! Did you see what he did to us!? (He turns back into his normal human-like form) (His clothes reappear on his body)

(Goku and Asean)

Goku: I know he will probably do the same thing to me… but at least I tried…

Asean: you sound really foolish I hope you realize.

Goku: I don't care… I have to find your weakness… everything has one; I don't need a Spirit Bomb to help me find it. Just pure, Sayian and Prater power is all I need.

Asean: (Chuckles) fucken' retard…. (Runs really fast toward Goku while in the air and lands on the ground and starts laying a barrage of unstoppable punches on Goku's body)

Goku: (Has no time to react to these endless punches and blood spews out of his nose as this happens)

Asean: (Finally stops attacking Goku and finishes it off with a slap to Goku's face knocking him to the ground)

Goku: (Lies on the ground) (He tries to regain his composure) caught me… caught me off guard there… (Throws up some blood)

(Vegeta and Rya)

Rya: damn it! Goku, don't continue to be a fool down this path!

Vegeta: getting punched like that was the least of your worries, Kakorot. He will do much worse things to you if you continue to fight him!

(Goku and Asean)

Goku: then so be it… (Stands back up on his feet) (He's a little wobbly as he does this)

Asean: wow… I've give you points for candor… you've got spunk, kid.

Goku: …

Asean: is it true though, do you really want to die?

Goku: I'm not… I'm not… (Throws up more blood) going to die.

Asean: I'll make that decision for you when the time comes, understood?

Goku: no… I tend to not understand a lot of things, and dying is just a walk in the ball park.

Asean: (Chuckles) you're still humorous even in this situation, I like that about you. And I just can't wait until I get your soul after you die. That way I'll hear your jokes all the time whenever I get bored in the Demon World.

Goku: … (Still remembering the deal that he made) I won't let it come to fruition!

Asean: then let's see if you can truly cancel that contract!

Goku: I know that the only way is through blood…. You're blood!

Asean: (Smirks)

(Rya and Vegeta)

Rya: there's no backing down now…

Vegeta: Goku is not going to quit, no matter what we say to him now, he's his own man.

Rya: …

Vegeta: I only hope that this isn't the end…

(They look toward Goku)

Goku: (Continues to stand looking toward his enemy)

Asean: (Looks back)

Narrator: Goku insists that he fight Asean, does he have some sort of plan up his sleeve? Or is Goku having delusions of a victory that is impossible to achieve? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Both warriors stand, gracing each others presence)

Asean: tell me something… why? Why do you throw your life away? These people never did anything for you, and during my seclusion I happen to notice that these people despised you and your little group, they didn't start respecting all of you until that Rya guy came into the picture. (Referring to Rya # 1) But even then they still don't respect you as they believe your group to be terrorists, why protect people that hate you?

Goku: for the exact same reason you want to kill people that have nothing to do with you. I am the opposite; I protect people that have nothing to do with me. I do it because I feel it needs to be done.

Asean: just as I feel that the humans should be put into extinction… I see your point.

Goku: and plus, a Sayian loves to fight!

Asean: naturally…

(Rya and Vegeta)

Rya: is he really going to use the Sayian excuse on this one?

Vegeta: even I'm tempted to agree with you.

(Goku and Asean)

Asean: so, how do you want me to kill you? Do you wish me to push your nose into your brain, tear off your arm and beat you to death with it, or perhaps we can do a little father-like-son routine and impale you through the stomach, like a certain someone earlier… (Smirks)

Goku: that's the last INSULT YOU MAKE! (Flies in toward Asean) Gohan didn't deserve what you did to him! (Reaches Asean and throws a punch)

Asean: (Blocks the punch) well, maybe he shouldn't have attacked me! Maybe he'd still be alive!

Goku: quit spewing your bull shit! (Uses his the side of his leg to knee Asean in the chest)

Asean: useless… (Jumps up to Goku and punches him in the stomach)

Goku: arrrg….

Asean: that's not enough for me! (Starts to punch Goku in the stomach numerous times, over and over again)

Goku: (Looses some blood and saliva after every punch)

(Vegeta and Rya)

Vegeta: damn it!

Rya: why can't he see to reason! WE NEED TO ABORT! (He shouts)

(Goku and Asean)

Asean: (Kicks Goku in the stomach)

Goku: (Soars back and skids on the ground near to where Rya and Vegeta are) (His eyes are closed for a moment but he then half-opens them again) no… no, no aborting is necessary… I have to… I have to find a weak point… I won't rest or die… until I find one.

Rya: Goku, times like these don't call for that! Let's get the hell out of here!

Vegeta: that's looking to be the best option, Kakorot.

Goku: never… never again…

Vegeta: what?

Goku: don't you… don't you want me to take him down, for your mother's sake? For the sakes of all the people he's killed and is going to kill, your wife, your son, your Daughter! Let me do this Vegeta!

Vegeta: …

Rya: it's your call, but be-fore warned, it's not going to get pretty.

Vegeta: fight your battle Kakorot, but if things look too bleak expect Rya and I to intervene.

Goku: thank you… (He then gets back up on his feet and goes into fighting stance and looks toward Asean)

Asean: finally! It's about time you got back up, I was afraid the party was over.

Goku: no, I've pulled out the refreshments, this party's just getting started.

Asean: (Chuckles) I'm really going to enjoy murdering you…

Goku: …

Asean: (Disappears and reappears in front of Goku and Elbows him in the chest)

Goku: ugggg…

Asean: (Does a hand stand and kicks Goku with both of his feet in his chin)

Goku: ahh…

Asean: (Disappears and reappears to Goku's side and has his hand in Goku's face)

Goku: OH NO!

Asean: BOOM!! (Fires off a blast right into Goku's face)

(There is quite a big explosion after that)

(The odds of survival are quite slim at best)

(Rya and Vegeta)

Rya: Goku!

Vegeta: Kakorot! You can't die yet! We haven't intervened! Damn it!

(The smoke clears)

Asean: (Is shown floating in the sky)

(After the smoke completely clears Asean looks to the ground and notices Goku lying on the ground but he's still in his Prater form)

Asean: hmm… that's odd… his hair hasn't gone back to normal… I guess he's tougher then I thought. Maybe the powers that I found in him earlier are dormant after all…

(Remembering back to Episode 136)

Asean: I sense something within you.

Goku: what?

Asean: that Prater power of yours isn't complete. I think I should try to pull it out of you.

Goku: why!?

Asean: so I can have an actual challenge! What do you think?

Goku: so you didn't just try to kill me?

Asean: at first I did, but then I felt the true potential deep within you and realized that if that were brought out I just might have someone to fight fairly and coherently.

Goku: Mind: do I really have more power in me that I couldn't feel before?

Asean: I think I should beat that power out of you.

Goku: what if I die in the process? You won't get anything if that happens!

Asean: oh well then, at least there was someone who had the potential to fight me fully.

Goku: …

(Back to Episode 141)

Asean: perhaps this is a product of his dormant powers… I'll pulverize him until they awaken, or if he dies. But at least I'll live with the knowledge that someone at least had hidden powers within them, maybe they didn't use them, but it would have been possible had they survived.

Goku: (Slowly wakes up while lying on the ground, he has many cuts in his clothes and bruises and other wounds over his body as well as some marks on his face) (Breathes heavily) (He then pulls himself back up to his feet) …

Asean: wow! I've got to hand it to you, you are one tough customer.

Goku: that's just me, I never know when to quit.

(Vegeta and Rya)

Vegeta: how did he survive that?

Rya: you should know that better then anyone, it's Goku.

(Asean and Goku)

Goku: I'm never going to stop! I'll just keep coming until I find your weakness! (Soars in toward Asean)

Asean: (Awaits)

Goku: (Reaches him about to attack again)

Asean: (Really quickly reaches his arm out to Goku and grabs him by the hair)

Goku: ahhhh!

Asean: (Smiles) here we go! (By Goku's hair he goes back and forth, left and right slamming him repeatedly into the ground) I'm going to teach you how to die! (Continues to go left and right slamming Goku into the hard Rock ground by his long hair)

(Vegeta and Rya)

Vegeta: arrgg…

Rya: damn…

Vegeta: to grab a Sayians tale is one thing, but to grab his hair! THAT'S A WHOLE NUTHER BALL OF WAX! I should go in there and crush him myself!

Rya: how many times are you going to be satisfied with getting your face stuck in the dirt?

Vegeta: well… maybe if I-

Rya: yeah, right.

Vegeta: psh…

(The Lookout)

Marron: (Is shown with her arms crossed with a sad expression on her face looking over the edge of the Lookout)

18: (Walks next to her) do you want to talk about before?

Marron: (Sniffs a little bit because of sadness) since when have you ever asked that? (Jokingly)

18: someone like you doesn't deserve to be out here with all of this misery and death.

Marron: it was my choice…

18: I can take you home if you want me to.

Marron: no… I want to stay.

18: …

Marron: (Wipes her eyes because she starts to cry a little more) I saw it… I saw it all happen right before my eyes…

18: we all did…

Marron: and he… he was proud of it… he showed absolutely zero remorse…

18: that's how people like him work… that's how I worked at one point.

Marron: how can one person be that much of a monster… to brutally kill, not only Pan and her parents, but so many innocent and deserving people.

18: not everyone has the same feeling Marron. Spilling blood gives him reassurance, just like how we enjoy doing things that make us feel good, killing people makes him better.

Marron: he smiled, he laughed… I don't know why he didn't kill me…

18: why do you say that?

Marron: he looked at me as if he wanted to, and I looked back, I think he was going to but do to Goku's offer he actually stopped… but when I looked into his eyes all I saw was darkness.

18: …

Marron: (Looks to Goken) and a little boy has almost no one left… (Starts to cry a lot more)

18: … (Walks up to Marron)

Marron: (Hugs 18 and begins to cry with much emotion)

(Goken, Bra, and Mr. Satan look toward the mother and daughter)

Marron: (Continues to cry) why… why… why is he so cruel! WHY!? WHY!?

Goken: (Is next to Goten)

Goten: poor Marron…

Goken: I think she has the right idea…

Goten: what?

Goken: (Runs up to Marron and 18)

18: (Stops hugging and looks toward Goken) (She smiles) just let it all out…

Goken: Marron, I know Pan was one of your best friends; she's always my best sister, even in death. But I know she'll be back soon, just like last time! I know it!

Marron: …

Goken: I… (Starts dropping some tears) I… know… it… I just… know it… (Starts full-on crying and bawling his eyes out)

Marron: (Walks up to him and they both hug one another crying at the same time, with 18 standing at the side)

Bra: (Gets the same idea, she runs up to both of them and joins in on the magnificent cry)

Mr. Satan: (Wiping away a tear at one of his eyes) (Walks over to the group)

Goken: grandpa…? (Still letting loose)

Mr. Satan: I saw him kill my daughter right in front of my eyes too… just like that… and Pan too… I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT! (He quickly loses his tough guy demeanor and starts bawling along with the others)

Oub: (Walks over to Marron and hugs her) everything is going to be okay… I promise…

Marron: (Has head over his shoulder with her eyes still watering)

Oub: let every inch of your pain out… it'll do you good.

(Everyone else stands away from the crying group, but they themselves also let out cries as they too feel the same way)

(Back at the Battle)

Asean: (Is shown with his foot on top of Goku's chest pushing him into the ground) I think you ought to get a taste of 6 feet under; it'll give you some nice practice!

Goku: (Unable to move as Asean has him pinned to the rocky ground)

(Rya and Vegeta)

(They watch the spectacle in front of them trying to control and maintain their composures and thoughts)

Asean: let's try this on for size… (Points his finger toward Goku like it were a gun) bang! (Fires off a red blast into Goku's stomach)

Goku: (Shrieks in pain) (While still pinned by Asean's foot to the ground)

Asean: you didn't like that one did ya? Let's try again! (Fires off another Gunshot blast)

Goku: (Shrieks in pain again)

Asean: I don't think that's quite what I'm looking for… BANG!! (Shoots off three Gunshot blasts to Goku's stomach and gut areas)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Screaming the most he's screamed in a long time)

Asean: Bang! (Shoots another one off) Bang! (Shoots another) Bang! (Shoots even more) BAAAAANNNNG!! (Shoots out a bigger Gunshot blast)

Goku: (Part of Goku's stomach rips a little open causing blood to fall out, it's not a really deep open wound but enough to cause a lot of bleeding)

Asean: don't worry, we're not done yet! (Takes his foot off of Goku's chest and then with one full swoop he slams his foot down into his chest)

Goku: (Is instantly shot through the hard ground, literally 6 feet under, before he went all the way down you saw a lot of blood spurt from his mouth)

(Vegeta and Rya)

(They were both barely even able to watch the event before them)

Rya: he… he might not be alive…

Vegeta: he might not be, but he also might still be alive.

(Asean)

Asean: (Is shown looking down the hole that was made after having slammed Goku through) psh… that wasn't nearly enough blood as I wanted. (He then shouts down the hole) HEY GOKU, ARE YOU ALIVE DOWN THERE!?

(There is no answer)

Asean: if so, I'm going to go back to the Lookout and kill your grandson.

(There is a blast made from under the ground that nearly hits Asean but fails to meet its target)

(And suddenly Goku smashes out of the ground making another hole)

Goku: (Is inside an aura-shield, much like the aura he was inside during the battle with Piccolo in the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament)

Asean: hmm…

Goku: (Comes out of the shield and appears strong for the moment, but his face is in a daze, he then quickly falls to the ground on his face)

Asean: oh! And I thought you were faring okay for a second there.

Goku: (Puts his arm forward and raises his head up) (He then puts one of his hands on his Semi-open wound on his stomach, of which is still losing a lot of blood)

(Rya and Vegeta)

Rya: I've never seen him like that before…

Vegeta: it's almost pathetic.

(Goku and Asean)

Goku: (Is able to pull himself to his feet again) (He then puts his hand back on his wound) I… I…

Asean: (Smirks)

Goku: I won't… give u…up.

Asean: that's the wrong answer, my friend. (Disappears and reappears in front of Goku)

Goku: …

Asean: allow me to take a look at that wound… (Moves Goku's hand, of which was on the wound out of the way) (He then has the nerve to stick his hand in the semi-open wound)

Goku: (Shrieks in pain as he knows he can't do anything to stop the beast)

Asean: (Maneuvers around in the wound) I can't seem to find the inner tear, maybe I should dig a little deeper into the tissues to see if it's alright. (Pushes his hand deeper into the wound)

Goku: (His eyes widen as the pain becomes legendary) (He screams in agony)

Asean: I still can't find it… (Goes deeper in the wound)

Goku: (Shouts in dismay)

Asean: you know you should try to be a little quieter while the doctor's operating! (Still sticking his hand into his wound and swishing around)

(As this happens more and more blood comes out of the wound)

(Rya and Vegeta are actually cringing at the sight before them)

Asean: ah! I think I found the problem! (No he didn't) (He then uses his other hand and punches Goku in the face)

Goku: (Is launched back, Asean's hand comes out of the wound as he flies back onto the ground, he has fallen on his back)

Asean: (Looks at his hand and sees the blood covered skin) you see, you're blood is the same color and the same viscosity as anyone else's. You are just a man, same as all of the other humans on this world. Your pain is their pain; the only difference is the fact that you can shoot lights out of your hands.

Goku: (While holding onto his more open wound does his best to stand himself back up)

(Rya and Vegeta)

Rya: if I were him I'd just stay down…

Vegeta: I don't know why finding a weakness is so important to him! IS IT REALLY WORTH DYING A PAINFUL DEATH!? WOULDN'T YOU RATHER DIE QUICK!?

Goku: (Looks to Vegeta as he stands back up) death is death to me, painful or not. This is worth every penny…

Asean: stupid philosophy… (Begins walking toward Goku)

Goku: (Keeping his hand on his wound, with the other in fighting stance)

Asean: okay, let me get this straight. (As he walks toward Goku) you can't even fight me with both of your arms, and now you try one? (Begins laughing) maybe you should grow a few more, they'll give you better odds. Subtracting an arm usually made things more difficult.

Goku: I DON'T NEED TWO! (With one hand, shoots out a Ki blast)

Asean: (Knocks it out of the way) wait… huh? (He had diverted his attention away from Goku and then looked back and sees Goku in front of him about to lay off another attack)

(Asean doesn't allow it to happen)

Asean: (Kicks Goku in the Abdomen)

Goku: (Falls back onto his back again)

Asean: wow… I guess even the Supreme ruler of the Demon world falls for a stupid diversionary trick like that.

Goku: (Starts going back onto his feet again)

Asean: wow… he still stands…

(Vegeta and Rya)

Rya: how can he hold himself together like that?

Vegeta: any normal person would be dead right now…

(Goku and Asean)

Asean: I guess the fabric of mortal nature is a lot denser then I thought.

Goku: I… I… will not… back down!

Asean: why do you keep saying that? Is it supposed to motivate you or something?

Goku: I will stop you!!

Asean: maybe I didn't go deep enough into that wound to change your mind about that. Should I go back in?

Vegeta: (Shouts from his location) DON'T PLAY DIRTY TRICKS LIKE THAT! FIGHT HIM FAIRLY! DON'T DO ANY OTHER SICK PLEASUES OF YOURS! BE A TRUE WARRIOR!

Asean: although I disagree with you Vegeta, I will abide by your wishes. I think I should try something else.

Goku: try what you will, I will never allow you to kill this body. EVER! (Flies in toward Goku again)

Asean: stupid…

Goku: (Reaches Asean)

Asean: (Much like if he were swatting a beam out of the way does the same thing to Goku)

Goku: (Is thrown behind Asean onto his front)

Asean: and we're on the ground again.

Goku: (Once again pulls himself to his feet)

Asean: you're like a cockroach, no matter how many times you step on it, it just won't die.

Goku: I get that a lot… (Looks to Asean) (One of his eyes is partly closed and a little blood drips from his mouth and his wound, of which he is choosing not to apply pressure to anymore) (Breathing a lot)

Asean: you're being completely irrational, continuing to attack me like this and failing miserably is honestly getting on my last nerve. DIE! (Points his hand toward Goku and blows a rough wind attack at him)

Goku: (Is blown back a little bit harshly)

Asean: DIE! (Does the same move again)

Goku: (Again is blown back painfully)

(Rya and Vegeta)

Rya: his muscles won't be able to withstand a quick jolted attack like that!

Vegeta: (Sweating) arrrg… we have to go in there! We have no other choice.

(Goku and Asean)

Asean: (Blows wind at Goku one more time)

Goku: (Almost falls to the ground but is able to remain standing this time)

Asean: wow… I guess there's a first time for everything.

Goku: (Looks toward Asean breathing hard) where… where… is your weakness?

Asean: so, you're still blabbing about that? There are no weaknesses, I haven't felt pain since I became a demon, no one else, not even people close to my power have been able to hurt or damage me, hell I can't remember the last time I was tired or exhausted.

Goku: but… but… everything has… has some kind of weakness… even those who claim not to have one, they always have a weak point in the end.

Asean: well… I simply wasn't given one when I was reborn.

Goku: I can't believe you…

Asean: what?

Goku: you… you killed your little sister… I mean, I can understand your parents because they wanted you captured and killed but your sister didn't do anything to you, she looked up to you, and you murdered her in such a brutal and undeserving way!

Asean: how is my dead sister relevant?

Goku: you mock everything that made you human! (Speaking more clearly as if he were getting better, but still wounded pretty bad) you shun everyone that ever cared about you! You repay thanks to people that gave you something with death! You may not have wanted this life but you could have controlled yourself, you didn't have to give into your feelings toward that woman, you're weak for having done that. Sure, you're super strong right now, but you cheated your way into these powers, I feel no pity for you!

Asean: (Shoots toward Goku and lays a scrunching punch into his side)

Goku: (Stops talking and spits up more blood)

Asean: the only weak one here is the person on the other side of my fist.

Goku: (Drops tears)

Asean: what?

Goku: so many… so many people… why… so many?

Asean: because sometimes people have to die in order for an intimidating power to rise. That's the way it's worked since the beginning of time.

Goku: I'm going to avenge them all… once I unlock the power I have…

Asean: what?

Goku: I'm aware of what you are trying to do; you want my powers to awaken.

Asean: so you aren't as monkey brained as I thought you were, really it doesn't matter to me rather your power comes out or not, I just wanted to rough you up enough to the point that maybe you'd explode with your inner powers, but I've noticed that's not happening.

Goku: I WILL FIND IT ASEAN! And when I do, I will destroy you and save the souls of everyone you stole! Not one life will go unaccounted for, not one!

Asean: then you will join them. (He says with a calm tone to his voice)

Narrator: Goku has been tortured to the highest extent by the deadly Asean. It's still surprising on how Goku's even alive at this point as he's clearly out matched and outclassed in every way. Can Goku unlock the powers from within and save the day? Or will Asean finish Goku before he gets the chance? To find out, stay tuned for scenes foe the next Episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, Goku continues to search for a weak point on Asean while he tries his best to open up Goku's inner powers. But something happens on the battle field that will change everything, and Vegeta and Rya break-down crying in the process, what could the future hold? All of this next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 142: A Sayian watches over us.


	25. Dragonball Z2 Episode 142: A Sayian watc

Dragonball Z2 Episode 142: A Sayian watches over us

Dragonball Z2 Episode 142: A Sayian watches over us.

Narrator: on the last Episode of Dragonball Z2, Goku continued his attempt at defeating Asean, but naturally just as Rya and Vegeta, and Goku himself saw it, the attempts were in vain. But for some reason Goku continued to tread onward even though the outcome of the battle was already decided before it even began…

Asean: let's try this on for size… (Points his finger toward Goku like it were a gun) bang! (Fires off a red blast into Goku's stomach)

Goku: (Shrieks in pain) (While still pinned by Asean's foot to the ground)

Asean: you didn't like that one did ya? Let's try again! (Fires off another Gunshot blast)

Goku: (Shrieks in pain again)

Asean: I don't think that's quite what I'm looking for… BANG!! (Shoots off three Gunshot blasts to Goku's stomach and gut areas)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Screaming the most he's screamed in a long time)

Asean: Bang! (Shoots another one off) Bang! (Shoots another) Bang! (Shoots even more) BAAAAANNNNG!! (Shoots out a bigger Gunshot blast)

Goku: (Part of Goku's stomach rips a little open causing blood to fall out, it's not a really deep open wound but enough to cause a lot of bleeding)

Asean: don't worry, we're not done yet! (Takes his foot off of Goku's chest and then with one full swoop he slams his foot down into his chest)

Goku: (Is instantly shot through the hard ground, literally 6 feet under, before he went all the way down you saw a lot of blood spurt from his mouth)

Narrator: all though it appeared Goku was finally down for the count, he still had some energy left in him as after Asean's threats toward his grandson Goku had a whole new burst of energy bestowed upon him…

Asean: (Is shown looking down the hole that was made after having slammed Goku through) psh… that wasn't nearly enough blood as I wanted. (He then shouts down the hole) HEY GOKU, ARE YOU ALIVE DOWN THERE!?

(There is no answer)

Asean: if so, I'm going to go back to the Lookout and kill your grandson.

(There is a blast made from under the ground that nearly hits Asean but fails to meet its target)

(And suddenly Goku smashes out of the ground making another hole)

Goku: (Is inside an aura-shield, much like the aura he was inside during the battle with Piccolo in the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament)

Asean: hmm…

Goku: (Comes out of the shield and appears strong for the moment, but his face is in a daze, he then quickly falls to the ground on his face)

Asean: oh! And I thought you were faring okay for a second there.

Goku: (Puts his arm forward and raises his head up) (He then puts one of his hands on his Semi-open wound on his stomach, of which is still losing a lot of blood)

Narrator: after the attack Goku was pretty much finished but he continued to move onward trying his best to stay standing even with his life-threatening injuries, determined to find a weakness on Asean's body…

Goku: try what you will, I will never allow you to kill this body. EVER! (Flies in toward Asean again)

Asean: stupid…

Goku: (Reaches Asean)

Asean: (Much like if he were swatting a beam out of the way does the same thing to Goku)

Goku: (Is thrown behind Asean onto his front)

Asean: and we're on the ground again.

Goku: (Once again pulls himself to his feet)

Asean: you're like a cockroach, no matter how many times you step on it, it just won't die.

Goku: I get that a lot… (Looks to Asean) (One of his eyes is partly closed and a little blood drips from his mouth and his wound, of which he is choosing not to apply pressure to anymore) (Breathing a lot)

Asean: you're being completely irrational, continuing to attack me like this and failing miserably is honestly getting on my last nerve. DIE! (Points his hand toward Goku and blows a rough wind attack at him)

Goku: (Is blown back a little bit harshly)

Asean: DIE! (Does the same move again)

Goku: (Again is blown back painfully)

Narrator: and for some reason Goku brought up past victims of Asean, most notably his sister, Anka…

Goku: you… you killed your little sister… I mean, I can understand your parents because they wanted you captured and killed but your sister didn't do anything to you, she looked up to you, and you murdered her in such a brutal and undeserving way!

Asean: how is my dead sister relevant?

Goku: you mock everything that made you human! (Speaking more clearly as if he were getting better, but still wounded pretty bad) you shun everyone that ever cared about you! You repay thanks to people that gave you something with death! You may not have wanted this life but you could have controlled yourself, you didn't have to give into your feelings toward that woman, you're weak for having done that. Sure, you're super strong right now, but you cheated your way into these powers, I feel no pity for you!

Asean: (Shoots toward Goku and lays a scrunching punch into his side)

Goku: (Stops talking and spits up more blood)

Asean: the only weak one here is the person on the other side of my fist.

Goku: (Drops tears)

Asean: what?

Goku: so many… so many people… why… so many?

Asean: because sometimes people have to die in order for an intimidating power to rise. That's the way it's worked since the beginning of time.

Goku: I'm going to avenge them all… once I unlock the power I have…

Asean: what?

Goku: I'm aware of what you are trying to do; you want my powers to awaken.

Narrator: Goku then made a determination to the Demon lord…

Goku: I'm aware of what you are trying to do; you want my powers to awaken.

Asean: so you aren't as monkey brained as I thought you were, really it doesn't matter to me rather your power comes out or not, I just wanted to rough you up enough to the point that maybe you'd explode with your inner powers, but I've noticed that's not happening.

Goku: I WILL FIND IT ASEAN! And when I do, I will destroy you and save the souls of everyone you stole! Not one life will go unaccounted for, not one!

Asean: then you will join them. (He says with a calm tone to his voice)

Narrator: Goku is still betting on the existence of a weakness upon Asean's body, can he find it and stop Asean? Or is this the last leg for our hero? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Goku and Asean stand facing off against one another)

Asean: (Stands with his arms crossed)

Goku: (Stands breathing extra hard holding onto his wound)

Asean: I think we're having a bit of a failure to communicate here… did you say you'd find my weakness?

Goku: (Breathing) you bet!

Asean: okay, okay… this coming from a dead man.

Goku: …

Asean: you do realize that you're just a corpse. I mean I don't think your death has registered yet, I mean, look at you! You look terrible!

Goku: (His skin has turn a more pale-like color and he has sweat trickling down his face as well as his wound still bleeding to a degree)

Asean: no mere mortal could ever withstand the things you've withstood, not a chance in hell. Is your Will the only thing that's keeping you alive, hmm? Is that it?

Goku: … (Just stares at Asean)

Asean: right, right…

(Vegeta and Rya)

Rya: how can he stand like that?

Vegeta: I've been asking that question for years.

(Asean and Goku)

Asean: well… at this rate I really doubt that your inner powers will be coming out anytime soon. You are in no condition to pull off any kind of power what-so-ever. Maybe if you brought that Indian kid or a Sensu bean you'd get back on your feet again, but it appears that that isn't happening anytime soon.

Goku: (Puts his fingers on his forehead)

Asean: huh?

Goku: (Uses Instant Transmission)

Asean: what?

Goku: (Appears over Asean in the sky)

Asean: (Looks up toward Goku) what the hell is this?

Goku: (Puts his hands together and fires a Kamahamaeha at Asean, a very quick version of the attack that doesn't need the name to be shouted)

Asean: (Engulfs in the blast)

(Vegeta and Rya)

Vegeta: what was that all about?

Rya: I don't know…

Goku: (Puts his fingers on his head again and then Instant Transmissions himself to the solid-rock ground and waits for the smoke to clear)

Asean: (His figure reemerges from the smoke) what the hell was that all about?

Goku: (Smirks) I was proving you wrong…

Asean: …

Goku: I do still have power to use. Though it may appear to you that I'm on my last leg, to me I feel like I'm just getting started. (Has his hand off of his wound, but blood still drops from it)

Asean: perhaps… then I suppose we will have to put you to the Ultimate test, won't we? (Looks at the blood falling from his wound, he can tell Goku is bluffing)

Goku: be my guest!

Asean: alright! (Disappears and Reappears in front of Goku) (Uses the spike part of his armor padded arms and jabs it into Goku's stomach)

Goku: (His eyes widen and his jaw drops)

(Vegeta and Rya)

(They go into a shock sequence)

Vegeta: …

Rya: …

(Both have sweat going down their heads)

(Asean and Goku)

Asean: (Uses his other spike on his other armored arm and jabs it into Goku's stomach as well)

Goku: (Feels the pain but is too weak to scream)

Asean: I can smell it… the blood of a mortal as it rubs against my own body… I can already feel you as a part of me. Your soul is just inches away from becoming mine.

Goku: …

Asean: (Pulls both the spikes from Goku's stomach and then proceeds to clean the blood off them)

Goku: (Holds onto the newly wounded areas of his stomach) (He looks to the ground and starts coughing up blood)

(Vegeta and Rya)

Vegeta: how on Supreme Kai's green earth can this be happening?

Rya: he needs our help.

(Asean and Goku)

Asean: if you to attempt to aid him in anyway I will crush your skulls into dust. Mr. strong here is trying to prove a point, he's trying to show me that no matter what I do to him he will always come back for more and that he can still use his power even in this state. Tell me, how do you feel now?

Goku: (Holding onto his stomacH0 never… better…

Asean: (Begins laughing)

(Vegeta and Rya)

Vegeta: damn it…

Rya: Goku…

(Asean and Goku)

Asean: (Continues to laugh)

Goku: …

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Supreme Kai: I can barely watch this… it's… too painful.

Super: …

Kabito: perhaps your relied too much on Goku. (Talking to Super Supreme Kai)

Super: (Smirks) I still believe I did make the right choice.

Elder Kai: WHAT!? Are you serious!?

Super: yes…

Elder Kai: but-but- he's at his last inch! If he continues on with this charade he is going to die! And he's no good to the Earth dead! Now, I've been sitting here relatively quiet the whole time and allowed you to have your input on this situation but now I believe enough is enough! He's going to die down there unless you grow some balls and help him! You know Asean better then anyone; he's your fight, not his! Allow them to leave the battle so they may recuperate this is a Kai's war anyway!

Super: Goku wants to stay. If he was so against aiding stopping that monster, don't you think he would have fled by now?

Elder: …

Super: don't you think he would have told me that he wasn't up to the challenge? Don't you think that by now he would've realized that he's no match for him?

Kabito: I think he has realized that.

Super: even so, he wants to continue even in this bleak situation. And plus there is a reason I chose Goku as well, but that reason I can not be sure of until he meets a certain prerequisite.

Elder Kai: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

Super: you'll find out if all goes according to plan.

Supreme Kai: but Super, this can't possibly continue, look at him. (Looks in the ball toward the ailing Goku) he can't take much more of this, he needs help.

Super: as much as it might be painful to see, trust my better judgment.

Elder Kai: you might be from an older generation of Kai's then me, but that doesn't make you right!

Super: and it doesn't make your thoughts right either, Elder.

Elder: …

(The Kai's continue to look within the crystal ball)

(Back on Earth)

(The Lookout)

Oub: (Is shown pacing back and forth)

Mr. Satan: (Is shown with Goken) you know we can look on the Brightside of all of this… at least the pain they felt is gone and their in a much happier place, so I've heard…

Goken: that doesn't make me feel any better… the only time I'll ever feel better is when they are alive.

Mr. Satan: we all want to feel that way. We just have to wait until Goku beats that creep!

Goken: are we sure Grandpa Can?

Mr. Satan: of course he can! He's your Grandpa Goku, he can do anything!

Goken: …

Mr. Satan: trust me; if anyone can stop that monster, it's him!

Goken: …

Mr. Satan: what's wrong?

Goken: for some reason my heart is telling me something bad is happening…

Mr. Satan: what?

Goken: I don't think Grandpa is winning…

Mr. Satan: that baloney! Of course he's winning!

Goken: …

Mr. Satan: umm… (Looks to everyone else on the Lookout and they seem to feel the same way as Goken) come on guys… you have to feel a little hopeful…I mean, it is Goku.

Chi-Chi: as much as I want to deny my scared feelings, I too feel the same way as Goken. It's just something within my stomach is telling me that there's no hope.

Mr. Satan: what kind of motivation is that!?

Oub: (Stops pacing around) Mr. Satan, we are feeling this way because we have to be prepared!

Mr. Satan: what?

Goten: (Walks over)

Trunks: (Walks over with him)

Oub: if neither Goku or Vegeta or Rya comes back, we need to think of our secondary plan. And as far as we can tell, it's going to be our turn soon.

Mr. Satan: but we don't know that for sure!

Goten: it doesn't matter, if Asean succeeded in killing them, we have to prepare ourselves for combat. Just as dad and the others said before they left…

(Remembering back to Episode 138)

Marron: what'll happen if you guys don't come back?

Goku: well…

Piccolo: we'll leave the next phase up to Oub, you're the other strongest here; it'll be up to you to stop Asean if we are to fail.

Oub: are you sure about that?

Rya: I agree, you still have a lot of power in you just waiting to be released Oub, you have what it takes.

Oub: if it comes down to it I'll do it. But don't jump to conclusions yet, you guys aren't dead yet.

Goku: well in the worst case scenario expect the unexpected.

Chi-Chi: goodbye Goku… please come back!

Goku: (Puts his hands on her shoulder and looks at her in the eyes) I will, I will.

Bulma: and you better come back too Vegeta, I'm not going to let you die on me again without me saying so.

Vegeta: (Smirks) right… trust me; it isn't my intention to die.

(Everyone says goodbye)

Goten: just remember to win! (He shouts)

Goku: (Waves goodbye)

(All of the task force flies off after their objective)

(Back to Episode 142)

Goten: Oub, Trunks, and I are probably the best candidates.

Bulma: do you really think you three can handle it?

18: you'll need all the help you can get, if you go, I'm coming.

Marron: but mom!

18: what!?

Marron: you'll die!

18: I'm aware of the consequences, but they need all the help they can get.

Krillian: 18… do you really think you'd bring anything to the table?

18: we're out of options; people with my strength will be the only choice we have at winning!

Krillian: if that's the case then I guess you're going to die as well.

18: what are you saying!?

Marron: if Goku, Vegeta, and Rya have been killed by Asean, do you really think you four will make a difference!? Those three are the strongest people we have left and if they die, then we will most certainly die as well.

18: …

Marron: do you guys really think you'll fair any better?

Oub: it has to be tried Marron, rather we want it to or not.

Goten: is all your concerned about is our well being?

Marron: …

Trunks: what about the well-being of everyone on this planet!?

Marron: …

Goten: if we don't at least try to stop that monster then we might as well just sit here and wait for his demon world to birth itself!

Trunks: but at least we're still alive, so I guess it doesn't matter to you.

Marron: it does matter… I just don't see why you should have to throw your lives away like that.

Oub: because no one else will. Marron, I love you but you have to understand.

Marron: so you do love me…?

Oub: yes, if all my heart.

Marron: then why can't you stay?

Oub: I'm sorry, but I have to protect the planet and the people that represent me as a whole, no love of mine can ever penetrate that.

Bra: then maybe you should let us come with you.

(The three men look toward Bra)

Bra: instead of saying all of this poetic garbage, why don't you let us come with you?

(Everyone pauses and looks at her)

Bra: it'd better the odds! Instead of speaking to us like you are already dead, why don't you be useful and let us come with you. It's only fair and the only logical step to winning.

Trunks: Bra, you do realize he won't hesitate to kill all of you! The only ones who can withstand his power our the people out there fighting him right now, and me, Goten, Oub, and 18. The rest of you guys will be crushed in an instant!

Bra: psh… typical statement…

Trunks: Bra! I don't want you to die again, do you understand!? I rather I died then you! Do you get me!?

Bra: psh… I get you loud and clear master.

Bulma: hey! Don't you two talk like that to each other, just because your father isn't here doesn't give you two the right to talk like that!

Bra: whatever…

Trunks: (Shakes his head)

Baba: my goodness, I don't think I've ever seen them get this riled up before.

Roshi: me neither… it's like everything is falling apart in the whole world…

(Back to the battle)

(Goku and Asean)

Asean: I think it's time for another round.

Goku: (Lets go of his wounds) (There is blood all over his green Prater vest but he tries his best to toughen it out)

Asean: let's see how well you stand against this. (Runs really fast up to Goku and punching, kicking, and elbowing him repetitively)

Goku: (Stands there taken in all of the blows)

(Vegeta and Rya)

Rya: listen Vegeta, rather Asean kills us or not, we swore an oath, we have to go in there even if Asean does crush our skulls into nothing.

Vegeta: …

Rya: its better we die then Goku.

Vegeta: but what does it matter?

Rya: what?

(Asean and Goku)

Asean: (Puts his fists together and forms a ball and then bangs Goku over the head)

Goku: (Falls back a litte0

Asean: (Makes sure that Goku stays on his feet)

Goku: …

Asean: (Fires off a blast into Goku's chest) (It wasn't a straight shot but a normal Ki blast)

(Vegeta and Rya)

Vegeta: rather or not Kakorot lives or dies will make little difference at this point. He doesn't stand a chance no matter what.

Rya: what are you saying?

Vegeta: I'm not giving up if that's what you're thinking, but I'm simply saying, this time it doesn't matter if Kakorot lives or dies as he is just a pawn in this game just as you or I am. And anyone else who wishes to face off against that demon.

Rya: …

Vegeta: but for some reason I continue to have faith that Kakorot will pull something out of his ass.

Rya: I doubt he's in any condition to be pulling anything out of anywhere.

(Asean and Goku)

Asean: (Punches Goku's nose multiple times)

Goku: (Continues not to scream but blood orchestrates its way out of his nose)

Asean: (Grabs him and slams him into the ground)

Goku: …

Asean: it's amazing how you're still able to stay in your most powerful form even after everything I've put you through.

Goku: (Thinks to himself)

Asean: (Laughs)

Goku: (An image of Gohan, Pan, and Piccolo appears in his mind) I can't believe what he did to you…

Asean: (Appears over Goku, he looks down and starts punching him as he lie on the ground)

Goku: …

Asean: this is becoming almost embarrassing…

(Vegeta and Rya)

Vegeta: Kakorot…

Rya: Goku…

(Asean and Goku)

Goku: (Is back on his feet again, looking worse then before)

Asean: you just NEVER LEARN! (Kicks him in his stomach)

Goku: (Flies back onto the ground and lands on his stomach)

Asean: maybe this will tell you that's it's time to give in! (Runs over to Goku and then jumps into the air)

(Vegeta and Rya)

Rya: noooooo!

Vegeta: damn it!

(Asean and Goku)

Asean: (Reaches the ground and with both of his feet and lands on top of Goku's back slamming it)

Goku: … (Spits up more blood)

Asean: (Jumps into the air again and then comes back down and does the same thing again)

Goku: (More blood spurts out)

Asean: (Continues the process)

(Vegeta and Rya)

Vegeta: …

Rya: …

(Asean and Goku)

Asean: (Does his jump a few more times but then jumps back on the hard ground once again) (He stands waiting to see if Goku will make another move)

Goku: (Is silent and not moving for a moment)

Asean: is he gone?

Goku: (His hand suddenly begin to move)

Asean: (Sighs) I guess I spoke too soon…

Goku: (Pulls himself back up to his feet again)

Asean: you're amazing, Goku.

Goku: I'll beat you Asean…. I… I… always will, always have. Although this body didn't beat you… I know I'll still win, someway, somehow.

Asean: whenever that day comes I'll be ready for it.

Goku: the day is going to be today.

Asean: …

Goku: and after I defeat you I'm going to enjoy a nice home cooked meal by my wife. And all of this will just be a pure straight memory. And I'll- and I'll-

(Vegeta and Rya)

Vegeta: WHAT!?

Rya: GOKU!

(Asean and Goku)

Goku: I'll-I'll… (Puts his hand on his wound and takes it off and looks at the blood) (He then looks at Asean) (He smiles to Asean)

Asean: what?

Goku: (He then closes his eyes and feels the breeze around him)

Asean: …

Goku: (Still has the smile on his face, he suddenly falls forward and slams into the ground on his front, he goes back to his normal Sayian state) (You see his face, it's still smiling, while his eyes are closed)

(Vegeta and Rya)

Rya: GOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUU!!

Vegeta: Kakorot, no…

(The Lookout)

Chi-Chi: (Feels her heart) (Her eyes widen) (She faints)

Ox King: Chi-Chi!

Bulma: oh no! Chi-Chi!

Goken: …

Mr. Satan: no…

(Everyone looks at each other)

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Supreme Kai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Gokuuuuuu!! NO!! NO! (Truly upset)

Elder Kai: this… this can't be happening… no… this isn't happening!

Super: … (Doesn't say a word)

Kabito: Goku…

(Back on Earth at the battle)

(Vegeta and Rya)

(Both of them look toward Goku lying on the ground and Asean standing near him)

Asean: (In the silence around them slowly walks over to Goku)

(Asean reaches him and starts to observe him)

(Vegeta and Rya sit silently as this happens)

Asean: (Taps Goku with his foot)

(There is no reaction out of Goku)

Asean: hmm… (Fires a small blast into Goku's back)

(Again, there is no reaction)

Asean: (He then mutters allowed) well… this one is dead…

(There is a shock between Rya and Vegeta)

Rya: no…

Vegeta: Kakorot…

Asean: (He looks toward Vegeta and Rya) let this course of action be a lesson to you both. This is what happens to you when you lie to me, this is what happens when you try to play by your own rules when in reality you know my rules are the only rules you can truly abide by. That is the sole reason I'm sparing you two right now, go, SPREAD THE WORD! Warn your friends, warn everyone! (He starts laughing) Goku's life may have come to an end but he will have many uses in my world. (He salutes Vegeta and Rya) ta-ta! (He then floats off into the air and looks toward Goku one last time and then toward Vegeta and Rya) (He then soars off into the sky)

(Sand blows across the landscape)

(Vegeta and Rya silently look toward their fallen hero and friend)

Vegeta: (Suddenly breaks down and falls to the ground and starts dropping tears) Kakorot… you fucking… MORON! (Continues to cry)

Rya: (Falls to his knees) GOOOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! (Slams his hands into the ground making small craters, he does this over and over again) (He drops tears as this happens)

Vegeta: WE'LL GET YOU! WE'LL GET YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH, IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE EVER DOOOOO!! MARK MY WORDS!! THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAAAAAAYY!! (Drops more tears)

(The camera pans out and you see the back of Goku's limp body)

Narrator: and so, after a long bout of receiving an endless amount of attacks upon his body, Goku finally gave out due to the exhaustion and the endless amount of blood lost to his body. Something that strikes me as odd is coming off my lips today, Goku, the Sayian brother whose sole purpose was to protect and conserve the environment and its people, is dead. Again, Goku, the Sayian warrior, father, grandfather, and pure hearted soul, has died. How will this turn of events affect the others back home? And without Goku is this the end of the world as we know it? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, Vegeta and Rya return to the Lookout, not looking forward to delivering the news about their fallen leader Goku, with this new turn of events will Goten, Oub, Trunks, and 18 have to be dispatched into battle? And if so would it even make a difference? And will Asean kill again? All of this next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 143: Our warriors will thrive!


	26. Dragonball Z2 Episode 143: Our warriors

Dragonball Z2 Episode 143: Our warriors will thrive!

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, the worst thing that could happen happened…

Goku: I'll beat you Asean…. I… I… always will, always have. Although this body didn't beat you… I know I'll still win, someway, somehow.

Asean: whenever that day comes I'll be ready for it.

Goku: the day is going to be today.

Asean: …

Goku: and after I defeat you I'm going to enjoy a nice home cooked meal by my wife. And all of this will just be a pure straight memory. And I'll- and I'll-

(Vegeta and Rya)

Vegeta: WHAT!?

Rya: GOKU!

(Asean and Goku)

Goku: I'll-I'll… (Puts his hand on his wound and takes it off and looks at the blood) (He then looks at Asean) (He smiles to Asean)

Asean: what?

Goku: (He then closes his eyes and feels the breeze around him)

Asean: …

Goku: (Still has the smile on his face, he suddenly falls forward and slams into the ground on his front, he goes back to his normal Sayian state) (You see his face, it's still smiling, while his eyes are closed)

(Vegeta and Rya)

Rya: GOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUU!!

Vegeta: Kakorot, no…

Narrator: Goku has passed on… the reaction of the death has already been felt by the residence of the vast universe…

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Supreme Kai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Gokuuuuuu!! NO!! NO! (Truly upset)

Elder Kai: this… this can't be happening… no… this isn't happening!

Super: … (Doesn't say a word)

Kabito: Goku…

Narrator: even Chi-Chi felt Goku's demise before she even knew about it…

(The Lookout)

Chi-Chi: (Feels her heart) (Her eyes widen) (She faints)

Ox King: Chi-Chi!

Bulma: oh no! Chi-Chi!

Goken: …

Mr. Satan: no…

Narrator: all of this was orchestrated by one man and one man alone, the king of the demons, Asean!

(Vegeta and Rya)

(Both of them look toward Goku lying on the ground and Asean standing near him)

Asean: (In the silence around them slowly walks over to Goku)

(Asean reaches him and starts to observe him)

(Vegeta and Rya sit silently as this happens)

Asean: (Taps Goku with his foot)

(There is no reaction out of Goku)

Asean: hmm… (Fires a small blast into Goku's back)

(Again, there is no reaction)

Asean: (He then mutters allowed) well… this one is dead…

(There is a shock between Rya and Vegeta)

Rya: no…

Vegeta: Kakorot…

Asean: (He looks toward Vegeta and Rya) let this course of action be a lesson to you both. This is what happens to you when you lie to me, this is what happens when you try to play by your own rules when in reality you know my rules are the only rules you can truly abide by. That is the sole reason I'm sparing you two right now, go, SPREAD THE WORD! Warn your friends, warn everyone! (He starts laughing) Goku's life may have come to an end but he will have many uses in my world. (He salutes Vegeta and Rya) ta-ta! (He then floats off into the air and looks toward Goku one last time and then toward Vegeta and Rya) (He then soars off into the sky)

(Sand blows across the landscape)

Narrator: and although he was long gone Vegeta had a few words you wanted to exchange with Asean, and with the deceased hero…

Vegeta: (Suddenly breaks down and falls to the ground and starts dropping tears) Kakorot… you fucking… MORON! (Continues to cry)

Rya: (Falls to his knees) GOOOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! (Slams his hands into the ground making small craters, he does this over and over again) (He drops tears as this happens)

Vegeta: WE'LL GET YOU! WE'LL GET YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH, IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE EVER DOOOOO!! MARK MY WORDS!! THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAAAAAAYY!! (Drops more tears)

Narrator: can Vegeta live up to his word? Can they stop this monster without the help of Goku? Find out, today on Dragonball Z2!

(Goku's lifeless body is shown lying on the ground, eye closed and hair blowing in the wind, he looks somewhat peaceful)

(Rya and Vegeta stand over his body looking down toward him in silence)

(Remembering back to Episode141)

Asean: I don't think that's quite what I'm looking for… BANG!! (Shoots off three Gunshot blasts to Goku's stomach and gut areas)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Screaming the most he's screamed in a long time)

Asean: Bang! (Shoots another one off) Bang! (Shoots another) Bang! (Shoots even more) BAAAAANNNNG!! (Shoots out a bigger Gunshot blast)

Goku: (Part of Goku's stomach rips a little open causing blood to fall out, it's not a really deep open wound but enough to cause a lot of bleeding)

Asean: don't worry, we're not done yet! (Takes his foot off of Goku's chest and then with one full swoop he slams his foot down into his chest)

(Back to Episode 143)

(Rya and Vegeta wince at the thoughts of the pain Goku went through)

(Remembering back to Episode 142)

Asean: (Reaches the ground and with both of his feet and lands on top of Goku's back slamming it)

Goku: … (Spits up more blood)

Asean: (Jumps into the air again and then comes back down and does the same thing again)

Goku: (More blood spurts out)

Asean: (Continues the process)

(Back to Episode 143)

(They continue to remain silent thinking about what happened to the fallen hero)

(The evil smile of Asean appears in their minds and he chuckles the most evil chuckle you'll ever hear)

Rya: so… what do we do now?

Vegeta: well… first of all we have to tell the others about what happened… and then after that we have to regroup, and then we're gonna kill Asean.

Rya: psh… you make it sound easy…

Vegeta: at this point easy is the only word that'll make anyone happy.

Rya: what do we do with his body?

Vegeta: we need to bring it back to the Lookout so it can rest with the other fallen members of our team.

Rya: what about Piccolo… I don't think his body even has one shred left.

Vegeta: (Sighs) he's gone… there's nothing we can do about him unless we get into contact with New Namek, but as of this moment that is not the highest priority.

Rya: we're all going to die, aren't we?

Vegeta: …

Rya: …

Vegeta: yes… probably…

Rya: I'll carry him.

Vegeta: right…

Rya: (Walks up to Goku's body and lifts him up and puts him on his shoulders, despite the weight of Goku, Rya's strength is capable of such things)

Vegeta: Kakorot is in the demon world, isn't he?

Rya: logically speaking, yes, he is. But who knows, maybe Yemma will figure way that he won't go there.

Vegeta: tell me, if he is there, can a wish from the dragon bring him out?

Rya: I can't answer that question. But as far as I'm concerned, you're dragon can only grant wishes that are within its power… I doubt such power can go that far with your kind of dragon.

Vegeta: if that's the case then we will move on without Kakorot. From now on I am in control of this team.

Rya: …

Vegeta: I'm about to lay down the law.

(Without anymore questions or conversations Vegeta lifts off into the air and flies away)

Rya: (Sighs) (Closes his eyes and then jumps into the air following Vegeta close behind)

(Koren's Tower)

Yajirobe: (Is shown eating some meat)

Koren: (Looks over the edge of his tower and sighs)

Yajirobe: what is it, Koren?

Koren: it's Goku…

Yajirobe: what about him? Did he kill that uh… ummm… whatever his name is…?

Koren: no…

Yajirobe: oh… well has he almost killed him yet?

Koren: Goku is gone.

Yajirobe: WHAT!? What do you mean he's gone!?

Koren: Asean proved too much for him and his body gave out.

Yajirobe: he's… he's dead!?

Koren: …

Yajirobe: Koren, that's not a good thing!

Koren: YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!!

Yajirobe: are you sure he's dead?

Koren: yes, his life-force vanished and Asean flew off…

Yajirobe: but- but- if he's dead… then… that means all hope is lost.

Koren: I guess that's something we can actually agree on.

Yajirobe: THEN WE GOT A GET OUT OF HERE KOREN!! We have to start a new life on a new planet! I'll pack my things!

Koren: you dummy! Do you really think we'd be any safer on another planet then we are here? Maybe for a little while but as soon as Asean takes over the Earth he will spread until he controls the whole universe!

Yajirobe: but, if Goku can't beat him, who can?

Koren: I don't know…

Yajirobe: then we're screwed!

Koren: we just might be.

(The Lookout)

Chi-Chi: (Is shown lying on the ground with a rag on her head, she slowly wakes up)

Ox King: thank goodness, we thought you were a goner for a second there, Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi: Goku…

Ox King: what? What honey?

Chi-Chi: Goku…

Ox King: is off fighting the demon.

Chi-Chi: no… no…

Ox King: what's wrong Chi-Chi?

Chi-Chi: I felt it… I felt it…

Ox King: …

Roshi: she feels it too…

Baba: are you sure?

Roshi: I think we're about to find out.

Baba: I just can't believe it…

Bulma: WHAT!? What are you hiding from us!?

Roshi: I'm sorry but I just can't tell you on my own…

Bulma: what good is having the ability to sense if you don't indulge anybody about what you feel!? Who's dead!? Just tell us!

Marron: no… they were supposed to come back…

Oub: who died!?

(The others are shown waiting in anticipation)

(Suddenly the sound of flying is heard)

(Everyone turns and looks toward Vegeta and Rya flying toward the Lookout)

Krillian: hey! They're back! And they're alive!

Goten: wait… is that… dad on Rya's shoulders?

Goken: he's just really tired, right?

Goten: …

Goken: RIGHT!?

Trunks: I… I… don't sense anything coming from Goku…

Dablina: (Turns and looks toward the advancing Rya and Vegeta)

(Rya and Vegeta land on the Lookout)

Bulma and Bra: (Both run up to Vegeta and hug him)

Bra: we thought you might not come back, daddy!

Bulma: we were sure Asean got to you…

Vegeta: he did… in more ways then one.

Dablina: (Looks to Rya) so… you survived.

Rya: yeah, we did. Though I hardly know why.

Dablina: (Looks toward the limp Goku on Rya's shoulder) is he…?

Rya: yes…

(The others on the Lookout look toward Rya)

Goten: so then… he's not resting, is he?

Rya: no…

Vegeta: (Makes the official announcement) we lost both Piccolo and we lost… Kakorot.

(Everyone tries to contain their tears at this news and the sight of Goku's body)

Trunks: Goku…

Goten: first Videl, then Pan, then Gohan…. Piccolo, and now… dad? When will this nightmare end! (Emotional)

Chi-Chi: (Jumps up from the ground and runs toward Rya)

Rya: (Lays Goku out on the Lookout)

Chi-Chi: (Reaches Rya and kneels down to Goku) no! No! No! No! (Starts slapping him on his cheeks) wake up, damn it! Wake up! You're not dead! You're not dead! (Starts to drop tears) no… I can't lose you… not again… (Starts crying more profusely)

Mr. Satan: that bastard! He keeps taking everyone away! He won't quit! He just won't quit!

Goken: I've lost my mom, my dad, my sister, and my grandpa? This isn't happening… Uncle Goten, tell me this isn't happening!?

Goten: as much as I'd wish to believe that, it's happening.

Chi-Chi: (Continues to cry over Goku's body) no! No! GOKU!!

Ox King: (Tries to comfort Chi-Chi) I'm so sorry!

Krillian: I can't believe this has happened… I just don't understand it! How could Goku die? He never just goes and dies like that… every time he dies he sacrifices himself. He can't be dead because of what Asean did… HE JUST CAN'T BE!! (Starts dropping tears)

Oub: you guys know what this means then. It's our turn.

Goten: I… I… know. I didn't expect it to happen like this…

Bulma and Bra: (Are both shown with tears in their eyes)

18: (She even drops a tear)

Marron: mom, I don't want you to die, too!

18: you already said that to me.

Marron: it's true mom! I don't want to see you lying on the Lookout next! Please don't go! Please! I can't bear to see you dead!

18: SHUT UP!

Marron: (Gasps and her eyes start watering)

18: I have to go! It's the only choice we have!

Trunks: damn it! DAMN IT!! (Looks toward Dablina) THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

Dablina: what?

Trunks: I blame you and Dabura for every transgression! (Forms a beam in his and points it toward Dablina)

Dablina: you think it was my fault? I had nothing to do with Asean at all! Hell, I didn't even know he existed until he came out to your world!

Trunks: it doesn't matter if you were directly involved or not! Had you and Dabura just stayed in your world, none of this would've happened!

Dablina: …

Trunks: Pan wouldn't be dead! Those demonic statues would not have been raised! And Goku would not be lying limp on the ground! You're just as bad if not worse then Asean! And you deserve to die!

Dablina: THEN BRING IT ON, PURPLE HAIR!

Trunks: (About to fire off the blast)

Vegeta: arrrg… (Disappears from his location and reappears in front of Trunks and slaps him across the face)

Trunks: (Falls to the ground and slides a way a bit, he has his hand on his cheek and is in some pain) dad… why?

Vegeta: you want to know why, son?

Trunks: she has to die! She's evil! She'd be one less demon we'd have to worry about!

Vegeta: you will not touch one hair on her body.

Trunks: you don't know what you're saying!

Vegeta: yes, I do. I say this, not because I like her, but because Kakorot would never want that.

Trunks: …

Vegeta: he saw the goodness in everything. Do you really think he would have let you kill her in front of everyone? Do you?

Trunks: no…

Vegeta: he would have wanted you to spare her! We will abide by Kakorot's living values. You will not kill her, not today, not tomorrow. NEVER!

Trunks: but Goku is dead!

Vegeta: shut your disrespectful mouth, boy!

Trunks: at least now would be our chance to do what he wouldn't do. At least now we could take out the trash.

Vegeta: I'm in charge now!

Trunks: …

Goten: did you just claim that yourself?

Vegeta: I was always Kakorot's number 2.It only makes sense that I control the Z-fighters after his fall. And what I say is the only thing that matters! I am abiding by Kakorot's philosophy and although I'd love to kill her and all the demons there ever was. I'm not going to because Kakorot wouldn't like it!

Trunks: then what do you plan to do next, dad?

Vegeta: we send out a new strike force. Just as we had originally planned if it was necessary. Piccolo said that he believed that Oub should come, so, you're coming.

Oub: yeah, I've been ready for a while now.

Vegeta: good… and that team also includes Goten.

Goten: I don't care anymore. I'm fighting, and I'm doing it for my brother and my father.

Vegeta: and Trunks, if you stop being a pussy, you're coming too. If you want true revenge for what happened to Pan. The best place to get it is by killing the man who murdered her. Don't kill Dablina just to calm down your rage. You'd only kill her because you know you can't kill Asean.

Trunks: but are we really going to make a difference?

Vegeta: probably not, but I don't care at this point. We will fight him until we find a weakness. When that weakness is exploited we will destroy him.

18: (Walks over) I'm coming too. You aren't doing this without me.

Marron: but mom!

18: I love you Marron.

Marron: I love you too. Just please, come back alive!

18: I won't promise you anything.

Krillian: good luck 18, and if this is the last time I see you, well… I guess we'll all be looking forward to an afterlife together.

18: (Smiles toward Krillian) I think I'd like that.

Vegeta: Rya, are you coming?

Rya: no.

Vegeta: what do you mean no?

Rya: we need some people to stay behind to man the fort. If you die Vegeta, at least I'd still remain and if I still remain I might be strong enough to stop the demons when they are resurrected.

Vegeta: how can you be so sure they will be resurrected?

Rya: trust me, if you die. Then all 8 of those demons will walk the earth, I know this for a fact.

Tien: we will all protect the fort as best as we can.

Yamcha: you can count it.

Gotrix: as useless as it may sound I will give my life to protect these sacred grounds.

Dende: perhaps I should come with you guys to act as a healer.

Oub: no need for that. I can do that myself. There's no need for us to lose the Dragonballs because of that.

Mr. Popo: I agree, you must stay here Dende.

Dende: fine, then I too will protect this place with my life. Something Saffon failed to do.

Vegeta: then we must go.

Bra: dad…

Vegeta: what?

Bra: goodbye again…

Vegeta: (Sighs) (Walks up to her and hugs her) I've managed to keep my promise for this long… and I intend to continue to keep it. I will be back alive.

Bulma: well, like you said, you've done a good job so far. Let's see if you can keep your word for round two.

Vegeta: you're on!

Goten: (Kneels down to Goken) listen, Goken, I promise I'll be back too.

Goken: but- but- what if you die too? I'll have nothing left…

Goten: that's not true, you still have grandma… listen, if worse comes to worse, take care of your grandmother for me, she'll need it.

Goken: (Almost starts crying but then remains strong) I WILL! I will keep the rest of the family safe, in your name!

Goten: good, and goodbye, Goken.

Goken: (Nods his head)

Chi-Chi: (Gets up from Goku) show no mercy to him, okay?

Goten: right…

Narrator: our heroes continue to say their goodbyes to the people they care about the most, knowing that they may be the next victims to Asean's wrath.

(Vegeta, Oub, Goten, Trunks, and 18 lift off and fly away)

Bra: good luck…

Rya: you will survive.

(Somewhere far off)

(At a warehouse in what appears to be a harbor)

(Your view pans in and you hear screaming from men and women)

(You enter the warehouse and see the bodies of many workers who were on the job at the Warehouse, as the view continues forward you see more blood every, decapitated bodies as well as recently dead victims, some charred to the bone)

(More screaming is heard from those who are about to join the already dead)

(You hear the sounds of blasts as well as screams)

(You then cut to a room and a man is thrown across the way area into a wall, he then slides down the wall and lies next to it, still alive)

Man: you… you… killed them all… every… last… one of them…

(You then hear the footsteps of evil)

(Asean walks into the room with his evil attractive smile looking toward the man)

Asean: they were all bred for a greater purpose…

Man: what purpose!? The purpose that you took away from them by killing them!?

Asean: well, yeah…

Man: why don't you just kill me and get it over with. It's what you came to do, anyway!

Asean: I am going to kill you. I'm gonna make you bleed in places you never expected blood would spew from. But not before I tell you to accept me as your new master.

Man: what!?

Asean: you see, rather you are living or not, you will become mine. The entire universe, including the afterlife, is about to become one entity, that entity being the slaves and worshippers of, yours truly.

Man: no one will ever bow down to you! What are you supposed to be? The Devil or something!?

Asean: (Smiles) something like that…

Man: …

Asean: (Smiles) (Points his finger toward the man's neck) you are about to enter the domain of Asean, my best friend.

Man: (Gasping) ah, ah… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Asean: (With his psychic abilities he moves his finger through the air across the man's neck and a long slash goes across the man's neck, it's a clean cut, his head is taken off)

(Blood splatters all over a wall)

(Asean laughs a devilish laugh as this happens)

(We then cut to the middle of the warehouse where the engine is at)

Asean: (Walks into the engine room) your time is now… Dagon.

(Asean begins to say his incantation, speaking in his demonic language)

(The earth begins to rumble and the ground surrounding Asean begins to crack)

Asean: (Smiles)

(From out of the ground comes another statue, that statute being that of the giant demon Dagon)

(He appears to have many hairs sticking out of his back, as well as an armored plated knee caps, and plated arms, black giant eyes, a large mouth with a black tongue sticking out of his mouth, and very, very sharp teeth, as well as sharp claws)

Asean: five down, three to go. It'll only be a matter of time before you are all free from these prisons. I'm coming to find you Dumah!

(Outside of the Warehouse is shown, and it suddenly blows up)

Asean: (Flies out of the exploded warehouse and flies off)

(The statue of Dagon is shown unscaved)

(The Z-fighters flying across the sky)

Goten: I can feel his presence coming closer…

Vegeta: I think he just raised another statue…

Trunks: damn him!

Oub: let's not gloat over that! He still has three more he needs to find, we can't worry until he gets to the last one.

18: and when he does get to the last one, we're dead.

Oub: yeah, that too.

Vegeta: I'm going to make sure we all survive this!

Trunks: don't say stuff like that dad!

Vegeta: I'll say it as much as I want to! No one is going to die! On Kakorot's eternal soul, I refuse to let anyone else die on this team!

(They continue to fly)

(Asean)

Asean: (Is flying around) I can already feel Dumah… I didn't realize he was so close to where Dagon was. Wait…

(Asean feels the power levels of Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Oub, and 18)

Asean: well then, looks like the fly's need to be swatted, yet again… this bull shit is getting tiring.

(Suddenly the Z-fighters appear in front of Asean)

Asean: (Sighs) I just don't understand why I still haven't gotten through to you guys yet… I mean, all you keep doing is changing the line-up of who I'm going to kill next. THIS IS GETTING REDICOULOUS!

Goten: I'm gonna make you pay, monster! You killed my brother and my father! I'm not gonna show any mercy on you!

Asean: oh my goodness… (Puts his hand on his head) it's the same speech all the damn time! Why don't you tell me something I don't already know? And why even bother telling me something you know you can't do. I mean, the day that I beg for mercy is like, the day that the world stops and decides to evoke worldwide peace.

Vegeta: you may have killed Kakorot, but I'm a completely different story. I just don't know when to quit, so you can bet on my survival just like our last encounter.

Asean: umm… that being said… isn't that also what Goku was doing? He didn't know when to quit, and he decided to just, I don't know… die right in front of your eyes? What's to say the same thing won't happen to you?

Vegeta: because I'm built differently then Kakorot. I overcome all the pain faster then Kakorot ever could!

Asean: does that include the broken neck I gave you earlier?

Vegeta: that will be your last mock. I promise, by the end of this day you will be lying at my feet. And I will claim your helmet as my own, just as my Sayian brothers would have done it.

Asean: if that's what you believe.

18: alright, let's get this over with!

Goten: you're going down!

Trunks: and your blood will spill!

Asean: not before I drink all of yours. (Smiles and chuckles)

Narrator: Trunks, Goten, Oub, 18, and Vegeta are now the only ones that stand between Asean and ultimate victory. Will these five make a difference against this beast of darkness? Or is another death coming? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, the battle begins again against Asean, but that being said Asean has other plans as he not only battles our heroes but he also decides to try and revive Dumah at the same time, will our heroes be able to stop Asean from bringing his next Demon to the upper world again? Or are the Chaos Demons going to rise? Don't miss the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 144: A new game begins.


	27. Dragonball Z2 Episode 144: A new game be

Dragonball Z2 Episode 144: A new game begins.

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Vegeta and Rya returned to the Lookout to spread the news of their pass on hero, Goku…

Vegeta: (Makes the official announcement) we lost both Piccolo and we lost… Kakorot.

(Everyone tries to contain their tears at this news and the sight of Goku's body)

Trunks: Goku…

Goten: first Videl, then Pan, then Gohan…. Piccolo, and now… dad? When will this nightmare end! (Emotional)

Chi-Chi: (Jumps up from the ground and runs toward Rya)

Rya: (Lays Goku out on the Lookout)

Chi-Chi: (Reaches Rya and kneels down to Goku) no! No! No! No! (Starts slapping him on his cheeks) wake up, damn it! Wake up! You're not dead! You're not dead! (Starts to drop tears) no… I can't lose you… not again… (Starts crying more profusely)

Mr. Satan: that bastard! He keeps taking everyone away! He won't quit! He just won't quit!

Goken: I've lost my mom, my dad, my sister, and my grandpa? This isn't happening… Uncle Goten, tell me this isn't happening!?

Goten: as much as I'd wish to believe that, it's happening.

Chi-Chi: (Continues to cry over Goku's body) no! No! GOKU!!!!

Ox King: (Tries to comfort Chi-Chi) I'm so sorry!

Krillian: I can't believe this has happened… I just don't understand it! How could Goku die? He never just goes and dies like that… every time he dies he sacrifices himself. He can't be dead because of what Asean did… HE JUST CAN'T BE!! (Starts dropping tears)

Narrator: but it was true, Goku was no longer there to keep the Z-fighters together, and with that Oub told everyone what was now going to happen now that their leader had fallen…

Oub: you guys know what this means now. It's our turn.

Goten: I… I… know. I didn't expect it to happen like this…

Bulma and Bra: (Are both shown with tears in their eyes)

18: (She even drops a tear)

Narrator: Much anger and sadness spread across the Lookout as Trunks blamed the former "Queen of the Demons" Dablina for all that had happened…

Trunks: damn it! DAMN IT!!! (Looks toward Dablina) THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

Dablina: what?

Trunks: I blame you and Dabura for every transgression! (Forms a beam in his and points it toward Dablina)

Dablina: you think it was my fault? I had nothing to do with Asean at all! Hell, I didn't even know he existed until he came out to your world!

Trunks: it doesn't matter if you were directly involved or not! Had you and Dabura just stayed in your world, none of this would've happened!

Dablina: …

Trunks: Pan wouldn't be dead! Those demonic statues would not have been raised! And Goku would not be lying limp on the ground! You're just as bad if not worse then Asean! And you deserve to die!

Dablina: THEN BRING IT ON, PURPLE HAIR!

Trunks: (About to fire off the blast)

Vegeta: arrrg… (Disappears from his location and reappears in front of Trunks and slaps him across the face)

Trunks: (Falls to the ground and slides a way a bit, he has his hand on his cheek and is in some pain) dad… why?

Vegeta: you want to know why, son?

Trunks: she has to die! She's evil! She'd be one less demon we'd have to worry about!

Vegeta: you will not touch one hair on her body.

Trunks: you don't know what you're saying!

Vegeta: yes, I do. I say this, not because I like her, but because Kakorot would never want that.

Trunks: …

Vegeta: he saw the goodness in everything. Do you really think he would have let you kill her in front of everyone? Do you?

Trunks: no…

Vegeta: he would have wanted you to spare her! We will abide by Kakorot's values. You will not kill her, not today, not tomorrow. NEVER!

Trunks: but Goku is dead!

Vegeta: shut your disrespectful mouth, boy!

Trunks: at least now would be our chance to do what he wouldn't do. At least now we could take out the trash.

Vegeta: I'm in charge now!

Trunks: …

Goten: did you just claim that yourself?

Vegeta: I was always Kakorot's number only makes sense that I control the Z-fighters after his fall. And what I say is the only thing that matters! I am abiding by Kakorot's philosophy and although I'd love to kill her and all the demons there ever was. I'm not going to because Kakorot wouldn't like it!

Trunks: then what do you plan to do next, dad?

Vegeta: we send out a new strike force. Just as we had originally planned if it was necessary. Piccolo said that he believed that Oub should come, so, you're coming.

Oub: yeah, I've been ready for a while now.

Vegeta: good… and that team also includes Goten.

Goten: I don't care anymore. I'm fighting, and I'm doing it for my brother and my father.

Vegeta: and Trunks, if you stop being a pussy, you're coming too. If you want true revenge for what happened to Pan. The best place to get it is by killing the man who murdered her. Don't kill Dablina just to calm down your rage. You'd only kill her because you know you can't kill Asean.

Trunks: but are we really going to make a difference?

Vegeta: probably not, but I don't care at this point. We will fight him until we find a weakness. When that weakness is exploited we will destroy him.

Narrator: and so the brave warriors drove into the direction of where the evil king would partake his evil, and again they challenged him…

Asean: (Sighs) I just don't understand why I still haven't gotten through to you guys yet… I mean, all you keep doing is changing the line-up of who I'm going to kill next. THIS IS GETTING REDICOULOUS!

Goten: I'm gonna make you pay, monster! You killed my brother and my father! I'm not gonna show any mercy on you!

Asean: oh my goodness… (Puts his hand on his head) it's the same speech all the damn time! Why don't you tell me something I don't already know? And why even bother telling me something you know you can't do. I mean, the day that I beg for mercy is like, the day that the world stops and decides to evoke worldwide peace.

Vegeta: you may have killed Kakorot, but I'm a completely different story. I just don't know when to quit, so you can bet on my survival just like our last encounter.

Asean: umm… that being said… isn't that also what Goku was doing? He didn't know when to quit, and he decided to just, I don't know… die right in front of your eyes? What's to say the same thing won't happen to you?

Vegeta: because I'm built differently then Kakorot. I overcome all the pain faster then Kakorot ever could!

Asean: does that include the broken neck I gave you earlier?

Vegeta: that will be your last mock. I promise, by the end of this day you will be lying at my feet. And I will claim your helmet as my own, just as my Sayian brothers would have done it.

Asean: if that's what you believe.

18: alright, let's get this over with!

Goten: you're going down!

Trunks: and your blood will spill!

Asean: not before I drink all of yours. (Smiles and chuckles)

Narrator: a new game is about to begin! Can Vegeta, 18, Goten, and Trunks put a stop to the death maker's plight? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Vegeta, 18, Trunks, Oub and Goten are shown standing in front of Asean with the burning warehouse down below)

Asean: you five might already know this but… I only need three more of my children to be brought back up from their sleepy hallows and I'm pretty sure you all know what's gonna happen after that.

Goten: we aren't gonna let that happen! Vegeta's right about what he said earlier, not only is he not going to quit, neither am I. We won't quit like my father did!

Asean: how noble of all of you. But really, there's time for that anymore. You're going to die no matter what words you use in your defense. Just live and die with those facts in mind.

18: are we going to kick his ass or what!?

Vegeta: yeah, I think it's about time we did.

Oub: alright. I'm ready!

Asean: then let the games… BEGIN!!! (Disappears from his location)

(The Five heroes also disappear from their location)

(Loud punches and kicks are heard contracting off of closed fists and hard knees)

(The five heroes and Asean lock horns together by causing an extra convulsion after every hit)

(All five fighters are speeding around the battleground throwing their best punches and kicks in hopes that it would do damage against the demon)

Asean: (Grabs Goten's wrist) humph… (Twists it)

Goten: (Shouts in searing pain)

Trunks: I don't think so! (Punches Asean in the face)

Asean: (Let's go of Goten and smirks and then he charges at Trunks in the stomach and hit shim)

Trunks: (Reacts, being hit with Asean's charge) (Falls back)

Asean: (Soars underneath Trunks and then flies up toward him about to sever the spine in his back)

Vegeta: (Appears underneath Trunks) I always have to save your ass! (Forms a quick big beam in his hand and fires it off toward Asean)

Asean: (Didn't see it coming and is hit by it) (Causing a big explosion as well as confusion)

(There is much smoke in the area)

Vegeta: regroup! Regroup! We only have precious moment before he shows himself again!

(The five warriors appear next to each other and float in the air)

Trunks: thanks dad, I owe you one…

Vegeta: you don't owe me a damn thing! That was pitiful! We just started the fight and you already needed me to save you!? We can't have that! If you let yourself open to attack like that again then I promise you will die!

Trunks: but he's just so fast…

Vegeta: I don't give a shit! Figure out how to survive, damn it!

Trunks: alright, I will! I will!

Oub: there he is! (Points toward Asean who just came out of the smoke)

Asean: a smoke screen? A clever diversion to allow all of you to recollect yourselves and your thoughts. Very impressive indeed. But really… I just don't really see the point, but I'll continue to play this game with you until you see things for what they really are.

Oub: on that note! (Starts firing off many blasts toward Asean)

Asean: why? Why attack me with something as meaningless as that?

Oub: (Continues to fire off Ki blasts)

Vegeta: (Disappears)

Asean: huh?

Vegeta: (Appears above Asean) GALICK GUN!!! (Fires off abnormally large blast toward Asean)

Asean: arrrg… (Puts his block up) (Is hit by the Galick Gun)

18: humph… another clever diversion.

Oub: yeah. I guess even people as strong and smart as him don't see everything in plain sight.

Asean: (Comes out of the smoke again) THIS IS STARTING TO PISS ME OFF! (Soars off toward Oub, Trunks, 18, and Goten)

(They all start exchanging punches and kicks with Asean)

Asean: (Has an aggravated look on his face as he battles the other four)

Vegeta: (Stands in there above watching the fight) Mind: where is it… where is your weakness. (Looking toward Asean searching for his answer)

Trunks: (Shouts up to Vegeta while they fight) dad, it'd be real nice if you'd, you know, help us!

Vegeta: I'll be down there in a second! Hmm… (Still looking for that weakness)

(The Lookout)

Rya: (Stands with Dende and Mr. Popo looking out over the edge of the Lookout)

Dende: looks like things are actually going alright for them at the moment.

Mr. Popo: yes!

Rya: not if Vegeta keeps trying to search for a weakness that isn't there. The more time he wastes on that, the worse the outcome of this fight. The others can't handle it all on their own.

Mr. Popo: Rya is right. If Vegeta is the new leader of the Z-fighters he needs to be in the fight at all times.

Dende: did any of you guys ever question Goku's leadership?

Rya: no. Not often, but I haven't been apart of this team long enough to really have a formulated opinion on that.

Dende: Vegeta always questioned Goku's motives behind every tactic it seemed. In reality, he's doing something that Goku would have never thought to do. He should be commended for that.

Mr. Popo: but the other four could die, Dende!

Dende: I don't think Vegeta would let that happen purposely. I don't think he'd be searching for a weakness if he didn't know what he was doing. I have confidence in him.

Mr. Popo: I hope you're right Dende.

Rya: yeah, I hope so too.

(The Others on the Lookout)

Gotrix: Yamcha, I know that we won't make a difference… but if the time presents itself to us, and I don't wish it too, we will have to take over as the defenders in Vegeta's place.

Yamcha: that really doesn't make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside!

Gotrix: I'm just telling you a reality.

Tien: but were nothing compared to people like Vegeta. And even he's been having problems!

Yamcha: and let's not forget the fact that the strongest of all of us is dead. Along with two other people who had a flicker of a chance to win.

Gotrix: that's not true, we still have people here that can win. Just look to your right…

Yamcha: hmm? (Looks to his right)

Tien: (Also looks to the right)

Gotrix: we have the female demon on our side as well Rya still. They are the strongest we have left other then Vegeta. And even if they don't work, we can still fuse together to form a warrior of expert power.

Tien: you mean like the Multi Fusion?

Gotrix: yes. The same tactic that the others used on the Ultimate 5.

Yamcha: seems a bit dicey. Don't you remember what Rya said? It's nearly impossible to perform that without really, really, really, really, hard practice. And even if we did perform it correctly the first time and we defused the chance of us being able to refuse would be slim to none. So it'd be a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Gotrix: then we should make it count!

Yamcha: I just don't see the possibilities in that.

Gotrix: it's the only thing we can rely on if worse comes to worse.

Tien: I'm up for it if it happens. I don't care what it takes, if I have to do a bunch of weird dance poses to save the world, then so be it.

Yamcha: fine. But that's only if that happens, right now that hasn't come to pass. So let's stop thinking about it for a little while, okay?

Tien and Gotrix: Yeah…

Yamcha: (Sighs) Mind: even though that's all we can really think about cause of its REALlikelihood of happening. Damn! You have to win Vegeta! Win!

(Back at the fight)

(They continue to exchange punches and kicks with Asean)

Asean: I'm really enjoying this exercise. And I couldn't think of a better group of people to enjoy it with then you guys. (Stops moving and punches Goten in the stomach)

Goten: (Spits up some saliva)

Asean: got you where it hurts…

Goten: then finish me off! Stop wasting, time! (Attempts to knee Asean)

Asean: (Grabs onto his knee) but wasting time is so much fun, especially when you have all of the time in the world at your disposal.

Trunks: we aren't as weak as you put us out to being!

Asean: I beg to differ. (Grabs Goten by the knee and tosses him toward Trunks)

(They crash into each other and start falling to the ground)

Asean: humph… now it's your turn little Indian boy and his attractive machine. (Referring to Oub and Android 18)

18: I'm not going to allow myself to die. I refuse to!

Oub: I'm right by your side 18.

18: I will see Marron and Krillian again! DO YOU HEAR ME! (She says as she throws a wave-like beam toward Asean)

Asean: (Puts his hands out and grabs onto the wave) if you're gonna see them again then why shoot something that'll get you killed at me? (Throws it back toward 18)

18: damn it!

Oub: no! (Jumps in the way and takes the blast for 18) uug… (Begins falling to the ground with smoke coming out of his stomach)

18: OUB!!!

Asean: looks like it's just me and you now, missy.

18: (Looks to Asean) I'm ready for you, monster.

Asean: for some reason I seriously doubt that.

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Is still searching for a weak point on Asean's body) Mind: damn it… where the hell is it? I know Oub, Trunks, and Goten will be fine. But I can't make any guarantees on 18. I don't know if she's as durables as the others…

(Fight)

Asean: you know, you remind me a lot of Dablina. You're both beautiful, you're both _badasses, _and you're both very powerful women. But, in terms of power I'd say Dablina was much stronger then you. You… I could touch you in a certain way and you'd probably disintegrate into nothing.

18: you talk tough. But can you really back yourself up?

Asean: (Disappears and reappears in front of 18) I can… I really can.

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: arrrg… he's gonna kill her! Damn it! If I could just search a little bit longer!

(Fight)

Asean: I think now's the time to start screaming.

18: I won't give you the luxury.

Asean: then I guess I'll give myself the luxury. (Punches her in the chest)

18: (Spits out blood)

Asean: (Takes his spike back arm and stabs it into 18's side)

18: (Almost screams but does her best to contain her pain)

Asean: scream! Come on! Scream!

18: I… I… won't… let myself be subjected to that… weakness… I won't! I won't!

Asean: JUST SCREAM! (About to lop her head off with his other arm)

Vegeta: (Bangs his body into Asean)

Asean: (Is thrown back into the sky)

18: Vegeta…

Vegeta: if you were just gonna stand there and take it then I had no choice but to intervene. Now let's get back to work!

18: (Holds onto her wounded side) yeah, whatever you say…

Vegeta: (Looks ahead)

Asean: (Reaches him)

Vegeta: SHIT!

Asean: (Kicks Vegeta in the face)

Vegeta: (Is projectile back)

Asean: (Soars toward Vegeta)

(Suddenly, Oub, Goten, and Trunks reappear in front of Vegeta and fly toward Asean)

Asean: get the hell out of my way!

Oub: that's not likely!

(All three of them begin to power up)

(They then shoot kamaehamaehas at Asean)

Asean: (Fires off a black beam toward the attacks)

(Destroys the attacks)

Asean: (Notices that the three disappeared) huh? Where'd you assholes run off to?

(Suddenly the three appear behind Asean)

Asean: huh?

Oub, Goten, and Trunks: (All of them punch Asean in the same place)

Asean: (Flies back a little ways)

Goten: I don't think we've ever been this much for him to handle before!

Trunks: good! Then maybe we're finally going to get the best of him!

18: (Flies back over to them with her hand still on her side)

Vegeta: (Returns to them) that was pretty good boys… but I think he's playing around. The fact that he'd get thrown around like that is nothing short of a miracle in the making. I just don't believe that it is possible. He's just giving us hope, in a few moments he'll- (Comes down to a realization) oh no… I know why he's toying with us!

18: how would you know?

Vegeta: he's going for his next demon! How could I have not seen this coming! He was waiting for us to be overconfident to the point that when we knocked him away he'd be able to resurrect that demon! Damn it!

Oub: Dumah…

Vegeta: yes…

Trunks: then we have to stop him now! (Flies off into the direction that Asean was knocked)

Goten: yeah. Even though I could be thinking of a million other things to be doing with my time… (Follows Trunks)

(Vegeta, Oub, and 18 follow behind too)

(Asean)

Asean: (Is shown flying across the sky) I feel you so close Dumah! I can almost taste you!

(The Z-fighters are seen close behind Asean trying their best to keep up)

Asean: (Eyeballs behind) alright, let's continue this little game. (Throws a beam back toward them as they keep moving)

Vegeta: dodge! Dodge!

(Everyone dodges out of the way)

(The beam goes past them)

Goten: that was close!

Trunks: don't rest yet! Here comes another one!

(Another beam goes past them and almost hits Vegeta)

Vegeta: arrrg…

Asean: (Throws three more beams back toward the advancing warriors)

Vegeta: (Fires off a blast of his own to knock the evil beams back)

(Goten, 18, Trunks, and Oub fire off shots too)

Asean: (Continues to fire his black beams of death)

(Vegeta and the others are able to get closer to Asean from behind)

Vegeta: (Gets a head of the others and joins the same wavelength in the air as Asean) I will not let you bring forth that demon!

Asean: Dumah's not such a bad guy once you get to know him.

Vegeta: (Fires a shot toward Asean)

Asean: (Backhands the blast back toward Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Backs off a little bit to avoid being hit)

Asean: ha!

(Suddenly another beam narrowly misses hitting Asean)

Asean: huh? (Turns to his side)

(The others are close by Asean)

Goten: you better not forget about us!

Asean: how could I? You're always thorns in my side! (Fires off shots toward them)

18: stay alert!

Trunks: right!

(The beams reach them and they either knock them out of the way or fire off shots of their own to know it out of the way)

(The Lookout)

Rya: damn it! They can't just chase him like that! They have to make him stop searching for Dumah!

Dende: they're just trying their best to catch up with him though! I mean I'm sure you'd be doing the same thing if you were there.

Rya: they should know that throwing beams like that isn't going to help one bit!

Dablina: (Walks over) how the hell do you see these things by just looking over the edge of this place?

Mr. Popo: demons are not allowed to see beyond this point! It is forbidden!

Dablina: don't you tell me what can and can't do gwabo!

Mr. Popo: (Gasps)

Dablina: how does this work?

Rya: (Sighs) you just have to look over the edge and concentrate on what you want to see.

Dablina: that's a very vague explanation…

Rya: well it's a very vague concept. Try it.

Dablina: (Looks over the Edge and thinks about what she wants to see)

Rya: you see it?

Dablina: (Suddenly an image of Asean and the other Z-fighters appear and shows them chasing after him) oh… yeah I see them now.

Rya: good. Now you can share in our dread.

Dablina: yeah, I suppose. As if I really cared about your people.

Rya: you'd be surprised.

Dablina: I'm more interested in seeing what becomes of Asean.

Rya: hopefully he'll just be a memory after this is done.

Dablina: I seriously doubt that.

Rya: believe what you want but if he succeeds not only will the humans fall to his power, but so will we. Demon, Drone, Human, Sayian, it's all the same to him.

Dablina: don't think I haven't thought about that. I'm quite aware of this predicament. If he becomes a Hell God then everything will be erased from existence… everything.

Rya: are they really that terrible?

Dablina: just read my mind and you'd find out.

Rya: you haven't met one though…

Dablina: no. But I've heard about them from stories that were told to me by Dabura. If that happens the universe will not only become a demon universe, but will also become a rotting cinder of its former self due to the Hell God.

Rya: …

Dablina: immortal people like me and you have a very distinct chance of seeing that happen in our own lifetimes.

Rya: …

Dablina: the others here, you should consider lucky that they're mortals because they won't have to see it.

Rya: you're wrong. If everything is going to be destroyed by Asean, that includes the Other World. Even in death they will not be safe.

Dablina: …

Rya: only telling you like it is. No one will escape his torment if his universe is to come to pass.

Dablina: (Closes her eyes and then reopens them thinking about what may happen in the future)

(Back at the Chase)

Vegeta: quit running and fight! (Fires off a blast)

Asean: why should I? Progress is in this direction!

18: he's going to bring up the next statue!

Asean: (Suddenly stops moving)

(The Other Z-fighters almost lose their balance in stopping behind him)

Asean: we're here. I guess this means that I'll only need two more now.

Oub: we won't let you bring him to the surface! (Flies toward Asean with his fists blazing)

Asean: (Backhands Oub in the face knocking him out of the way)

(Goten and Trunks fly toward Trunks and throw punches and kicks to him on both the right and left side of his body)

Asean: (Blasts both Goten and Trunks out of the way with his right hand and his left hand)

Vegeta: damn it! He's making a mockery out of us!

18: arrrg… (Flies toward Asean and attempts to swipe him off of his feet)

Asean: (Instead swipes her and throws her to the ground below)

Vegeta: (Speeds in front of Asean) what does it take to stop you!? What is your weakness!?

Asean: I think I've already said this in the past. I have no weakness, never have, never will. NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY! (With one swift of his finger Vegeta is thrown out of the way)

Narrator: it appears that there is no stopping Asean after all, as his powers continue to grow and he continues to bring forth his dormant chaos demons.

Asean: (Raises his arms up in the air)

(The distinct rumbling starts to occur on the ground below him)

Asean: (Says the demonic incantation)

(From the ground)

Vegeta: no… no… we can't let him raise another one…

Trunks: he's… he's unstoppable…

Oub: I can't let my people live in slavery!

18: then we just have to promise not to let him get the last two! Okay?

Vegeta: (Looks toward 18)

18: we have to…

Vegeta: (Closes his eyes and scrunches his fist)

(Asean)

Asean: (Puts his arms down and stops the incantation)

(Standing in front of him is the magnificent statue of the chaos demon known as Dumah)

Narrator: Dumah is here! Now there are only two chaos demons left for Asean to raise before they are awakened and the world turns into darkness. Furfur and Gusion are all that remains before the death of all life in the universe. Is there any chance at all for victory? Stay tuned for Scenes for the next Episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, the endless fight against Asean continues and with only two demons left for him to bring forth is there any chance at all of an upset? The war against one continues as Vegeta's Z-fighters continue to stand their ground! Next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 145: Six down.


End file.
